El método: Brahma
by KitsuneEri
Summary: 1 Parte: Hace diez años y luego de los Juicios ante el Wizengamot, Draco Malfoy se ve obligado a dejar Inglaterra. En el exilio comenzó un viaje de búsquedas y encuentros, que ahora lo llevan de regreso a Londres, con Un Método para la felicidad. Harco/Drarry
1. Brahma I

**Advertencia** : NC-17.

 **Género** : Romance/Drama leve (?).

 **Resumen** : Hace diez años y luego de los Juicios del Wizengamot, Draco Malfoy se ve obligado a dejar Inglaterra. En el exilio comenzó un viaje de búsquedas y encuentros, que ahora lo llevan de regreso a Londres, con Un Método para la felicidad.

 **Aclaraciones** : Harry Potter y toda referencia, pertenece a JotaKá Rowling… y a todos los lectores que le hemos dado consciencia colectiva y mantenemos la llama encendida =D

 **Dedicado** : a quienes han leído mis anteriores fanfics y continúan dejándome comentarios a lo largo de los años =***, el resultado: el bichito por escribir no me deja vivir en paz!

Y a Phoebe, que me pidió un último Drarry/Harco antes de que me cambie de Fandom XP

 **Notas del autor** : He estado leyendo bastante sobre varios de los temas mencionados y aunque algunas cosas parezcan mentira, no lo son! Digamos que veremos algo así como un Draco-Guru-Hijo de la Perfección XD

* * *

 **El Método**

Capítulo 1: Brahma I

En el hinduismo, existe una triada de dioses principales llamada _Trimurti_ ; según un viejo mito poco difundido, habrían nacido del huevo cósmico puesto por la Diosa _Ammavaru_.

Uno de estos tres dioses es _Brahma_ , cuyo nombre significa literalmente "evolución" o "desarrollo". Se le concibe como el Dios creador del Universo y uno de los mitos principales, cree que _Brahma_ fue el primer ser creado por Brahman, la divinidad absoluta del hinduismo.

Es representado tradicionalmente con cuatro cabezas de barba blanca, para simbolizar la sabiduría y cada una de sus cuatro bocas recita un Veda. Con piel roja y cuatro brazos, uno de ellos sostiene una fuente de agua para crear vida, en otro lleva un _yapa-mala_ o "collar de cuentas" para contar el tiempo del universo, uno de los textos védicos en otra mano y un _Padma_ o "flor de loto", en otra. Monta un _Jamsá_ o "cisne" como su _Vájana_ , "transporte", para volar por el Universo.

* * *

Robard parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esa era la única respuesta que Harry podía pensar. Su jefe ignoraba la calamidad que se les venía encima. Porque la presencia de Draco Malfoy, sólo podía significar una calamidad.

El hombre ya le había advertido a la división 3, el grupo de Harry, que habían dos nuevas incorporaciones para la misión. Dos hombres de otro grupo y que tenían experiencia en el tema. Harry no pensó que esa división era precisamente la 11, el escuadrón de McGowan, donde estaba Malfoy.

Suspiró.

El hombre había regresado a Inglaterra hace un poco más de un año, después de cinco años fuera, perdido en algún lugar del mundo.

Como era de esperarse, su aparición había causado revuelo: el mortífago hijo de Lucius Malfoy, había regresado siendo un auror. Nadie lo había creído y muchos pensaron que con el pasado que se cargaba, ni Robard, ni el Ministro lo aceptaría. Fue todo lo contrario. Y después de haber estado a prueba durante tres meses en la Unidad de Análisis Mágico Criminal - UAMC, había sido incorporado en una división de campo.

La División 11. Le habían dado un mes a lo mucho, con el perro de McGowan gritando, exigiendo y pateando culos a diestra y siniestra. Nadie quería asumir que el rubio, siendo el niñito de mamá, snob y estirado que recordaban, había aguantado con semejante animal de jefe.

Por supuesto, nadie quería asumir tampoco, que Malfoy tenía cualidades. Su expediente había comenzado a ser divulgado como material de periódico y todo el mundo se había enterado dónde había estado y qué había hecho. El repentino éxito en las misiones de McGowan, concordaban con las capacidades intelectuales y profesionales de su nuevo subalterno.

Unos se habían alegrado… y otros enfurecido.

-¿Qué dices?-

-No es como si esto fuese llevado a votación.-

-Potter.- resopló el hombre, pasándose una mano por la frente como si estuviese cansado de lidiar con él. –Hay que terminar con este caso, debes reconocer que a este punto están parados.- Harry frunció la boca. Incapaz de aceptarlo. –Una de cada tres llamadas están relacionadas a estas pociones y el Ministro está presionando con ponerle fin. Podrás ser El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero aún no has encontrado una solución.-

El moreno asintió apenas. No podía decirle a su jefe, que estaban esperando a que alguno de los distribuidores localizados, cometiera un error, porque podrían pasar meses antes que eso sucediera.

-El chico ha mostrado aptitudes, podríamos dejarlo a modo de prueba por un par de meses.- ¿meses? Joder. Su grupo se iba a voltear de cabeza en menos tiempo.

-Usted sabe que tenemos un tenso pasado en común.-

-¿Conflictos personales?- el hombre alzó una ceja. –No quiero saber que por unas niñerías, estas poniendo en riesgo la resolución de un caso. Esto es serio Potter. Estamos hablando de contrabando no sólo de pociones de fabricación ilegal, estamos hablando de consumo ilícito de sustancias medicinales y estupefacientes.-

-No es mi intención involucrar viejos resentimientos, pero la mayoría en mi división tiene cuentas pendientes con él…-

-Para eso estas de jefe. Sosiégalos.-

"Si, qué fácil", pensó.

-¿Entonces?- la respuesta estaba más que clara. No era una petición. Harry asintió y la vuela pluma se agitó ligeramente, alzándose sobre sus cabezas. Suspiró larga y lastimosamente.

-La división 3 acepta la recomendación de los aurores: Joseph Cobbs 1999-2207-IBA y Draco Malfoy 19840112-E. Firmado por Harry James Potter, 2001-5678-IBA.- la pluma hizo un ligero hondeamiento y se detuvo frente al auror donde Harry garabateó su firma rápidamente.

-Perfecto. Te enviaré la copia y las carpetas de Cobbs y Malfoy.- Robard hizo una mueca que parecía cercana a la felicidad, casi como si hubiese cerrado el mejor trato del mundo.

-Claro.-

-Alegra esa cara Potter, a ver si así se acaba esta mierda de caso.-

-Claro, señor.-

Apenas salió de la oficina del Jefe de aurores, pudo distinguir la pelirroja cabeza de su amigo asomarse por sobre los bordes de los cubículos. Un poco disimulado movimiento de cejas le dijeron a Harry que Ron quería hablar con él en su oficina.

El moreno habría preferido tomarse una poción contra el dolor de cabeza, antes de enfrentar a su equipo.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?- lo asaltó Ron, antes siquiera de sentarse. Harry se dejó caer sobre su silla acolchada, como un peso muerto.

-Está confirmado.- murmuró más para sí mismo, casi como si deseara convencerse, de una vez por todas. Ron hizo una mueca amarga.

-¿No pudiste negarte? ¿Mostrar otra alternativa?-

-No era una petición, Ron, Robards los quiere en el caso.- masculló, sintiendo que su jefe había pasado por encima suyo. Lo que resultaría en su comodidad y buen ambiente de trabajo, destrozados. –Eso era todo.-

-Nos quedará aguantarlo…-

-Eso creo.-

-¿Crees que los demás lo vayan a tomar bien?-

Harry suspiró, sabía de alguien que tenía demasiado rencor contra los mortífagos, además de los propios miembros del ED que se habían vuelto aurores o los que trabajaban en el Ministerio. Ver a Malfoy siendo un "auror", sacaría de quicio a cualquiera. Era irrisorio, como una muy mala broma o un sarcasmo muy negro, muy-muy ácido y con tintes de malas intenciones. De malos propósitos.

Después de todo, había un motivo por el cual Malfoy había sido destinado a la División 11 y era porque estaba constituido por aurores de poca monta y extranjeros. Ese era un cuerpo de viejos que iban en la curva descendente de sus carreras, de hombres sin compromiso y si debía decirlo con palabras duras: eran aurores fácilmente reemplazables y que nadie iba a extrañar.

En fin… ¿por qué mierda tuvo que regresar?

Miró el pequeño bolso de mano que estaba sobre la banca de los vestidores y suspiró. Éste no era el giro de los acontecimientos que esperaba. Todo se había vuelto tan abrupto y definitivo en un par de semanas. ¿Debería tomarlo como una oportunidad o como un problema?

El grueso nudo de aprensión que se había atorado en su garganta, no ayudaba en nada. Si lo viera, seguramente Ahsan movería la cabeza negativamente, diciéndole que estaba siendo testarudo.

Recogió el resto de sus pantalones deportivos de su casillero y escuchó más que vio, como algo caía al suelo. Su pulsera de cuentas.

Se sentó en la banca y recogió la pieza tomándola en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- no necesitó mirar para saber que era Joe quien le hablaba, a varios casilleros de distancia.

"Habla", se dijo el rubio. Tragó varias veces e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-¿Estas nervioso o algo?-

Draco miró a su compañero de equipo. De alguna forma, que no tenía nada que ver con su color de piel o con su humor fácil y un poco ácido, Joseph Cobbs le recordaba a Blaise Zabini. Quizás por eso eran tan buenos amigos. A pesar de las líneas confusas que habían unido sus vidas, de la fuerte atracción inicial y la íntima calma final.

Joe había sido su "Amit", la segunda persona que había ayudado. No había sido algo difícil, el hombre sólo había necesitado aclarar su mente y encontrar el rumbo de su vida. Había requerido de alguien que escuchara toda su confusión, todos sus cuestionamientos, pero sin prejuicios o ansiedad chismosa. Eso era algo que Draco podía hacer. Después de todo, Ahsan había alabado su calidad de oyente.

Fue un excelente segundo intento, después que su primera tentativa de ayuda resultara en un completo fracaso.

El rubio deslizó cada una de las cuentas de madera de almendro, a través de sus dedos, reconociendo el tacto como algo cálido y familiar.

Por eso cuando tuvo que bautizarlo, como gesto culmine del regalo, de su desinteresada ayuda, Draco había decidido que Joe era digno de ser llamado _Amit_ : amigo.

Lo que se venía ahora, con este traslado, era algo completamente distinto. ¿Había estado jugando demasiado a lo seguro?

Suspiró. "Habla", recordó, como si escuchara la voz de Ahsan. "Eres bueno para escuchar, pero no para comunicarte".

-No sé qué voy a encontrarme allá.- finalmente dijo.

-No hablas del caso.- comenta el hombre negro y Draco niega. -¿Es por Potter y su pandilla?-

-Me fui en el peor de los términos.-

-Piensa en el trabajo, mientras más difícil más te obsesionas. Quizás eso te ayude a ignorarlos.-

-Los problemas no están para ignorarlos…-

-Bueno, ahí tienes tú respuesta.- la voz de Joe sonó divertida.

Sonaba muy fácil, pero Draco no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse al rostro de su pasado.

Deslizó la pulsera de cuentas y la observó en su delgada muñeca. Vetas curvas y sinuosas, oscilando entre el amarillo anaranjado al rojizo de la madera. Era una pieza llena de hogar y calma, delicada y hermosa.

Draco se había marchado de Inglaterra después de su juicio ante el Wizengamont, casi como si estuviese huyendo de la turba, de la deshonra o de alguna clase de pasado rencoroso, que podría saltarle encima en cualquier momento, diciéndole que no debió salir vivo de esa guerra. "Eres tan culpable como los demás". Tal como una maldición familiar, como había ocurrido con su padre, con su padrino, como su loca tía Bella o como sus desajustados tíos Rabastan y Rodolphus, como había ocurrido con todos sus parientes y conocidos mortífagos.

No lo sabía. En ese momento de su vida no sabía nada, sólo sentía una ansiedad nerviosa que le decía que debía irse, antes que algo sucediera. ¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡Alguien pisa tus talones! Tal vez el padre de algún niño muerto, la hermana, la madre o la hija de alguna de las mujeres que el Señor Tenebroso torturó en la Mansión Malfoy, cualquier disconforme con su libertad. Lo que había visto y vivido en su propia casa había sido casi demasiado para su cordura de niño mimado, de niñito rico criado entre algodones.

La lustrosa mesa donde había cenado con sus padres, donde había celebrado sus cumpleaños con sus amigos, había sido tomada como piedra de sacrificio. El Señor Tenebroso la había manchado de sangre y esa asquerosa serpiente se había alimentado sobre ella.

En ese tiempo, después de los juicios, habían caminado sobre campo minado. Por eso Draco había tomado a su madre, pagado el altísimo precio de un traslador y habían huido lejos.

Un tiempo en Francia, unas semanas en Suiza, luego habían viajado a Italia. Allí su madre se había asentado con comodidad, ese era su lugar y estaba encantada. Pero Draco no había encontrado tranquilidad o sosiego en los restos del coliseo, en la Capilla Sixtina, en la arquitectura de Brunelleschi o las esculturas de Donatello.

No había encontrado calma en los objetos que antes podrían haberlo fascinado. Sólo veía piedra y trozos de bronce pulido. Qué hacer cuando sentado en la hermosa Plaza de San Pedro, sólo había visto montones de gente zumbando a su alrededor, como el constante ruido de una colmena, sonando fuerte en sus oídos e incluso después de regresar al departamento, sentado sobre su cama mirando la noche.

Zumbando. La gente hablaba, pero para el rubio era como el molesto ruido de un abejorro.

Sus pies no se habían podido quedar quietos y a pesar de caminar por toda Roma, por visitar Florencia, Nápoles y Venecia, Draco veía lo mismo en todos lados. Nada que le quitara el molesto susurro en su cabeza, nada que lo atrajera, que lo conmoviera. Nada que lo atrapara en esa caída a la realidad. Draco había perdido su vida durante su séptimo año y no encontraba nada que lo asentara a la tierra una vez más.

Darse cuenta que el mundo seguía girando, existiendo, cambiando, riendo y suspirando mientras él parecía perdido, lo había tocado. Los turistas disfrutaban del sol y la caricia del viento, mientras él intentaba degustar un té que se le hacía mucre al paladar y trataba de detener su pierna derecha que se balanceaba arriba-abajo, como un maldito sicópata.

Para su cumpleaños número 19, Draco recuerda haberle dicho a Narcissa que se iría de viaje. Ella casi se había levantado para arreglar sus maletas, yendo a dónde él quisiera ir.

-¿A dónde cariño? ¿Austria? ¿Alemania? ¿Tal vez las playas de Portugal?- y ella le había sonreído con ese gesto de madre. De quien lo da todo.

Pero Draco no podía seguir viviendo bajo sus alas, sin darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante. Viendo como ella lima las asperezas del camino, alisa los bordes de la verdad, pintando las palabras, decorando el ambiente que habitan. No están de vacaciones, están huyendo, están exiliados.

-Quiero ir solo- se miraron, -y quiero ir lejos.-

-¿Cuán lejos?-

-Todo lo lejos que necesite.-

"Todo lo lejos que necesite", el rubio no lo sabía, pero debió recorrer bastante camino para lograr satisfacer esa necesidad. Para calmar no sólo sus pies, sino para comprender que su problema se llamaba culpa, que tenía toques de un miedo desmedido y se asentaba en la completa incomprensión de sus propios sentimientos y la falta de comunicación. No había sabido cómo decirle a su madre que necesitaba arrancar, aunque no sabía de qué, cuando la guerra ya había acabado. Pero la tranquilidad que había visto hasta entonces, no había hecho más que agitarlo ansioso con una vehemencia que no podía contener, ni entender. Era así de profundo.

La dualidad –no sólo mágica- era la peor enfermedad para el mundo occidental.

-¿Listo?- el rubio saltó sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo crees que nos den el traslado?- miró su bolso. El jefe McGowan les había ordenado alistar sus cosas, pero mientras no se aceptara el traslado, ellos estarían en ascuas.

-Si saben lo que les conviene, debería ser ya.- Joe cerró su bolso, le aplicó un encantamiento empequeñecedor y lo dejó dentro de su casillero. –Mientras, nos quedamos en receso. ¿Qué vas a hacer por ahora?-

-Supongo que bajaré a Análisis.- Draco imitó a su amigo y dejó su bolso en su casillero. -¿Tú?-

-Quizás vaya a entrenar o a ver a los chicos.- el moreno le habló antes que llegaran a la puerta de salida. –Realmente no pareces muy entusiasmado con esto.-

-Sólo estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea.-

-No lo veas como un castigo, tarde o temprano esto debía ocurrir… ver a tus excompañeros.- Draco asintió. –Es a lo que viniste.-

El rubio suspiró y reconoció el hecho para sí mismo. "Pero lo único que siento ahora es un gran nudo en la garganta".

-Eres muy bueno trabajando para otros, pero te cuesta mucho hacerlo por ti.-

-No me hables como Ahsan.-

-Haa…- ríe el hombre, -es que tengo razón.-

-Me voy. Si sabes algo del traslado, me avisas.- Joe asintió.

-Saluda a Longbottom de mi parte.-

-Claro.-

Cuando Harry llegó a su departamento esa noche, supo que algo debió haber ocurrido, porque había algo de ceniza esparcida frente a la chimenea. Claro indicio de que alguien había intentado entrar y comunicarse con él, incontables veces.

Con un pase de varita, limpió la suciedad en el suelo y se comunicó con el departamento de Hermione y Ron.

-¡Harry!- escuchó a los pocos segundos, la clara voz de su amiga. A través de las cenizas y el halo verde, podía distinguir su característico cabello alborotado. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Sólo quería saber si han estado llamado, porque tengo rastros de ceniza.-

-Yo no y Ron llegó hace un rato de la Madriguera. Si hubiese querido hablar contigo habría contactado de inmediato.-

-Entonces no es de la Madriguera tampoco…-

-Tal vez sea alguien del Ministerio, el Jefe Robards o algo así.-

-Acabo de llegar de allá y cuando Robards no puede contactar por chimenea envía a esas lechuzas que destrozan los marcos de las ventanas.- la chica rio.

-Ahm… quizás sea Colin.-

-Tal vez.- Hermione lo miró con ojos comprensivos.

-¿Quieres pasar a cenar?-

-¿No es problema?-

-Claro que no.- sonríe y le deja pasar. -¿Cómo van las cosas entre ambos?- le pregunta mientras se encaminaban hacia la cocina. Ella parecía entretenida preparando unos spaghetti con algún tipo de salsa.

-Creo que bien.- murmuró, recargado contra el mesón. Siempre encontraría interesante ver a una mujer cocinar. Picando, vaciando, espolvoreando, mezclando y probando, con tanta facilidad y confianza. -Ahora está solicitando una beca para un diplomado en Fotografía mágica, en una Universidad de Manchester.-

-Es lo que ha estado esperando.- Harry asintió, -¿Por qué "crees que bien"?- esta vez ella lo miró. Con un pase de varita, ella dejó la cuchara de madera revolviendo la salsa.

-Tú sabes que nuestros horarios no compaginan mucho y si se va a Manchester, vernos será casi imposible.- suspiró. –Y esta maldita misión… y el maldito traslado de Malfoy. Como si no tuviera poco.-

-He escuchado que Malfoy es muy capaz.- entonces Hermione camina hasta el refrigerador y le muestra una cerveza, que el moreno acepta con gusto.

-Tal vez, pero sabes cómo era en el colegio. No quiero tener que lidia con sus arrogancias o que moleste a los chicos. Bones está completamente asqueado con la idea.-

-Eres el jefe, Harry, tienes suficientes medios para poner a Malfoy en cintura… de ser necesario.-

El moreno se le acercó para destapar las cervezas, cuando vieron a Ron entrar por la puerta. Lucía el cabello mojado y ropa deportiva.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa amigo? ¿Alguna novedad?-

-No realmente. Alguien intentó comunicarse por chimenea a Grimmauld Place, pensé que podrían ser ustedes.-

-Nop.- Ron se acercó a las hornillas y echó un vistazo a las ollas. -¿Qué haces?-

-Spaghetti con salsa bolognesa.-

-Por cierto, los chicos ya saben sobre… ya sabes…-

-Ron…- suspira el moreno.

-Bueno, es que Seamus me preguntó y tú sabes que es muy persuasivo…- sintió un escalofrío, el chico lo había estado atosigando toda la tarde. –Y también sabes que es un chismoso redomado.-

Joder, Harry no quería pensar en qué estarían murmurando los miembros de su División, seguramente cuestionando su capacidad para negociar ese horrendo traslado. Relevando su debilidad a las decisiones de Robards.

-¿Qué hay con la misión?- preguntó esta vez la chica.

-No mucho. A pesar del _veritaserum_ no han dicho nada de importancia.-

-O son sólo distribuidores que realmente no saben nada o hay algún hechizo de censura que esté anulando la poción.- indicó el moreno.

-Parece una buena alternativa.- apuntó la chica. –Si tienen acceso a pociones nuevas o no registradas ni siquiera en los manuales avanzados, es porque estamos hablando de un mago o bruja de grandes capacidades.-

-Un pocionista de grandes capacidades.- reiteró, conociendo demasiado bien el punto de tope de ese caso.

-Malfoy era bueno en pociones.- Hermione los miró con cejas levantadas.

-Ugh, no me hables de él.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-De hecho su expediente dice que tiene estudios avanzados en pociones y cosas rituales… cosas de sangre pura, supongo.- el moreno tuvo que aceptarlo.

-Sin mayor pista de los distribuidores, lo único que tienen son las pociones. Allí debe estar todo lo que necesitan, si lo piensas… son pociones nuevas, qué ingredientes se emplearon, el tiempo de fabricación. Ese es su eje.- ella reiteró.

-Lo sé, pero todo lo que Análisis nos ha dado es una lista vaga de ingredientes. Dicen que la fórmula de preparación hace difícil separar los elementos.- Harry suspiró, tomando un trago de su cerveza. -Lo único que nos han dicho con claridad es para qué sirven o si son la variación de alguna poción conocida.-

-Si es un pocionista tan hábil, debió haber estudiado en alguna academia reconocida o tener antecedentes previos. Nadie así puede pasar desapercibido.-

-Lo sabemos Hermione, también lo pensamos y ya revisamos.- Ron puso cara de circunstancias. –Y nada.- finalizó.

-Ahm…- ambos chicos la miraron, de nuevo. –¿Este pocionista podría ser tan hábil como el profesor Snape?-

-Tal vez, ¿por qué?- Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿Podría ser algún discípulo o algo así?-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Deben agotar todas las posibilidades.- concluyó ella y para el horrible pesar de Harry, el traslado del rubio cada vez se veía más como una buena opción. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo de un discípulo de Snape, que Malfoy?

-Joder.-

Cuando Harry regresó Grimmauld Place, el frente de la chimenea estaba sucia de ceniza, de nuevo. Era tarde y quería irse a dormir, pero decidió esperar a ver si trataban de comunicarse con él otra vez. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de cuero, somnoliento y aburrido. Rogando a Merlín que la chimenea se mantuviera quieta y sin sonido los próximos cinco minutos, entonces se marcharía a dormir.

Su suerte no debía ser mucha, porque sintió un crepitar. Abrió los ojos con desgana, preguntándose si sería muy maldito de su parte, ignorar a quien sea que esté al otro lado y simplemente escapar.

-Harry…- escuchó una voz conocida. El moreno suspiró, hincándose frente a las brasas encendidas de verde.

-Colin.- dijo, después de desbloquear el acceso Flú.

-¡Ya estás ahí! Creí que no te encontraría.-

-Acabo de regresar de casa de Ron.-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro.-

Se hizo a un lado y a los pocos segundos tenía al chico saltándole encima, besándole con fuerza. Harry afianzó el agarre sobre su cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Extrañaba ese tipo de contacto, el gusto de otra boca sobre la suya. Haciéndolo olvidar de todo lo demás y aligerando un poco su humor.

-¿Tú estuviste intentando comunicarte antes?- se separó después de largos minutos, haciéndose hacia atrás.

-Sí, toda la tarde.- el chico sonrió.

-Sabes que estoy saliendo del Ministerio después de las siete.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí.- el moreno suspiró. A veces no sabía si el chico simplemente lo ignoraba o era así de despistado.

-Los chicos van a salir a cenar, les dije que te llevaría conmigo.- le sonrió.

-¿Ahora?- eran pasadas las diez.

-Sí, bueno, ellos ya están allá. Te estuve llamando antes porque quería invitarte a la exposición de Marcel, te conté que sería en una galería muggle.-

-Sí, claro…- realmente no se acordaba de ninguna exposición, galería o un tal Marcel.

-Podemos ir ahora, antes de cenar… estará abierta hasta las doce.-

-Colin, es tarde y mañana me levanto temprano.-

-Harry…- se le abrazó, extendiendo sus brazos delgados por sus hombros, acercando su carita dulce hasta rozar un beso sobre sus labios.

-Cené con Ron y Hermione.- sonrió un poco dentro del beso, apretando la cintura de su novio.

-Puedes tomarte una cerveza o un vaso con agua… lo que quieras, pero quiero que me acompañes.-

-Por qué mejor nos vamos arriba y pasamos un rato solos.- movió sus caderas contra las del trigueño.

-Tienes tiempo y ánimo para el sexo, ¿pero no para cenar conmigo?-

Harry suspiró, siempre intentaba evitar esos encuentros con los amigos de Colin, porque usualmente no sabía de qué conversar con ellos. Sabía tanto de arte como de astronomía o física cuántica y cada vez que le preguntaban que le parecía tal o cual obra, Harry solo veía mamarrachos.

Una vez había dicho "Bonito" y esa pareció ser la peor respuesta que el artista había recibido.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para el fin de semana? Mañana tengo una reunión importante con Robards, a primera hora.- era mentira, pero de las piadosas.

-Harry…- volvió a hacerle de esos encantadores pucheros. –Prometí que les presentaría a mi novio.-

-Pero tú novio es un auror ocupado.- el moreno le acaricio las mejillas tibias y sonrojadas de Colin, con las manos.

-Promételo. Este viernes salimos con mis amigos, promételo.-

-El sábado, sabes que el viernes me reúno con mi equipo.- los viernes eran sagrados, se reunían los seis a beber cerveza y hablar sobre las misiones.

-Está bien.- el chico bufó.

-¿En serio no quieres quedarte a un rapidito?- le sonrió y le beso suavemente, Colin suspiró con gusto pero termino separándose de él.

-No. Me deben estar esperando.-

-Vale. Ven mañana si quieres… ya sabes, lo más seguro es que esté aquí como a las ocho.-

-Bien.-

Colin lo besó nuevamente y Harry se hundió en la caricia. Después que el chico se fuera, el moreno tomó una ducha y se masturbó un poco antes de dormirse.

Deslizar el dedo índice por el borde de esas tazas de loza, siempre le había parecido algo interesante. El suave relieve cosquilleaba bajo la piel de su yema y le recordaba, de forma difusa y añorada, a la vajilla de porcelana de la Mansión. Esta pieza entre sus manos, no era ni remotamente fina o cara, pero refrescaban sus recuerdos más dulces y felices. Con el simple tacto, haciendo flotar al frente de su mente, la pasada experiencia de su niñez.

Sorbió un trago de té con bergamota, suave y relajante. Depositó la taza sobre el platillo, en la mesa de centro y reacomodó el libro sobre pociones medicinales sobre sus piernas.

Entonces, de alguna forma, a pesar del ambiente relajado que debería respirar, sintió una tensión presionar sobre su cuello y el aire a su alrededor.

Draco pensó en el chico sentado frente a él, aquel que se mantenía con la espalda tensa, encorvado sobre una pila de pergaminos. Leyendo afanosamente y garabateando sobre un pergamino.

Concentrándose, el rubio procuró dibujar su nombre dentro de su cabeza y dedicar sus pensamientos sólo a él. El cómodo espacio que debería ser esa casa estilo familiar, que debería otorgarle calma y confortabilidad, estaba siendo completamente ignorada. Ni siquiera el papel mural floreado, el tapiz kitsch de los sillones o la calidez de la madera color caoba estaban floreciendo recuerdos agradables para él.

Él no era nadie para reclamarle por interesarse únicamente en su trabajo o dedicarse en cuerpo y alma por algo que realmente le gustaba, pero el trigueño estaba perdiéndose de una parte importante de su vida e integridad.

Draco volvió a susurrar el nombre dentro de su mente, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo del hombre, sin dejar de recordar las veces en que él mismo se había hundido en ese absolutismo. Como si nada más existiera. Cuando su cabeza veía y percibía todo de forma unidireccional y las cosas dejaban de tener sentido.

Como en séptimo año. Cuando el sol avanzaba sobre el cielo, afuera de su ventana, muy lejos de la única verdad que había en su mente. Cuando el valor del nuevo día había perdido toda importancia y lo único que había en su vida era un armario. La Misión.

Primero había sido aquella misión que parecía imposible, luego había sido la sombra dentro de su cabeza, aquella que lo había seguido más allá de Inglaterra. La culpa.

Pero entonces conoció a Ahsan y esa presencia oscura carcomiendo los límites de su cordura, había conseguido una compañera mucho más agradable y menos destructiva. Y las noches de terribles pesadillas, se habían acabado.

Buscó el aroma de la bergamota dentro del aire cercano. El aroma dulce, suave y delicioso, lo transportó directamente a una noche en particular. La idea de recordar esas situaciones como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer, lo llenaban de una encantadora tibieza, aunque hubiesen sido desagradables y mortificantes en su momento.

»Parpadeó incontables veces, pero la niebla sobre sus ojos no le permitían enfocar más allá de su nariz. Dejó caer sus parpados y se mantuvo quieto. Quizás ni siquiera estaba despierto, tal vez era sólo otra parte de la pesadilla«.

»"Si lo fuera yo no debería saberlo". Había pensado su mente«.

»Draco aguardó tendido sobre ese cinto de juncos, que hacía de cama. Sintiendo que la dureza del suelo y el frío de la piedra traspasaba ese intento de lecho. Pensó en su cama en Italia y en la que había sido su cama en la Mansión Malfoy. Pensó en todas las comodidades que se estaba perdiendo por hacerle caso a ese viejo, sin dientes y su inglés primitivo. Podría irse en cualquier momento, pero sabía que no lo haría«.

»El extraño crujido de un grillo lo regresó a la realidad. Estaba en medio de la nada, en una de esas noches silenciosas y profundas. Negras como sus sueños«.

»Cuando abre los ojos la segunda vez, todo se le hizo más claro y reconocible. Podía ver el techo de paja, sumido en las sombras. Oscuro, casi negro, pero identificable. Siente además, el olor del sándalo«.

»-¿Qué hay en la noche que te atormenta?- escucha, desde la otra esquina del cuartucho«.

»Draco se queda en silencio, con la vista fija en el techo de paja e intentando ignorar el significado de esas palabras. Pero la presencia del hombre era suficiente presión sobre su consciencia como para quedarse callado, impávido«.

»-No es la noche.- no quiere moverse de su estado desmadejado, de todas maneras sabía quién estaba allí«.

»- _Tama_ es la más baja de todas las _gunas_ , es la fuerza que impulsa la oscuridad, la ignorancia, la destrucción, la pereza, la inercia, la resistencia y la indiferencia.- Draco mantuvo el silencio, entonces escucha al viejo exhalar una bocanada de humo o quizás era un suspiro cansado. Debía ser pasada la media noche, pero aun así, el viejo intentaba enseñarle sobre esas cosas incomprensibles. –Es la fuerza que aleja toda luz de nuestras vidas. Apaga sentimiento, corrompe las sensaciones y desnutre nuestra salud.-«

»-¿Según usted estoy enfermo de… _Tama_? ¿De perezoso?, ¿de ignorante?, ¿de indiferente?«

»-¿No lo crees tú?-«

»-¡Viva lo que yo he vivo y…!« aprieta los puños sobre el tálamo de juncos. El crujido le hizo saber que había partido y roto una buena cantidad.

»-No hay árbol que el viento no haya sacudido-«.

»-Por supuesto… ¿Y el viento qué ha sacudido en su árbol?, ¿ser pobre?, ¿qué venga un tigre y le coma su montón de viejas gallinas?- esta vez Draco se sienta y mira al otro lado de la habitación. Había pensado que vería sólo sombras, pero alcanzaba a divisar los contornos del pequeño y anciano hombre. Las varillas de incienso quemando a su lado y una larga pipa en su mano derecha«.

»-Tengo cabras también-«.

»-¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?-« había gruñido.

»-Sólo digo que no has visto nada… no ves nada de lo que hay a tu alrededor.-«

»-¿Quiere que vea sus cabras huesudas y su casa roñosa?-«.

»-El mundo que te rodea-«.

»-Éste agujero horrendo, perdido en medio de la nada, querrá decir…- escupe tan sarcástico como el niño de 11 años, que había hablado mal de la Familia Weasley, -pero no se preocupe, que me iré en cuanto pueda.-«

»El rubio escuchó cómo el aire salía de los pulmones del viejo, ésta vez estuvo seguro que era la exhalación del humo de su pipa. El aroma suave y dulce, le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se sentía tan fragante como el mango. Tan dulce. Casi desagradable«.

"Neville", vuelve a susurrar su mente, de regreso al presente y procura que sus sentidos se impregnen del espacio que comparten, de la imagen del hombre que es ahora. Grande y masculino, no como el chico gordito y cachetón, que había sido antes. Su mente se llena del aire que ambos respiraban, de los sonidos que perciben, del calor que entibiaba sus cuerpos y el gusto del té, tocando su interior.

Seguramente el chico había olvidado todo lo que no fuera esas muestras de laboratorio y el registro del crecimiento de las pruebas vegetales. El chico se estaba perdiendo la mitad de su vida, ocultándose bajo la seguridad de sus plantas.

Draco suspira, intentando no ser notado y entonces se concentra en el trigueño, al otro lado de la mesa de centro. Quien parecía no haberse movido, ni advertido nada. Regularizando su respiración, el rubio extendió su magia de forma suave y continua, sintiendo sutilmente cuando ésta alcanza los límites del cuerpo de Neville. Cuando su propia fuerza toca y se entrelaza con la del chico.

Distinguir los bordes de su energía fue fácil, con la mente del Griffindor enfocada en otra cosa, casi aletargada entre estadísticas y descripciones. Tan sólo con entrecerrar los ojos y abrirse al tacto de la magia del trigueño, Draco pudo reconocer los tonos verdes y a veces amarillos, como una imagen vaporosa detrás de los parpados. Como la textura del aire en continuo movimiento y podría ser armónico, hipnótico, si no fuese por el tono negro y denso del _Tama-guna_ , de las cualidades negativas.

Y entonces la calidez y templanza que siempre había caracterizado a Neville, cambio a una electricidad recorriéndole los músculos y la mente. La inquietud del chico, incluso estando despierto, consciente y viviendo la vida. Era tan evidente, que le estaba lastimando la cabeza. Allí estaban la oscuridad del pasado, la inercia y la resistencia a la vida presente, la indiferencia por sí mismo y la ignorancia más dura y determinante, opacando esa mente que ahora sabía era noble y vivaz. Comprometida.

…Y una personalidad como nunca había conocido antes. Longbottom había sido tan agradable y compatible, que con el tiempo, Draco no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Quizás esos tonos amarillos del _Manipura_ tenían mucho que ver y su magia se sentía atraída. Complementada.

Draco presiona su energía _Shakti_ , recordando las ondulaciones enseñadas por los textos _Tántricos_ , intentando liberar esa tensión negativa transformándola en algo más placentero. Intentando hacerse un espacio entre los pensamientos del hombre y ese halo oscuro del _Tama-guna_. De la misma forma como Ahsan había hecho con él, como le había enseñado.

Después de todas las veces que se resistió a las palabras del viejo hombre, después de pelear, gruñir y maldecir por caer en ese agujero de mala muerte, Draco había terminado quedándose en esa casucha de piedra y paja. Se quedó allí por casi dos años, antes de decidir viajar a Delhi y hacerse auror. Gracias a que Ahsan lo había conducido lejos del _Tama-guna_ , hacia el _Raya-guna_ , hacia las fuerzas que promueven la actividad y la pasión activa.

Así como él lo haría con Neville, Draco actuando como su _Devi_.

-¿Draco…?- el rubio siente los ojos del trigueño sobre él, mirándolo atentamente. Lejos de las carpetas, los pergaminos y los libros de consulta. Tiembla casi imperceptiblemente y traga duro, cuando se da cuenta que una punzada había comenzado a atravesarle el cráneo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Lo estás haciendo de nuevo?-

-Sí.-

Suspira, enfocando sus pensamientos en cómo su respiración entraba por su cuerpo y presionaba cierto punto en su garganta, luego bajaba a sus pulmones, extendiendo su caja torácica, tocando su abdomen, refrescando su cuerpo entero. Busca relajarse y continúa con el proceso vital, intentando no cerrar sus ojos y poder seguir mirando al hombre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- escucha.

-Deja eso de lado- indicó todo ese material de investigación, -y piensa en otra cosa.-

-¿Cómo qué?- el chico frunce el ceño, pero de todas formas obedece.

El rubio siempre se sentiría sorprendido de las respuestas de Longbottom, incluso ahora. Ellos no habían tenido un pasado muy agradable, pero el chico había respondido asombrosamente amable desde el primer momento que lo vio, hace un año. Quizás estuvo un poco receloso y actuó reservadamente las primeras semanas, pero pronto entablaron una interesante amistad. Con el tiempo el trigueño se había dado cuenta que Draco comprendía sus inseguridades y los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, la infelicidad que alguna vez había sentido y eso, los había acercado mucho más.

Luego habían pasado de las simples palabras al tacto de las manos –a pesar de la aparente heterosexualidad del chico- y entonces, toda conversación y experiencia entre ambos, se volvió más cercana, íntima y cómplice. Que el trigueño hubiese mejorado físicamente con los años, era un bono que no podía despreciar.

* * *

Continuará… =D

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por los cortes de los capítulos, ya que en algunas partes quedaron a mitad de escena!, pero me estaban quedando muy largos y me descompaginaba todo… = /

Ahora bien!, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y le den una oportunidad a esta historia que estará compuesta por 3 grandes partes, cada una con varios capítulos.

Si tiene alguna duda con la historia, no duden en escribir.

Salu2!


	2. Brahma II

¡Capítulo dedicado a **SuicideFreakWord** , **Kuroneko1490** y **Shamaya Malfoy** , ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Acepto todas las preguntas que quieran hacerme ;)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Brahma II

Neville Longbottom había crecido más alto que el propio Draco y aunque no se ejercitaba con regularidad, aparentaba tener un buen cuerpo… en la desnudez de una cama, el rubio se había percatado que era tan perfecto y adecuado como cualquier otro hombre. Sus brazos y piernas eran largos y con la fuerza suficiente, sus hombros eran anchos, su pecho basto y su ombligo encantador. Su rostro tenía las líneas de la madurez, los pómulos atractivos y la mandíbula llena de masculinidad. Su caminar era pausado y el ambiente que le rodeaba parecía sobrio e incluso desinteresado.

Mientras estuvo en el laboratorio de Análisis, Draco se había dado cuenta de los suspiros que levantaba, pero ninguno parecía llegar a los oídos del Griffindor.

-Cuéntame qué hiciste el día de hoy, pero nada relacionado con el laboratorio o el trabajo.-

-¿Nada relacionado con el trabajo?- el chico frunce más profundamente el ceño y fija su vista sobre su taza de té. –Bueno…-

-Recuerda que debes hacer esto todos los días.- enfatiza. Draco le había advertido que fuese más consciente de las cosas que hacía cada día y que disfrutara de actividades más allá del trabajo. Que el rubio a veces lo arrastrara a la cama, no debería ser la única cosa que el hombre valorara fuera del trabajo. -¿Qué almorzaste hoy?-

-Ah…- el chico eleva las cejas y pasea la vista por la habitación, pero Draco sabía que no estaba observando nada. -¿Spaghetti? No, eso comí ayer… Fue… budín de zapallo.-

-¿Seguro?- y también eleva una ceja cuestionadora.

-Sí, porque Ellen me dijo que odiaba el zapallo.-

-¿Cómo está Ellen? No la vi cuando fui al laboratorio.-

-Bien, aunque se la ve nerviosa ahora que su hijo entró este año a la universidad.-

-¿Aquí en Londres?- pregunta y la expresión del chico ya le decía que no estaba seguro.

-Realmente… no lo recuerdo, sé que me lo dijo, mientras analizábamos el tenedor de un caso de homicidio de la División 9.-

-Neville.- el rubio bufa, pero el trigueño sabía que Draco no estaba enojado, sólo incrédulo.

-Lo sé. Le preguntaré de nuevo…- suspira, -pero si está tan nerviosa, supongo que no es en Londres.- el rubio esboza una media sonrisa.

-¿Has salido a algún lugar estas últimas semanas?- pregunta nuevamente, aunque ya presentía la respuesta.

-No. Es… es que está este caso de la División 9…- hizo gestos.

-¿Qué pasa con ese caso?- el chico sonrió y le pasa la carpeta que antes había estado mirando, la primera parte era de fotografías mágicas de un cuerpo lleno de sangre.

-Fue un grupo de magos en un bar de la zona norte, el lugar ya estaba cerrado pero ellos continuaban allí. Según lo que se logró interrogar con _Veritaserum_ y extraer con _Legeremancia_ , los cinco magos involucrados estaban ebrios y pernoctaron en el lugar. A la mañana siguiente cuatro despertaron y uno apareció desangrado con un tenedor en el cuello.- el chico apretó los labios. –No he identificado huellas o rastro de magia sobre el tenedor.-

-Interesante, muy muy interesante… pero sabes que en la vida existe mucho más que un tenedor y un muerto.-

-Pensé que me darías algún consejo…- se queja, haciendo pucheros y mirándolo con ganas de que le interese el caso, -algo nacido de tú maravillosa y peculiar mente.-

-Lo que tengo para ti no es un consejo, es un programa de actividades.-

-Draco…- volvió a quejarse.

-Nada de cosas. Me fui por unos… ¿cuántos fueron?, nueves meses ¿y ya regresaste a ser el inadaptado de antes?-

-Inadaptado… que fuertes palabras.-

-Debes tener una vida Neville, además del trabajo.- entonces cierra la carpeta del caso y la empuja lejos. -Me dijiste que cambiarias el papel tapiz de toda la casa y que ordenarías las cosas de tú abuela, ¿lo has hecho?-

-No…-

-Hace más de dos años que se fue. No puedes mantener todo como si ella fuese a aparecer de un momento a otro, para usar el abrigo que está junto a la entrada o los zapatos a los pies de su cama.-

Neville suspira, pero se mantiene en silencio. Por lo que sabía, la muerte de su abuela había sido un hecho terrible que le había costado demasiado superar. Ella fue su soporte, la única presencia y recuerdo de sus padres, durante muchos años de su vida.

-No tienes que hacer esto, siempre.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Hacerme sentir bien y preocuparte.-

-Está bien para mí.- responde con sinceridad. No era que simplemente estuviera bien, era porque quería y necesitaba hacerlo. –Mi traslado aún está en trámite, pero si el fin de semana lo tengo libre, te ayudaré con las cosas de tu abuela. ¿Bien?- Draco lo mira atentamente y extiende su mano. Neville la atrapa, como si estuviese cerrando un trato, pero ese no era el propósito del contacto.

Porque entonces el rubio se sentó en la butaca más cercana y acarició el dorso de su mano. Extendiendo nuevamente la magia _Shakti_ y dejando que Neville disfrutara de ese pequeño momento. La liberación de la tensión, la anulación de toda insensibilidad y oscuridad.

-La plenitud se logra en la integración del _Dharma_ , el _Moksa_ , el _Kāma_ y el _Artha_.-

Neville apretó su mano un instante, sabiendo lo que le mencionaba el rubio. Cada una de esas palabras extrañas e incomprensibles, significaban la rectitud y una vida completa y de satisfacción. El _Dharma_ era la conducta correcta. El _Moksa_ es la liberación espiritual. El _Kāma_ es el placer de los sentidos y plenitud sexual. Y el _Artha_ , la prosperidad material.

-Está bien.-

Y simplemente asiente, aceptando todas sus palabras y sus gestos. Después de que la relación con Luna hubiese muerto, sin siquiera comenzar, se había sentido como un maldito perdedor. Y eso había ocurrido hace años ya. ¡Años! Realmente no quería despertarse un día y ver que ya estaba viejo y no había logrado formar una familia.

¿Se iba a morir en la aparente soledad, casi como su propia abuela?

Draco no necesitó esforzarse demasiado para sentir los halos de oscuridad tocando el aura del hombre. Entonces apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Neville y dejó fluir más de la consoladora energía _Shakti_.

No necesitaba mirar al hombre frente a él para saber qué cruzaba por su cabeza, el insistente golpeteo de sus dedos sobre el brazo de la butaca, decía más que cualquier palabra. Aunque no podía culparlo, cuando él mismo sentía ese desagradable sentimiento de impotencia y la obligación de aceptar cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera su Jefe de Cuartel.

Y todo tenía que ver con una sola maldita persona.

Un puto grano en el culo… pero no podía alentar esa enemistad, cuando ambos ya eran hombres adultos, ¿no? ¡¿No?!

-No veo la necesidad de meter a Malfoy en este caso… bien podríamos haberle pedido ayuda a Boot. A él si le tengo confianza.-

-Pero es un civil, Ron.- se quejó Harry. –Y sabe de encantamientos, no de pociones.-

-Ya antes Robards le ha pedido ayuda a gente fuera del Cuartel de aurores, no veo por qué ahora no.-

-No puedes negar que Malfoy tiene un expediente más completo…- dijo, deslizando las hojas de la carpeta.

En la primera se veía una fotografía mágica de Malfoy, vistiendo lo que imaginaba era el uniforme de los aurores de la India. Justo debajo había un montón de líneas preciosamente encadenadas, allí, indescifrable había una copia original de su certificación. No que alguien supiera qué decía. Las siguientes hojas eran una lista con su plan curricular durante su periodo de academia, sus estudios posteriores y sus diversas especialidades. El hombre no parecía haber perdido su tiempo fuera de Inglaterra. Tenía conocimientos en pociones avanzadas, pociones rituales, destilados y elixires. Tenía una certificación de herbolario mágico y botánico muggle. Y como si fuera poco, sabía sobre encantamientos rituales, círculos de invocación y maldiciones.

Si la misión era encontrar a un grupo de contrabandistas de pociones, Malfoy era la mejor opción. Le pesara a quien le pesara… y a ellos les pesaba mucho.

-Si en Hogwarts era un idiota petulante y lo único que tenía era dinero… no quiero imaginarme cómo será ahora, que se cree imprescindible.- Ron bufaba realmente encabronado. Harry sabía que nunca se habían soportado mucho, más que nada por una afronta familiar que tenía cientos de años, algo así como los Capuleto y los Montesco, y esa desesperada rabia que hacía refunfuñar al pelirrojo, sólo se lo corroboraba. -¿Por qué Harry?, ¿por qué tenía que regresar? Si todos éramos tan felices cuando pensábamos que los Malfoy habían sido eliminados de la tierra.-

-No exageres. A Hermione no le gustaría oírte decir algo como eso.- Ron le respondió con una mueca.

-Es que no entiendes.-

-Sólo entiendo que eres un mañoso.- Harry cerró la carpeta y la tiró a una esquina de su escritorio. Se balanceó un poco sobre su silla, mirando a su ofuscado amigo. Ron se pondría viejo con tanta preocupación gratuita. –Primero fue Ritter, que te odiaba porque eras amigo mío y él pensaba que todo el mundo te trataba con consideración. Que después fue McLaggen, que de nuevo andaba tras Hermione y según tú, te estaba poniendo mal en el departamento de Deportes y recreación… y por eso no habían querido darte esas entradas para el partido de los Chuddley Cannons.- el pelirrojo hizo gestos y muecas, de sólo recordarlo. -¿Quién más, según tú, tenía malas intenciones contigo?-

-Pero es verdad…-

-Yo te veo una manía de persecución, que es realmente preocupante.-

-Pero es que a ti no te pueden hacer nada… ¡yo soy mejor blanco!- Harry negó.

-En serio, hazte ver.-

Y no es como si esa manía de persecución fuese una situación reciente, sólo había que remitirse al tiempo de la Guerra. Harry quería mucho a su amigo, le tenía gran estima a él y a toda su familia, pero siempre veía cosas donde no las había. El moreno se había acercado un poco más a Hermione, durante su séptimo año y Ron había visto un intento de levantársela. Como si ambos conspiraran para dejarlo solo. Por eso, él se había marchado aquella vez, sintiéndose inferior y prescindible, como si no fuera necesario. O era sólo paranoico y tenía una visión muy degradada de sí mismo.

Ahora la aparición de Malfoy, con todo su conocimiento y sus habilidades indiscutibles, lo tenían a un pelo de sentirse inservible. Mientras que Harry sentía miedo de lidiar con la personalidad fuerte del rubio y las quejas y lloriqueos de Ron. Esta vez no había una Hermione Granger que consolara al pelirrojo, si algo salía mal.

El moreno prefirió cambiar de tema hacia algo más sano, cuando sintieron tocar la puerta y ver la cabeza de Seamus asomar por ella.

-El incordio está aquí. Robards nos quiere en la sala de conferencia.-

-Prefiero comerme los calcetines sucios de Charlie.-

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

Cuando los tres llegaron el resto de la división 3 ya estaba allí, Demelza Robins parecía entretenida conversando con John Travers, mientras que el rostro de Warren Bones lucía particularmente contrariado. Ron le golpeó las costillas a Harry, haciendo evidente que él no era el único desdichado en esa habitación.

Claramente Robards no parecía querer darse cuenta de la tensión, mientras miraba por la ventana encantada, justo detrás de los dos aurores de la División 11.

-Señor…- llamó Harry, manteniéndose de pie, junto a la cabecera de la mesa. Ron y Seamus se habían instalado a su derecha, junto a Robins, Travers y Bones.

El moreno no pudo evitar mirar a la parejita de recién llegados y darse cuenta que, a pesar de haberlos visto más de alguna vez por los pasillos del departamento Aurores –aunque ambas divisiones se reunían en extremos contrarios-, no había reparado verdaderamente en ellos. Joseph Cobbs, a pesar de estar sentado al otro lado de la mesa, lucía mucho más grande y fornido de lo que recordaba. Debía ser un negro enorme, tal vez de su propia altura.

Y Malfoy… lo había visto a lo sumo tres veces desde que había regresado a Inglaterra y Harry sentía como si nunca lo hubiese mirado a la cara en ninguna de aquellas veces, porque lo que veía justo ahora no parecía ser el chico de antes. Su rostro había madurado, dejando ver contornos angulosos pero definidos. Los pómulos altos y las cejas perfectamente arqueadas, su boca era como la recordaba, pero sin el gesto arrogante de antes, lucía relajada y armoniosa en su rostro. El uniforme azul del cuerpo de Aurores Británico, acentuaba el tono de sus ojos pálidos y el rubio de sus cabellos. Los hombros anchos y el cuello alto, le daban un aire elegante y formal, que no muchos lograban con el uniforme. Casi le daba lástima no tener el panorama completo de su cuerpo enfundado en su uniforme… casi. Recordar que es Draco Malfoy, le quita todo lo atractivo.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos.- Robards hizo un gesto despreocupado. –Como se les mencionó desde la semana pasada, desde el día de hoy se incorporan a la división 3, dos de los mejores aurores de McGowan, el auror Joseph Cobbs,- situó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del hombre negro y luego su otra mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del rubio, -y el auror Draco Malfoy.- Ron soltó un bufido por la nariz. No se podía negar, auror y Malfoy en la misma oración, era algo bizarro. -El propósito de este traslado temporal es acelerar el caso 586 de Contrabando de Pociones. Como se puede ver en los registros del departamento, los números sobre casos relacionados directa o indirectamente con el uso ilegal de pociones durante el últimos mes, han subido exponencialmente y el Ministro necesita ver algún resultado ya.-

-Se ha hecho lo posible y lo imposible, Jefe- comentó Travers, -hemos seguido cada pista más allá de lo concreto… y si nosotros no hemos logrado algo en estos últimos meses…- tentó, apretando los labios. Harry lo comprendía, si ellos que eran los mejores no habían obtenido resultados, dos aurores de un grupo de viejos decadentes, no podrían tener mejores resultados.

-Por eso se han considerado ambos traslados, Travers, Potter les habrá dejado los expedientes de ambos. Malfoy tiene vasta experiencia en pociones y Cobbs en rastreo.-

-Usted sabe que Potter y Weasley son los mejores en rastreo y tenemos suficiente ayuda de la unidad de análisis como para necesitar este tipo de ayuda.- soltó Bones.

Harry miró a Robards, el hombre había fruncido el ceño y hacía gestos de hastiamiento. El moreno no podía culpar a Warren, era primo de Susan Bones e hijo de Amelia Bones. Hablar de la familia Bones, era como hablar de la propia familia Potter, muchos de sus integrantes habían sido torturados o asesinados por los mortifagos. El recelo de Warren era tan comprensible que resultaba doloroso.

-El acuerdo con el Jefe Robards,- dijo Harry, mirando a Bones, -es aceptar este traslado temporal a condición de prueba por dos meses… si no hay mayores progresos, regresaremos a nuestro método.-

Harry pudo ver como Malfoy levantaba una de sus inquisitivas cejas. Cómo había odiado eso de él. No, esperen, aún lo odiaba.

-Sí, bueno, pero espero que hayan resultados, sino todos estaremos en problemas.- gruño el jefe de aurores. –Entonces, desde hoy en adelante, el caso 586 toma prioridad y Cobbs y Malfoy se trasladarán al cubículo junto a Finnegan y Weasley.-

-Sí, señor.- y Harry pudo ver como Ron se hundía en su propio asiento.

-Sé que hay problemas de espacio, por eso la sala de conferencias estará disponible cuando la necesiten, ¿bien?-

-Gracias.-

-Bien, espero que se pongan manos a la obra… y no quiero problemas, Potter. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, señor.-

-¿Bones?-

-Sí, ya entendí…-

Cuando Robards salió de la habitación, lo único que se escuchó por los próximos cinco minutos, fue el más implacable y frío silencio. Hasta que Demelza suspiró, no fue nada muy evidente, pero se sintió como si los despertaran de un profundo letargo. Harry carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta.

-Seguro Robards les dijo que yo era el jefe de la División 3.-

-No, pero todo el mundo lo sabe.- respondió Cobbs.

-Sí, bien… eso no quita las presentaciones. Harry Potter.- extendió la mano hacia el hombre negro, quien se levantó y la estrechó. Harry pensó en golpearse a sí mismo, cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que saludar a Malfoy también. Era inevitable y trabajarían juntos por los siguientes dos meses, pero seguía sin querer creerlo. –Malfoy…- extendió su mano hacia él, una involuntaria mueca de resignación en su rostro.

-Potter.- el rubio se levantó también y tomó su mano por escasos segundos.

Harry lo miró de frente un instante y no se extrañó de reconocer lo grandes que lucían sus ojos, el color perla del iris, el largo de sus pestañas, el arco curvo de sus cejas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta que su mano era más tibia de lo que había pensado. Siempre había relacionado al chico con frío físico e insensibilidad emocional.

Soltar la mano del rubio era la mejor cosa que pudo haber hecho.

-¿Robards ya les dio el expediente?- ambos asintieron, mientras regresaban a sus asientos y dejaban las carpetas abiertas frente a ellos. Harry suspiró infundiéndose ánimo para exponer todo el caso y todo lo que habían progresado en esos meses. –Bien, el caso 586 originalmente fue registrado como la detención de un distribuidor de pociones ilegales, llamado Elmer Sinclair alias "Señor Dilmore". Por ese tiempo era común ver _Felix Felicis_ , _Veritaserum_ o pociones medicinales, de preparación ilegal y venta fuera del marcando establecido y patentado; pero en este caso se decomisaron siete viales con una poción calmante no registrada dentro de los anaqueles de medimagia, veintiocho ampollas con una variación de la poción de dormir sin sueños y trece dosis de estupefacientes muggles.-

-Siempre han existido los traficantes de pociones y los adictos a ciertas pociones para dormir, ¿qué tiene este de especial?- Cobbs frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-A partir del Sr. Dilmore se han localizado otros distribuidores y un alza en el consumo de pociones no convencionales. Todas son variaciones de pociones o pociones que parecen ser nuevas y de función anestésica. Que Sr. Dilmore llevara consigo estupefacientes muggles parece ser circunstancial, ya que de los cinco distribuidores que se han detenido sólo dos llevaban algún tipo de medicamento o narcótico muggle.-

-En el caso del Sr. Dilmore fue detenido por la salida oeste del callejón Knockturn, por la división 5,- comentó Demelza, -desde que se nos designó el caso, nosotros hemos detenido a los otros cuatro. Mark Carlsson alias "Squib", vendiendo pociones en la misma zona. A Paul Celestino, lo seguimos del callejón Knockturn hasta la zona mágica de Sutton, allí se le vio vendiendo elixires y estupefacientes muggles. A Rowland Ellis lo ubicamos porque su túnica tenía el mismo olor que la túnica de Carlsson, lo mantuvimos vigilado hasta que lo seguimos vía chimenea hacia Hounslow, lo atrapamos antes que desapareciera. Y a Simon Brahms…-

-A Brahms lo ubicó Potter, ¿qué fue jefe?, ¿una corazonada?- Travers que era el mayor de los seis, rio. -Lo estuvimos siguiendo por dos semanas, en la carpeta está la lista de lugares que visitó, luego lo atrapamos en una redada, en la tienda de velas venenosas. Llevaba un cargamento de cincuenta pociones y tres varitas sin registrar.-

-Los cinco fueron interrogados con _Veritaserum_ ,- Harry se lamió los labios y volvió a tomar la palabra. No podía negar que Brahms había sido su mejor atrapada. Recordaba que aquella vez sintió cómo de pronto sus ojos no habían podido alejarse del hombre y entonces supo que algo andaba mal con él, -los detalles están en el apartados dos, pero no les sacamos más que una ruta de movimiento que ya teníamos registrada. Desde la salida oeste del Callejón Knockturn hacia las diferentes zona muggles del Londres, especialmente sur.-

-¿No respondieron al _Veritaserum_?- Harry miró al rubio, era la primera vez que hablaba. El moreno levantó la vista hacia él, como si su cuerpo hubiese respondido automáticamente a su voz. Malfoy mantenía la mirada fija en la transcripción de los interrogatorios.

-El _Veritaserum_ sí actuó, el problema eran ellos… creemos que podrían tener algún tipo de hechizo de censura o simplemente no saben nada.- respondió.

-Aquí dice que el cargamento aparecía en sus chimeneas.- volvió a hablar.

-Sí, fue una de las pocas cosas que pudieron confesar. Ellos simplemente dijeron que el cargamento aparecía de un momento a otro, en sus chimeneas.-

-Las estuvimos vigilando durante casi dos semanas, cada una de las chimeneas, pero no sucedió nada salvo en la de Brahms.- comentó Seamus.

-Una noche apareció una caja con pociones, cuando quisimos rastrear la chimenea de procedencia, dimos con un hechizo de bloqueo extremadamente poderoso.- esta vez fue Demelza. Todo aparecía en la carpeta, pero ella parecía querer dar a entender cada uno de los puntos importantes del caso.

-Eso quiere decir que no es una chimenea lejana.- comentó Cobbs.

-Las chimeneas de los detenidos, ¿siguen algún patrón, son de alguna zona específica?- preguntó el rubio nuevamente.

-Desde Slough, Hounslow hasta el callejón Diagon, todos pertenecen a la zona oeste de Londres, salvo la chimenea del Señor Dilmore en Mitcham, ubicada al suroeste.- suspiró el moreno. –Creemos que puede ser un patrón, pero no sabemos si ellos son casualmente un mínimo porcentaje de un total mucho mayor.-

Mientras Cobbs seguía con la vista fija en el apartado dos, Malfoy se había dirigido a la tercera parte. Todo lo que correspondía al análisis de laboratorio.

-¿Sólo la Unidad de Análisis trabajó con las pociones?-

-Sí, hemos intentado mantener toda la confidencialidad posible.-

-Por lo que veo, Longbottom identificó la mayoría de las especies vegetales.- Harry lo miró, el rubio no parecía estar preguntando, pero algo en la forma como había pronunciado el apellido de su excompañero de casa, llamó su atención.

-Todas las pociones y elixires, fueron enviadas a Análisis y los resultados están en el apartado tres.- comentó Seamus. Esta vez Cobbs también giró el montón de páginas hasta llegar a un pergamino ampliable.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó el chico negro a su compañero.

-Sólo a primera vista puedo decir que tiene bastante concordancia, el tipo de ingredientes sólidos, con los espesantes y la base neutra. Es de alguien que sabe qué está haciendo.- pero entonces Malfoy frunció el ceño. –Todos son ingredientes que se pueden conseguir fácilmente y son de uso regular… pero están estos cuatro ingredientes sin identificar. ¿Alguno de los detenidos tuvo contacto con alguna tienda de ingredientes?-

-Brahms estuvo en Burgin y Burkes.- era una tienda de artefactos mágicos, pero muchas veces se encontraban objetos o dado el caso, ingredientes o pociones ilegales.

Malfoy regresó las páginas hasta la primera sección, donde estaba registrado el inicio del caso y se detallaba la identidad de los cinco detenidos. El rubio repasó las páginas, observando las fotografías mágicas y leyendo el detalle de las ropas y las posesiones de los individuos. Todos estaban sobre los treinta, salvo Ellis, que tenía 28. Todos tenían residencia en el mundo muggle, menos Carlsson. Tres eran mestizos, Carlsson que era apodado "Squib" porque realmente lo era y Brahms, quien era sangre pura.

-¿Se conocen entre ellos?- preguntó de pronto.

-El Señor Dilmore y Squib, se conocían.-

Draco observó inmediatamente los domicilios de ambos, pero no quedaban ni cerca. Squib tenía un pequeño piso en la zona norte de Diagon y el señor Dilmore, tenía un cuartucho de tres por tres metros, en la zona mágica del sur de Londres.

Suspiró. Realmente no habían muchas fuentes de donde tomar información y la carpeta que tenía delante evidenciaba la superficialidad de las pistas y datos obtenidos. El rubio estaba seguro que las pociones decomisadas tenían más información de lo que aparentaban, pero los medios de la Unidad de Análisis del Ministerio no eran suficientes.

Métodos viejos y netamente occidentales, dejaban de lado la importancia de pequeños detalles como las características de los ingredientes o la forma apropiada de desmembrar una poción. El cuidado que se debe tomar por cada elemento, proceso o pequeño segundo destinado a la creación de una mezcla, poción o elixir.

Harry miró la expresión meditabunda del rubio. No se había quejado, ni había reclamado y parecía realmente comprometido con la solución del caso.

Era tan extraño que estuvo seguro que esa era sólo una pantalla. Algún tipo de mentira. Podría apostar que pronto vería las garras de Malfoy salir a la luz.

-Esto es lo que hay de momento.- comentó el moreno, Cobbs pareció asentir de forma automática, aún enfocado en los interrogatorios. –Estamos haciendo vigilancias nocturnas en Knockturn y recorremos las zonas mágicas involucradas, sobre todo Sutton y la zona oeste de Londres.-

-Bien.- contestó Cobbs, Malfoy levantó la cabeza y miró al moreno.

-Robards espera que trabajemos de forma conjunta.- mencionó el moreno y esperó que su equipo no se retorciera desesperado como gato de espalda.

-¿Y eso significa…?- el rubio alzó una de sus cejas. Nuevamente. Harry trató no gruñir.

-Las parejas de vigilancia serán mezcladas…-

-¿Qué?- Ron y Travers saltaron en sus asientos, Bones sólo frunció el ceño.

-Es la mejor forma para que se familiaricen con nuestro ritmo y método de trabajo.-

-¿Es necesario?- Harry escuchó que preguntaban. Seguro que era Warren, pero no quería corroborarlo, de hecho no quería gastarse preocupado en saber quién era, ni cuán molesto se sentía. No quería que ese trabajo de equipo se volviera una constante lucha.

-No les estoy preguntando. Las parejas de vigilancia incluirán a Malfoy y Cobbs, ¿entendido?- suspiró. -¿Quiénes tenían recorrido hoy en la noche?-

-Seamus y yo en el Callejón Knockturn.- comentó Demelza.

-Me toca el recorrido con Travers.- bufó Bones.

-Bien, Demelza y Malfoy en Knockturn. Bones harás el recorrido con Cobbs.- el chico asintió, no tan malas pulgas como hace un rato. Cobbs era el mal menor dentro de todo.

-¿Nosotros quedamos para mañana?- preguntó Seamus.

-Sí. Haremos un nuevo horario, para que las parejas roten continuamente.- tomó su carpeta y la cerró, supuso que de momento eso era lo más importante. Después de todos los detalles estaban en cada expediente y habrían más reuniones para discutir el tema. –Ya saben que Robards nos delegó ésta sala, los quiero a todos aquí continuamente, informando y tratando de solucionar éste maldito caso.-

-Mientras más rápido mejor, ¿no?-

Harry suspiró, disolvió esa suerte de reunión y se fue a su oficina a hacer algo de papeleo.

Ambos caminaron juntos a la pequeña cocinilla de "ese lado" del Departamento de aurores, así como ocurría con los vestuarios y el tipo de escritorios, las Divisiones más importantes residían en la zona más nueva, con más espacio, mejor calefacción, mejores servicios e inmobiliario más cómodo. La División 11 estaba en el lado viejo, la zona más gastada y pequeña.

A pesar de lo que él mismo había creído y de lo que la gente dijera, no le incomodaba la zona vieja y fea del Departamento, porque de hecho le recordaba el destartalado internado de la Academia en Delhi.

-¿Qué crees?-

-¿Sobre qué?- el rubio miró a Joe. Ambos habían llevado sus respectivas tazas y mientras al hombre negro le gustaba el café fuerte e intenso, Draco prefería algo más suave y con leche. -¿La misión o el agradable ambiente?-

-Ya que lo dices, ambos.- con un movimiento de varita, puso la tetera a hervir.

-Es evidente que sin una pista sustancial desde las pociones, se están enfocando en los vendedores y de alguna forma dar con el responsable, pero centrarse en delincuentes de poca monta y que parecen no saber nada, no creo que los lleve a ningún lugar tampoco.-

-Bueno, según el expediente, les están aplicando hechizos para revelar algún encantamiento de censura.- el rubio asintió. Draco ya había revisado esa parte de la carpeta y estaba al tanto de los encantamientos a los que estaban sometiendo a los detenidos, algunos eran tan fuertes que los dejaban cansados y aletargados. Por eso estaban demorando más de lo debido en saber si los vendedores estaban bajo algún hechizo que les impidiera delatar a sus compinches.

-Hay mucho cuidado en este traficante y no hablo sólo por la posibilidad de un hechizo de censura, sino la forma de contactar con los vendedores y la creación de pociones nuevas.- el rubio frunció el ceño. –Pociones nuevas y modificaciones de pociones… es…- negó con la cabeza, evidentemente sorprendido, -es alguien que realmente sabe lo que hace.-

-Y un desconocido.- el rubio asintió. –No se puede negar que han hecho un buen trabajo investigando a los pocionistas egresados de Inglaterra, que den la talla. Revisar la impronta mágica de cada uno de ellos y sus pociones, es una gran labor.-

-¿Crees que puedas hacer algo con esas chimeneas?-

El silbido agudo de la tetera llamó su atención, Joe la hizo levitar y les sirvió a ambos. Durante los minutos siguientes, la pequeña cocina se llenó del olor a café.

-Hoy les iré a echar un vistazo, mientras hacemos el recorrido con Bones.- el moreno volteó el rostro y miró a Draco detenidamente. Había esperado que el chico hiciera algún tipo de comentario sobre la reunión, sobre la animadversión de algunos y la aparente indiferencia de otros. -¿Qué opinas sobre la situación de hoy en la noche?-

-Tienes el carácter suficientemente fuerte como para tratar con él.- el hombre le respondió con un bufido.

-Como te gusta hacerte el interesante. Habló de ti, obviamente.-

-Como insistes en preguntar lo mismo.- negó el rubio. –Por el momento confío más en ese tal Bones que en cualquier otro, al menos sé qué esperar de él.-

Draco suspiró. No sabía si estaba siendo injusto o su recelo estaba bien infundado, pero no quería que esa situación temporal con Potter y compañía se transforme en algo desagradable e insostenible.

Si él estaba allí, era para arreglar las cosas y enmendar de alguna forma los malos actos de su vida. No más enfrentamientos, ni llenar su cabeza de malos pensamientos, como antes.

-Supongo que después de tantos cambios y de haber logrado algo de comodidad, me he vuelto algo reacio a lo desconocido.-

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- palmeó su hombro con una sonrisa de dientes blancos. -¿Qué hay de la vigilancia con Robins?-

-Multijugos y un puesto de vigilancia en Knockturn.-

-Divertido.- rio el hombre.

De pronto, el rubio se preguntó si en esa rotación de parejas para el trabajo de campo, también estaba incluido Potter. ¿Ambos, solos, en algún recóndito lugar de Londres?

Eso sí era una fatalidad.

Era noche cerrada y apenas unas pequeñas velas en algunas ventanas, daban algo de luz a los siniestros pasillos del Callejón Knockturn. La piedra se sentía húmeda y fría, el eco de las pisadas resonaban a metros de distancia, completando el ambiente tétrico y maligno del lugar y sus escurridizos habitantes.

Un pequeño hombre de nariz ganchuda subió por las escaleras de una destartalada casucha, hacia el final del Callejón. Una mujer cercana a los cuarenta años, pero de apariencia desmejorada, siguió sus pasos, el sonido de la madera bajo sus pies llamó la atención de los pocos transeúntes. Además del anciano que armaba su cama bajo el alero de una bodega.

Ambos entraron a una habitación oscura y de amplios ventanales, aunque tenía la mitad de los vidrios y la otra mitad era tela y tablas. El hombrecito se acercó hasta una de las ventanas, observando el paisaje se dio cuenta que estaban a unos diez o quince metros de donde se encontraba el Portal de salida. Una enorme muralla de madera sucia y mohosa, crujía lastimosamente cada vez que se abría. Desfigurándose, las tablas se rajaban y partían dejando un hueco tan oscuro y tenebroso como todo ese lado del mundo mágico.

-¿Café?- escuchó a su lado y al girarse vio nuevamente la figura real de su compañera.

-Por favor.- respondió, entonces agitó su varita y anuló la multijugos.

Al caminar hacia la chica, pudo ver que bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, había una mesa con una pequeña caja de provisiones y una cocinilla mágica con una tetera.

-Aquí hay algo de pan y galletas.-

-Gracias.-

-Si tienes frío o si está muy húmedo, tenemos algunos hechizos ocultos que no son percibidos desde fuera.-

-Gracias.- volvió a decir y tomó su taza de café negro. Al primer sorbo casi se asesina las papilas gustativas, pero no dijo nada. –Hay hechizos de invisibilidad en las ventanas, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, nadie te verá desde fuera. También hay hechizos de silencio, un contra hechizo para el _Homenum revelio_ y cosas similares.-

-Bien.- Draco acercó una silla a la ventana y se sentó a observar. Ya habían recorrido y husmeado a lo largo de todo el Callejón Knockturn, incluso en las zonas más alejadas de Diagon y no habían encontrado nada más sospechoso que un tipo hurgando en la basura. -¿Quieres dividir el tiempo de vigilancia? Yo puedo hacer la primera guardia mientras duermes.-

-Eso estaría bien.- la chica le sonrió de medio lado y el rubio aprovechó de sacar una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo muggle.

-En el expediente no aparece nadie a quien tengan en vista.-

-No recientemente. Los tres últimos sospechosos ya fueron investigados e interrogados durante la semana pasada… y no había nada.-

-Bien.-

Demelza se estiró sobre un diván y se arrebujó en su capa de auror. Segundos después cerraba los ojos y el silencio se hizo en toda la habitación, así como en el Callejón. Lo único que parecía perturbar esa calma, era el sonido de la taza de Draco, tocando la madera del marco de la ventana, cada vez que la depositaba después de beber. Un " _Tud_ " suave y seco, casi amigable en medio de esa soledad.

Pero pronto se terminó el café y todo sonido en la noche. Incluso el viejo hombre sin casa se había quedado quieto. Dormido. O eso esperaba.

En algún momento de la vigilia hizo un encantamiento para ver la hora y se dio cuenta que eran casi la una de la madrugada. Más temprano de lo esperado y aún faltaba un par de horas para despertar a Robins.

Revisó todo lo que había escrito durante la noche. Tenía una lista de las escasas personas que habían caminado, entrado o salido del Callejón, con su respectiva descripción física, de vestuario e incluso su forma de caminar o moverse. Pero nada le había parecido sospechoso.

También había escrito una lista de cosas que quería revisar en el caso. Bajar a los laboratorios de Análisis, a ver esas pociones decomisadas, era la prioridad.

-Te recuerdo de Hogwarts.- escuchó de pronto y Draco saltó sorprendido en su precario asiento junto a la ventana. La chica bostezó poco elegantemente antes de soltar una risita por la nariz.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, aunque no sabía qué más decir.

-Sí, yo estaba en Griffindor un año por debajo de Harry.- el rubio la miró, intentando recordarla de algo, pero su cara no le sonaba de nada. –También estuve en el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero mi sexto curso lo hice en casa.-

Draco asintió, sin saber que responder a eso. ¿Era la hora de las confrontaciones? Si la chica había pertenecido al grupillo de Potter, entonces era seguro que hubiese resentimientos guardados.

-¿No me recuerdas?-

-Realmente no.- apretó ligeramente los labios. -Lo siento.-

-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer.- ella se estiró sobre el diván y consultó la hora con un encantamiento. Eran las dos y quince. –Todos estaban demasiado preocupados de otras cosas y ni siquiera éramos compañeros de clases.-

Pronto se hizo el silencio otra vez. La chica parecía esperar a que el rubio dijera algo, pero Draco no tenía la intención de hablar sobre el tema. Habría sido mucha su suerte, si Robins hubiese entendido la indirecta.

-De todas formas pasé el año de la guerra en casa y no estoy muy familiarizada con lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts.- ella suspiró. –Mis padres hicieron un gran trabajo manteniéndome alejada de todo eso… aunque de todas formas terminé siendo auror y metiéndome en problemas.-

-Tuviste suerte. Hay sólo niños en los colegios.-

-Sí, es cierto.- la chica volvió a bostezar y esta vez procuró sentarse al borde del diván. Parecía querer deshacerse de la modorra. –Lo que trato de decirte es que a pesar de saber quién eres y cómo te comportabas la mayor parte del tiempo, no sé qué ocurrió entre Harry y tú ese año de la guerra.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Tuve un juicio y salió en los periódicos.-

-Bueno, sí, pero se comprobó que fue cohecho. De todas formas, nunca te metiste conmigo en el pasado y lo que haya sucedido con el jefe, es asunto de ustedes.-

-¿No crees que es algo muy simple de tu parte?, decirme que me tratarás como si nada hubiese pasado.- Demelza asintió.

-No te trataré como si nada hubiese pasado, claro que te tendré en la mira, pero es seguro que Bones te hará la vida imposible, sin contar con Harry y Ron. Ya tendrás suficiente con ellos.-

La chica se alzó de hombros y Draco soltó una risa por la nariz. No había mayor verdad que esa.

-Gracias por la advertencia.-

-Sólo espero que Robards tenga razón y ayudes con éste desastre. ¿Has visto algo interesante?-

-No. Aquí hice una lista con las descripciones…- le entregó su pequeño cuaderno de notas, –mírala, a ver si reconoces algo.-

La chica levantó las cejas, cogiendo el cuadernillo y observándolo con interés. El rubio podría haber bufado por la incredulidad ante sus capacidades de auror y su compromiso con el caso. Ella leyó cada uno de los individuos descritos, reconociendo a tres, pero nada de importancia. Uno era el dueño de un almacén de animales nocturnos y los otros dos eran trabajadores del Servicio de Sanidad, Ornato y Orden de Espacios Públicos, quienes limpiaban el estropicio de las interminables callejuelas. A pesar del ambiente tétrico, esa parecía ser la mejor hora de trabajo, sin gente pululando, locos haciendo escándalo, ni tiendas amontonando su basura junto a las puertas.

-Nop…- respondió y luego pasó la mirada a otra lista. -¿Piensas revisar las pociones?- Draco la miró sin comprender, hasta que Demelza le indicó un punto en la esquina del cuaderno.

-Sí, pensaba bajar a Análisis y ver si encuentro algo.-

-Vi en tu expediente que tienes conocimientos avanzados de pociones y otras cosas más.-

-Desde Hogwarts me han gustado las pociones.- Draco sabía que ese tipo de información era innecesaria y que no debería darle al aspecto personal más importancia de lo debido, pero Robins se había mostrado agradable y sincera. Sus palabras eran lo único que podía fortalecer su compañía, ahora, que recién se estaban conociendo. –Me niego a la posibilidad de que sean pociones creadas para impedir su identificación. Eso sería demasiado perfecto.-

-Es cierto, tú estuviste en la UAMC… ¿en el laboratorio tres?- el rubio asintió. –Estuviste con Neville y Ellen.-

-No dudo de sus habilidades o conocimiento, pero me gustaría probar suerte.-

-Claro. Lo entiendo… retroceder sobre nuestros propios pasos o algo así…- ella sonrió. –Ya van a ser las tres, ¿quieres cambiar ya?-

-Sí.- lamió sus labios. –Por favor.- Demelza no se dio cuenta, pero para Draco decir esas dos insignificantes palabras, siempre le parecía extraño. Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo y de haber sido pronunciadas, muchas veces ya. Siempre tenían un regusto a extrañeza y desconocimiento, como si su significado le resultara confuso.

El rubio se abrazó dentro de su abrigo y activó el hechizo de calefacción. Una pequeña brisa comenzó a rozar el suelo y a elevarse en la habitación. Se recostó cómodamente en el diván que antes usara Robins y se durmió casi al instante.

Casi a las siete de la mañana fue despertado y ambos partieron de regreso al Ministerio, con los restos de la poción multijugos actuando sobre sus cuerpos. Al dormitorio de internos llegó un pequeño hombre narigón y una mujer en sus cuarenta, casi al instante llegaron Cobbs y Bones. Draco apenas saludó, más dormido que despierto, viendo a su amigo caer sobre la cama a su lado… fatigado y desmadejado.

No supo de sí mismo hasta las once de la mañana.

* * *

Continuará =D

Debo decirlo, tengo un cierto interés morboso por Neville/Draco, ¿se nota? XD

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	3. Brahma III

Nuevamente gracias a **SuicideFreakWord** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Shamaya Malfoy** y a **Pocho-chan** , por comentar.

Y ahora, a leer! =)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Brahma III

El sonido de una ducha siendo utilizada y del caliente vapor elevándose hacia el cielo raso, los recibió al comienzo de los vestidores. Todo era blanco, espacioso y ordenado, no como los vestidores del lado viejo del Departamento de aurores.

Allí se conformaban con la madera pintada precariamente de un blanco que terminaba pareciendo gris ceniza, los cubículos eran pequeños, las bancas angostas y existía tanto orden como viejos y mañosos hombres, todos aventando sus ropas y toallas mojadas por el suelo, las perchas y algunas veces, el servicio de lavandería.

Nada que no pudiera soportar y que ahora no extrañara. ¿Extrañar al viejo Runcorn pasearse en cueros y luciendo sus testículos asimétricos?, era tan gracioso como cierto.

Cobbs y Malfoy avanzaron hacia las duchas, toallas a la cintura. Cerca de la esquina vieron a Bones, enjuagándose el champú de la cabeza. Ambos se extrañaron de ver esos cubículos cuyas paredes eran de tamaño limitado, mientras que a Draco le tapaban hasta los hombros, al moreno le llegaban hasta los pectorales.

-Wow… esta intimidad es inquietante.-se rio Joe, dejando la toalla sobre la puertecilla cerrada.

-Parece que ser gay por aquí no es tan malo.- respondió el rubio y ambos escucharon a Bones trapicarse con el agua, o quizás con su propia saliva.

Draco miró a su compañero, quien estaba en el cubículo del lado y casi en común acuerdo, rodaron los ojos. Dejó su toalla sobre la puerta y encendió el agua… de la llave roja.

-Dime que esto es producto de mi imaginación.-

-No. Realmente es agua tibia.- respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa socarrona. –Ahora regodéate en la idea de que Schustter sigue calándose hasta los huesos, a pesar de todos sus reclamos.-

-Esto hace que mis convicciones tambaleen, te lo juro.- dice el negro, mientras derramaba una buena cantidad de champú sobre sus manos y lava su pelo corto. A diferencia de Draco, quien parecía entretenido extendiendo la cantidad adecuada de crema por todo su cabello, especialmente sobre las puntas.

-Recuerda que aún pertenecemos al grupo de los perdedores y eso significa regresar al agua fría y las paredes cenicientas.-

-Pediré un ascenso o me iré con una empresa privada.- se quejó el hombre. –Esto es tan típico de los empleados públicos.-

-Eres una anciana.- rio Draco.

-Pensé que tú serías el primero en quejarte. Podrás haberte bañado a orillas de un río en India, pero ahora eres toda una señorita.-

Cobbs supuso que la esponja que le llegó a la cara era por la falta de humor del rubio.

-¿Revisaste las chimeneas?- Joe escuchó, antes de meterse justo bajo el chorro del agua tibia, sintiendo como el jabón resbalaba desde su cabeza, a su cuello, por su pecho y espalda y más debajo de sus caderas y muslos.

-Sí. Insisto en que están conectadas a una localización cercana, ese hechizo de bloqueo es demasiado fuerte y la huella mágica dice que la aparición es rápida.-

-¿Cuan rápida?-

-Segundos. Incluso el rastro de polvos Flú es insignificante, no necesita mucha magia para enviar o recibir objetos… y de hecho la chimenea del Señor Dilmore es mucho más pequeña que el promedio.-

-¿Crees que fue construida para un uso concreto?-

-Sí. Bones dice que ellos también creen lo mismo.-

El rubio se paró frente a la regadera y dejó que el agua golpeara su rostro. Deslizó sus manos por su cabeza, arrastrando el agua y los restos de acondicionador. Le encantaba la sensación de caricia sobre su cuero cabelludo, le recordaba fuertemente el contacto de su madre, cuando lo peinaba con sus dedos o con los cepillos de plata.

-¿A nombre de quién está el cuartucho?- preguntó y sintió algo de agua resbalar dentro de su boca, cosquilleando sobre sus labios.

-A su nombre y la chimenea ha estado ahí desde antes de que la alquilara.- Draco frunció el ceño y se giró hacia el negro. Cobbs se había acercado hasta la pequeña separación y se recargaba contra ella, con ambos brazos sobre el borde. -¿Iras a ver esas pociones?-

-Sí.-

Joe le pegó una ojeada a todo el cuerpo del rubio y ambos sintieron a Bones trapicarse de nuevo. Draco ignoró al tipo, quien había optado por terminar con su ducha y salir de los cubículos rápidamente hacia los casilleros del vestuario, decidido a seguir con su línea de pensamiento.

-¿Qué hay de las chimeneas de los demás?-

-Idénticas características.-

-Si todas están conectadas a una chimenea cercana, ¿cuál sería su radio?-

-Son chimeneas con un único canal de destino, tienen hechizos de viaje rápido y los paquetes son pequeños. Eso amplía las distancias.- el hombre golpeó sus nudillos sobre la madera del cubículo, meditando detenidamente sus opciones. –Yo veo sólo dos opciones, presionar una entrada a través del muro o ubicar la chimenea de emisión desde fuera… registrando desde treinta a setenta, o tal vez noventa kilómetros a la redonda.-

-Eso es mucho si ni siquiera sabemos cuál sería el punto de eje.-

-Esa chimenea puede estar en cualquier lado.-

-Supongo que es por eso que el grupo de Potter no ha avanzado mucho.- suspiró el rubio.

-Pero oye…- Joe golpeó el pálido brazo del rubio, -para eso nos tienen a nosotros.- le sonrió con gesto ladino. –Me gustará presionar esa chimenea.-

Draco le sonrió antes de enjuagarse una última vez de cualquier rastro de jabón o acondicionador, por insignificante que sea. Deslizando sus manos por los brazos, pecho, abdomen y caderas, manteniendo el gesto relajado y pasando por alto la mirada fija de su compañero. La cercanía, el sonido del agua y el calor de la ducha, se podía prestar para cosas más interesantes. Para pensamientos más intensos.

-¿Algo interesante en Knockturn?-

-No.-

Joseph miró la suave y blanca piel en el hombro de su compañero, el agua la había dejado brillante, húmeda. Así como el rubio cabello lucía más oscuro y adherido a su cuello y a su frente. Vio a Draco acercar la mano y cerrar el paso del agua, entonces las duchas quedaron en completo silencio.

No se preocupó de estirar su enorme mano y atrapar uno de esos mechones dorados, usualmente lisos, finos y sedosos. Tan distintos a los suyos, más gruesos, ásperos y cortos.

-Me tocó una primera ronda bastante tranquila.-

-¿Quieres una cerveza después del trabajo?-

-Vale.-

-¡La reunión comienza a las once y treinta!- gritaron desde los casilleros, ambos rodaron los ojos. No habían estado ni diez minutos ahí.

* * *

La reunión fue tan productiva, como la carencia de nueva información lo podía ser. Lo único que había parecido una novedad era el interés de Cobbs por analizar las chimeneas y el de Malfoy, por revisar las pociones por sí mismo. Todos eran procedimientos que ellos ya habían realizado, pero seguro Robards esperaba que alentara sus intentos de ayuda.

Aunque Ron riera socarronamente y Travers bufara como un toro.

Ese par estaba haciendo lo que sabía hacer y Harry no quería aceptarlo, pero de alguna forma, esa nueva impresión de energía sobre el caso lo había entusiasmado. Por una vez, podía dejar de preocuparse por infundirles aliento a sus subordinados e insistirles a ser pro-activos. Simplemente se dejó llevar por la voluntad de ambos y aprovechó de compartir métodos de rastreo con Cobbs. Cuando el hombre negro fuese a trabajar sobre las chimeneas, Harry iría con él.

Sobre Malfoy… el tipo podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando sirviera de algo.

* * *

Una hora después de la reunión, salía de los vestidores con el uniforme de ejercicio y una toalla a mano. A esa hora el comedor del Ministerio era un hervidero de gente, un montón de asalariados y burócratas que arrastraban sus murmuraciones bajas y monótonas, a donde quiera que fueran. Parecían un grupo de viejas chismosas, que se creían importantes tras sus tontos escritorios. Nada atractivo. Por eso él y su equipo, solía pasar tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento antes de subir a almorzar.

-¿Qué están haciendo fuera?- preguntó Harry en cuanto llegó frente a destino, allí esperaban Ron, Seamus y John.

-Malfoy está dentro.- comentó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y?- miró a su amigo, quien le dejaba un poco de espacio al irlandés para que mirara por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta. -¿Está usando el saco?-

-No, está en el piso.- escuchó a Seamus. El calor de su aliento había empañado su trozo de vidrio, así que pasó una mano rápidamente sobre la superficie, mientras se volteaba al moreno. –No está haciendo nada salvo quedarse quieto haciendo unas poses.-

-¿Poses?-

-No pienso entrar teniendo a ese fenómeno ahí dentro.- dijo Ron, haciendo muecas.

-¿Qué poses?- les tocó el hombro a ambos para que le hicieran un espacio.

Harry se acercó al vidrio y observo el interior. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, salvo Malfoy en medio del espacio libre, allí donde usualmente los chicos entrenaban el combate con hechizos. El rubio estaba quieto, inclinado sobre manos y sus pies desnudos… en una extraña "V" invertida.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?- preguntó.

-Lleva como diez minutos así, a veces dobla las rodillas o levanta una pierna… pero no ha hecho nada más que eso.- comentó Ron, con un suspiró hastiado.

Harry sintió como Finnegan se asomaba por una esquina de la ventanilla y ambos vieron como el rubio se alzaba en punta de pies, en la misma extraña posición. El movimiento había tensado los músculos en las piernas del rubio, las pantorrillas se habían marcado maravillosamente, así como la parte trasera de sus muslos. Un poco más arriba, Harry pudo ver como ese culo hermosamente enfundado en esos pantalones de tela ligera, se marcaban y endurecían con el ejercicio. Casi sintió lastima de no tenerlo en primer plano y ver ese espacio entre sus maravillosas nalgas.

Harry sintió que pasaba una eternidad hasta que lo vio pararse en ambos pies, firmemente y abrazar sus rodillas con los brazos. Alzó una ceja, estaba seguro que la frente de Malfoy tocaba sus espinillas. ¡Hey, nadie mayor de quince años debería poder hacer algo como eso!

-No se puede negar que tiene flexibilidad…- escuchó al irlandés.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Jodimos?- preguntó Travers.

-Ya dije que yo no entro teniendo a Malfoy ahí.-

Harry echó un nuevo vistazo hacia el interior y esta vez el rubio se había levantado y caminaba hacia un lado del gimnasio. Vestía una camiseta roja de algodón sin mangas y un pantalón pescador, ancho en las piernas e innecesariamente ajustado a las caderas. El moreno frunció la boca pensando que Malfoy se veía tan endemoniadamente atractivo "meneando" unos pantalones así. Un par de segundos después, lo vio regresar al centro del piso, llevando consigo siete cuadrados de color.

-¿Será una de esas cosas _Hare Krishna_?- comentó el mayor de los cuatro. John Travers pasaba los treinta años.

-¿Qué?- Seamus rio.

-Esas cosas Indias alternativas, tipo _Hare Krishna_ , con puntos rojos en la frente…-

-¿Te imaginas a Draco Malfoy rezándole a algún Dios de seis brazos y con un punto en la frente?- trigueño parecía encantado con la idea.

-Tampoco tengo planeado quedarme aquí espiándolo…- Harry miró al pelirrojo, de alguna forma comprendía su desagrado. El rubio había llegado a desajustar sus rutinas y además, a convertirse en el centro de atención de todos. –Prefiero hacer la cola del comedor y almorzar con Hermione.-

-No seas aguafiestas.- se quejó Finnegan. –Vamos por Demelza, ella hizo la vigilancia con el incordio.-

-Warren la hizo con Cobbs.- recordó Travers.

-Son unas viejas chismosas.- sonrió Harry. –Hagamos tiempo mientras vamos por ellos, nos vemos en el comedor.-

Los otros tres asintieron y mientras Seamus y John marchaban hacia los escritorios, Ron se quedó junto a Harry.

-No lo soporto.- le dijo el pelirrojo y fijó su vista al interior del gimnasio. Harry no esperó mucho antes de deslizar sus ojos sobre el rubio, también.

-No te ha hecho nada.-

-No te pongas puritano, me importa una mierda que ahora sea todo amor y paz… yo no olvido lo hijo de puta que fue con nosotros en el colegio.-

-Mientras no se entere Robards…-

El moreno apenas y respondía, su cerebro parecía más interesado en husmear sobre los descabellados ejercicios del rubio, que en atender al parloteo de su amigo. Pero había algo en lo que hacía Malfoy, que realmente le atrapaba los ojos. Esos movimientos no lucían complicados o que involucraran mucha fuerza, todo lo contrario, eran estáticos y parecían no tener importancia física.

Pero el hecho de que los músculos del rubio se tensaran y lucieran fibrosos, mientras ejecutaba y resistía la postura, picaba su curiosidad. A diferencia de Malfoy, quien tenía brazos delgados pero marcados, Harry tenía brazos grandes y con evidente masa muscular. Como todos los hombres del Departamento de Aurores.

Quizás fuera porque Malfoy siempre había sido alto y delgado.

-Quizás en India son todos así… medios desnutridos…- dijo más para sí, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que tenga esos bracitos…-

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Demelza que lo rete a una pulsada?, estoy seguro que le gana.- rio el pelirrojo.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al comedor, los otros cuatro miembros del equipo ya estaban allí, en una de las mesas cercanas a los ventanales. El hechizo de ese día era una extensa y verde pradera, con una alameda cruzándola, el sol en lo alto y sólo un par de motas de algodonosas nubes.

El moreno le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Seamus, éste les indico a ambos las dos sillas reservadas.

-¿Qué hay para hoy?- Ron sonrió, acariciándose la panza, mientras miraba la vitrina de cacerolas. –Spaghetti con bolognesa… siempre hay spaghetti con bolognesa.- se quejó.

-Hey, hay estofado de pierna…- el moreno camino directamente hacia allí. Ese era su plato favorito en el comedor. –Me da una porción con Chop suey.- le indicó a la encargada, la chica le sonrió radiantemente como todos los días.

-¿Ensalada?- el moreno miró un poco. –La ensalada rusa está buena.-

-Vale.-

-Yo quiero el anillo de cerdo con mostaza y arroz árabe.- pidió Ron, cuando la chica apenas había alcanzado a depositar sobre la encimera, el platillo de ensalada rusa para el moreno. –Con ensalada rusa también… y postre de nuez… ¡y jugo de calabaza!-

-Déjala respirar.- rio el moreno y la chica les dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

-Es que es el último postre de nuez que queda.- miró la cacerola. –¿Me puedes dar el anillo grande de allá?-

El moreno ya no se sorprendía, su compañero tenía una capacidad para comer que no la había visto antes… salvo en Vernon Dursley, pero las diferencias en cuanto a gasto energético eran evidentes. Sólo esperaba que su amigo bajara las cantidades cuando envejeciera, sino sería una bola de mantequilla igual que su tío. Con afecciones cardíacas, gota, hipertensión, diabetes y colesterol. Aunque no sabía si para los magos sería diferente.

Lo siguió viendo escoger las porciones más grandes, hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado. La voz era recientemente conocida.

-Potter, Weasley.- saludaron. Eran Cobbs y Malfoy.

-Hola.- contestó el moreno, mirando el rostro sonrojado y el cabello húmedo del rubio. Seguramente el hombre había salido del gimnasio apenas ellos se marcharon. No quería pensar en que Malfoy había notado su presencia, espiando por la puerta. Se lamió los labios. -¿Almorzando?- preguntó y casi al instante quiso golpearse.

-Sí, aunque bueno… la cosa está un poco llena por aquí.- el hombre negro miró rápidamente el comedor, casi no había espacio.

-El comedor del lado antiguo es más pequeño, pero casi siempre está vacío.-

-Si no te gusta…- mencionó Ron, recibiendo su vaso de jugo.

-Pero tienen más opciones de comida.- Cobbs se había acercado a la vitrina, el rubio estaba enfocado en los acompañamientos y las ensaladas. -¿Qué vas a querer?-

-Creo que Chop suey, se ve bien… y la ensalada de zanahoria.-

-¿Estás listo?- le murmuró Ron. -¿quieres postre?-

-No. Sólo tomaré un jugo…- le dijo a la chica y ella le extendió el vaso solícita. –Nos vemos.- soltó a los otros dos y marchó junto al pelirrojo lejos de la barra. Absolutamente, no huyendo.

-¿Qué les sirvo?- la chica regresó la mirada a ellos, con dos platos vacíos en sus manos. Parecía mirarlos con especial atención. Seguro conocía a los funcionarios frecuentes de ese comedor y ellos nunca habían pisado ese lugar.

-¿Me das una porción de Chop suey y ensalada de zanahoria, por favor?- indicó, -¿Qué vas a querer?- miró al hombre a su lado.

-¿Sólo tienes carnes rojas?- preguntó.

-Hay pollo.-

-Pollo y eso de arvejas, por favor.- ella asintió, mientras iba sirviendo. –Espero no tener que comer de pie…- suspiró Joe.

-Los funcionarios de la Secretaría General entran a trabajar ahora, a la una y treinta.- ella comentó, su voz era suave y con un tono ligeramente cantarín.

-¿Cuáles?- Draco alzó las cejas y echó una mirada general.

-Los de túnica burdeo, al fondo. Ellos son los primeros que se van.-

-¿Esto se llena así tanto, todos los días?- el negro alzó una de sus gruesas cejas.

-Sí. El momento punta es de las doce como hasta las dos.-

-Regresarme al lado viejo, no me parece una mala idea.- suspiró el rubio, mirando a la mesa del fondo. No le parecía nada atractivo tener que correr o pelear por una mesa.

-¿Quieres postre o jugo?- Joe depositó sus platos en las respectivas bandejas.

-Sólo yogurt,- indicó y escogió servicio completo para ambos, –tengo mi tizana.-

El hombre negro dejó el resto de fuentes y vasos en ambas bandejas y caminó junto al rubio hacia el fondo del comedor, mientras avanzaban los hombres de Secretaría comenzaron a tomar bolsos y carpetas. Un intercambio escueto de palabras y saludos, entonces ambos se sentaron en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Un par de magos con las túnicas grises del Departamento de la Buena Aplicación de la magia, se instaló a su lado.

A dos mesas de distancia estaba la División 3, con ojos inquisitivos mirándolos de vez en cuando.

-Preferiría que siguieran en su propio lado del Ministerio.- apuntó Warren, masticando un trozo de vacuno con especial intención. La conversación había estado girando en torno al caso, hasta que vieron al par de aurores sentarse cerca de ellos.

-Robards quiere que trabajemos en equipo.- respondió Harry, aunque ni siquiera él quería a Malfoy cerca. Era una cosa casi química, todo su cuerpo se erizaba con sólo verlo, hablar o pensar en él. Como si tuviera que mantenerse en guardia o algo similar.

-Robards ni siquiera sabe qué es lo mejor para nosotros. Detrás de su escritorio es bastante fácil.-

-Creo lo mismo.- secundó Ron.

-Pero esperen, a ver Demelza… ¿cómo se comportó el incordio?- Seamus dio una mirada rápida hacia la mesa del rubio y entonces se enfocó en la chica.

-Bien. Nada fuera de lo normal.- respondió alzándose de hombros. –Estuvo bastante atento a todo durante el registro de las calles… tiene buen oído y es preocupado. Igual con la vigilancia desde el puesto.-

-¿No hizo nada bizarro?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Travers dice que es _Hare Krishna_ …- Seamus volvió a reírse, parecía más divertido con la simple palabra que con su significado.

-No vi nada extraño. De hecho llevó una lista bastante detallada de las personas que entraron o salieron de ese lado del callejón. Descripciones físicas, objetos característicos, incluso cualidades como movimientos distintivos y cosas así.-

-Demelza, eres una aguafiestas…- se quejó el irlandés. –No nos interesa lo buen auror que es, prefiero su lado extravagante.-

-Yo te tengo algo extravagante de ese par.- escupió Bones y a Harry le preocupó que el malestar del hombre fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sucediera una pelea con el rubio, o algo así de importante.

-¿Qué?-

-No son simples amiguitos o compañeros de división.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Harry levantó las cejas y desvió los ojos casi automáticamente hacia Malfoy y Cobbs. Ambos parecían conversar de algo importante, porque fruncían las cejas, argumentando con seriedad y gestos contundentes.

-En las duchas,- Harry se trabó y miró a Warren, -Malfoy dijo algo de ser gay y después Cobbs le echó una miradita cuando estaban en bolas.-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó de nuevo el moreno. –"Miraditas", se puede echar cualquiera…-

-Venga Harry.- Seamus lo codeo y murmuró conspirador. -¿Qué tipo de miradita era esa?-

-Tú no miras a un amigo o a un colega así.-

-¡Joder!- rio el irlandés. –Así que Malfoy batea para tú lado…- miró a Harry y éste casi en un gesto automático, se lamió los labios.

-Sí, emocionante…- bufó, como si fuese una aberración pensar en algo semejante, pero su mente grabó con especial interés la información. A su antiguo enemigo del colegio le iban los hombres y si su prospecto era del tipo Cobbs, es que el rubio era pasivo.

En dos tragos Harry se tomó el resto de su jugo de calabaza, su mente se estaba yendo muy rápidamente hacia caminos no recomendados.

-¿Y a ustedes qué más le da que sea gay?- la chica frunció las cejas. –Harry es gay y no ha existido problema con eso.-

-Nadie ha dicho que sea malo,- dijo Ron, -el problema es que haya una parejita en medio de un caso… con sus arrumacos entre medio, no pensarán en lo importante.-

-No he visto ningún arrumaco entre ellos.- volvió a apelar la chica. –Y no he escuchado algún tipo de queja o rumor sobre ambos.-

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?- bufó Travers.

-Sólo digo que lo están demonizando.-

-Ni siquiera tienes hijos y ya tienes alma de mamá…- la risa gruesa de John resonó, -o es que andas con la Tía Irma (*)-

-¿Sabes lo que le hará mi Tía Irma al aire que tienes en tú cabeza?-

-Hey, chicos… es suficiente.- atajó Potter. -No vamos a pelear por una estupidez como Malfoy.-

-Yo sólo quiero cerrar el caso y si ellos van a perder la mitad del tiempo pendientes de Malfoy, entonces nada de esto tiene sentido.-

-Eres muy seria, Demelza.- bufó Seamus.

Harry suspiró, pensando que la chica tenía razón. Lo importante en todo eso era encontrar a ese contrabandista de pociones y cerrar el caso, aunque eso signifique tolerar a Malfoy, aceptar que sus conocimientos y capacidades eran necesarios y ver sus bizarros ejercicios en el gimnasio. Debía enfocar su mente y verlo sólo como otro auror más. Simplemente eso.

Giró el rostro, decidido a omitir cualquier perturbación ante la vista del rubio. Debía descartar su pasado conflictivo, su presente irrisorio y la idea de que el rubio, con toda su prepotencia y altivez… era pasivo.

Iba abajo.

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Qué podía hacer con semejante conflicto interno?

* * *

Harry despachó varios documentos, antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de conferencias y colgar el nuevo horario de vigilancia para los próximos días. Ver que hacia el final de la lista estaba su propio nombre emparejado con Malfoy, en la vigilancia del Callejón Knockturn, lo llenaba de aprensión y una desagradable expectación. Desafortunados sus compañeros, pero mientras estuviese en sus manos, prefería ser el último en tener semejante "honor".

Golpeó el tablero con la punta de su dedo índice y estuvo tentado de apuñalar algo con el primer alfiler que tuviese a mano. Pero eso habría sido una chiquillada, una niñería, pero le era inevitable pensar en Hogwarts con tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Malfoy. Era un constante recuerdo del peor período de su vida, como un extraño _déjà vû_. Un maldito _flashback_ que traía a la palestra, lo peor de sí mismo. Mierda.

Suspiró lleno de exasperación y el moreno ya estaba seguro que suspirar se había convertido en una de sus actividades diarias.

Procurando que los implicados en la vigilancia de esa noche estuvieran al tanto, Harry por fin salió de ese lado del Departamento de Aurores.

Una muy molesta curiosidad había estado picando su mente, durante la última hora. Ahora, con los recuerdos del colegio aderezando su auto-alimentada exasperación, se decidió por comenzar sus averiguaciones.

Harry debía admitir que nunca había pisado el lado antiguo del Departamento de Aurores, la zona que Voldemort había parcialmente volado durante la Primera Guerra. Por esas fechas, el Ministerio había tenido que acondicionar un nuevo sector, más seguro y resistente, para alojar a sus fuerzas. La zona que ahora las primeras divisiones utilizaban. McGowan y su decadente grupo 11, estaba en ese "otro lado"… en algún lugar de ese laberintico espacio, lleno de tabiques, escalones, improvisadas ampliaciones y habitaciones sobre habitaciones. Ese compendio de madera mal acomodada, le recordaba poderosamente a la antigua Madriguera.

Cuando se topó con un escritorio en medio de un angosto pasillo, se acercó a la mujer. Tan anciana como los muros que la rodeaban.

-Busco al Auror McGowan o a alguien de la División 11.-

-¿Su nombre y División?- la mujer lo miró por sobre unos encantadores lentes con alas.

-Eh… Harry Potter, División 3.- ella anotó rápidamente sobre un pergamino.

-¿Motivo?-

-Gh… yo… supongo que ¿averiguar sobre un caso?- no quería decirle que era para cotillear sobre Malfoy. La mujer lo miró severamente, con una poblada cela alzada. –Averiguar sobre un caso.- repitió. Harry se estaba sintiendo amonestado.

-Bien.- ella continuo anotando en la parte alta del pergamino, luego esperó unos instantes. Bajo una gruesa línea a mitad de página, aparecieron dos líneas, escritas elegantemente. –Los aurores McGowan y Runcorn están en misión junto a la División 15, pero los aurores Jones y Schustter, están en los cubículos del lado B.-

-¿Jones y Schustter?- la mujer asintió. -¿Y eso queda…?- cuando la vio fruncir los labios, Harry pensó que le daría un sermón o algo similar.

-Siga la línea.- entonces ella agitó su varita y una gruesa línea roja titilante, apareció justo detrás de ella.

Y el escritorio estaba justo en medio del angosto pasillo. ¿Qué?, ¿tenía que pasar por encima de ella?, ¿eso era algún tipo de medida de seguridad, poner a una anciana con cara de pocos amigos?

Agarrándose los bajos de su gruesa túnica, Harry pasó de lado junto al escritorio, deslizando apretadamente los muslos entre el borde de la mesa y la pared. La dulce ancianita sólo procuró ignorarlo.

* * *

Era indudable que la mesa lucía pequeña bajo todas esas cajas de muestras, con esos paquetes llenos de viales y pequeñas dosis de pociones. Todo debidamente empaquetado, con el sello de la Unidad de Análisis Mágico Criminal, con la fecha de ingreso al almacén de evidencias y la fecha de la última revisión.

No había mucha diferencia entre una y otra.

-¿No se han vuelto a analizar?- preguntó el rubio, tocando las cajas y leyendo las identificaciones. Todo estaba perfectamente registrado.

-No. No han insistido con más datos y de todas formas ya les dijimos que no tenemos más recursos. Probamos con los métodos clásicos de identificación de ingredientes, destilación, segmentación, separación por precipitación.- entonces Neville indicó un contenedor llenó de pequeñas botellitas oscuras. –Ellen revisó ésta, es una variación de la poción que sirve para insensibilizar la musculatura. El gran inconveniente para analizarla, es que es fotosensible y la destilación tradicional es para identificar visualmente y si no podemos utilizar luz… tú entiendes.-

-Claro.- el rubio suspiró, pensando por dónde comenzar. Allí había cuatro tipos de pociones distintas y no sabía cuánto tardaría en analizar cada una. -¿Cuáles son las muestras de la poción NN?- el trigueño le mostró un lote. –Comenzaré con esa.- Era la única poción sin registro dentro de los catálogos de pociones y elixires, los otros viales contenían derivados o modificaciones de pociones existentes.

-¿Vas a comenzar por lo más difícil?- escuchó, mientras veía al hombre agitar su varita y abrir una pequeña caja de cartón nuevo, cintas de diferentes colores adornaban los costados del paquete. Cada uno luciendo el nombre de todas las personas y la fecha en que habían tenido contacto con el contenedor. Fue cuando el último registro de revisión se había deslizado hacia arriba y entonces se pintó débilmente, la fecha de hoy. -¿Cuántas muestras vas a necesitar?-

-Me llevo dos.- respondió y entonces cerró la carpeta del caso. Si había que ser honestos, Draco casi había dormido con ella bajo la almohada.

Al regresar al laboratorio, el rubio caminó hasta la que había sido su mesa de trabajo durante sus primeros meses de regreso a Inglaterra. "Internándose en territorio enemigo". Esos meses que lo tuvieron de prueba allí abajo, demostrando que él podría ser de utilidad para el Departamento de Aurores. El exmortífago, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y bla, bla, bla.

Por fortuna, si existía algo que le gustase más que ser auror, era el trabajo de laboratorio y sobre todo las pociones. Ese reto impuesto por la maldita burocracia mágica, ese intento de que desistiera de ingresar a los cuerpos de la ley, terminaron siendo su mejor entrenamiento. Darse cuenta que los analistas criminales del Ministerio Inglés, carecían de conocimientos orientales y métodos holísticos, no había sido más que gratificante.

La compañía también había sido agradable.

Pero lo mejor de todo: los "altos mandos" tuvieron que comerse sus jodidas palabras.

-Bueno- escuchó, regresando de sus pensamientos, -ya sabes que los instrumentos están en el depósito. Varillas, calderos, balanzas, cuchillos y todo lo demás, están donde mismo.-

-Gracias.-

Draco agitó su varita y uno a uno, un destilador y un juego de calderos se fueron acomodando delante suyo. Calculaba que en media hora tendría todos los implementos transportables con magia, armados y dispuestos para el trabajo. El vidrio para proyectar objetos pequeños no podía ser levitado, pero no lo necesitaría hasta mucho después.

-Oye,- llamó al trigueño antes que se sumergiera nuevamente en el caso del tenedor, -sé que tú analizaste ésta muestra,- el hombre asintió, -y sé que está todo mencionado en la carpeta, pero ¿qué me puedes decir sobre ella? Tú conoces muy bien sobre plantas y todo tipo de ingredientes vegetales, locales e introducidos… ¿qué pasa con esos ingredientes sin identificar? ¿Qué tiene de complejo?-

-A ver…- se sentó en el taburete de junto y frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Sabes que no tenemos métodos, ni muchos instrumentos para revertir la mezcla de una poción, podemos separar la base y varios de los ingredientes líquidos a través de la destilación… el problema es que no pude retener el residuo sólido. Ninguno de los compuestos que tenemos para absorber esos residuos, fue compatible con esos tres ingredientes sin identificar. Simplemente se me escapaban.-

-Entonces cuando intentaste reconstruir la poción…-

-No llegaba a ella… no sin estos tres ingredientes.-

Draco asintió y miró el informe que había redactado Neville, sobre los resultados obtenidos de ese primer y único análisis de la muestra NN.

-Te preguntaba porque a todas luces esto me dice que son ingredientes vegetales.-

-Sí, también lo creo.- el hombre suspiró. -No sé si sea una herbácea, un hongo, quizás es un maldito liquen o la corteza de un árbol, pero no es nada que yo conozca.-

-Podría ser un órgano con algún tratamiento previo. Como el maceramiento de corteza, que ablanda los tejidos.-

-Puede ser, pero probé compuestos para ingredientes secos, frescos, machacados, tostados, etc., etc.… y nada.-

-No me alientas.- masculló el rubio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Estudié sobre destilados y elixires con un maestro Tailandés…- Neville soltó una risa por la nariz y automáticamente levantó las manos. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento… es que… ¡no puedes negar que es difícil creerlo!-

-¿Qué es tan difícil?-

-Pensar en ti aprendiendo de un viejito sin dientes, en algún país remoto… perdido en la jungla o algo así.-

-Sí, te concedo el punto- se alzó de hombros, -pero no a todos mis maestros le faltaban los dientes y sí, hay junglas en India pero también hay ciudades. No muy ordenadas, ni muy limpias, ni hermosas en todos sus rincones, pero sí son cunas de conocimiento. Así que ten cuidado con lo que dices, ¿eh?-

-Vale…- el trigueño volvió a reír y Draco estuvo seguro que de haber puesto atención al aura de su magia, ésta sería hermosamente verde, con ciertos tonos maravillosamente amarillos. -¡Es que ahora me caes bien! Me siento en la necesidad de agradecerle a alguno de esos viejitos sin dientes, ¿no crees?-

-Y dale con los dientes… ¿sabes de dónde son la mayoría de los medimagos y doctores muggles que hay en Inglaterra? ¡India!- entonces le pegó con la carpeta en el brazo. -¿Y cómo es que recién ahora te caigo bien? Siempre he sido una persona atrayente.-

Neville negó con la cabeza.

-Casi podría jurar que cambiaste de _Alma Máter_.-

-Sólo amplio horizontes y creo que haberme ido al otro lado del mundo, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.- comentó, haciendo gestos. Restándole importancia al asunto, pero sabiendo que India, sus paisajes, su cultura e incluso sus viejitos sin dientes, habían sido la salvación de su razón y de su alma. –Gente desconocida, nuevas perspectivas, un poco de relajo, un paraíso, a pesar de toda esa tierra suspendida en el aire, el bullicio y sus enfermedades por riesgos sanitarios.-

-Y eras tan snob…-

-Eso se llama adaptación. Te juro, seré capaz de sobrevivir incluso al invierno nuclear.-

-Ya, como las cucarachas.- rio, mirando cómo una de las varillas de vidrio se depositaba lentamente sobre la mesa. Todo el equipamiento se había estado armando, mientras ellos conversaban. –Entonces, qué era eso de tú maestro Tailandés…-

-El método de destilación clásico occidental, busca separar la mayor cantidad de elementos en un solo proceso.- indicó rápidamente el equipo de vidrio, con todos sus bulbos, abrazaderas metálicas y líneas de mangueras. La gran estructura para la destilación, tenía una serie de receptáculos que mientras más alto, más pequeños eran y de cada uno salía una pequeña canilla, desde la cual se podía extraer los productos. -Hay un método que busca la separación de cada elemento, pero de forma individual. Eso permite que sea extraído en su totalidad de la poción base, todo líquido excedente se retorna a ella y entonces se comienza de nuevo. Eso evita cualquier tipo de impureza o contaminación en cada una de los productos.-

-Pero la sola separación de cada ingrediente es largísimo…-

-Sí, pero permite mantener el cuerpo y la consistencia de cada elemento.-

-Entonces no utilizarás más allá del primer bulbo.-

-Mi objetivo estará enfocado en él, pero todo aquello que entre en ebullición y evapore antes del agua, quedará en los bulbos más altos.-

-¿Y los sólidos?-

-Sólo trabajaré con los líquidos más volubles, mientras pensaré cómo retener esos ingredientes sólidos.-

-¿Harry te dejará gastar todo este tiempo en el laboratorio?-

-¿"Dejarme"?- el rubio bufó. –Esto es lo que sé hacer, no juego al pocionista Neville.- el hombre sólo movió sus cejas. –En todo caso sé muy bien disponer de mi tiempo.-

-Sólo lo menciono porque esto se ve como un proceso que tomará toda tu atención…-

-No te preocupes.- arriscó su naricita aristocrática. –Mejor vete a trabajar con tú tenedor, antes que desconozca nuestra amistad.-

El trigueño volvió a reír, pero de igual forma se levantó del taburete. Le palmeó un brazo al rubio y entonces marchó hasta su mesón.

* * *

(*) Tía Irma: En la serie británica IT CROWD, cuando Jen quiere decir que anda con la menstruación, habla de la "Tía Irma", que "se unió a los comunistas" o hace referencia a la conocida escena de la película "Carrie".

Continuará =)

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	4. Brahma IV

Nuevamente muchas gracias a **SuicideFreakWord** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Shamaya Malfoy** y **.3** por sus comentarios!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Brahma IV

Dos horas después, el rubio tachaba sobre su libreta de trabajo. De la misma forma como Neville había separado e identificado esos primeros tres ingredientes, Draco ya tenía uno a medio extraer y por la forma como se elevaban los vapores desde el caldero hacia los bulbos superiores, podía reconocer esos otros dos.

Concentradamente fue anotando cada característica y aspecto que valiese la pena tomar en cuenta. Eran un líquido ligeramente azulado, que parecía bailar inestable cada vez que una gota de condensación precipitaba por los bordes del bulbo hacia la base.

Draco puso en contacto la superficie del receptáculo con un termómetro de tacto. El calor que parecía involucrar la reacción corroboraba que era un elemento con grandes cantidades de alcoholes y altamente volátil. Anotó rápidamente y continuó con su observación, la mitad de su mente pendiente en el equipamiento que tenía delante y la otra mitad… estancada en el lado más complicado y desconocido de la poción.

Revisó hacia las primeras páginas de su pequeña libreta de campo y revisó algunas de sus tablas, descriptores y pequeños resúmenes sobre los tipos de pociones que había conocido en India. Obviamente no podía confiar plenamente en ellas, ya que tenían relación con ingredientes endémicos de país y del ritualismo hindú.

-Neville…- llamó.

-¿Qué?- respondió, sin levantar la vista del enorme vidrio proyector. Lo que veía era la imagen ampliada del mango del tenedor, allí habían unas pequeñas líneas, como arañazos sobre el metal.

-¿Tienes aquí el Tratado de botánica de Strasburger?-

-En el primer nivel de mi estante…- entonces levantó la cabeza, mirando a Draco avanzar hasta allí y tomar un grueso libro de tapas verdes y lomo con letras doradas. -¿En qué piensas?-

El rubio abrió el libro por el índice y comenzó a buscar: la primera parte era sobre morfología, luego fisiología, un gran apartado de sistemática y por último la fitogreografía.

-Creo que lo más conveniente es ir descartando.- deslizando los ojos por las añosas páginas del libro, fue caminando hacia el trigueño. Cuando llegó hasta Neville, éste pudo ver que tenía el libro abierto en el apartado de Fisiología del metabolismo. –Sabemos que es un vegetal, pero podría ser un alga, un hongo, una hepática, una planta de jardín o un árbol cualquiera. Pero los hongos no tienen clorofila, las algas son plantas cuya agua circundante posee concentraciones particulares de ciertos compuestos, distintos de las hidrófitas… evidentemente.- hizo gestos de obviedad. –La resistencia de un tejido de una planta leñosa es distinto de una herbácea… y etc., etc.-

-¿Piensas ir probando uno por uno? ¿Probar con un identificador de clorofila, con uno de azúcares… y así?- el rubio asintió y Neville alzó las cejas. -¿Cómo? Yo probé con un identificador de clorofila y sí tiene, pero… ¿qué más puedes hacer? ¿Cómo diferencias una bryofita de una… no sé, de cualquier tipo de espermatófita?-

-Buena pregunta.- sonrió.

…Y Draco habría seguido hablando y elucubrando si la puerta del laboratorio no hubiese sido abierta. Ambos levantaron los ojos, para ver a Potter parado en la entrada. Los tres se miraron silenciosos antes de saludarse con una sorprendida cortesía.

-Hey…-

-Hola.- sonrió brillantemente el trigueño. -¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita?-

-Nada, sólo…- miró al rubio y se lamio los labios, -venía a saludar.-

-Genial. De hecho deberías ver todo el trabajo que está haciendo Draco… tiene unas muy buenas ideas para identificar esa poción NN.-

"Draco", pasó rápidamente por la cabeza del moreno. Neville lo llamaba Draco y el rubio no parecía ofendido o molesto. De hecho parecían más cercanos de lo que hubiese pensado en primera instancia. Compartiendo el mismo espacio, conversando con normalidad, siendo amables y considerados el uno por el otro. Tratándose como un par de colegas que se conocían desde siempre, enterrada el hacha de guerra e ignoradas las afrentas anteriores, como si fuesen insignificantes máculas que nada tenían que ver con una vida de condena y sufrimiento. Ambos fueron dos puntos en lados opuesto y ahora tomaban juntos el té de las cinco, como dos viejas compinches.

"Ah, sí. Malfoy estuvo en el laboratorio los primeros meses de su ingreso al Ministerio". Su mente articuló la nueva información y considerando lo que ahora sabía, lo que Jones y Schustter le habían "confidenciado", eso podría significar algo muy distinto.

Podría significar que Neville seguía siendo una persona muy inocente y crédula, mientras que Malfoy seguía siendo igual de engatusador.

-Claro.- miró al rubio y éste se irguió en su lugar junto a Neville, antes de caminar hacia un extraño armatoste de vidrio. –Entonces, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada, recién estoy comenzando.- respondió Draco, modulando cuidadosamente las palabras. –Todavía estoy barajando posibilidades de método.-

-Bien… por cierto, mañana te toca con Travers patrullar la zona muggle.- el rubio asintió. –El resto de horarios está en la sala de conferencias.-

-De acuerdo.-

Desde que Potter había llegado, Draco no estaba muy seguro de cómo leer su mirada o sus gestos, ni ese aire parco que lo rodeaba. No que el Niño que vivió dos veces, fuera un haz de luz brillante y jovial, pero hasta el momento nunca lo había visto tan distante. Y su propio instinto le decía que mantuviera sus distancias.

Por eso había preferido enfocar su atención de regreso al trabajo, afortunadamente el proceso de destilación ya estaba llegando a su fin y el burbujeo del caldero estaba haciéndose cada vez más silencioso. Entonces el rubio depositó el Strasburger a un lado, tomó un alto y delgado vaso milimetrado y extrajo el producto del primer bulbo… sintiendo la mirada penetrante del moreno clavada en su nuca. Draco intentó desconectar su mente de la presencia de Potter, mientras observaba el líquido deslizarse antojadizamente a través de la canilla de vidrio. Resbalando en un vaivén ligero e interesante. La magia siempre era una novedad, mucho más ahora que el rubio era consciente de apreciarla.

-¿Alguna novedad?- escuchó a Neville y el rubio estuvo tentado de agradecer que le quite la atención del moreno. Joder, es que los ojos de Potter eran como un lastre sobre sus hombros.

-Nada aún. ¿Y el caso de la División 9?- Draco no pudo evitar bufar, al escucharlos. -¿Qué?-

-Draco piensa que estoy un poco obsesionado con el asunto del tenedor.-

-¿Un poco? ¿Le preguntaste a Ellen a dónde se fue su hijo?-

Harry miró a su compañero y éste sólo negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto. Neville estaba seguro que si Draco lo veía hacerle ese tipo de gesto, lo golpearía o se enfadaría con él.

-Tengo unas marcas en el contorno del metal, delante de la empuñadura. Son como arañazos, hechos de forma muggle… así que el sujeto de logística de la División 9 vendrá para que revisemos las fotografías de la escena. A ver qué encontramos.-

-Genial.- asintió.

-Sip.-

Entonces se hizo un extraño silencio, uno que Draco no podría relacionar a dos amigos cercanos que se conocen desde los once años. Con disimulo, el rubio volteó la cabeza y encontró a Potter mirando hacia un estante al otro lado del laboratorio. Conectó miradas con el trigueño y éste sólo se alzó de hombros. Potter parecía bastante desconcentrado.

-Creo que ya me voy…-

-Vale. Espero verte pronto, Harry, desde que sólo te juntas con tú equipo los viernes, nos tienes a los otros completamente abandonados.-

-Sí, lo siento.- masculló recordando que Malfoy ahora pertenecía temporalmente a su equipo, aunque eso no lo calificaba para los viernes de cerveza. –Quizás algún fin de semana, en casa de Ron y Hermione…- tentó.

-Claro.-

-En eso quedamos, entonces…- hizo gestos con las manos y se despidió.

Draco esperó un par de segundo antes de voltearse en su lugar. No necesitó llamar la atención del otro hombre, ni acercase a él para conectar nuevamente sus ojos.

-¿Siempre es así de amigable y desenvuelto?-

-Supongo que no esperaba verte por aquí.-

-Sí, ya vi que se incomoda con nada.-

-No seas malo…- rio el hombre, -Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas allá arriba?-

-¿Con la apatía de Potter y Weasley? ¿La completa desidia de Bones y Travers?- se alzó de hombros. -Bien.-

-Puedes ser amable cuando quieres, Draco.-

-Touché, tú lo has dicho: cuando quiero.-

-No quiero que seas agradable conmigo sólo porque soy tu conejillo de la India…- alzó una de sus trigueñas y gruesas ceja, en un gesto que a Draco se le hizo desconcertante viniendo de Longbottom.

-Soy un Slythrin, mi cuota de bondad tiene un límite.- bufó.

A pesar de todo, aún no le gustaba la idea de ser obligado a comportarse amablemente con todo el mundo. Puede que Ahsan haya transformado su lado más oscuro y desagradable, su lado prejuicioso y reformulado sus ideales con conocimientos gentilmente espiritualistas, pero él no dejaba de ser Draco Malfoy. Sí debía admitir algo, era que seguía siendo un mañoso.

Cuando regresos sus ojos a Neville, éste ya le estaba sonriendo. Tal vez percibiendo el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Draco le entrecerró los ojos con intención.

-Oye,- escuchó luego de unos segundos, -¿te vas a quedar a trabajar en tú muestra?- el brillo en los ojos del chico, no le gustó nada. Ese tenedor se había transformado en una amante exigente.

-No, porque tú y yo saldremos a tomar una cerveza.- un pensamiento saltó al frente de su mente. –De hecho había quedado con Joe, pero si quieres ir…-

-Mhn… no sé…-

-No me hagas obligarte.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Crees que se vaya a molestar? Quizás quiere algo de tiempo de calidad con su amigo.-

-No te preocupes.-

Se giró nuevamente hacia el delgado vaso milimetrado, observando que todo el producto de destilación ya había salido del bulbo. Lo tapó con un corcho y escribió el nombre del elemento en una cinta de papel, pegándolo en la superficie de vidrio del frente y entonces lo depositó en una bandeja junto a otros siete vasos milimetrados. Era el primer ingrediente de muchos. Cerró la canilla de vidrio del bulbo y regresó su mirada al libro abierto, comenzando a hacer una lista de opciones.

* * *

Harry regresó hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta. Miró hacia el frente, sintiendo que su ceño estaba tenso, no sabía si de molestia o de perturbación. Respiró larga y pesadamente un poco indeciso sobre todo.

…Y era una estupidez porque no tenían nada que ver con él.

Pero de alguna forma incomprensible -y que de todas formas no quería dilucidar, ni entender-, había algo "desencajado" en todo lo referente a Malfoy. Como si fuese una pieza de puzle que de pronto tenía más aristas y bordes que antes, más curvas y esquinas que hacían evidente su incapacidad de calzar en el entramado que Harry tenía sobre el mundo.

El mundo de Harry era un puzle muy bien armado y el rubio había reaparecido después de un montón de años, para convertirse en una pieza presionando por acomodarse en algún lugar, tensionando zonas de convección.

Deslizó sus ojos a través de su oficina, el librero, el escritorio, las sillas, la alfombra de pelo corto, las fotos de sus amigos, buscando algo que anclara su mente, sentía que nada lo ayudaba a tranquilizar esa extraña sensación.

Se debatió entre sentarse y esperar o salir a descargar algo de energía… después de todo, aún tenía tiempo antes de su turno de vigilancia…

Veinte minutos después se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, esperando a que Colin llegara de dónde sea que estuviera. Su rodilla se balanceaba con el mismo ímpetu que llevaba cargando durante toda la tarde.

En cuanto el chico llegó, Harry se lo llevó a su habitación. Esperaba que su novio comprendiera su ansiedad, como algo mejor que un ejercicio físico o compartir sus pensamientos con Ron o Hermione. Tener sexo lo dejaba con la mente en blanco y eso era lo que necesitaba justo ahora.

* * *

Draco vació un poco de su tisana en una de esas tazas de encantadores bordes y curvadas orejas. El agradable calor se expandió rápidamente dentro del recipiente y el aroma suave de la infusión lo relajó casi instantáneamente. Se recargó contra el cabecero de la cama, evitando hacer demasiado ruido o movimiento y fijó su vista sobre el conocido banderín de Griffindor. Colgado como un trofeo de guerra o un preciado tesoro, justo frente a la cama. Ciertamente él no podía decir nada cuando tenía uno parecido de Slytherin, en el fichero junto al escritorio de su habitación.

Deslizó sus ojos dentro de su tizana y sumergió sus pensamientos dentro del tono azulado del líquido, que siempre llevaba consigo en un pequeño termo. Aún era demasiado temprano como para levantarse o pensar en trabajo, pero estaba tentado de desobedecer sus propios mandatos y abstraerse en la idea de esa maldita poción.

Suspiró, llenándose del aroma de la tizana y volvió a relajar sus músculos. Bebió un sorbo y apreció gratamente como bajaba por su garganta, sintiendo el cuerpo suave de la lila, el ligero toque dulce de bayas maduras del enebro y la frescura del eucalipto.

Sintió movimiento a su lado y vio a Neville removerse entre las sábanas. A diferencia de él mismo, que simplemente abría los ojos y se despertaba casi al instante, el trigueño hacía mucho barullo. Se giraba, balbuceaba y se escondía bajo las mantas, como si lamentara cada vez que tuviese a despertar.

-¿Qué hora es?- escuchó una voz ronca, como de ultratumba. El rubio sonrió.

-Las seis.-

-¿Por qué estás despierto?- se quejó.

-Porque ya es de mañana.-

Neville suspiró y pateó las cobijas, destapando sus pies. Miró el cielo raso de su habitación y entonces sintió un aroma conocido. Miró a Draco, sosteniendo una de esas tazas que tanto le habían gustado a su abuela. El hombre la sostenía entre ambas manos y bebía de vez en cuando.

Esa imagen siempre le resultaría extraña, tanto como la idea del rubio aprendiendo de esos viejitos sin dientes… o la simple idea de que compartieran la misma cama. Sonrió.

Giró sobre su costado y pasándole un brazo por su cintura, hundió su nariz en las costillas del rubio. Su piel olía tan bien que era increíble y aunque sabía el truco tras esa mágica experiencia, siempre le resultaba fascinante.

-¿No te cansa beber eso todos los días?- preguntó, deslizando sus labios sobre la piel pálida. No era nada romántico, sólo un mimo mañanero.

-Después de quince días descanso una semana, así no alcanzo a hastiarme… y cada cierto tiempo le cambio alguna hierba.- el rubio acarició la cabeza apoyada sobre su costado, enterrando sus dedos a través de ese cabello trigueño, suave y sedoso. Era una lástima que Neville se lo dejara tan corto. –Hoy tengo vigilancia, pero mañana sábado vendré a ayudarte con la sala. ¿Está bien?-

-Sí…-

Draco sintió la fría brisa de un suspiro, acariciar su abdomen. Rascó la nuca del hombre y siguieron hablando sobre algo que podría ser tan frívolo como la renovación de una sala, pero que finalmente tenía todo un significado emocional.

Como tantas otras veces, el rubio se preguntó por qué los amigos de Griffindor no se habían preocupado por la salud emocional del hombre, de quien había sido el potentado héroe que cortó la maligna cabeza de Nagini. Potter trabajaba a un piso de distancia y no parecía ir muy seguido. Y si la visita de ayer era el patrón usual, el hombre simplemente se quedaba callado cuando debía socializar con Neville.

Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, sí sentía un poquito de lastima por el trigueño, la misma lástima que habría sentido sobre sí mismo si se hubiese quedado en Inglaterra hace tantos años atrás. Atascado en una vida miserable, rodeado de palabras hoscas y una sociedad de bordes afilados. La misma lastima si se hubiese quedado en Italia, estático, atrofiado en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Paralizado junto a las faldas de su madre.

Llegar a India y caer en la villa de Ahsan, es una de las casualidades que más agradecía en la vida. Como se lo había mencionado al viejo hombre antes de partir, agradecía sus palabras, por la sanación, por todos los destructivos lazos que había cortado y los buenos vínculos que su maestro había construido para él.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que ser consciente de los males que aquejaban a otras personas, se había transformado en un desagradable peso para Draco. Como si fuese su obligación hacer algo al respecto. Hasta el momento, todo lo que había hecho era mantener una cierta distancia emocional, una cierta impersonalidad, pero ahora era completamente distinto y él no estaba acostumbrado a involucrarse de esa forma.

El problema es que conocía a Neville Longbottom y se veía a sí mismo a través del hombre.

* * *

Llegada la hora señalada Harry despachó a los equipos de vigilancia. Malfoy y Travers a patrullar Sutton y Mitchan, mientras que Cobbs y Robins hacían la guardia en el Callejón Knockturn. Por su parte, él se fue con los demás al conocido viernes de cerveza en un pub cerca del Caldero Chorreante, pero por el lado muggle. Y si bien el lugar no tenía protecciones o hechizo de repulsión, la clientela habitual era netamente de magos y brujas, casi todos aurores o funcionarios del Ministerio.

Los tres se fueron hasta una de las mesas del fondo y pidieron una ronda de pintas.

-No puedo creer que hayas puesto a Demelza de nuevo a vigilar tranquilamente el callejón…- se quejó Seamus, -le das preferencia, todo porque es mujer.-

-No digas tonterías, sabes que a todos los trato por igual.- comentó antes de empinarse su jarro de cerveza y vaciarlo casi hasta la mitad. Luego suspiró relajadamente, sintiendo el frescor de la bebida. –De todas formas el domingo te toca con Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn.-

-¿Qué?, ¿tan pronto?- volvió a quejarse. –Llevamos apenas una semana y para mí ha sido como toda una vida con él dando vueltas.-

-¿De qué te quejas si apenas lo has visto? Ayer y hoy estuvo en la Unidad de Análisis.- recordar la imagen de Malfoy compartiendo con Neville, todavía estaba registrado bajo la etiqueta de "error/horror" en su cabeza.

-¿Y ha descubierto algo importante o sólo está perdiendo el tiempo?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, como si todo ese asunto del laboratorio fuera una gran insensatez.

-Neville dice que lo está haciendo bien.-

-¿Está trabajando con Neville?- Seamus lo miró con cejas alzadas, con la misma sorpresa que había experimentado él al saber la noticia.

-Los meses que estuvo de prueba, cuando recién llegó a Inglaterra, los pasó en el laboratorio de Neville. De hecho ambos se llevan bastante bien.-

-No lo creo.- rio el irlandés.

-De verdad, se dicen por sus nombres de pila y todo…-

-¿Por qué?- Ron frunció el ceño, parecía no comprenderlo. –Digo… ¡es Malfoy! Trató a Neville como si fuese basura desde primer año.-

-No me lo preguntes.- apuntó el moreno y tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar todas esas cosas de las que se había enterado por los compañeros del rubio.

-Travers te diría que fue algún truco místico hindú…- Seamus parecía gozar con la idea de Malfoy viviendo en un país tercermundista y bajo los preceptos de una religión muggle. Era el mayor colmo de todos, –como uno de esos domadores de serpientes, un hipnotizador o algo así…-

-No sé, pero ya puede irse llevando toda su parafernalia a otro lado…- masculló el pelirrojo, –porque yo no pienso tolerar una mierda…-

-Vale, vale… hablemos de otra cosa que no sea Malfoy.-

De pronto para Harry se hacía evidente que todas sus conversaciones giraban en torno al rubio. No era tan extraño si consideraba que recién había pasado una semana de su traslado, o que eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban después de tantos años. O que Malfoy apareciera enfundado en sus rarezas y con esa desconocida forma de comportarse, Harry sentía como si la presencia del rubio lo siguiera a todos lados o estuviera malditamente "subrayado" cada vez que se encontraban. Todo tenía que ver con él.

Para el moreno todo lo que tenía que ver con Malfoy seguía pareciéndole desconcertante. Y lo exasperaba, obviamente.

-Escuché que Robards te llamó durante la tarde.- escuchó a Ron y fue como si le dieran con un palo en la cabeza, pero simplemente asintió sin muchos ánimos. Su amigo sabía cuánto lo tensaba cada vez que su jefe le pedía rendir cuentas sobre el caso.

-Sí, quería saber cómo iban las cosas…- suspiró.

-¿Y?- Seamus bebió de su pinta, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaban esas reuniones.

-No está contento. Ha pasado apenas una maldita semana y espera que tengamos todo resuelto, pero el problema es que Shakelbolt se está poniendo nervioso. Resulta que llegaron dos magos a San Mungo, intoxicados por una de estas pociones…-

-¿Por qué no nos enteramos de esto?- Ron se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró fijo. Harry hizo cara de circunstancias. -Es parte del caso.- reiteró.

-Robards cree que estamos a manos llenas con lo que tenemos, así que dejaron a dos aurores de la División 5 a investigar ese asunto. Nos informarán cuando corresponda.-

-Genial, nos sacamos la mierda haciendo esas jodidas vigilancias y ahora meten a dos de la 5…-

-Espero que no siga trasladando "lumbreras" como Malfoy…- bufó el irlandés, -¿Entonces qué?, ¿alguna novedad o sólo sigue hinchando los huevos?-

-Sigue presionando…- respondió el moreno, pero recordar las palabras del hombre lo llenaron de impotencia, nuevamente. -Me pidió que le mostrara la forma en como estamos llevando el caso… todo de nuevo, paso por paso, como si fuera un novato. Cada vigilancia, cada nueva información, cada cosa que han hecho Malfoy y Cobbs… como si necesitara su aprobación para seguir guiando una división.-

-Sabes que el viejo tiende a meter las manos cuando siente que las cosas no avanzan.- Finnegan intentaba calmarlo, pero para el moreno no era tan fácil.

-Pero es lo mismo que he venido repitiendo los últimos meses…-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Ron apuntó, de nuevo.

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza y se alzó de hombros, imprimiéndole convicción a sus palabras. -¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿presionarlos a ustedes para que encuentren algo? ¿Aumentar sus turnos de vigilancia hasta que atrapen a alguien?- suspiró y sintió como se hundía en su asiento. -¿Qué puedo hacer?- repitió. –De todas formas iré con Cobbs a ver las chimeneas y Malfoy está en el laboratorio… casi estoy rogando porque esos dos logren algo importante.-

-Por cierto,- habló Seamus, bebiendo un sorbo de su pinta, -¿qué ha pasado con las pruebas a los detenidos? ¿Cuándo vamos a saber si tienen algún encantamiento encima?-

-¡Prf! Eso es lo otro. Con lo de Robards, aproveché de hablar con la bruja de Aplicación de la magia… se supone que han tenido muchas cosas que hacer,- el moreno hizo gestos y movió la cabeza, sacudiendo el cabello burlonamente, -por eso los oficiales de detección no han ido a completar las pruebas.-

Ambos se lo quedaron mirando, hasta que Ron soltó una risa enojada. Ni Seamus, ni Harry quisieron decir nada, porque sabían lo que sentía el pelirrojo. Era ese mismo sentimiento de imposibilidad y desespero lo que tenía al moreno con todos los músculos tensos y los nervios crispados.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a poder interrogarlos si no sabemos si están hechizados?- rezongó. -¿Cómo se supone que vamos a avanzar en este maldito caso?-

-Ya sabes a quién debes presionar…- apuntó el trigueño.

-No te preocupes, dejé los puntos claros. Me enviarán el informe "a la brevedad"…-

-¿Y qué haremos si no tienen algún puto encantamiento?-

-Pensé en soltar a alguno, de señuelo, hacerlo volver al redil… que lo vean, no sé… Realmente es una medida desesperada, porque existe la posibilidad de que al no tener contacto con el "distribuidor principal", se haya cortado el conducto de tráfico y entonces nuestros detenidos serían simples puntos muertos.-

-Si realmente no saben nada, tampoco sabrían cómo dar de nuevo con ese "distribuidor principal"- razonó el pelirrojo. -Además fueron "invitados" por alguien de dentro, si se cortó esa conexión seguro que no los vuelven a contactar. Serían sospechosos.-

-Exacto.- respondió Harry.

-Entonces roguemos porque tengan ese encantamiento de censura.-

Los tres asintieron, con el mismo entusiasmo de quienes han sido condenados a una misión sin frutos y Harry nuevamente pensó en esos dos… Malfoy y Cobbs. No toleraba al rubio, pero por el bien de todos, esperaba que encontrara algo que los ayudara. Algo. Cualquier cosa.

Ron y Seamus comenzaron a hablar de quidditch y la –otra vez- asquerosa temporada que llevaba los Chuddley Cannons, el moreno los escuchaba pero en mente tenía otras intenciones. Las reuniones con Robards siempre lo dejaban con un muy mal sabor de boca. De cierta forma le recordaban las reuniones con Dumbledore, sintiéndose como un chiquillo que no sabe qué esperar. Inseguro, un poco nervioso, como si estuviera bajo la lupa. A veces sentía que a esa oficina entraba un Harry y salía otro.

Pidió una segunda pinta antes de beberse la mitad restante de la que tenía en sus manos. No es que fuera un bebedor asiduo, pero algunas situaciones lo ameritaban y de todas formas no habría nadie en casa… ni para esperarlo, ni para sermonearlo.

En algún momento de toda esa deglución alcohólica, comenzó a sentir la cabeza un poco ida. Esa era la mejor sensación de todas. Dejar que los parpados pesados se cerraran y sentir el cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, un poco desecho entre tanto relajo.

No había querido soltar el asa de su pinta, porque estaba seguro que al intentar agarrarla de nuevo en estas condiciones, su mano se encontraría sólo con aire. Divertido.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la exhibición del molido húmedo de las papas fritas de Ron, dentro de su boca, mientras se reía aparatosamente de alguna tontería de Seamus. Harry también se rio… pero de la risa de su amigo.

Era en momentos como estos cuando le entraban ganas de follar con alguien, cuando se sentía ligero y contento por nada. Pero era una mierda que encontrarse con Colin fuera todo un dilema, siempre había alguien ocupado. Él con sus turnos de mierda, esas investigaciones o esos informes que le quitaban todo el tiempo y trababan su cabeza en un solo pensamiento, una única línea de ideas. Colin con su trabajo en El Profeta, con sus planes de estudiar en Manchester, con sus exposiciones de arte… sus amigos letreados. Harry no calzaba en ese ambiente de apreciaciones estéticas.

Si había que ser honestos, lo único que los estaba uniendo actualmente era el sexo. Ya nada quedaba del romance de los primeros meses, cuando se buscaban para cenar y hacían sacrificios para estar con el otro. Pero Colin era una persona cómoda para Harry.

Tuvo que aplicarse un hechizo de sobriedad para ir al baño, hace rato que estaba que se meaba.

Si hubiese dejado de beber se habría mantenido sobrio, pero esa no era su intención y al primer sorbo de su tercera pinta, ya había llegado al antiguo estado de desmadejamiento y comenzaba a sentir que caía en el sopor del relajo. Otra vez el tenue calorcillo que le calentaba las mejillas, la suave niebla que iba turbando sus pensamientos, la languidez en los músculos de todo su cuerpo… incluso su lengua, que a éstas alturas quería comenzar a moverse sola. Y el desahogo general hacía que no le pareciera una mala idea.

La curiosidad había picado su mente, ahora el conocimiento picaba su lengua. No era un secreto si sus compañeros de equipo sabían sobre eso. Ellos pudieron enterarse de cualquier forma… por casualidad… no porque él anduviese escudriñando. Esto era completamente circunstancial.

Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, sintiéndolos secos, pastosos, pesados. Tomó un sorbo de su pinta casi terminada y observó a sus compañeros, achispados y socarrones.

-Fui al lado viejo del Departamento de Aurores…- dijo de pronto. De hecho, ni siquiera él estuvo seguro de cuándo abrió su propia boca.

-¿Qué?- Seamus frunció el ceño. El irlandés siempre era el primero en poner atención a los cotilleos. -¿A qué?-

-Ver qué averiguaba de Malfoy.- ambos se le quedaron mirando, esperando a que siguiera. –Hablé con dos de sus compañeros de división… ellos me hablaron un poco sobre sus manías de secta muggle y… que Bones no estaba tan equivocado.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Según me dijeron, él… bueno… se supone que Cobbs tiene una novia conocida, pero durante inicios del año tuvo algún tipo de discusión con ella y terminaron… entonces la amistad con Malfoy se hizo mucho más estrecha…-

-¿Quieres decir que entonces sí es gay? ¿Que tuvo algún "rollito" amoroso con Cobbs?- Finnegan alzó sus cejas interesado, entonces jadeó haciendo gestos. -¡Espera! ¿Tuvieron o todavía tienen?-

-No seas asqueroso…- Ron arriscó la nariz. –No me interesa saber sobre su vida sexual…-

-Deja de hacerte el mojigato. ¿Entonces?…-

-Suponiendo que hubo algo… entonces tuvieron. Cobbs regresó con su novia y de hecho están comprometidos.- Seamus asintió, sin tantos ánimos, como si la información no lo dejara completamente satisfecho. –Pero Jones dice que Malfoy tiene mucho conocimiento de ese tipo de cosas… que en India aprendió sobre cosas como afrodisíacos… y que toma unas infusiones y unos preparados de hierbas.-

-Si teniendo 27 toma cosas para tener sexo, es que es un aplicado, un pervertido o un impotente.-

-Un pervertido.- concluyó Ron y se tomó el resto de su pinta. –Aunque sería mucho más gracioso si fuera impotente.- Harry negó y regreso la mirada a Seamus.

-El asunto es que a pesar de que Malfoy pueda ser un idiota… o un pervertido… sus compañeros lo tienen en bastante estima. Dijeron que había cosas de él que no comprendían y que eran poco usuales, como esas manías en el gimnasio o sus hierbas… pero que nunca han tenido problemas con él… y es buen auror.-

Harry detuvo su lengua y suspiró, considerando sus propias palabras.

Cuando había hablado con Jones y Schustter durante la tarde, la información… la verdadera evidencia sobre la presunta relación entre Malfoy y Cobbs le había resultado desconcertante. La posibilidad de que fuese cierto, lo había desencajado hasta el verdadero disgusto. Cada palabra significaba algo aún peor, un lado aún más oscuro en el "nuevo rostro" de Malfoy. Había sentido verdadera molestia.

Pero ahora, escuchándose a sí mismo… ya no podía comprender su ofuscación anterior. Sí, tal vez Malfoy era gay y sí, se había acostado con un hombre, con Cobbs. ¿Qué había de raro en eso? Era cierto que el tipo después de algún tipo de conversión espiritual, tenía conductas bizarras y extravagantes, pero nunca había sido una persona muy normal después de todo. Ser hijo del desenfocado de Lucius Malfoy, ya era ser rarito. Así que, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Y al parecer, nadie ha tenido conflictos con él desde que ha regresado y es buen auror. ¿Puede enojarse porque Malfoy resultó ser efectivamente un buen oficial?

¿Podría enojarse con Robards si resultaba que Malfoy los ayudaba a cerrar ese maldito caso? Y él mismo esperaba que así fuera.

Harry sólo sabía que odiaba tener al rubio de regreso en los planos de su vida.

-¿Y qué te iban a decir? ¿Qué es un cretino? Ellos son sus compañeros, tendrán que aguantarlo una vez que resolvamos el caso… deben saber que tenerlo en contra no es una idea muy inteligente.- apuntó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, no se puede negar que la División 11 ha pasado a valer algo después del ingreso de Malfoy.-

-¡Ahora me vas a decir que todo es gracias a él!- se mofó abiertamente.

-No lo estoy defendiendo, ni le estoy dando cualidades que no le corresponden… sólo es un supuesto, según indicios.- Finnegan se alzó de hombros. Harry seguía escuchando sus palabras, sin saber si sus compañeros comprendían las implicancias de la información.

-Creo que Ron tiene razón cuando dice que no es bueno que dos personas que trabajan juntas, tengas o hayan tenido un romance… o lo que sea. Podría perturbar el orden del caso… o que involucren aspectos personales con asuntos laborales.- apuntó el moreno.

-Y yo no quiero encontrarme algún numerito entrando a los vestidores.- Ron se vació el resto de su cerveza, más perturbado y molesto que el propio Harry.

-Ya…- Seamus lo miró, -es cosa de preguntarles, ¿no?-

-¿Y crees que te van a decir que sí? ¿A ti?, ¿a una persona desconocida?… cuando uno es un Malfoy y el otro tiene novia…- se rio Ron, burlándose en la cara del irlandés.

-Suficiente alcohol para ti, Ron, te has puesto de un humor de mierda.-

-¿A ti no te molesta todo este asunto?- respondió.

-No la verdad… de hecho es divertido. Da algo de qué hablar además de esta mierda de caso.- el moreno miró al hombre y lo consideró.

-Encontrarme un numerito como ese no estaría mal para mí…- añadió y sabía que Ron saltaría como gato asustado.

-¡Que bateen para el mismo lado no quiere decir que seas un asqueroso!-

Harry y Seamus se rieron de Ron, pero sin muchas complicaciones el moreno pensó que esa idea de Malfoy en los vestuarios, no era algo a lo cual sentir asco. Sólo había que tener ojos para darse cuenta… y por muy incordio que fuera el rubio, tenía muy buenas cualidades físicas. Era del tipo pasivo y tenía una flexibilidad que ya se la quisiera cualquiera.

* * *

Esta vez les tocaba patrullar la zona muggle.

El rubio suspiró, viendo como el vaho de su aliento se deshacía en la noche fría. No era que se sintiera incómodo en el lado no mágico, de hecho se había familiarizado bastante con él durante su estancia en Delhi, lo que le significaba una verdadera tensión era tener a Travers de compañero.

El tipo no se había mostrado violentamente en contra suya, no como Bones al menos, pero no podía estar seguro de nada. No estando solos, en medio de una zona muggle y con sus varitas a mano. No era paranoia, era el cuidado y la prevención de cualquier hijo de mortifago.

Caminaron por las avenidas principales y pusieron mayor atención en las zonas comerciales, parques y zonas despejadas. Otearon el aire en las callejuelas y los puntos donde la iluminación era mortecina y sospechosamente deficiente.

Se cruzaron con poca gente, aunque seguramente era mayor que en días de semana. Los viernes eran de juerga, aquí y en Bombay. La mayoría eran jóvenes universitario o trabajadores, algunos adolescentes consentidos y de padres permisivos, algunas parejas adultas y patrullas de policía.

Obviamente ambos debieron vestir ropas muggles para la vigilancia y Draco debía reconocer que por muy desastrosa que fuese la túnica de los aurores británicos, eran lo suficientemente cálidos y cómodos como para no usar hechizos de calefacción.

Ahora, con su abrigo de lana y una bufanda hasta los ojos, no podía decir lo mismo.

-Son casi la una.- apuntó Travers. Una de las pocas frases que había dicho durante la noche.

-¿Vamos a Mitchan?- él asintió.

-Luego iremos a Hounslow y probaremos por los alrededores.-

Draco pensó que sólo dos aurores haciendo la vigilancia en las diversas zonas muggles, les dejaba bastante margen de libertad a los traficantes y delincuentes en general. Pensar que originalmente los seis integrantes de la División 3 hacían el trabajo completo, provoca que aumentaran de valor ante sus ojos. Con razón Potter se desquiciaba tanto con ese caso.

-Bien.- respondió.

Sin saber dónde, ni tener referencias sobre Mitchan, el rubio atrapó el borde de la manga del abrigo gris y el hombre los desapareció.

* * *

Harry suspiró y se quedó con la mente en blanco, con los ojos literalmente pegados sobre los lomos de los libros en el centro de su estante, en su oficina del Ministerio.

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con el informe a Robards sin terminar y sin la cabeza para hacerlo. Supuso que lo que debió ser una cruda –mitigada con pociones para la sobriedad-, lo tenía con la mente en cualquier otro lugar. Sin contar con la ronda de masturbación de la mañana, tan insatisfactoria como todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

…Tener que conformarse con un manoseo sin gracia, cuando se suponía que tenía novio.

Regresó su mente a su cuerpo, cuando sintió toques en la puerta, segundos después aparecía la cabeza de Ron.

-Ya estamos todos…- le avisó.

Harry asintió, haciendo evidente el destrozado ánimo que llevaba desde la mañana. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y habitual, demasiado sin novedad. Sin rastros, sin pistas, sin detenidos, sin motivación. De nuevo.

Ron lo miró, pero no dijo nada y sólo se marchó.

Esto le estaba destrozando los nervios a Harry.

* * *

Continuará =)

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	5. Brahma V

Muchas gracias a quienes fielmente han leído y comentado esta historia: **SuicideFreakWord** , **Kuroneko1490** , **.3** , **Shamaya Malfoy** , **Pocho-chan** y a quienes se han incorporado últimamente: **Sinideas** y **Coptesita** ; me disculpo con ustedes por el atraso de esta actualización. La próxima semana irá puntualmente en sábado.

¡Ahora sí, a leer! =D

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Brahma V**

La mitad del living estaba hecho un desastre. Habían corrido mesas, sillas, sillones, sofá, estantes y cristaleras hasta el lado izquierdo de la estancia. La desnudez de las paredes con las marcas de los cuadros y las repisas descolgadas, dejaban una lamentable imagen. Polvo en cantidades ingentes, zonas de tapiz desteñido y algunas telas de araña que colgaban ligeras y vaporosas, como tenebrosos hilos llenos de descuido. De mucho tiempo sin limpiar.

Neville miró el espectáculo. Recorriendo con sus ojos las huellas desgastadas por el paso del tiempo y de alguna manera, Draco pudo encontrar esa personalidad constreñida y sobreprotectora de la señora Longbottom, entre las flores que alguna vez habían sido rojas y amarillas en el papel mural. La mujer de principios conservadores y restringidos, como los patrones kitch en cada muralla y espacio de la casa. Incluso creía poder sentir los ojos de la anciana bruja –aunque no la conociera- vigilando y martirizando a su pobre nieto, entre los pétalos ridículamente artificiales y de mal gusto, como si intentaran imitar algún sentimiento hogareño inherentemente ausente.

El rubio se acercó al trigueño con ambas copas de vino, le extendió una y Neville se tomó casi la mitad de un solo trago.

-Siempre he visto esta casa así y no me molestaban todas esas flores y colores brillantes… ahora me parece maquiavélico.- habló con voz rasposa, seguramente por el trago largo y ligeramente quemante del alcohol.

-Debes desmitificarla…- ambos miraban cómo una corriente de aire, levantaba la tela de araña y la hacía bailar en la pared. –Esta casa ahora es tuya, no de tú abuela, de ella puedes tener recuerdos y sentimientos agradables, pero nada más. No como si fuese una carga o una presencia que sigue atormentándote.- continuó. -Debes apropiarte de cada rincón de ésta casa y hacerla tuya. Así, cuando vayas a traer a la futura señora Longbottom, te debe ver a ti aquí, tú personalidad y todas esas cosas que te hacen ser quien eres.-

-Eso suena muy lógico,- asintió con honestidad, -no sé por qué nunca lo pensé antes.-

-Porque tenías la cabeza en cualquier otra parte.- rezongó, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –Entonces… ¿comienzas tú o yo?-

El hombre asintió, bebiéndose el resto del vino. Le entregó la copa al rubio y alzó la varita, con la primera floritura sacó de cuajo todo el primer lienzo de papel tapiz, mostrando el papel periódico y la madera debajo… mucho más asqueroso y sucio que el simple tapiz decolorado. La segunda floritura no tuvo tanta suerte, porque terminó rajando el papel a la mitad y a esas alturas Draco había localizado un camino de hormigas.

Arriscó la nariz y retrocedió un paso. Eso necesitaba un hechizo contra plagas.

Neville terminó con la frente sudada mientras despejaba y dejaba regularmente limpio todo ese lado del living. Cuando vio los muebles arrumbados justo detrás de ellos, los mando con un pase de varita todos a la cocina. Con tanto ánimo y motivación que el rubio tuvo que avisparse antes que levitara la cristalera y dejara un desastre. No quería ser el responsable si el hombre rompía algo irreparable.

-Dije apropiación, ¡no destrucción!…- gritó desde la cocina. –Rompe alguna de las tazas, Longbottom y te juro que te cuelgo de los huevos.- rezongó, aplicando encantamientos de protección para cuidar los estantes con vajilla, las encimeras y la lámpara del techo. Entonces escuchó una risa desde el living.

-Si tanto las quieres, puedes quedarte con ellas.-

-¡No te desprendas tan fácilmente de las cosas!- respondió regresando hasta la estancia y aplicándole a Neville, un hechizo para bajarle dos tallas a su ropa interior. –Además son tazas lindas, no como ese juego de asaderas que realmente hay que botar. Podrías guardarlas para ocasiones especiales, o qué se yo.-

-Tal vez…- gimió, agarrándose la entrepierna. –Tú eres mejor… para los encantamientos contra los bichos…-

-Aplicaré los hechizos, pero sabes que puedes poner aceite de canela y clavo, para mantener a las hormigas alejadas.-

-Bien.- Draco lo miró, mientras movía las caderas y trataba de agarrar los bordes elásticos del bóxer a través de los vaqueros. –Era más divertido cuando te quejabas como una niña.-

-¿No deberías decir que tienes lo mejor de mí?- el rubio alzó una ceja, sarcásticamente dulce y Neville no puedo evitar soltar una risa suave por la nariz, antes de responder con su mismo juego de ironías y pasados irrisorios.

-¿Y eso sería…?- Draco escuchó y quiso reducirle dos tallas más a su ropa, de paso aplastándole algo vital.

-Aquí es cuando te ignoro.- se giró hacia la muralla y agitó su varita, una luz de un suave color chocolate comenzó a flotar en el aire, asentándose sobre la superficie de la pared y el piso de madera.

-Calma las pasiones Draco, es sólo un decir…- y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Draco cortó el flujo del hechizo y se volteó a mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, mientras Neville le sonreía con su brillante mirada. Por un momento le recordó al chico despreocupado que había sido en Hogwarts. No que Draco le hubiese prestado mucha atención en ese tiempo, realmente el rubio no había observado o atendido a nadie que no fuera el Trío Maravilla o sus propios amigos, pero tenía algunas imágenes de él. De cómo disfrutaba extrayendo el jugo de los bulbos venenosos y gritaba emocionado con los partidos de Griffindor.

En ese tiempo su sonrisa le había parecido molesta… ahora…

-Éste es un encantamiento hindú, es mejor que cualquier hechizo occidental, sobre todo si pensamos que muchos magos viven en casas de adobe y paja, o en la completa intemperie.- el trigueño asintió. –Además no es un hechizo que mate, sólo mantiene alejados a todo tipo de vida "menor"… ya sabes que para ellos toda existencia es preciosa.-

-Eso suena muy… "eco-responsable".-

-Repele incluso escorpiones, pequeñas serpientes y ratones. Te aseguro que es un muy buen hechizo.-

-Confío en tu conocimiento.-

-Más te vale.-

Otra vez lo miró de reojo, casi como si lo estuviera retando a que dijera algo más, antes de levantar la varita nuevamente y pronunciar un escueto " _Jivana bahara_ ". La tenue luz color chocolate volvió a formarse en la punta de su varita y entonces, con suavidad y ondulantemente, se fue extendiendo hacia el muro y el suelo.

A diferencia de cualquier otro encantamiento que Neville conociera, un particular aroma comenzó a difuminarse por la habitación, cada vez más notorio y más identificable a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Era una fragancia natural, como a tierra húmeda, tierra de estanque o fango. Eso sonaba asqueroso, pero el olor lejos de ser desagradable, le parecía extrañamente primitivo, tosco e interesante.

-Ese olor, ¿es del hechizo?-

-Sí… es cierto, nunca me habías visto hacer un encantamiento hindú.- reconoció y entonces movió sus cejas encantadoramente. –No sólo pueden verse, o sentirse como una energía electrizando el ambiente, también pueden olerse y algunos hasta escucharse.-

-¿En serio?-

-Así como la lengua latina es la raíz de la magia en occidente, India es una de las cunas de la magia en oriente.- sonrió conocedor. Neville no sólo estaba asombrado con la información, sino con la disponibilidad del rubio en explicárselo. Aunque eso ya no debería sorprenderlo. El rubio parecía siempre inclinado a la docencia. –Es uno de los pocos países que mantiene su forma de hacer magia, como hace siglos. Conserva las raíces originales del hindi y las formas antiguas de canalizar la magia. Y eso es la magia más pura.-

-¿Y no es igual que cualquier mago o bruja de cualquier lugar?-

-No me sorprende viniendo del sistema educativo de nuestro Ministerio.-

-¡Oye!-

-Los magos de oriente no conocieron las varitas hasta el Medioevo, usaban objetos comunes como pipas, collares de cuentas o bastones.- el trigueño movió las cejas.

-¿Otro objeto occidental que somete una cultura rica en costumbres?-

Draco se alzó de hombros, sin profundizar más en el tema. No quería tener que decirle a Neville lo que pensaba. Que eso era lo mismo que estaba sucediendo con las antiguas tradiciones de los sangre pura: ser sumergidos bajo la vacuidad y la ignorancia de una sociedad que no sabía de dónde venía la magia que los alimentaba.

Por eso había amado India. Cada una de sus tradiciones y rituales ancestrales, colmados de los significados más profundos y la fuerza más vital. Adorando el poder del Equinoccio y encomendándose a las esquivas virtudes del Solsticio. Draco se había sentido rejuvenecer en la magia de la India más profunda y misteriosa.

El rubio siguió en lo suyo, de vez en cuando contándole alguna anécdota o algunas de las cosas que había aprendido en sus viajes. Dejando de lado cualquier prejuicio o mala interpretación.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, Draco impuso un descanso. No le molestaba quedarse ayudando hasta el amanecer, después de todo él había obligado al hombre con ese asunto de la remodelación… además el domingo tendría vigilancia en el Callejón Knockturn y eso significaba desvelarse hasta las seis o siete de la mañana, pero no quería que Neville se cansara más de lo indicado. Esa experiencia debía transformarse en una situación agradable, una transición entre la hosquedad de lo ajeno a la realización de lo personal, de la apropiación y la pertenencia. Debía sentir cariño por el cambio y soltar los recuerdos de su abuela, como una cariñosa etapa pasada.

Por eso había limpiado el centro del living, había invocado una gran y esponjosa manta, algunos cojines y almohadones, además de una comida ligera y más vino, por supuesto. Se había recostado cual Maja vestida y había mirado al hombre, desde su posición. Neville seguía guerreando con un pliego de papel, acomodando las esquinas correctamente y aplicando el hechizo pegamento, mientras deslizaba pulcramente el paño húmedo con la mano izquierda y así eliminar todas las arrugas y globos de aire.

-Oye, tengo una pregunta,- le dijo una vez que el hombre hubiese terminado con la labor. Draco ya había terminado con el muro contrario y sólo faltaban la pared de la chimenea y la de entrada.

-¿Cuál?… ¡Oye!, ¿ya estas echado? ¡Ni siquiera hemos terminado!-

-Cálmate, no te voy a dejar abandonado con todo este desastre, sólo estoy tomándome un respiro. Ven.- indicó con su mano y dio golpecito ligeros a su lado. –Y de todas formas no se dice echar, no soy un animal de campo.-

-¡Snob!- sonrió haciendo gestos, pero de igual forma terminó tendiéndose sobre su estómago, a un lado del rubio. Tomó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Sólo me he estado preguntando si es normal que Potter luzca tan distante cuando te va a ver al laboratorio.-

-No.- agarró un puñado de frutos secos y comenzó a comer. –Suele comportarse como siempre cuando va al laboratorio, por eso pensé que al verte se había puesto un poco nervioso o receloso… o algo así.- se alzó de hombros. –O tal vez sea toda la situación del caso. Harry tiende a preocuparse y ponerse muy tenso en las misiones… se lo toma todo demasiado en serio.-

-Entonces no debió hacerse auror. A éste ritmo se hará viejo de puro estrés.-

-Bueno cada uno tiene sus motivos, ¿no? ¿Por qué te hiciste auror, en primer lugar?-

-Buen punto.-

Draco asintió, dejando el tema en el aire, porque sus propios motivos no tenían nada que ver con el altruismo de detener delincuentes o investigar sobre accidentes. Lo suyo era desde cierto punto, egoísta. Porque Ahsan le había dicho que ese podría ser su oportunidad de redención.

¿Qué significaría para Potter ser auror? Calmaría su hambre de héroe o tal vez se sentía obligado con la Comunidad mágica. Quizás era algún tipo de deuda social, una forma de velar por el bien… ¿o era una forma de calmar la culpa?

-Hermione estuvo preocupada por él durante todo su primer año de novato y casi se trepó por las paredes cuando lo nombraron jefe de división… Harry había dejado de dormir, comía mal, se enojaba con facilidad y en lo único que pensaba era en las misiones…- movió negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se ha mantenido cuerdo?-

-Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Demelza… todos los chicos lo han apoyado, hablan con él e intentan distraerlo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.- Draco miró al hombre con las cejas alzadas. Eso no sonaba como algo simple, sino como una especie de terapia, intervención o como una contención psico-emocional. –También ayudó que se echara novio.-

Esperen.

-Novio…- se volteó hacia el trigueño y buscó mirarlo directo a los ojos. Pestañeo. –Novio, ¿como un novio gay?-

-Sí.- Neville rio. –Es gay y tiene un novio que es gay también, los dos lo son.-

-Cretino.- le dio con la rodilla en el muslo. –Sólo no puedo creer que Potter sea gay, ¡se supone que tenía de novia a la chica Weasley!- recibió un fruncimiento de cejas como respuesta.

-No… nunca llegaron a ser novios. Se suponía que iban a tener algo después de la guerra, pero creo que Harry descubrió su gusto por las varitas entre tanto…-

-No lo puedo creer.- silbó. -¿Y quién es el pobre infeliz? ¡Qué! Ya, ya, "¿quién es el gran afortunado, de quien todos deben sentir envidia?"- se retractó riendo, viendo el gesto inquisitivo en la cara de su compañero.

-Colin Creevey.-

-El chico de las fotografías.- asintió, recordando al chico paliducho y de ojos saltones. –Sí, era un niñito muy obsesivo.- Neville rio. –Entonces Potter tiene con quien calmar el "brío" de los casos.- se dejó caer de espaldas, soltando un "wow".

-Escuché que han tenido algunos problemas, pero no estoy seguro… de todas formas espero que no sea nada grave.-

-Nadie quiere a "El Héroe" con un ataque de neurosis.- negó. –Lo que necesita Potter es saber contenerse, ese exceso de energía y de tensión acumulada, podría ser aplacado a través de la magia. De saber qué hacer con su poder y no pensar en ella como algo que debe mantenerse controlada y limitada al cuerpo cuando no se necesita. La magia es flujo, como la sangre o la vida. Él no sabe lo que tiene.- apuntó con gran obviedad.

-¿No podrías ayudarlo?-

Draco podría haberse zafado el cuello, con la velocidad con la que se había girado hacia su compañero. Lo miró con cierta incredulidad, hasta que observó el gesto honesto de Neville. El hombre hablaba en serio.

-¡Oh! No, claro que no… No. No… no, no, no. No.- y negó con la cabeza todas las veces que fueran necesarias. –Sabes que mis métodos son poco ortodoxos, así que no. Lo siento, pero no. No. Definitivamente no. No y… no. No.-

-No te exaltes…- rio, bebiendo de su copa de vino. Parecía divertido con todo el tema de Potter y la eterna enemistad entre ambos. Pronto se giró hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. –No te digo que lo trates igual que a mí, sólo… no sé, podrías darle algunos de esos sabios consejos que siempre me das, sobre él o sobre su magia… o lo que sea…-

-¿Sobre él?- giró el rostro hacia el trigueño y lo miró con obviedad. –Conozco tanto de Potter, como de un Aye-aye.- lo vio rodar los ojos y estuvo tentado de golpearle algo.

-Y qué se supone que es un aye-aye…-

-Un mono feo, de greñas negras, orejón, con ojos saltones y dedos deformes. ¡Perfecta comparación!-

-Te estoy hablando en serio…-

-Te juro que yo también.- levantó la mano en cuyo hombro Neville tenía apoyada su cabeza y te atrapó la oreja. Acaricio los pliegues amplios del cartílago y la suavidad del lóbulo. –El que aún no hayamos discutido o peleado a puño limpio, es porque no hemos estado en la misma habitación por demasiado tiempo y eso no asegura que alguna vez vaya a pasar. Sin contar con que la mitad de la División me tiene sangre en el ojo.-

-No te preocupes, Harry no va a permitir que se pasen contigo…- Draco sonrió reconociendo la nobleza y la lealtad Griffindor en esas palabras. Se preguntó si las cosas con Potter serían igual de correctas y seguras. Igual de caballerosas que durante el colegio.

-Siendo que por estos tiempos es uno de los magos más poderosos e importantes, debería saber cómo conducir su magia.- si era cierto que el hombre no sabía nada de su propio poder, es que Potter había estado perdiendo el tiempo todos esos años.

-Supongo que no lo ha necesitado…- murmuró suavemente, casi como el ronroneo de un animal adormilado, mientras el rubio deslizaba sus dedos dentro de su cabello suave y acariciaba la zona temporal de su cabeza.

-Occidente subvalora la magia.- apuntó y esta vez volteó su cuerpo, acercándose un poco más hacia Neville. –No comprenden el poder que tiene la magia sobre nuestra psiquis, nuestras emociones y el funcionamiento de nuestro cuerpo.-

Draco sonrió y para ejemplificar lentamente comenzó a proyectar su propia magia, era una práctica tan usual ya, que no necesitaba ni su varita, ni concentrarse con tanta intensidad. Era una fuerza parte de sí mismo y expandirla fuera de su cuerpo hasta tocar los bordes de la presencia del trigueño, era tan común como crear una idea en su cabeza. Sólo debía dibujar "Neville" en el frente de su mente, construyendo un pensamiento en torno al significado de esa persona a su lado y entonces su magia lo reconocía… y salía a su encuentro. Era así de fácil y cómodo.

Y Draco sólo debía entrecerrar los ojos y llenarse de él, para distinguir todos esos tonos de verde, danzando en los contornos del cuerpo de su compañero. Oscilando entre el esmeralda y el cuarzo verde, con algunas líneas de amarillo, pero sin nada de gris u oscuridad.

-Mucho verde y nada de gris.- le confió.

-Me gustaría poder ver lo que tú ves.-

Neville suspiraba sus palabras, mientras sentía la suave caricia de las manos de Draco y el encantador toque de su magia. Como la brisa tibia y abrigadora de un calentador de aire. Deslizándose sobre su cuerpo y provocándole estremecimientos de dulce gozo, calidez erizándole el vello de todo su cuerpo. Incitador. Vibrante. Invitador.

Suspiraba y cada vez sentía con mayor notoriedad, cómo su mente se iba despejando de todo pensamiento y comenzaba a primar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Primero se iban las preocupaciones, todas aquellas cosas que su memoria traía al frente, como pendientes del trabajo e incluso la inquietud sobre las murallas del salón. ¿Qué era un papel tapiz o una muestra de plantas africanas?

Luego sintió cómo se alejan los detalles irrelevantes, ¿qué había sucedido con las hormigas de la muralla? ¿De hecho, qué hormigas? ¿De qué color era la manta sobra la cual estaban recostados? ¿Qué sabor tenía el vino que bebía?, ¿dulce?, ¿aromático?, ¿fuerte y astringente?

Y a medida que pasaban los segundos, que el calor presionaba el halo personal que lo rodeaba y penetraba hasta tocar su propia magia, Neville seguía perdiendo esas nociones que parecían insignificantes al lado de esas sensaciones y ese sentimiento de plenitud. Una presencia amable y majestuosa se iba colando por los resquicios de su humanidad, por los espacios oscuros y vacíos y llenándolos con comprensión. Era algo suave y amigable, que lo hacía sentir en calma y con ganas de percibir un poco más.

Cuando su mente permitía olvidar en qué día estaba, qué hora era o dónde se encontraba, cuando sentía que su propia magia tocaba algo muy dentro suyo, guiada por esa presencia dulce y abrigadora, entonces sabía que esa maravilla… o tal vez milagro, estaba funcionando. Nada tenía mayor importancia que sentirlo todo con su magia, con sus emociones, sus pensamientos, su personalidad y su cuerpo, como uno solo.

-Vamos a apropiarnos de este lugar…- le murmuró el rubio, apoyando su frente contra la del trigueño. –Vamos a hacer terrenal, éste santuario de tú abuela…-

-No hablemos de mi abuela…- respondió igual de bajo, inclinando el rostro hacia el frente y tomando la boca de Draco.

El rubio se estremeció y se dejó hacer bajo las manos de su compañero, permitiendo que el cuerpo y la magia del trigueño se expresaran a plenitud. Desinhibido, portentoso, con la seguridad de quien ha superado sus problemas y se enfrenta al mundo con voluntad y pasión. Dejó que Neville lo presionara bajo su cuerpo y alentó a su magia a salir, a manifestarse en el aire que los rodeaba. A calentar el espacio que los separaba.

Había algo demasiado delicioso en tener sexo con magia de por medio: el _Tantra_ como herramienta de liberación para la energía física, espiritual y mágica. Ser consciente del cuerpo, del deseo y la sexualidad para la realización personal, para trascender y armonizar nuestra presencia dentro de la propia existencia universal.

Así de mágico e importante era el _Tantra_. Permitir que el ser humano camine hacia la iluminación apoyado en lo mundano. Tomar el sexo o _Maithuna_ , como _Sadhana_ o práctica espiritual y expansión de la energía mágica. Era la perfección humana a través del contacto sensual.

Draco movió sus caderas e instó a su compañero a quitarse la ropa… todo tan lento y consciente como si fuese la actividad más normal y recurrente entre ambos. Disfrutar de los roces, de los olores, de la vista, del tacto, de los sabores, de los movimientos. Todo era un sentir tranquilo y profundo, lleno de reconocimiento y liberación. Lleno de compartir.

Neville sabía cómo debían ir las cosas. El rozamiento genital y aspirar el aroma de sus cuerpos, activaba el primer punto de energía y el comienzo del flujo que alimentaba la vida, el alma y la naturaleza mágica de todo mago o bruja. Debía saber activar y reconocer ese primer punto de la pirámide, el primero de los muchos eslabones necesarios para lograr el control sobre sí mismo, sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos. El control sobre eso extraño que es a veces la humanidad, con su ansiedad, con su egoísmo o sus tristezas. Neville sabía y había comprobado cómo la consciencia sobre la magia y la energía vital, despejaba la mente y lo centraba en el mundo.

Y bueno, decir que la piel del rubio olía absolutamente delicioso e intoxicante gracias a la tizana, era un buen aliciente para ese primer instante de deseo.

Ambos se quitaron sweter, chalecos y camisas, dejando sus pechos desnudos y libres para que las fragancias ascendieran hasta la nariz. Para que sus manos vagaran y reconocieran el tacto de la piel, las curvas de sus hombros, de sus brazos y espalda, la textura de sus pezones sensibles y los surcos en la columna y el ombligo. El delicioso sentir de piel con piel. Largos minutos después, llenos de movimientos y caricias, de besos húmedos y tacto conocedor, se quitaron los zapatos, calcetines y pantalón.

-Recuerda seguir la línea…- le susurró el rubio, frotándose maravillosamente contra el cuerpo del trigueño, moviendo sus piernas y atrapando su cintura, mientras deslizaba sus labios por la barbilla de Neville hasta demandar por sus labios y besarlo… morderlo, chuparlo.

El hombre asintió, sin palabras que pronunciar, pero concentró su mente y se hizo completamente consciente de su excitación, del quemante fuego que subía lentamente a través de su cuerpo desde la raíz de su sexo, entre sus piernas… como una corriente en su columna vertebral. Draco le había enseñado una nueva forma de ver y tener sexo, hasta hacerlo maravillosamente extenso y satisfactorio. Como horas y horas de delicioso placer palpable y cómplice correspondencia.

El sexo no era estar caliente, era elevar el placer hasta la plenitud.

Cuando Neville consideró que era el momento, se quitó el bóxer y le ayudó a Draco con su propia ropa interior… y siguieron tocándose y frotándose por lo que le parecieron decenas de minutos. Incontables. Y aunque el rubio sabía que su compañero aún no podía controlar el ascenso de su deseo y la inminencia de la eyaculación, intento alargar el preámbulo todo lo posible, preparando su entrada con sus propios dedos y de paso evitando que la exaltación del trigueño se disparara irremediablemente.

Draco tembló, trémulo y deshecho de ansiedad ante una especial arremetida de magia… y las caderas de Neville comenzaron a empujarse contra él.

-Entra en mí…- le gimió al oído y recibió un estremecimiento de respuesta.

-Lo necesito…- dijo el hombre, acomodando su polla frente a la entrada del rubio.

Suspiró y jadeó con verdadera necesidad, recibiendo la energía del hombre sobre él. Esa energía que lo aplastaba, lo cobijaba y lo hacía sentir tan seguro… esos leves tonos amarillos, le recordaban a Draco cuán atraído estaba de la fuerza del _Manipura_.

-Entra en mí…- casi le lloriqueó y entonces sintió una polla grande y dura llenarlo hasta la mitad, de una sola estocada. Decidida y profunda. –¡Mhn!-

-Draco…- y le besó con fuerza.

En esas ocasiones de arrebatos, Draco pensaba que el hombre era sobrepasado por las sensaciones, por el placer del sexo, pero entonces había recordado que Neville era regido por el _Anajata_ y era parte de su naturaleza que el trigueño simplemente se dejara llevar con completa entrega y rendición a toda emoción… a toda sensación, a todo tacto mágico. A todo ardor.

El rubio se arqueó con fuerza y jadeo sorprendido, cuando sintió a Neville empujar justo en su próstata. El maldito hombre ya sabía perfectamente dónde tocarlo… Gimió un "Oh" hondo, lleno de ganas y de dulce dolor.

-No te… apures…- tragó la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca y miró al trigueño, entre la neblina del deseo. -¿Dón… dónde vas?…- el hombre cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y el rubio no sabía si era para concentrarse o para evitar llegar muy lejos.

-Abdomen… joder…-

Draco lo tocó con su mano izquierda un punto a la altura del plexo solar y concentró su magia allí, facilitando el flujo de energía. Con los ojos cerrados Neville fue consciente de la sensibilidad de su polla y cómo su piel se rozaba contra las paredes del ano y el recto del rubio… mantuvo su mente allí, sintiendo un calor sofocante justo en su estómago, en su abdomen… e intentó que esa fuerza ascendiera a través de su espina dorsal, hacia su pecho.

Sintió la magia del rubio y cómo ésta templaba todo su cuerpo, cómo excitaba algo muy dentro suyo… cómo lo empapaba y lo cobijaba cálidamente en su interior, en su alma. Y entonces el calor ascendió rápidamente hacia un lugar tras sus pectorales… pero fue una sensación demasiado fuerte, demasiado intensa. Caliente. Desbordante.

Neville gimió adolorido y Draco volvió a sentir ese golpe de magia, potente, contundente. Se arqueó y retorció, recibiendo la liberación de la energía del trigueño… y luego las arremetidas de su polla, abriéndolo completamente.

-¡Neville!- sólo recibió una retahíla de gemidos, gruñidos y a veces su nombre, como única respuesta.

El hombre se había perdido dentro de la lujuria, la lascivia y la ansiedad más básica. El ardor que había tocado el centro de su pecho, ahora estaba diseminado por todo su cuerpo, sin control, sin límites, sin canal. Todo era instinto.

Draco se sintió ondular las caderas y apretar su cuerpo contra su compañero, percibiendo los bordes del orgasmo… aspiró el aroma de su cuello y sin ninguna infusión o hierba que la alterara, le pareció una fragancia encantadora. Quizás el sonido de su respiración había sido muy notorio, porque el trigueño levantó el rostro que había mantenido enterrado en el cuello pálido de Draco y se miraron un momento.

-Adoro…- Neville tragó, intentando enfocar los ojos pálidos de su compañero, -tu olor… y tú… sabor…-

El rubio intento reír, pero el trigueño seguía dando justo en su punto de placer y los únicos sonidos que salieron de su boca fueron jadeos y gemidos profundos. Sentía nítidamente cómo ese pedazo de carne friccionaba aquel delicioso lugar y calentaba sus músculos con cada penetración. Cómo ese glande de carne dura y húmeda, machacaba su próstata y lo hacía apretar los dientes cada vez.

Draco levantaba la barbilla y miraba el cielo raso, cada vez. Tensándose ante la embestida y exhalando desesperado con el consecuente golpe de dolorosa satisfacción, que le llegaba hasta la base de la nuca. Vocalizando los ramalazos, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales y comunicando el embriagante placer, así como escuchando el sonido mojado de esa polla entrando en él… era desquiciante. Eran ese tipo de estímulos los que habían conducido la fuerza expertamente hasta su _Visshudha_ , el punto energético que lo regía. Su mayor virtud, pero paradójicamente, su más grande debilidad. Ese punto que dispersaba redes de calor desde su garganta hacia su pecho y sus mejillas, tan puro e impetuoso.

El chakra más alto para el sexo, su chakra, su punto de poder. El chakra del sonido, del habla… y Draco gemía como poseído.

-Nevi…lle…-

-Es-toy llegando…- el trigueño jadeo contra su oído y el rubio sentía cómo aspiraba su aroma, inhalando a bocanadas, llenándose de él.

Draco decidió que podría correrse, que quería hacerlo, aunque eso significara después cansancio y el cuerpo pesado.

Metió la mano entre ambos y comenzó a jalarse la polla, trayendo consigo la contracción de los músculos de su culo… y Neville se deshizo en lloriqueos, mientras arremetía con fuerza, casi como si quisiera partirlo. Como si quisiera atravesarlo. Y llenarlo con su esencia, muy dentro suyo.

-Ya… ya, ya…- apretó los ojos e hizo gestos…

Draco simplemente liberó las cuerdas que mantenían su placer dentro de los límites, soltó el control de su mente y su cuerpo hizo lo demás… de pronto se encontró boqueando, con la espalda arqueada y temblando bajo la fuerza de su orgasmo y la eyaculación. Con la mente en blanco y entumecida, casi como si le hubieran puesto un trozo de hielo en la nuca, contrario al calor abrazador de todo su cuerpo.

Neville simplemente se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas de vez en vez, hasta que su miembro salió de su interior. Sintió el semen como una presencia tibia llenando sus entrañas y recordó que para el _Tantra_ , el semen era vida… aunque para el rubio eso no significara, ni produjera nada.

Después de todo el _Tantra_ había sido pensado entre hombres y mujeres, sí, heterosexual. Que él ungiera como _Devi_ , que emitiera la energía _shakti_ y fuera el receptor de la energía masculina, no significaba que el producto fuera mayor que buscar la trascendencia.

Acaricio el cabello húmedo en la nuca del trigueño y se preguntó por qué estaba pensando en eso, justo ahora.

-Wow…- fue más un susurro que una exclamación. Sintió al trigueño respirar fuertemente con el rostro aún contra su cuello, inhalando el aroma dulce que Draco sabía, exudaba su cuerpo. Incluso su sudor debía tener buen sabor. –Eso fue demoledor…-

-¿Qué pasó con esa línea?- suspiró con fuerza, intentando mitigar la agitación. Su corazón aún latía fuerte y su respiración era errática. –Todavía no puedes llegar al _Anajata_.-

-No me gruñas ahora…- rezongó, hablando contra la piel de Draco. El trigueño parecía lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer levantarse sobre él, -aún estoy tratando de disfrutar del orgasmo…-

-Se me olvida que los cambios positivos son paulatinos y sólo las desgracias son repentinas.-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Neville levantó la cabeza y miró al rubio a los ojos. Las mejillas del trigueño se veían rosadas, sus labios un poco más rojos, su frente estaba húmeda, así como la piel bajo las manos de Draco y sus ojos aún no perdían el tono opaco del sexo.

-Que contigo las cosas deben ser lentas…y…- remarcó la última palabra, -tienes que purificar tus pensamientos y hacer un poco de ejercicio, sabes que eso te ayudaría con el control, pero eres terco como una mula. ¡Sólo te interesa ese puto tenedor y tus malditas plantas!-

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde quedó eso de purificar los pensamientos?- frunció el ceño.

-Quiero ayudarte, idiota,- le chicoteó un dedo en la frente, -pero si no me haces caso, esto no tiene sentido.-

-Ya… lo sé, lo siento…- suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el rubio. –Es una lástima que tú hagas esto como un simple favor y que yo no sea gay…-

Draco rio y le acarició la nuca. Así como el _Tantra_ consideraba el sexo como un tipo de meditación, también era necesario el contacto físico constante, los masajes como instancias concretas y la comunicación. Y a pesar de que el rubio se sabía no muy dado a la conversación y a entender las razones de las personas, desde que se había propuesto "ayudar" como modo de redención, entonces se había esmerado en escuchar y comprender. En ponerse en los zapatos de los otros e intentar sacar lo mejor de ellos, de las situaciones que vivían y de los problemas que los aquejaban. Aunque como hombre, se le hacía mucho más fácil la parte del sexo y la iluminación a través del placer, estaba hecho un maestro de eso.

-No te preocupes, ya llegará una mujer a la cual puedas deslumbrar con tus conocimientos amatorios.- el trigueño rio suavemente y luego lamió con toda la amplitud de su lengua, una vasta extensión de la garganta de Draco. El rubio cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

-Seré un buen estudiante…- lo escuchó y casi podía verlo paladeando su sabor. –Palabra.-

Ahora era el rubio quien lamentaba que "esto" que compartían fuera casi por beneficencia y que el Griffindor no implicara sus nobles y honestos sentimientos. No porque quisiera compartir algo romántico con Neville, sino porque durante esos íntimos momentos de soledad, de conversaciones cómplices y roces post-coito, le parecían muy parecidos a los de una verdadera pareja. Mucha complacencia, mucha confianza, mucho compromiso.

* * *

Domingo, 22:52.

Otra de esas malditas noches heladas. Aunque ésta se pronosticaba aún peor que las anteriores y a pesar de que estar a resguardo en el Callejón Knockturn era mucho mejor que patrullar las zonas muggles, para Seamus la presencia de Malfoy en la habitación, no le terminaba de agradar. No que el hombre lo fuera a embrujar, envenenar o qué se yo… tal vez aprovecharse de su culo virgen.

El irlandés detuvo su taza de café a mitad de camino y miró el contenido inquisitivamente. Malfoy no haría algo tan macabro como eso, ¿cierto? Ponerle alguna de esas hierbas misteriosas o algún místico brebaje hindú, para abusar de él… porque el tío era gay y peor aún, era un engatusador por naturaleza. Un hipnotizador. Un idiotizador.

Pero Seamus se había preparado su propia taza de café, ¿tal vez la cafetera o el agua de la tetera?

"Ya estoy tan paranoico como Ron…" pensó, deslizando un suspiro por sus labios. Entonces tomando valentía, inhaló con fuerza y vació su taza en un largo sorbo.

Si su café estaba limpio… genial, Malfoy no era un cretino vengativo. Si había algo… el trigueño esperaba que lo dicho por Harry fuera verdad y el rubio fuera neta y absolutamente pasivo.

¿Por qué mierda estaba pensando en eso?

Miró al tipo sentado frente a la ventana. Parecía concentrado en la vigilancia de la oscura entrada del Callejón, siguiendo con sus ojos cada movimiento o ruido en la calle. Observando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y anotando con manos rápidas y expertas, todo cuanto le pareciera digno de registrar. Demelza tenía razón, el rubio era bastante aplicado y metódico.

Si lo pensaba bien, esa misma visión le recordaba al Malfoy estirado y pretencioso de la escuela. Anotando con su pulcra y seguramente pomposa letra, los estúpidos ingredientes de alguna igualmente estúpida poción. Como si fuera el único inteligente y digno de esa muy-muy estúpida clase y su muy-muy-muy estúpido profesor.

Se sirvió otra taza de café y marchó hasta el diván junto a la otra ventana. Ese lado no tenía un ángulo tan amplio como el otro sitio, pero daba hacia el lado del callejón que conectaba con Diagon.

-Si quieres puedo hacer la primera vigilancia.- dijo el rubio y Seamus giró el rostro hacia él.

-¿Seguro?- Malfoy asintió. ¿Sería algún tipo de truco? ¿Atraparlo desprevenido? ¿Hechizarlo en cuanto se durmiera? -¿Es así como lo hicieron con Demelza?- el rubio lo miró.

-¿Ustedes no dividen la vigilancia?-

-Bueno, sí…- se alzó de hombros.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a morder o a dejar abandonado.- le sonrió con gesto irónico.

-Que amable…- bufó.

-Recién son las once, no podremos mantener la concentración hasta las seis. Y las tres de la madrugada es el momento más vulnerable del ser humano, no pensaremos bien y quizás interpretemos mal algún signo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Es parte de tú sabiduría India?- se rio con gesto ladino y aunque Seamus se dio cuenta que se había puesto en evidencia, mantuvo la seguridad del gesto. Como respuesta, vio al rubio lamerse los labios, no sabía si leer esa acción como nerviosismo, algún tipo de molestia o la preparación de su lengua afilada.

-Supuse que eso era algo que debería saber todo auror, ya veo que no.- sonrió suavemente. –Es un principio básico en los métodos de interrogación… ¿por qué crees que el mejor momento de presionar a un sospechoso es entre las tres y cuatro de la mañana? También es una estrategia muy usada por los muggles durante sus guerras, así como impedir dormir desestabiliza la mente… etc. etc.-

Ahí la veía, esa conocida lengua afilada. ¿A quién le estaba diciendo auror incompetente?

Seamus sonrió apretadamente, aguantándose las ganas de zurrarle un buen puñetazo o algo igual de contundente… quizás si lo dejaba inconsciente se ahorraría muchos problemas y disgustos.

-Aún conservas esa lengua de serpiente…- dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa sarcástica. Un poco burlona.

"A pesar de tiempo, seguía siendo un Malfoy", cruzó como una única idea en ambas cabezas. Entonces Draco regresó su vista hacia la callejuela, hacia esa desastrosa entrada de madera y el relativo silencio del exterior. Mirando la humedad de la noche, haciendo brillar los adoquines de la calle y los muros más antiguos, entre los restos de anuncios de papel y la mugre propia de ese lado del mundo mágico.

-Prefiero anticiparme a los golpes.-

-Lo que dije, ¿qué tiene de golpe?-

-¿La intención? ¿La burla?- respondió y Seamus se rio abiertamente. Seguro sacaba de quicio a ese estirado.

-Eres tan severo. ¿Realmente quieres pasar toda la noche discutiendo sobre mis mal intencionadas palabras? Yo no dudé de las tuyas.-

-Porque la burla en mí se da por sentado, ¿no?- vio a Malfoy girarse un momento y hacerle un gesto de obviedad. –Como mi lengua de serpiente.-

-Ya tenemos dos puntos claros,- rezongó, balanceando la taza entre sus manos. Ese tipo era tan complicado. –…colega.-

-Si quieres puedes irte durmiendo, yo hago la primera guardia hasta las tres. Tómalo o déjalo.- anunció como si el tema no estuviera rango de apelación.

-Supongo que Demelza no tuvo problemas contigo y tú forma de administrar.-

-No vas a dejarlo, ¿cierto?- Seamus pudo ver su media sonrisa aun cuando mantenía el rostro hacia la ventana.

-Estoy acostumbrado a estas vigilancias, no necesito dormir hasta las tres.-

Realmente el irlandés no podía entenderse a sí mismo, ¿por qué le estaba buscando conversación? No, la pregunta sería ¿por qué buscaba hacerlo hablar?, aunque fuese de cualquier cosa. Como si esperara a que el rubio soltara alguna intimidad o alguna impertinencia. Supuso que era su vena cotilla y todo lo que implicaba la información que les había confiado Harry. El mundo se estaba llenando de gays.

O quizás era porque siempre había sido un prejuicioso y ésta vez quería darle el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, ¿por qué lo había "defendido" antes?

-¿Qué tanto anotas?- se escuchó un suspiro que tenía más de cansancio que de otra cosa.

-Es un cuaderno de campo, anoto lo que veo, escucho, todo lo que sea relevante. Me sirve para identificar, recordar y comparar con registros anteriores.- Draco ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba respondiendo con tanto detalle, debería mandar a Finnegan a la mierda y punto. ¡Ah!, sí, su lado tan propenso a la docencia.

-¿Costumbre de auror hindú?- se volteó hacia el Griffindor por escasos segundos, entonces miró la callejuela nuevamente. Esa era la curiosidad que mataba gatos. –Sólo estoy preguntando.- Seamus levantó ambas manos, una libre, la otra con la taza. Aprovechó de darle un sorbo.

-Es una costumbre que he tenido desde siempre.-

El trigueño sonrió abiertamente.

* * *

*Les parecerá extraño, pero todo lo mencionado sobre el Tantra hasta ahora y lo que vendrá en el futuro, es real; pero para su aprendizaje-práctica es necesario un maestro tántrico profesional y que sea de confianza, ya que implica prácticas bastante privadas.

¿Me merezco un comentario?

Continuará =)


	6. Brahma VI

Como cada capítulo, mis agradecimientos a **Kuroneko 1490** , **Coptesita** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Sinideas** y **CuquiLuna3** por continuar comentando =3

Ahora si, a leer! =D

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Brahma VI**

-Así que ahora eres propenso a responder con honestidad…-

-Eres una persona molesta, Finnegan.- el hombre se regodeó en sus palabras, como si ese fuera el mejor halago.

-Sí, es algo que intento hacer muy evidente.-

-Y sin mayor esfuerzo, por lo que veo. Metiendo tú nariz donde no te llaman.-

-Ah… sí, costumbre de auror Británico.-

-Costumbre de Griffindor, diría yo.-

-Supongo que somos la vara con la cual medir todo lo correcto y ordenado. Será por eso que hay tan pocos Slytherin en el cuerpo…-

-Conozco esa "vara", habría que preguntarle a tú jefe cómo era la medida dentro de su propia casa. Después de todo, alguna vez fue llamado loco y mentiroso. ¿Cierto?-

-Uh. Eso fue duro…- se quejó. Ese hijo de puta le había dado un buen golpe. Recordándole al irlandés cuando él mismo había llamado mentiroso a Harry, sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Ese era cuento viejo, pero eran las únicas cosas que se conocían el uno del otro. Sólo el período de escuela.

-¿Quién mencionó algo de una lengua de serpiente?- escuchó y el muy cretino ni siquiera lo miró.

-Yo.- bueno, de cualquier forma podría reírse. Picar a Malfoy sin verlo saltar como una serpiente cascabel furiosa, era divertido y le permitían descubrir esa nueva personalidad que se cargaba ahora. Esa actitud de persona civilizada. –Ahora me pregunto qué cosas me responderías a las tres de la mañana… cuando estés más vulnerable.- bebió otro sorbo de su taza, sólo por hacer algo que luciera espontáneo e indiferente, aunque tuviese la vista sobre el rubio. Demasiado interesado en ver las reacciones del tipo, que en saborear el café. De todas formas, lo único que pudo percibir fue un bufido divertido, sin saber si se acercaba más a un gesto sarcástico o a la verdadera entretención.

¿Qué más daba?

Dejó su taza en el suelo y se extendió cuan largo era sobre el diván, activó el encantamiento de calefacción y se dispuso a echarse una siesta.

-¿Que no tienes tan mal humor?- Seamus abrió los ojos y se quedó tieso.

-Ehr… ¿gracias?- esbozó, no muy seguro de cómo tomarse eso.

-Pero no te acostumbres.-

Miró el techo negro y quiso fruncir el ceño. Sólo quiso. ¿Qué no se acostumbre?

¿Era así cómo iban a quebrar el hielo ellos dos? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Intentar picarse y finalmente comprender sus palabras solapadas y sus tonos irrisorios? No es que desde ahora en adelante se fueran a tratar bien, pero esas palabras al menos le decían que Malfoy ya no era una niñita malcriada y despechada. Concedía espacios de distención y aceptaba sus palabras incisivas, lo cual era mejor que tratar con la violencia verbal de Ron o Warren, de todos modos.

Aunque, todas esas gentilezas, ¿eran algo bueno o malo?

A las tres en punto fue despertado. El rubio le habló sobre todas las personas y cosas que observó. La gente de limpieza, una parejita de mal aspecto que entró tan rápido como salió y que el trigueño pudo identificar como los dueños de una tienda de curtiduría de roedores de campo… y varios magos y brujas que solían visitar el callejón los domingos por diferentes motivos, pero que ya habían sido identificados e interrogados con anterioridad. No mucho, para frustración del rubio. Conversaron un poco más sobre ciertas situaciones y luego bajaron a patrullar una zona concreta, cerca de la tienda de velas venenosas. Cuando regresaron, Seamus se encargó de la vigilancia.

Malfoy se había recostado en el diván con tanta soltura y seguridad, que el trigueño se sintió un poco como un tonto. Haberse sentido inseguro e incierto frente a ese mal bicho. Qué querían que hiciera, la fama del rubio lo precedía.

Como era costumbre, regresaron a eso de las siete. Saludaron a medias al grupo que recorría la zona muggle y se lanzaron a dormir. Hasta la reunión de las once.

* * *

No sabía que había estado agitándose y gritando en sueños… hasta que Colin lo había sacudido fuertemente por los hombros.

Harry se había lanzado contra el respaldo de la cama, medio sentado y buscando su varita bajo la almohada. En tal estado de exaltación y ahogamiento que le llevó bastante tiempo regular su respiración.

Algo no había estado saliendo bien. No sabía lo que era, pero sentía que algo no había estado saliendo bien en su redundante mundo onírico. Sí, seguro la cara aprensiva de su novio le diría mucho sobre su lapsus de conmoción y alboroto. Casi podía apostar que su gesto no era nada agradable. No eran extrañas después de todo, las pesadillas y los zarandeos para que despierte. Si no era algo de su pasado de guerra, podía ser algún recuerdo de los casos más crudos que le había tocado investigar… tenía repertorio para decenas de noches y Colin había sido testigo de unas cuantas.

Quiso reírse de esa reiteración. Las malditas noches.

Con manos temblorosas apretó su frente y buscó los recuerdos del sueño. Sí, algo se había estrellado contra su mente y había traspasado su inconsciencia hacia sus emociones más viscerales. Algo se había removido dentro del pozo sin fondo que era su cabeza. Cabellos blancos, mirada penetrante y azul, tras esos anteojos de media luna. Había sido el rostro de Dumbledore bailando en el frente de su pesadilla, tan viejo y cansado, con su mano negra como un muerto trozo de carbón. Dedos necrosados en torno a la que había sido su varita, la que Harry había partido en dos al terminar la guerra.

Ese no era un recuerdo muy alentador, después de semejante despertar. Siendo aún media noche, en completa oscuridad, con ese silencio apabullante recalcando su respiración agitada, el potente latir de su corazón, con esos pensamientos desalentadores y con esos sentimientos todavía dando vueltas por su cabeza.

La noche, la hora en que salían los monstruos…

Y es que algo había salido muy mal dentro de ese sueño, de esa pesadilla, aunque realmente no sabía a qué le había tenido tanto miedo, si todo lo que recordaba haber visto era un oscuro vacío detrás de la imagen del viejo Director. No podía remitirse a nada, a ningún otro recuerdo más que su cara anciana y de buen hombre. Su rostro y esa sensación aterradora de que algo iba absolutamente mal. Era una sensación similar a la que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta que la muerte de Sirius había sido completamente su culpa.

Tal vez la sola presencia de Dumbledore en sueños, era lo suficientemente perturbadora como para provocarle esa presión en su pecho, tanto que le dificultaba respirar. Joder.

Levantó el rostro y miró a su novio.

-Lo siento…- dijo, aún un poco tembloroso. Entonces se dio cuenta que el chico estaba completamente vestido, incluso con la bufanda al cuello, de la misma forma como había llegado a Grimmauld Place hace horas atrás. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Pasadas las tres.-

-¿Por qué estas vestido?-

-Me voy. Necesito dormir Harry, mañana tengo un reportaje para El Profeta.- comentó y a pesar de la oscuridad, Harry pudo distinguir cómo movía sus cejas en un gesto aburrido. ¿Era por él?

-No lo hago a propósito…-

-Lo sé, pero cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles en el Cuartel tus pesadillas son más frecuentes y luego me cuesta dormir.- el chico suspiró lacónicamente. –Creo que sería mejor que me fuera a mi departamento.- su voz seguía siendo suave y armoniosa, como cuando era pequeño. Para Harry ya no sonaba tan agradable como antes. Bufó.

-¿En serio te vas a marchar?- Colin se irguió sobre la cama y lo miró con rostro serio.

-Necesito dormir.-

-Ya te dije que no lo hago a propósito…-

-Y yo ya te dije que lo sé.- Harry exhaló lo que pensó era un suspiro, pero era su respiración irregular. El sonido de la habitación mortalmente silenciosa y la inmovilidad, chocaba contra sus tímpanos, como el latido al interior de un animal nocturno. Un poco tenebroso.

-Me calmo después de despertar…- tentó.

-Pero para mí no es lo mismo, porque no eres el único que se despierta sobresaltado. De pronto comienzas a gritar y patear, como si algo terrible estuviera pasando… me provocas terror y me quedo con esa sensación. Así que prefiero regresar a casa, despejarme, cambiar de espacio. Además ya estoy vestido.-

-Colin…- suspira, pero entonces piensa en algo que espera sea lo suficientemente tentador. –Bueno, eso tiene solución…- le sonríe, pero con el trigueño las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles. Quizás era porque ambos eran Griffindor y tenían temperamentos antojadizos. Cuando tenían una idea entre cejas, no había quien los hiciera desistir.

El chico se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la silla de la esquina, cerca de la ventana. Allí descansaban su bolso y su abrigo. El moreno sólo se quedó mirándolo en silencio, desde la cama.

Harry lo había arrastrado a la habitación, casi con urgencia, a penas lo vio aparecer por la chimenea. Entusiasmado y necesitado, sólo había deseado estar con el chico y pasar un buen momento. Quizás recobrar algo de la dulce intimidad que habían compartido alguna vez. Algo de mimos después del sexo, mientras descansaban sobre la cama. Algo de sonrisas cómodas, mientras sus piernas se enredaban entre las sábanas cálidas y revueltas. Algo que le dijera a Harry que aún eran una pareja.

Y todo había marchado bien hasta ahora. Había recibido los gestos sonrientes, las palabras dulces, el contacto suave, la idea de normalidad y complicidad.

¿Así de fácil se rompían esos momentos mágicos? ¿Dónde quedaban la estabilidad y el soporte emocional?

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar qué soñé?-

-Tú no me has preguntado cómo va mi postulación en Manchester…- Harry suspiró sin saber cómo abordar esa situación.

¿Estaba mal sentirse desplazado por una insignificancia como una postulación académica? Lo suyo eran pesadillas sobre la guerra, heridas y huellas de un pasado que no lo dejaba tranquilo, no unas tontas clases sobre cómo hacer unas fotitos.

¿Estaba bien quejarse o estaba demasiado sumergido en la lastima sobre sí mismo? Como un sujeto que no puede superar sus temores, culpas y vive hundido en sus recuerdos. Siendo un resentido. ¿Estaba mal un poco de atención para él o era egoísmo?

Él se quejaba que las cosas no iban bien entre ambos, pero realmente no había hecho ningún sacrificio para salvar la relación. Ahora era él quien superponía a El-niño-que-vivió, sobre Harry.

-¿Cómo va tú postulación?-

-Ya la envié. Los resultados los dan el próximo mes.-

-Eso es genial.-

-Sí, espero que me acepten.- Harry asintió, aunque no estaba afirmando nada. Lo que menos deseaba era que Colin se fuera al otro lado del país, aunque mágicamente estuviera a una chimenea de distancia.

Se hizo un extraño y distante silencio. Colin se rascó un poco la nariz y Harry podría estar seguro de que era un gesto de nerviosismo. Quizás no sabía qué hacer con sus manos o cómo dar el siguiente paso. Esas no eran cosas que deberían sucederle a una pareja que lleva más de un año. Pero el moreno no hizo nada por cortar ese silencio.

-Entonces,- el chico se acercó nuevamente hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, trayendo sus pertenencias consigo, -¿qué soñaste?-

Harry suspiró, sintiendo que ya no tenía sentido hablar sobre eso. Ya le parecía una estupidez egoísta, quizás algo que nunca debió compartir con nadie… ahora Colin parecía sentirse obligado a preguntar, a hacerse partícipe de sus pesadillas. Por ésta vez respondería.

-Dumbledore.-

-¿Dumbledore?- el moreno asintió. -¿Y qué sucedía?-

-Nada realmente…-

Era más la sensación que le evocaba el anciano hombre, que una acción puntual. Era como le pasaba a ellos. Eran los sentimientos los que ya no estaban funcionando entre ambos, no una acción concreta. La distancia física, la distancia comunicacional, la distancia fraternal… un montón de pequeños hilos que se habían deshilachado del vínculo que los unía.

-¿Nada?-

-Sólo veía su rostro.- Colin asintió lentamente, fijando sus ojos en él. Como si fuera un inteligible objeto fuera de contexto. O un demente fuera del ala de Psicomagia de San Mungo.

-¿Hay algo que necesites?- tocó apenas su pierna por sobre las mantas de la cama.

Harry se preguntó qué estaba dispuesto Colin a darle, en esos momentos de incomprensible necesidad. ¿Era adecuado cuestionar la dádiva del afecto?, ¿los límites de su compromiso por él? ¿Era adecuado ponerlo a prueba y medir su verdadero interés por su actual sufrimiento?

-¿Cómo qué?- finalmente preguntó.

-Alguna poción, agua o quizás algo caliente… no sé.- el chico lo miraba a los ojos y Harry no sabía si debía tomar sus palabras como un gesto determinante. El afecto que sentía por él en esos momentos, cabía en un vaso de agua o en un vial de poción. –Hablar sobre algo…- el moreno respondió negando con la cabeza, quedándose en silencio.

Esperar que Colin se quedara a acompañarlo, ¿era pedir demasiado?

Harry deseó que el trigueño le preguntara que esperaba o qué era lo que necesitaba. Entonces podría decirle que lo quería a él, durmiendo a su lado hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo pensó con fuerzas… esperando que su intención llegara hasta el chico, que lo sintiera como una llamada. Como su magia o su instinto pidiendo por él. Pero ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, sólo mirándose, hasta que el trigueño se removió nervioso sobre ese pequeño pedazo de cama. En el borde, a un paso de la salir de su habitación y de toda confortabilidad. Inconscientemente Colin estaba a un paso de poner aún más distancia entre ambos.

"Pregúntamelo", pensó el moreno y lo repitió en su mente.

-¿No has pensado en que… realmente necesitas un medimago?-

-¿Qué?- Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Para qué?-

-Para que dejes de tener estas pesadillas. Que el trabajo como auror no te afecte de ésta forma…- el chico negó suavemente, moviendo sus cabellos de un castaño claro. -Comprendo que sientas recelo por tus recuerdos y experiencias durante la guerra, pero ya es tiempo de que las afrontes y las dejes ir. Que hagas las paces con tú pasado… todos lo han hecho, incluso Ron y Hermione.-

-Discúlpame si las cosas no son tan fáciles para mí…-

-Harry…- suspiró. -Nadie te está reclamando nada. Sólo te estoy dando un consejo.- lamió sus labios. –Yo no puedo hacer más.-

-¿No puedes quedarte y hacerme compañía?- le reclamó, como si fuese algo obvio y esperado de una pareja. ¡Lo era!

-Me da insomnio.- dijo con voz apretada. -Sabes que tus pesadillas absorben mucha energía y me ponen tan nervioso que después no puedo dormir.- Harry suspiró y vio al trigueño hacer un gesto vago con la cabeza. Entonces concluyó. –Será mejor que me vaya…-

-Lo siento…-

-Harry…- Colin se quejó como si estuviera cansado de esas palabras. –Lo sé, yo lo sé. Deja de decir eso, me haces sentir culpable… como si yo no tuviese la voluntad de comprender algo como esto y no es verdad.-

-¿Qué puedo decir entonces?-

-Que nos veremos mañana o quizás el martes. Tal vez podríamos salir a comer o a cenar… o acompañarme con mis amigos.-

-Claro…-

-Piensa en ir a ver un medimago, Harry. No es porque estés loco o algo,- el moreno se tensó ante la sola mención del medimago, pero se estremeció con la comparación con un hombre loco. ¿Qué clase de elección de palabras eran esas?, -sino porque necesitas liberarte de todas esas cosas que tienes guardadas.- Colin intentaba suavizar sus palabras diciendo medimago, cuando lo que quería decir era psicomago.

-Lo pensaré.-

-Bien.- le sonrió y entonces deslizándose sobre el borde de la cama, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente. –Será mejor que me vaya…- dijo otra vez, apenas separándose.

-Colin, quédate…- le suplicó.

-La próxima vez prometo quedarme toda la noche…- levantó su mano derecha, como si lo estuviera prometiendo por su honor. –Pero esta vez necesito estar bien descansado para mañana.-

-Bien…-

El chico se inclinó nuevamente y volvió a besarlo, ésta vez mucho más intenso y húmedo, saboreando sus labios y rozando sus lenguas. Harry quiso que el contacto durara un poco más, pero el trigueño ya se había alejado antes que él pudiese quejarse de alguna forma. No quería aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

El moreno se levantó de la cama, acomodándose la sábana alrededor de sus caderas. Se abrazó al trigueño y lo besó de nuevo, queriendo sentirlo un poco más. Esperando convencerlo, retenerlo junto a él, pero el chico pronto se deslizó de sus brazos y marchó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Es por mí?- se atrevió a preguntar de pronto. El trigueño se detuvo antes de llegar al inicio de la escalera.

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry levantó ambas manos, como si intentara abarcar todo el espacio entre y alrededor de ambos.

-Te vas justo ahora…-

-No hay un "justo ahora".-

El ambiente del pasillo, en el segundo piso de Grimmauld Place, era frío y recorrido por corrientes de aire. Halos de brisa que pasaban rozando la mejilla del moreno, sus hombros desnudos, sus costados, sus tobillos, sus pies desnudos… la piel que antes había estado cálida y confiada.

-Las cosas sí se han hecho un poco difíciles y a veces me siento cansado de buscar tiempo y presionarte para que estés conmigo, pero eso no significa que estemos mal… tal vez es sólo un mal momento. Como el que pasa cualquier pareja…- entonces Colin se alzó de hombros.

-Sólo un mal momento…-

El chico parecía tenerlo bastante claro. Una complicación, una suerte de distanciamiento producto de circunstancias adversas. Algo completamente normal y pasajero. Lo superarían y entonces todo regresaría a ser como antes.

-No pienses más en esto…- le dijo, con una media sonrisa relajada. Muy seguro de sus palabras. El moreno sólo asintió.

Harry lo acompañó hasta la chimenea y se despidieron. Quién sabe cuándo se verían de nuevo.

* * *

Lunes.

No se sorprendía de lo despierto que se sentía, a pesar de haber dormido sólo cuatro horas desde que había llegado al cuartel. Las vigilancias ya habían hecho lo suyo y Draco tenía el horario tan cambiado, como cuando recién había regresado a Inglaterra. Sus noches eran horas de innata claridad intelectual y sus días transcurrían entre la inercia de la mañana y tardes de ansiedad. Con todos los pendientes que tenía en puertas, las horas previas al almuerzo se habían transformado en los momentos perfectos para hacer ejercicios tántricos y las tardes eran excelentes para estar en el laboratorio y leer sobre botánica y herbolaria mágica. De hecho tenía una lista muy estricta para descubrir cuáles eran los malditos ingredientes que faltaban.

Y las noches que no tenía vigilancia las pasaba con Neville, algo así como "trabajando en él".

Pensando en eso, Draco hizo una nota mental para salir con el hombre a comer al mundo muggle, quizás tomar unas cervezas en su casa o ir a un pub.

El rubio siguió caminando hacia el gimnasio, con una pequeña toalla al hombro y su bolso con cubos de madera. Esperaba que no hubiera mucha gente, viejos cascarrabias, idiotas que se iban cuando él llegaba y los peores, esos que se le quedaban mirando como si en la frente llevara escrito "malo disfrazado".

Cuando por fin entró en el gimnasio, quiso creer que tener a Potter como única compañía era mejor a toda esa variedad de cretinos…

Se miraron por unos segundos, saludándose con vagos gestos de cabeza, algo que podría interpretarse cercanamente a "sé que estás aquí, pero te ignoraré de ser posible" y cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Draco al suelo despejado, con todo el espacio disponible para realizar su circuito de ejercicios de resistencia física, sus ciclos de respiraciones, meditación y expansión de la energía mágica. Todo muy espiritual.

Mientras, Potter regresaba su atención al saco de boxeo al cual estaba apaleando como si fuera un enemigo declarado. El rubio supuso que era alguno de esos métodos que tenía para deshacerse del estrés y la inminente neurosis. Pobre idiota.

Y por la forma en cómo descargaba los golpes sobre el saco, debía estar muy frustrado. Había una rabia, una inclemencia emocional tal, que turbaba toda la energía de su entorno, haciéndola densa y pesada. Draco procuró hacer algo de distancia entre ambos, no quería esa aura oscura enturbiando la suya.

El rubio dejó el bolso, la toalla y la chaqueta deportiva, junto a una de las paredes. Respiró ampliamente, comenzando el proceso de relajamiento y aclimatación, moviendo las articulaciones de muñecas, tobillos, rodillas, codos, cuello y cintura. Debía dejar fuera de su mente todo problema, tensión e inestabilidad. Debía olvidar que Potter estaba a unos metros de él y que la furia era el nuevo sustituto de su sangre, más caliente, más ligera y fluida.

Caminó hasta el centro del espacio vacío y volvió a respirar, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, tan largo y profundo como pudiera. Limpiando sus pulmones de todo aire contenido, su mente de todo pensamiento o idea y permitiendo que las reacciones físicas de su cuerpo fueran lo único perceptible. Los latidos de su corazón, la expansión y contracción de su pecho, la forma cómo la respiración entra por sus fosas nasales, se desliza por el fondo de su garganta, baja por su tráquea tocando la zona de la tiroides, cómo se sumerge dentro de su pecho e ingresa a sus pulmones y entonces emprende el recorrido inverso. Repite la operación hasta que nada queda del universo exterior. No hay nada más real que el interior de su cuerpo y la idea que su consciencia es lo más amplio e ilimitado existente.

Draco sintió gusto de la sensación entregada de su cuerpo y mente, entonces se percató que tenía los ojos cerrados. Algo común si debía decirlo. Levantó los parpados y fijo su mirada en algún punto frente a él, en la muralla de cemento color amarillo tostado.

Alzó los brazos por sobre su cabeza y tiró de sus manos hacia arriba hasta que sintió cómo jalaba de los músculos en su espalda, de sus hombros y en su vientre. Fue moviendo el tórax, adelante y atrás, prolongando la elongación de sus miembros. Mantuvo la postura hasta que contó doscientos. Luego dio un gran paso al frente, manteniendo una pierna flexionada en ángulo recto y la otra extendida detrás suyo, mantuvo la postura hasta que contó otra vez hasta doscientos. Hizo de la misma forma, mientras extendía la pierna que estaba doblada y luego poniendo en punta de pies, la pierna que tenía detrás.

Siempre contaba hasta doscientos, de forma lenta y pausada, relajando todo el cuerpo menos las zonas implicadas en el ejercicio físico. Todos los músculos de sus piernas y culo se mantenían en fuerte tensión, hasta que llegaba a la cuenta y entonces aflojaba. Siendo toda acción profundamente consciente, fundamentada en una respiración regular y en la plena sensación de su musculatura siendo aguijoneada por mantener la postura. Nada debía hacerse sin consciencia, sin saber qué, cómo, por qué y por cuánto tiempo.

Lo siguiente en su circuito era abrir las piernas hacia los lados, cuanto pudiese. Entonces inclinaba el tórax hacia adelante y depositaba la coronilla de su cabeza en sus manos, sobre el suelo. Y volvía a contar. A veces extendía el tiempo, si consideraba que era necesario.

Con los ojos cerrados y su mente muy perdida en los espacios dentro de su cuerpo, Draco no pudo ver cuándo el moreno lanzó su puño hacia el saco y dio de lleno en el aire…

Harry se irguió mirando su puño a varios centímetros del blanco. Frunció el ceño. Malfoy era un absoluto cretino.

Ver al rubio comenzar a juntar las piernas, mientras la cabeza sobre sus palmas se mantienen completamente sobre el suelo, lo hacer regresar sus ojos verdes hacia el saco estático frente a él. Y no podía estar más seguro que lo observado era un completo desatino. Un auror haciendo posturitas de mujer, no era un entrenamiento de combate o algo que pudiese servir en un enfrentamiento real. Quítenle su varita a ese sangre pura y nada de esas elongaciones y culos al aire le van a salvar de unos puñetazos bien colocados.

Entonces el rubio apretó la frente contra sus espinillas y de pronto sintió un cúmulo de tensión hacia atrás, a la izquierda. Abrió los ojos y miró de reojo, no que viera algo realmente, pero sabía que el idiota de Potter se había quedado quieto. Era hasta gracioso darse cuenta que le perturbaba más la ausencia de esos golpes sordos, que su desatinada furia animal. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar de nuevo.

Potter era una cosa insignificante contra su poder de abstracción. ¡Ja!

Llegado a doscientos se puso en puntas de pies, aún con sus manos en el suelo y la frente pegada a las piernas. Pudo sentir claramente el tirón de sus músculos y tendones desde los dedos, pantorrillas y muslos, hasta el culo y su espalda baja. Volvió a contar.

Harry no sabía qué tipo de entrenamiento hacía el rubio, cuando lo único que veía era que llevaba más de media hora estático, haciendo extraños movimientos. Verlo avanzar con sus manos al frente, ejecutando esa conocida posición de V invertida, le recordó la primera vez que lo había visto entrenar. No quería pensar que había lucido como un espía, mirándolo a través de la minúscula ventanilla de la puerta. Y absolutamente no mencionaría ni siquiera para sí mismo, que la visión le había parecido atractiva y menos aún, que le había mirado el culo apretado a Malfoy. Eso sí sonaba un poco patético.

Alejó la vista del rubio y continuó practicando sus jabs y uppercut, moviéndose en torno al saco. El sonido sordo del protector de sus puños contra el cuero, otra vez inundó la habitación. Parecía la única muestra de presencia viviente. Vergonzosamente, intentó mantener su respiración calma, no queriendo parecer cansado a diez minutos de recomenzar…

Pero sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente, viendo al rubio de nuevo extender su cuerpo cuán largo era, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza. En un gesto que le daba la sensación de querer extender cada uno de sus músculos, buscando tocar el techo de la habitación, aunque fuese con la punta de los dedos. Obviamente era imposible, dado que en la sala de entrenamiento podría entrar un troll o un semi gigante sin problemas.

Malfoy se mantuvo en posición por tiempo indefinido y pronto regresó a su posición en V… y Harry trataba de conservar aunque sea un ojo sobre sus propios asuntos. Mantener la combinación de jab-jab-gancho jab-jab-gancho, que su puño dé certero en el centro del saco y golpear con suficiente fuerza y frecuencia hasta que le duelan los bíceps… entonces lo ve alzar una pierna y toda su concentración se va a ese miembro perfectamente torneado. El rubio se queda en esa posición que parece una Y invertida y ve cómo su pantalón pescador resbala hacia abajo, mostrando ese muslo apretado y esa armónica pantorrilla… Joder.

Jab-aire-jab-gancho… reojo al rubio… aire-jab-gancho-gancho… jab-jab y el saco se desestabiliza y todo se va a la mierda y entonces sólo se preocupa de lucir como si supiera qué está haciendo.

Cuando Draco ya lleva cerca de una hora de ejercicios estáticos, cuando siente que su cuerpo duele en ciertos puntos y que su mente es un pletórico pozo de tranquilidad, toma su bolso y de su interior saca un juego de cubos de colores. Posiciona cada cuadrado de madera en una perfecta fila, como un bizarro arcoíris con juguetes de guardería. Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, violeta y blanco. A esas alturas Harry está realmente tentado de marcharse, no sin antes lanzarle alguna burla.

Entonces lo ve sentarse dándole la espalda a los cubos y el moreno no ve nada interesante por los próximos minutos. Harry frunce el ceño y recuerda que Jones, le había hablado de unos cubos de colores. En ese momento no le había tomado atención, pero viendo semejante desplante de extravagancias, le da sentido a sus palabras. Malfoy tenía un tornillo bien suelto.

Retorna a su combinación de golpes, recobrando algo de concentración frente a la ausencia de movimiento por parte del rubio y completa una sucesión de treinta seguidos… continúa haciendo el juego de pies y se mueve en torno al blanco. Encaja otra buena sucesión de combinaciones e intenta imprimir mayor intensidad y velocidad. Ya le comienzan a molestar los hombros y siente los brazos ligeramente adoloridos por la acumulación de ácido láctico.

No toma atención a nada hasta que siente magia en el ambiente. Literalmente había magia de alguna forma suspendida y absolutamente perceptible, en el aire del gimnasio… Era como una presencia corpórea, con volumen determinado… ocupando el espacio que ni Malfoy, ni él utilizan.

Harry volvió a detenerse y miró al rubio que no se había movido durante ¿veinte, treinta minutos? Suspiró con frustración. Realmente podría irse… no era como si realmente esperara que el idiota hiciera alguna cosa sorprendente. Sacar un conejo del sombrero y sin varita, por ejemplo. Pero se quedó allí, presenciando las locuras de su némesis, de quien se supone los ayudaría a desentrañar ese maldito caso.

Bueno, si el relativamente cuerdo Xenophilus Lovegood tenía un periódico…

Miró el cabello rubio de Malfoy, dándose cuenta recién ahora que lo llevaba atado con una cinta. Ciertamente lo tenía más largo que durante su período de colegio y Harry esperaba que no imitara las aristócratas costumbres de su padre. Eso sería profundamente contraproducente, especialmente con quienes odiaban a Lucius.

De todas formas, ¿qué le importaba a él?

Deslizó sus ojos por la espalda del rubio, tan erguida y elegante incluso para algo tan mundano como sentarse. Observó la masculina forma de sus hombros, las curvas de sus brazos fibrosos, de antebrazos marcados… Harry fijo sus ojos en ese antebrazo derecho, no había rastro de marca tenebrosa. Sin marca.

Malfoy no había matado a nadie, por eso la marca había desaparecido cuando todavía tenía diecisiete. El rubio había mostrado la huella siniestramente diluida, durante su juicio ante el Wizengamont.

Diecisiete… hace casi diez años.

El moreno detuvo todo otro pensamiento y se quedó con la sorpresa del descubrimiento. Habían pasado casi diez años. ¡Diez! ¿Y recién se daba cuenta? ¿Sólo ahora se daba cuenta que había pasado casi una década, ambos lejos uno del otro? Lejos de Hogwarts y de sus respectivas vidas…

¡Diez años!

Malfoy había pasado algo así como siete u ocho años fuera de Inglaterra. Eso era bastante tiempo. Mucho. Y eso significaba que mucha agua había corrido bajo el puente… o eso se suponía. Porque Harry seguía sintiendo esa extraña aversión, el mismo recelo, el mismo desacuerdo y ni siquiera sabía sí Malfoy se había convertido en una persona diferente.

Sentía y pensaba en él como si nunca se hubiese ido, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sus sentimientos no hubiesen cambiado para nada.

Quizás la certeza de que el rubio también debía seguir odiándolo, lo convencían inmediatamente de que ambos seguían siendo las mismas personas. Las mismas personalidades, las mismas virtudes y defectos… la misma desconsideración… ¿la misma falta de criterio?

Sí, pero ya no eran niños…

El moreno se sentó en la banca acolchada de las pesas, un poco confuso por sus propias reflexiones… no, quizás eran pretextos. Miró al rubio, quiso perforar su cabeza con sus ojos y mirar dentro de su mente. ¿Qué pensaba él de todo esto? ¿Él también se habría dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaban separados?

Abriendo ampliamente los ojos miró hacia Malfoy…

Porque como en una respuesta repentina, Harry sintió la caricia de la energía que se había mantenido extendida en el espacio de la habitación. La magia del rubio se movía de una cierta forma ondulante y cálida, como una abrigadora brisa de verano. Estaba sintiendo su magia… ¡era su magia!

Harry estaba tocando con su propia piel, la textura intangible y sinuosa de esa energía. Como nunca antes. Como nunca había pensado en tocar algo de él.

Jadeó y se sintió estremecer en cada fibra de su organismo, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a esas muestras de magia. Como si fuera electricidad la que tocaba sus nervios, la que viajaba por la superficie de su piel… la que erizaba todo su cuerpo, su mente… su propia magia incluso. Y lo único que parecía registrar su mente era: "¡Es su magia! ¡Es su magia!". De tal fuerza, de tal intensidad… de tal poder…

Y había una extraña sensación de placer en esa manifestación de energía. Nada que hubiese sentido con anterioridad y de ninguna otra persona…

Estaba impresionado. Detenido en ese asiento, mirándolo y sin posibilidad de moverse. Estaba impresionado. No, quizás era más que eso. Estaba maravillado y habría deseado no estarlo… Habría deseado no sentirse tan maravillado por él, por ese jodido descubrimiento.

Harry lo miró y no sabía qué estaba pasando. No sólo dentro de los límites del gimnasio, no sabía qué pasaba dentro de su propia cabeza.

Se quedó perdido en la incongruencia de sus consideraciones y sus sensaciones, cuando vio el cubo rojo elevarse lentamente y desplazarse hacia el frente del rubio. Malfoy sí estaba haciendo extraordinarios malabares… No sólo estaba haciendo una sorprendente demostración expandiendo su presencia y haciéndola tan corpórea como la esencia de un fantasma, sino que Malfoy sí estaba haciendo magia sin varita y no verbal.

Tragó duro y sintió cómo sus hombros perdían algún tipo de tensión, algo lo había mantenido agarrotado contra el asiento… ahora su cuerpo se había relajado y no sabía si era de agrado o de desaliento.

Esa última opción le parecía más correcta… él no quería ver ese lado del rubio.

Ver cómo, sin moverse o mirar siquiera, el rubio iba acomodando cubo por cubo, delante suyo y en el mismo orden. Hasta que llegó al cuadrado blanco y éste apenas se sacudió en su lugar, pero no llegó más allá que un par de centímetros.

Pero ello no dejó menos patidifuso al moreno. Observando maravillado esa muestra de magia y sintiendo cómo esa energía lo tocaba deliciosamente. Dios, se había estremecido y tragado duro de puro nerviosismo… dándose cuenta que a cada cubo que se movía, mayor era la intensidad de magia, mayor era la fuerza, la intención… la concentración. Mayor era la tentadora sensación. Era como si le estuvieran tocando algo muy ligado a lo sexual, pero que no tenía ninguna relación con algo físico.

Joder no. Joder no.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus codos sobre sus muslos, colocando sus dos manos enguantadas sobre su frente, intentó hacer una visera sobre sus ojos y bloquear toda visión. Necesitaba bloquear esa imagen y de alguna forma, pensó que eso era suficiente para dejar de sentir también.

Necesitaba pensar que mantener sus ojos a resguardo, haría que sus propias emociones mantuvieran las distancias con el rubio…

No quería nada de eso para él.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a enumerar la cantidad de casos que había resuelto en los últimos años. Eran sólo números, pero se los sabía todos y podría recitarlos de ser necesario. Ahora era una buena oportunidad.

Draco dio por terminada su meditación y abrió los ojos. No se sorprendió de ver frente suyo sólo los primeros seis cubos, que representaban la columna de _chakras_ , el rojo del _Muladhara_ , el naranjo del _Suadhisthava_ , el amarillo del _Manipura_ , el verde del _Anajata_ y el azul del _Vishuddha_ , pero que el cubo violeta del _Agna_ , estuviese fuera de lí giraba el rostro seguro vería el cuadrado blanco allí donde lo había dejado. Él no era ningún iluminado, por eso no tenía la capacidad de extender la magia del último punto de energía, ese que estaba justo sobre la coronilla. El _Sajasrara_ , el punto que conectaba la mente y el individuo con el universo en su totalidad.

Al menos no había perdido su toque.

Finalmente se levantó y guardó su juego de cubos, tomó su toalla y se secó el sudor de la frente y cuello. Al girarse hacia la puerta, vio a Potter sentado sobre la banca de las pesas, con las manos al rostro y luciendo particularmente conmocionado.

Draco frunció el ceño y casi podía sentir cómo su lado bueno peleaba con su lado malvado… por suerte no era con muchas ganas, así que obviando la patética imagen que tenía delante, se marchó de la sala de entrenamiento. Potter tenía sus medios para lidiar con sus trastornos emocionales y sus psicopatías.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta que ya no sentía la magia de Malfoy y casi podía estar seguro que el rubio ni siquiera estaba en el gimnasio.

Sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar demasiado fuerte y rápido para ser verdad. Quería pensar que era una taquicardia y no algo de verdad grave. Sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente y tenía algo atorado en la garganta. Volvió a tragar, pero no estaba funcionando.

Gruñó con cierto nerviosismo y se quitó los guantes, entre ahogado y desesperado, lanzándolos al suelo, lejos de sus ojos. Gimió balanceándose adelante y atrás, deslizando sus manos inquieta a través de su cabello… No quería desquiciarse, no quería sentirse desquiciado…

Procuró mantener la boca cerrada, no quería palabras danzando delante de sus ojos… ni siquiera quería algún sonido patético, haciéndole compañía. No quería saber qué expresaría su cuerpo en un momento como ese. De hecho, sólo movía su boca, apretando los labios y tensando la mandíbula, como si estuviese masticando alguna sensación de la cual no quería hacerse cargo… Lo sabía. Lo sabía…

Por un momento pensó en Malfoy, en la textura de su magia y Harry sintió que su propia magia explotaba en su interior. No intentó contenerse o pensar qué estaba pasando, simplemente la dejó fluir, con tal fuerza, que el saco de boxeo comenzó a moverse, a balancearse de forma ligera.

Exhaló un gemido con la boca cerrada, manteniendo el sonido que salía desde el fondo de su garganta y dejó que su magia se escapara de él. Así de fácil. Como la liberación de algo… se deslizaba de su cuerpo tembloroso y tensionado. Lejos de su mente perturbada.

* * *

Continuará =)

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	7. Brahma VII

Antes de leer, les comunico que a pedido de Murtilla, el siguiente capítulo (ya disponible) es un **Glosario** con algunos de los términos que se han mencionado. A ver si se aclaran un poco las cosas =)

Como siempre, capítulo dedicado a quienes fielmente siguen esta historia: **Kuroneko 1490** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Sinideas** , **CuquiLuna3** y **Murtilla**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Brahma VII**

Sintió los ojos de Demelza profundamente clavados en su frente, traspasando su propio intento de concentración. Para la tercera vez que se le escapaba el tenedor de las manos, casi pudo imaginarla entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

Harry se lamió los labios y casi como si sus sentidos hubiesen sido llamados, escuchó la voz de Malfoy entre toda la multitud de magos y brujas en el comedor. La maldita aguja del pajar. Entonces se frotó nerviosamente el dorso de su mano izquierda, repetidas veces sobre su barbilla.

-¿Nos dirás qué sucede?- la chica inclinó el rostro y buscó su mirada. Harry sólo sacudió una negativa. -¿Algo con Robards?- Se había encontrado con el hombre en los pasillos y habían conversado un momento, pero no había sido nada tan estresante como en sus reuniones privadas.

-¿Hinchando de nuevo?- para ese momento, ya todos lo estaban mirando.

-¡No más incordios, por favor!- se quejó Ron. Harry miró de reojo en la dirección donde había escuchado a su rubio incordio. Apenas divisó un poco de cabello platinado.

-Nada de eso. De hecho hablamos sobre los recursos del caso… él ya sabe que tuve un encontrón con la gente del Departamento de la Correcta Aplicación de la magia y como éste es un caso de prioridad, me "aseguró" otra vez, que podía pedirle un pergamino de preferencia.-

-¿Y eso ha solucionado algo? ¿Ya tenemos los resultados?- Bones alzó las cejas, aunque lucía bastante escéptico.

-Aún no…-

-O sea sí te vino a hinchar los huevos…-

-Nadie quiere saber de huevos, Seamus.- se quejó la única mujer del grupo. Frunciendo la nariz.

-Yo siento que se me hinchan algunas veces…- le respondió sonriéndole con burla. Harry entrecerró los ojos y Demelza hizo un sonido ahogado.

-¿Cómo estuvo tú vigilancia con Malfoy?- el moreno se decidió a preguntar.

-Oh, es cierto.- se rio Ron. -¿Cómo es que aún estas aquí… y entero?-

-¿Cómo es que no te atrapó en sus encantos místicos?- se rio Travers. El moreno ya presumía que ese era su tema favorito.

-En sus virtudes cabalísticas…- Bones movió sus cejas.

-¿En su qué?- Seamus alzó una ceja.

-¿Cábala?, ya saben, eso de los judíos…- contesto. Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo el éxodo?-

-¡Ron!- saltó la mujer. –La Cábala tiene que ver con su religión, el éxodo tiene que ver con el holocausto.-

-Todo viene a ser casi lo mismo…- movió la mano y dejó el tema ahí. Demelza lucía espantada, Harry sabía que su amigo no sabía nada de la historia muggle, no se le podía culpar por simplista. -¿Entonces?-

Seamus hizo un gesto displicente, recargando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Miró al pelirrojo y sólo se alzó de hombros. El moreno ya estaba que lo zarandeaba para que hablara de una puta vez por todas. A pesar que sentía curiosidad y esperaba escuchar alguna aberración sobre Malfoy, sobre su personalidad de mierda y lo hijo de puta que seguía siendo, la tranquilidad y la falta de novedades durante la mañana, le decían que nada malo había ocurrido entre esos dos.

Deseó que Finnigan le dijera alguna cosa mala del rubio, aunque fuera una estupidez. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero eso lo habría hecho sentir un poco mejor.

-Todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Hicimos las rondas respectivas y luego él hizo la primera guardia en el puesto de vigilancia.- miró especialmente a la mujer, como si ya hubieran hablado del tema antes. –Y sí, es muy metódico para sus asuntos… como la cuestión de la libreta y todas esas cosas que anota.-

-Te lo dije.- tomó de su jugo.

-Yo no vi nada de eso.- se quejó Travers. –Sí parecía gato saltón, mirando y fijándose en cada persona y sonido que sentía, pero nada más.-

-Lo tuyo fue patrullaje, la libreta habría sido más un estorbo que otra cosa.- Seamus se alzó de hombros nuevamente, Warren había arriscado la nariz.

Harry se guardó el bufido para sí. No quería saber de sus virtudes. No quería darse cuenta que el tipo realmente tenía virtudes.

-Mañana es tu turno, Weasley…- sonrió Bones y el moreno recordó que al momento de planificar los turnos de vigilancia, había dejado las posibles "parejas conflictivas" para el final. Mañana le tocaba a Ron, pasado a Bones y por último a él. Ahora que se daba cuenta, aplazar el desagradable momento había sido lo mejor.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Harry miró a su amigo, sabía que él compartía su fastidio por la presencia del rubio.

-¿Qué clase de expectativas tienes sobre el asunto?- le preguntó.

-¿Expectativas?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, mirándolo con sus azules ojos desinteresados. –Ninguna, claro. Yo creo que su aparición es una pérdida de tiempo y nada de lo que haga me hará cambiar mi apreciación sobre él.-

Eso era lo que esperaba oír.

Y no es que dudara de sus propias referencias sobre Malfoy, pero justo ahora necesitaba que alguien le matara toda esa idea del rubio y su magia tocándole la piel. Alguien debía desbaratarle el sentimiento maravillado y la sorpresa de esas "virtudes". Todas muy reales y palpables.

Tiró una de sus manos y se rascó la cabeza con fuerza. Odiaba tener que pensar en eso… odiaba aún más otorgarle tantos pensamientos, tanta preocupación y tanta energía a alguien que no lo merecía.

-Hay algo que deberían ver.- comentó de pronto. La idea de deshacerse completamente de esa experiencia doblemente "mágica", le pareció una buena alternativa.

-¿Qué?- varios levantaron sus ojos hacia él.

-Quiero que entren conmigo al gimnasio la próxima vez que Malfoy vaya a entrenar.-

-¿Por qué?- Demelza regresó a ese gesto suspicaz y no era algo que el moreno agradeciera, de hecho le temía a eso de la "intuición femenina".

-Sólo para que vean una de sus rarezas.-

-¿No sabíamos ya que era un rarito?- apuntó Bones, Harry apretó los labios.

No quería darle ese significado al rubio, ni a su comportamiento. No ahora, al menos.

* * *

Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, sentía un ligero cosquilleo ansioso mientras observaba la fila de vasos milimetrados. Todos rotulados con los ingredientes destilados de la poción NN. Con sus colores distintivos y la densidad esperada. Eran una suerte de arcoíris en encantadores tonos pálidos, frente a sus ojos. Y había algo muy dulce en ese logro.

Draco ya había llegado al punto donde Neville había quedado durante el análisis previo. Tenía los mismos resultados, aunque sus elementos eran más puros que los obtenidos por el hombre y el resto de poción que había en el caldero, aún contenía la mezcla de esos tres ingredientes sin identificar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- escuchó a su lado.

Ambos parecían los dos afortunados espectadores de una hermosa obra de arte. Frente a ella, contemplándola, enumerando sus particularidades y conversando entre ambos, sin la necesidad de mirarse siquiera.

-Tengo un plan en mente… dividiré la mezcla en las 20 partes de un decálogo de sistemática, las pondré en viales de alta temperatura y haré pruebas individuales.- dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

-¿Crees que tengas suficiente mezcla para muestras individuales?-

-No necesitaré mucho… les pondré un listón identificador, si la muestra simplemente se evapora,- se alzó de hombros, -pero si tengo un positivo, la cinta la marcará.-

-Bien…- aceptó, con un poco de duda. A estas alturas Neville no debería vacilar sobre su capacidad intelectual. Sólo certezas, -pero eso sólo te ayudará a identificar la sistemática de la planta… o lo que sea. Identificarla concretamente es otra cosa.-

-¡Ah!- hizo movimientos desinteresados. -Por eso tú me vas a ayudar a destilar otros cinco viales con poción.-

-¿Yo?- el trigueño quitó los ojos de esa hermosa partida de líquidos de color y se volteó hacia el rubio. -Mi tenedor, ¿ya te olvidaste de él?-

-Ugh, ¿todavía estás con eso?- bufó. -¿Y el tipo de logística?-

-Ya vino… pero no es conclusivo.- alegó. –Puede que luzca como un accidente y que no haya magia involucrada, ¡pero puede ser sólo una parte del todo! ¡Quiero seguir revisando esas marcas!-

El rubio suspiró, volteándose completamente hacia él. Miró a Neville a los ojos y esperó a que le hablara por voluntad, el hombre desvió la vista a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué te tiene con esa cara de infeliz?- el trigueño sólo se alzó de hombros. Si no se quejaba de su elección de palabras, entonces era importante. Frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé…-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el trabajo?- apretó los labios, no le gustaba cuando la tensión provenía del trabajo, eso hacía que el hombre afianzara aún más el agarre sobre ese lado de su vida. Era lo único que para Neville tenía valor y sentido.

-No…- suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el taburete de la mesa contigua.

Draco se le acercó en silencio, sin presionar por una respuesta. Se apoyó con la espalda baja sobre el grueso canto del mesón, quiso cruzarse de brazos, pero no era una postura receptiva. Era imperativa y defensiva y el rubio quería parecer paciente, así como otros lo habían sido con él.

-Supongo que debo acostumbrarme…-

-¿A tú casa?- el chico asintió lentamente. -¿Qué hay de malo?-

-Se ve un poco extraña y sola.-

-Invita a tus amigos de Griffindor. Inaugúrala como es debido… con una fiesta, una cena o algo. Ya te dije que- -

-… debo hacerla mía. Lo sé.- suspiró de nuevo. –Quizás es sólo la idea de que mi abuela ya no está. Digo… aceptar la situación y hacer algo al respecto.-

-Lo entiendo.- le acarició suavemente la nuca. -¿Te sientes arrepentido?, ¿de los cambios, del aspectos, de todo lo que hicimos…?-

-No, no es eso… sólo me hace pensar si esto acabará…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso que tú ves, esos grises. No me siento enfermo o algo, aunque a veces quisiera empacar todas mis pertenencias e irme a vivir a la punta de algún cerro… bien lejos.- medio sonrió. –No me siento extraño cada día, sólo me siento como yo… siendo simplemente yo, pero cuando haces eso con tú magia… cuando siento que me tocas con esa energía, es… como una liberación. Entonces sí me siento diferente.- pensó un segundo. –No antes. Son esos momentos en que lo percibo y todo cambia.-

-¿Cómo te sientes justo ahora?-

-Como si estuviera un poco nervioso o como si esperara algo…- Draco asintió.

-Estas sintiendo ansiedad.- le aclaró. –Si es por la casa, podemos atribuirlo a que no estabas preparado para éste cambio. Pudo haber sido divertido y correcto para ti mientras yo estuve ahí, acompañándote, pero cuando te encontraste solo frente a todas esas cosas diferentes… verdaderamente te diste cuenta que habías dejado a tú abuela atrás. Al menos en lo que respecta a su presencia en casa, en cada cosa dentro de ella.-

-¿Qué haces siendo auror?- bufó un poco frustrado. Era como si le hubiese desnudado la cabeza y exhibido todos esos sentimientos que para él no habían tenido explicación. -¿Entonces qué debo hacer?-

-Tú lo dijiste. Acostumbrarte.- se alzó de hombros. –Pero lo más importante es que no dejes de seguir mis consejos… lo hago por un motivo, por si no te has dado cuenta.- suspiró y aprovechó de jalarle del cuello de la camisa. -¿Invitar a tus amigos?, eso sirve para hacer buenos y nuevos recuerdos, ¿sí?,- le habló como a un niño, -no es sólo porque quiera molestarte… si fuera por eso emplearía otros métodos más efectivos. Como encajarte a esa mujercita del otro laboratorio.-

-¿Hanna Abbot?-

-Esa misma.-

-Esa "mujercita" era nuestra compañera de curso de Hufflepuff…- frunció el ceño y Draco alzó las cejas.

-Con razón su cara me parecía conocida de algo.-

-De verdad, ¿qué haces siendo auror?- y ahora lo decía por motivos completamente diferentes. El rubio le dio un codazo.

-De cualquier forma,- inspiró una bocanada de aire indignado, pero la exhaló con una media sonrisa. Neville pensó que era otra de esas manifestaciones de bipolaridad. En un momento podía estar sacándote la madre y al siguiente te sonreía encantadoramente. Como una serpiente en piel de gato, -ya no luces como el hombre retraído e indiferente que conocí hace un año. Ese que parecía tener atrofiada la memoria a corto plazo… o es que simplemente no le interesaba lo que no tuviera que ver con sus plantitas. ¿Lo recuerdas?- el trigueño hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza.

-¿En serio te das cuenta de la diferencia?-

-Neville, lo que te preocupe ahora es sólo una insignificancia a lo que sentías antes. Ahora sólo estas acomodándote a las nuevas posibilidades que tienes frente tuyo, nada más.- volvió a jalarle del cuello de la camisa y luego tocó el borde de su mandíbula, con sus pálidos y largos dedos. –Luna.- pronunció de pronto y el trigueño respondió con un alzamiento de cejas. –¿Ves? No te has tensado, ni estremecido… ni te has echado a llorar como un odioso Griffindor. ¡Estas curado!- le sonrió. –Sí, sí… de nada.-

-No puedo creer que haya terminado siendo tú amigo, después de todo.-

-¿Entonces me harás ese favorcito con la poción?-

-No tengo muchas opciones…-

Draco le sonrió encantadoramente, de esa forma no tendría que ocuparse de algo tan engorroso como destilar otra vez la maldita poción. Neville ya sabía cómo operaba su método de extracción y lo haría cómo el rubio le indicara. De todas formas no le pediría un trabajo como ese a cualquier idiota. En ese Griffindor sí podía confiar.

Tan pronto como habían comenzado esa conversación privada, la habían terminado y el rubio sacó de su túnica de auror, su inseparable cuadernillo de apuntes.

-Bien, éste es mi registro de la destilación.- le mostró una de las páginas centrales. –Éste es el nombre del ingrediente,- indicó con un dedo el primer ingrediente en una tabla improvisada, -éste es el tiempo que tardó en comenzar la evaporación y éste es el tiempo de término…- indicó dos casilleros más. –Éstas son algunas de las características principales que observé…- hizo gestos, restándole importancia.

-Son siete ingredientes primero,- miró la tabla, bajo una doble línea aparecían tres ingredientes más, -¿estos son los que sacaste después de dejar reposar la mezcla?-

-Sí, los ingredientes de ésta tabla son altamente volátiles, no se necesita un fuego muy fuerte. Éstos de aquí abajo necesitan más temperatura… consideré que era mejor hacer el proceso de forma diferenciada, podrían descomponerse de alguna forma debido a la extendida exposición al calor.-

-Sería conveniente un golpe de calor directo…- el rubio asintió.

-Y pensar que mi padrino no daba un knut por ti.-

-Joder que halago…- Draco se rio.

-Bien, te lo encargo.- Neville miró la tabla y suspiró. -¡Deja de quejarte!-

-Pociones… prefiero mirar huellas en un tenedor, aunque no sean mágicas.-

En ese momento Ellen, la compañera de laboratorio de Neville, entraba a la habitación. La bruja era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos, casada con un mago mestizo y madre de tres niños. Uno de los cuales se había marchado a estudiar fuera de Londres. Sí, era el hijo que Ellen le había mencionado al trigueño, pero éste no había tenido la deferencia de recordar. Draco lo había zarandeado de pura frustración. ¡Era un Griffindor, ellos debían ser personas sociables! No sabía qué pasaba con ese hombre. ¡Ah!, sí, Neville había sido dejado por Lovegood, la mujer de la que había estado profundamente enamorado. Sus amigos eran una mierda, quienes no se habían preocupado por sus salud emocional y estar aislado en ese laboratorio, no ayudaba a sanar heridas.

Ambos saludaron a la mujer y ella se acercó hasta el rubio para contarse algunas de sus novedades, todas sobre su inteligente retoño. Luego Draco había ido por los viales para comenzar con esa identificación de ingredientes y Neville a buscar más muestra de poción.

En algún momento de la tarde recordó que había traído un libro sobre sistemática de plantas mágica, sabiendo que el Strasburger del trigueño era sólo sobre botánica muggle. Teniendo ambos ejemplares, el rubio podría abarcar todo tipo de vegetales. Desde plantas de ambiente acuático, hasta saprófitos y parásitos.

Subió hacia el piso del Departamento de Aurores, enlistando mentalmente las cualidades que buscaría en la identificación de esos ingredientes. En el caso de que buscara algún tipo de planta de agua dulce por ejemplo, como algún tipo de Vivaria o una Branquialga –aunque dudaba que lo fuera-, entonces tendría que buscar algún sustrato que retuviera y solidificara ese ingrediente de la mezcla líquida. Sonaba a disparate, pero los grandes maestros podían revertir pociones de este tipo. Seguro su padrino podría haberlo hecho. Ni qué decir de su profesor tailandés.

Continuó avanzando confiadamente, a través de los pasillos del Cuartel, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida. Su neurasténico "jefe". Potter.

Por lo que pudo distinguir el hombre estaba conversando con alguien, por la ligereza de su tono supuso que sería su grupo o al menos Weasley y Finnigan. Por el aumento en el volumen de su voz, mientras el rubio se aproximaba, se dio cuenta que estaban detenidos a la vuelta en la esquina de ese mismo pasillo. Y no le habría importado, de hecho tenía la intención de pasarlos y avanzar hasta los casilleros para recoger su libro… todo iba muy bien, hasta que lo escuchó escupir un "Malfoy".

Draco se detuvo y frunció el ceño. No quería parecer un entrometido, pero estaban hablando de él. ¡Potter estaba hablando de él!

Quieto en su sitio, dirigió su oreja derecha hacia la dirección desde donde provenía tanta verborrea y agudizó su oído.

-No me interesa, mándalo a la mierda…- escuchó una risa burlona, como si en su rostro hubiese un gesto intencionado y desagradable.

-No exageren.- escuchó a Finnigan y a pesar de la voz agria de Potter, el hombre no sonaba de la misma forma.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿Al incordio de Malfoy?- Draco alzó las cejas. ¿Ese tipo con aires de guasón, lo estaba defendiendo de algo?

-No quería ser tan evidente frente a Warren porque se encrespa como gato en el agua…- volvió a escuchar a Finnigan, con el mismo tono simple y despreocupado, -pero el tipo no es tan-tan-taan hosco. Tiene esa lengua que dan ganas de cortársela y da directo en la yugular… y te saca los peores hechos de Hogwarts… y las ansias asesinas… y- escuchó un golpe, -¡au!, ¡ya!… Pero les digo, ¡no se lo tomen tan en serio! Se va a ir más pronto de lo que creen.- el rubio alzó una ceja.

-Eso es lo que todos esperamos.- y esa era la voz de Weasley, como lo decía no había que ser vidente para reconocer a esos cotillas.

-Maldito incordio…- ésta vez se tensó y apretó los labios. Ese era Potter de nuevo, sonando exasperado, escupiendo su apellido y suspirando con pesar. Otra vez. Así como él mismo lo había hecho en el pasado.

¿Qué mierda? ¡Ellos ni siquiera se habían dirigido más de dos palabras! Draco había tenido la deferencia de mantener las distancias, de evitar cualquier roce o mal entendido y ese… ¡ese cretino! ¡Él se había portado bien, por consideración! ¡Hijo de puta!

¿Qué había hecho para ser llamado un "incordio"?

-No puedo soportarlo, definitivamente no puedo. Pensé que tenerlo lo más lejos posible y hablarle sólo lo estrictamente necesario, iba a bastar… pero es su sola presencia… aparece y jode todo mi humor.- el rubio tragó duro. ¿"Su sola presencia"?

-¿No estás exagerando?- espetó Seamus.

-Me fastidiaba estando en Hogwarts cuando era un simple pendejo, ahora con todas sus extravagancias y su mierda India, es desagradable.- el rubio realmente podía percibir su molestia, su irritación. No pudo más que apretar sus labios, hacer oídos sordos y evitar que la ignorancia y la estupidez de Potter lo enojara. -No sé si se cree tan especial con sus tontos cubitos de colores y todas sus especialidades en pociones… ¡y ni siquiera ha logrado algo!… lo veo ir al laboratorio y regresar con los mismos resultados que nos dio Neville desde el comienzo. Incompetente. Simplemente eso, es un maldito incompetente.-

Draco bajó su rostro y deslizó sus ojos sobre el piso de parqué o algo así, un montón de tablitas y… y… Potter decía que era un incompetente, que era una persona desagradable. En algún momento sintió sus labios moverse temblorosamente. Esta vez no sólo apretó su boca, la mordió con toda voluntad. No habría… no haría un signo de inseguridad o vulnerabilidad por Potter. No.

Ese tonto… ni siquiera lo conocía…

-Ha pasado un poco más de una semana…- en cambio Finnigan parecía mucho más abierto a intercambiar discrepancias y diferencias con él. ¡Finnigan! A quién lo había tildado de intolerante por su comportamiento en Hogwarts.

-Deja de defenderlo…- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo!- alegó con voz fuerte, pero rápidamente regulo el tono. –Nosotros llevamos meses en esto, ¡meses!, no le exijan lo que nosotros no pudimos resolver.-

-¿Han llegado a algún acuerdo con Demelza?- se burló el moreno. –Los dos andan maravillados con su "dedicación".-

Draco se guardó un suspiro para él, para cuando pudiese estar sólo y liberar su frustración y su enojo. "Nadie sabe para quién trabaja". Se había defendido del irlandés esa noche de la vigilancia, intencionalmente. Dispuesto a lanzar veneno de ser necesario… y no lo fue.

En cambio a Potter… por Potter había sentido consideración y remordimiento. Su redención con el hombre estaría forjada a partir de re-conocerse, de ser amable y dar a conocer lentamente su nueva personalidad. Draco quería que el Niño-que-vivió se diera cuenta que él era un hombre nuevo. Por eso se había mantenido un poco a distancia, procurando no incomodarlo o invadir su espacio. Se había mostrado solícito y dispuesto a sus órdenes. ¡Había mantenido sus gruñidos, insultos y malas palabras para sí mismo! ¡Eso era nuevo para él!

Nunca había sido tan considerado antes.

Pero Potter sentía que su sola presencia lo desagradaba. ¡Desagradaba! Como si fuese la peste o algo más que molesto… más. Un niño pequeño podía ser molesto, no desagradable. Las cosas desagradables uno no las quiere tener enfrente… ni volverlas a ver, de ser posible.

Las cosas desagradables se despechan lejos, si se da la oportunidad.

Joder. Eso se sentía muy feo.

-Mejor dime, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo?- volvió a escuchar al irlandés. –De pronto andas con un humor, como los que se carga Ron cuando está ebrio… ¡odioso!-

-¡Oye!-

-¿Qué puedo hacer si el pendejo me cae mal?- "Pendejo", el rubio quiso reír, pero el gesto se empañó con sus labios apretados. Así que era un pendejo y un desagradable.

-¿Es por eso del gimnasio?- al rubio ya ni siquiera le interesaba lo que hablaran ahora. Finnigan estaba susurrando. -¿Pasó algo?-

-Nada importante, sólo no me gusta que ocupen mi espacio.- y eso que Draco había procurado no imponerle su rostro a nadie. Aún menos a Potter. -Parece un perturbado mental.-

-De verdad Harry…- esta vez fue un bufido.

-Yo tampoco quiero su mierda esotérica a mí alrededor…-

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte porque mañana es tu turno de patrullaje.-

-No me lo recuerdes.- Weasley sonaba como si pasar su tiempo con él, fuera peor que el infierno. Draco no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños. -¿Qué harás cuando te toque pasar más de cinco horas seguidas con él, Harry?-

-¿Lanzarme un _desmaius_?-

Escuchar su risa burlona era más de lo que esperaba. El rubio retrocedió un paso y luego otro, con los ojos sobre esas bonitas tablitas de madera brillante.

Le era desagradable a Potter…

Continuó retrocediendo, con los puños apretados y los labios retenidos entre sus dientes. Conteniendo la rabia, la humillación, la indignación. Manteniendo dentro suyo todo oscuro sentimiento y perturbador pensamiento. Todo aquello que pudiese oscurecer su ánimo, su espíritu. Él sabía cómo manejar esas situaciones. No debía importarle tanto. Potter era un hombre, un simple hombre, con virtudes sí… pero con muchos defectos también. Era un mortal, alguien que comete errores… y eso que estaba sintiendo, pensando y diciendo el moreno, era un gran error. Uno muy grande.

Avanzó hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta del laboratorio, de nuevo. Entró a paso lento, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Caminó hasta el taburete cercano a donde trabajaba, se sentó frente a la hilera de viales, con sus respectivas partes de poción. De la mezcla NN.

Debería continuar con su labor… debería seguir con… debería…

Suspiró con fuerza y apretó los labios. Fuerte. Fuerte. Muy fuerte.

No quería pensar en ese idiota. Joder.

¡Es que!, realmente no sabía por qué se había sentido tan tocado. ¡Estaba tan sentido! ¡Maldito idiota! Él sabía que no era del agrado del hombre, pero escucharlo de su propia boca… era tan distinto. Él siempre había creído en la nobleza y la caballerosidad de Potter. Siempre. Y si debía ser honesto y patético, de paso, Draco había esperado ver la cara de sorpresa de El Salvador, cuando se diera cuenta que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy era una persona nueva.

Él ya no era un cretino, ni un egoísta -no tanto al menos-, ni un superficial o un simplista. El nuevo Draco Malfoy ayudaba a la gente, había ayudado a Joe y estaba ayudando a Neville. Ya no le importaban las diferencias de sangre, de dinero o posición social.

Y había querido que Potter viera ese lado suyo. Su lado reivindicado.

* * *

Draco había estado esquivando la mirada intrigada de su amigo durante toda la mañana, incluso cuando se reunieron en la sala de conferencia con los aurores que llegaban de la vigilancia. Mantuvo una seriedad y una distancia con Joe, que no eran su costumbre. Pero aún se sentía demasiado humillado para pronunciar palabra al respecto. Prefería apretar la mandíbula y contenerse. No mirar a nadie en esa sala, ni la cara de Potter, ni la de Weasley, ni la de ningún miembro de la División 3… siempre había sido la comidilla de la gente, pero no esperaba ese tipo de palabras de gente adulta. De personas que lo veían recién después de bastantes años. Personas que ya no lo conocían. De Griffindors.

Por eso prefería mantenerse mirando hacia el frente, hojeando la carpeta del caso o su libreta de anotaciones. Dejando que sus ojos se perdieran entre sus letras, al menos eran cosas conocidas y confiables. En cambio la gente que tenía a su alrededor…

El rubio suspiró, sabiendo que su mal ánimo se mantendría hasta que trabajara en superar esa situación. Escuchar, analizar, comprender y aceptar. Lo primero ya lo había hecho, aún se negaba a pasar a la segunda y eso significaba que había un gran-graan paso hasta lo tercero y cuarto.

Mientras eso no sucediera, no quería estar cerca de Potter. Ni mirarlo, ni escucharlo, ni siquiera sentir su presencia.

Draco no quería tener la oportunidad de escuchar su voz pausada y sus palabras amables, sabiendo que el moreno no lo soportaba. Sabiendo lo falso que se estaba comportando. Era tan hipócrita. ¿En eso mutaban las almas nobles de Griffindor? ¿Trastornados hombres todopoderosos? ¿Arrogancia desatada bajo presión psicológica? Ugh. No quería entenderlo, debía recordar no querer sentir ningún tipo de simpatía o compañerismo por sus desajustes mentales y su consiguiente carencia de humanidad… ¡No! ¡Draco, basta! No más pensamientos para ese hijo de la grandísima… de Potter.

La maldita reunión comenzó anunciándose la ausencia de novedades y terminó por la misma línea o algo similar. Ocho personas y ningún resultado, después de dos semanas. Era tan desastroso como sonaba y aun así el rubio no quiso compartir su progreso dentro del laboratorio. Nada del experimento que estaba planificando y que prontamente estaría en funcionamiento. Nada de lo que podría significar si tenía éxito.

De hecho, Draco se dedicó a insultar mentalmente a su ponderado jefe, hasta que la junta se disolvió. Sólo entonces agarró sus cosas, fue por el libro de Herbolaria a su casillero y se encaminó al lado viejo del Departamento de Aurores.

Joe lo siguió calmadamente, como si supiera a dónde y por qué iban hacia allí, conservando ese silencio rígido hasta que por fin tocaron tierra conocida.

-Señora Abbey…- saludaron ambos con gestos solemnes, a la anciana mujer que más parecía una insigne gárgola de bienvenida, que la secretaria del antiguo cuartel.

-Auror Cobbs, auror Malfoy.- dijo adustamente. Nombrándolos de acuerdo al orden de antigüedad dentro del cuerpo. La viejita era bastante protocolar a lo que correspondía con el trabajo.

Draco agitó su varita en un movimiento rápido y conocido, para ver cómo el escritorio que obstruía todo el pasillo se desplazara automáticamente hacia un costado. Comenzaron a avanzar, pero entonces algo hizo click dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

Y Neville le había preguntado qué hacía siendo un auror… ¡ja!

-Disculpe Sra. Abbey,- se situó justo frente a la mujer y la miró con seriedad, ella respondió levantando su cabeza y clavando los ojos claros en su rostro, -la semana pasada, ¿no vino alguien de la División 3 por aquí?-

-División 3.- pronunció, antes de comenzar a escribir sobre un pergamino, uno que tenía una peculiar línea divisoria por la mitad. Draco ya sabía que era un viejo método de comunicación rápida. El rubio sintió los ojos negros de Joe, mirarlo fijamente, pero no dijo nada. –Sí.- escuchó, pero él ya lo suponía, no debería sorprenderle. -Harry Potter, Jefe de la División 3. A las cinco con treinta y ocho minutos, la tarde del jueves de la semana pasada.-

-¿Potter?- el negro frunció el ceño. -¿A qué vino?-

-¿Vino solo?- ella asintió. -¿Sabe con quién habló?- preguntó el rubio a su vez. La mujer volvió a escribir y al par de segundos leía resueltamente los apellidos de dos de sus compañeros de División. –Gracias Sra. Abbey.-

Otro movimiento de varita y la anciana mujer regresaba a su lugar, cerrando el paso de cualquiera. Vigilando y manteniendo un estricto registro de quienes entraban al lado antiguo del Departamento de Aurores. A Draco le había recordado a Minerva McGonagall, algo así como una muy eficiente mano derecha, igual de fruncida, de gestos parcos y ese particular humor de perros.

-¿Qué significa eso?- escuchó.

-Potter anduvo husmeando sobre mí… sobre ambos, tal vez.-

-Espera…- Joe le tomó de un brazo y ambos se detuvieron en uno de los recovecos. Una bifurcación que daba a ambas salas de cubículos, pero que hacia arriba, subiendo una media escalera de caracol, también conectaba con los vestidores y el gimnasio. –Espera, no estoy entendiendo nada…- el rubio suspiró. –De hecho pensé que hoy bajarías al laboratorio, como las veces anteriores.-

-Sí, bueno… usualmente adoro ese tipo de cosas, pero hoy no estoy con el ánimo.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienen que ver Potter, con Jones y Schustter?-

Draco indicó hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, hacia la estancia donde estaban sus escritorios y donde habían dejado sus pertenencias. El lugar donde el rubio tenía la mayoría de sus posesiones y donde había cultivado su tranquilidad dentro del Ministerio. Donde estaba su viejo escritorio de madera gastada, su silla maciza y dura, los burdos tabiques que separaban un espacio de otro y que servían más como improvisados ficheros y lugares donde colgar fotos familiares, información importante o un calendario.

-Supongo que para él no fue suficiente mi expediente.- mordió sus labios, sintiendo como la rabia volvía hacer posesión de su cuerpo.

Esa presencia caliente que se extendía en su interior, subía por su pecho y ardía dentro de su cabeza. Esa sensación que había nublado sus pensamientos en el pasado, ahora lograba mantenerla bajo control y pensar con algo más de claridad. Pero la claridad no tenía nada que ver con la frustración y la humillación que le evocaba todo pensamiento sobre Potter.

-No es muy difícil de pensar, después de todo. No sólo siente recelo del "nuevo", le desagrado y seguramente deseaba saber cuán inútil he sido para mi equipo.-

-Draco…- dijo y el rubio lo sintió suspirar. –Que hayan tenido problemas antes, no significa que ahora no puedan hacer el esfuerzo y entenderse.-

-Joe.- el rubio intento cortarlo.

-Si Neville fue capaz de ser tú amigo…- Draco lo atrapó del codo, ambos detenidos a las puertas del enorme habitáculo donde residían todos los escritorios de los aurores. A esa hora del día, sólo la mitad estaban ocupados.

-Te puedo decir que yo fui el primero en pensar eso, créeme.- le respondió. Entonces deslizó la mirada rápidamente hacia el sector donde trabajaba la División 11, ninguno de sus dos colegas estaban en su escritorio. –Porque si habiendo sido un completo hijo de puta con Neville en el pasado, él pudo darme una oportunidad; pensé que con mayor razón Potter sería… comprensivo.-

-Entonces…-

El hombre negro lo miró con sus intensos ojos de obsidiana, esos en los que no se podía diferenciar pupila de iris. Así de amplios y suplicantes se volvían, cuando la intención se reflejaba en ellos. Joseph no había utilizado palabras, pero su mirada pedía claramente que le dijera. Y así como Neville, él siempre había sabido cómo tratarlo, cómo hacerse entender sin demandas irrazonables o incuestionables. Por eso Draco no sabía por qué Potter no podía hacer el intento. Porque simplemente lo consideraba como un incordio o una cosa desagradable.

Draco respiró profundamente y frunció el ceño. Percibiendo cómo los molestos sentimientos se hacían tan nítidos y palpables, una vez más. Se encaminó hacia su antiguo escritorio y esperó que la breve caminata lo calmara.

No fue necesario mirar atrás para ver que Joe se había quedado rezagado junto a las puertas de la estancia, el tiempo suficiente para que el rubio llegara a su mesa. Tampoco fue necesario preguntar para darse cuenta que el hombre lo hacía a propósito, porque había percibido su incomodidad. Tanto tacto.

Sus pasos fueron suaves y armoniosos y procuró sentarse con la misma elegancia y tranquilidad de siempre, esperando a que su amigo llegara hasta él. Lo recibió ya sin el ceño fruncido y la respiración pesada.

-Te diré lo que es evidente. Potter desconfía de mí de todas las formas posibles. Como auror, como compañero, como mago, incluso como persona. Por eso vino aquí para hablar con Jones y Schustter. Porque no le interesa verme a mí, prefiere mirarme a través de los ojos de otras personas y enterarse si sigo siendo el mismo idiota, el mismo cobarde e incapaz.- se alzó de hombros. –Es así de fácil.-

-¿No has pensado que sea sólo curiosidad?- alzó una morena y poblada ceja. –Una simple precaución.-

-No lo es. Te lo aseguro.- golpeó los dedos sobre la tapa del libro sobre herbolaria mágica, que había traído consigo. –No es nada tan ingenuo y desinteresado como eso. Él piensa que sabe cómo soy y sólo quería confirmarlo… y de paso regodearse de mi falta de resultados para el caso, de reírse de mis "extravagancias" y enterarse qué piensan otros de un incordio como yo.-

Joe suspiró, mirándolo por largos segundos y con un gesto que le decía a Draco que estaba calibrando sobre algo, muy intensamente.

-Tal vez si intentaras hablar con él, que te "mire" a ti…- sugirió con voz templada.

-Potter no me quiere cerca, Joe.-

-Eso no lo sabes.-

-Es que sí lo sé. Lo sé… lo escuché, de su asquerosa boca y su…- se detuvo abruptamente y esbozando una sonrisa salida de quien sabe dónde, respiró fuerte. –No voy a contaminar mi ánimo con su neurosis crónica.- pero a esas alturas, el hombre negro ya tenía un gesto de labios apretados.

-¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Cómo y por qué?- inquirió.

-Lo escuché mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos hacia los casilleros, ellos no me vieron… Potter, Weasley y Finnigan. La conversación era exclusivamente sobre mí, no me mencionaron por casualidad o algo así. No es simple paranoia.- se alzó de hombros. –Potter dijo que yo le desagradaba, que mi sola presencia le mata el buen humor. Dijo que yo era un incordio y que parezco un trastornado o algo así…- miró a Joe, con toda la intención posible. Ese era El Santo de Potter. Era como el impensable desprecio de un Beato. –Esas fueron las palabras que utilizó. Desagradable. Incordio. Pendejo.-

-¿Ellos no te vieron?-

-No. Si me hubiesen visto hoy habrían mostrado algo de vergüenza o reserva, al menos. Bueno, tal vez. Ya ni siquiera estoy tan seguro.- el hombre le respondió con un fruncimiento de cejas. –Aunque debo decir que Finnigan, extraña e inesperadamente, se mostró algo más comprensible.-

Draco miró atentamente el rostro de su amigo. Observando su fruncimiento de cejas, sus gruesos labios apretados, los ojos bajos y las manos quietas sobre la madera de su escritorio. El gesto de Joe era tenso, quizás un poco sorprendido de tal recibimiento por parte del reconocido Niño-que-vivió. Era como si intentara comprender lo que había dicho el rubio y ciertas ideas se reacomodaran en su cabeza, impidiéndole tener otros pensamientos.

No podía culparlo de su shock. El propio Draco había manejado sólo una línea de pensamientos desde que había escuchado esa molesta revelación.

Pero su silencio era muy denso.

-No te estrujes el cerebro pensando en algo que no tiene importancia. Son sólo palabras después de todo.- le indicó.

-Tú más que nadie sabe la importancia de las palabras…- respondió, casi inmediatamente. –¿Longbottom lo sabe?-

-No. Esto ocurrió ayer y no he hablado sobre el tema con nadie. Suerte la tuya, ¡ser el afortunado!- y como venía haciendo, se alzó de hombros. –De cualquier forma, no quiero destruir la imagen de Héroe, que aún tiene de Potter… aunque no dudo que el hombre sea un encanto con sus amigos. Eso es una obviedad.-

-No lo puedo creer.-

-Tenemos un pasado demasiado crudo y sin enmendar, Joe.-

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Draco frunció el ceño. Pero su amigo lo había escuchado y entonces alzó el rostro para observarlo.

-¿Cuán enojado estas?-

-Fúrico.-

-Pero aceptas que tienen un pasado que deben enmendar…- mencionó, deslizando una sonrisa de conocimiento por sus labios.

-No utilices mi dharmática filosofía de vida contra mí… no te atrevas.- frunció el ceño.

-Mira, yo me siento tan molesto como tú sobre sus palabras. Porque el muy cretino no tiene el derecho de hablar de esa forma siendo que ni siquiera te conoce.- frunció el ceño, nuevamente. -Además que eso reduce bastante sus cualidades de auror y su capacidad de asimilar nueva información. –Draco asintió, sin importarle realmente las capacidades de auror de Potter. –Pero tú mismo has dicho que hay temas sin solucionar entre ustedes. Y ya que eres el rey de los consejos y la "Comunicación ante todo"… deberías aplicar tú propio método en tú vida.-

-No me obligues a analizarlo.- se quejó. –Por un momento pensé que podría recobrar algo de mi desidia por ese idiota.-

-¿Desidia?- el rubio suspiró, sabía que su amigo tomaría cada una de sus palabras hasta hacerlo encausar por el "buen camino" y "los buenos pensamientos". Después de todo ya no era el pendejo sin corazón de antes.

-Sí, "desidia". Eso tiene que ver con la pereza, la indiferencia o la apatía… no es ni parecido a "desagrado", que es más cercano al enojo, al resentimiento y a la irritación.-

-Habla con él.- una de las comisuras en la boca de su amigo se había levantado burlonamente.

-No quiero.-

-¿Qué harás entonces?-

Draco apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. No lo estaba pensando, ni reconsiderando, porque de verdad no había mucho que pensar. No iba a gastar su tiempo, ni sus pensamientos o su espiritualidad en alguien que no valía la pena…

¡Joder! Eso sonaba contrario a todo lo que Ahsan le había enseñado.

* * *

Continuará =)

¿Me perezco un comentario?


	8. Glosario I

Antes que nada, el capítulo anterior corresponde al Capítulo 7, lo que verán aquí es un pequeño Glosario de los términos empleados en el fic.

Gracias a Murtilla por su solicitud, seguro nos ayudará a todos para aclarar ideas o terminologías, sin tener que buscarlos en la narración.

=D

* * *

 **Glosario I**

 **Ahsan** : es el nombre del anciano que recibe a Draco en India.

 **Amit** : significa "amigo" y es el nombre que le da Draco a Joseph Cobbs después de "ayudarlo".

 **Brahma** : Dios de la Creación.

* * *

 **Chakras** : son los 7 centros de energía que se alinean de forma ascendente a través del cuerpo, como un eje cuya base es la columna vertebral. Cada Chakra tiene su ubicación, su caracterización, su mandala (para promover su desarrollo) e incluso, su color particular.

Muladhara: concebido como "la Raíz" de la serpiente Kundalini, se encuentra entre el ano y los genitales, justo en el lugar donde se apoya el cuerpo al sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Está relacionado con el instinto, la seguridad y la supervivencia. Su color es el rojo.

Suadhisthana: se la ubica bajo el ombligo y está relacionado con la sexualidad y la creatividad. Su color es el naranjo.

Manipura: ubicado en el Plexo solar o la punta del estómago, está relacionado con la libertad, la voluntad, la fuerza, el poder y la mente. Su color es el amarillo.

Anajata: ubicado en el centro del pecho, junto al esternón; se encuentra relacionado con la compasión, las emociones, el amor, el equilibrio y el bienestar. Su color es el verde.

Vishuddha: está ubicado en la laringe o cerca de la tiroides, se relaciona con la comunicación y el crecimiento. Su color es el azul.

Agna: concebido como "el conocimiento", se encuentra en el entrecejo o cercana a la Glándula Hipófisis. Está relacionada con el tiempo, la percepción y la iluminación. Su color es el violeta.

Sajasrara: su ubicación sería la Glándula Pineal, en la punta de la cabeza, allí donde nos conectamos con el Universo. Está relacionado con el sentido total y sólo los maestros tienen este chakra activo. Su color es el blanco.

* Serpiente Kundalini: corresponde a la energía que nos da vida y posee cualidades evolutivas. Normalmente se encuentra dormida en el primer chakra Muladhara, pero se logra "despertar" conscientemente a través de la meditación o el Yoga. Al ascender, la energía crece, mejora y permite el desarrollo de aquellas cualidades particulares a cada chakra, hacia la iluminación.

* * *

 **Purushartha** : son los 4 propósitos del hombre para la ascensión del alma. Según su importancia, se ordenan de la más básica a la más importante de la siguiente manera:

Kama: significa "Placeres" y está relacionado con el sexo, por lo tanto uno de los fines de la vida es complacer los deseos, tener amor y practicar el sexo, cuyo principal libro de respaldo es el Kamasutra "Aforismos del amor".

Artha: corresponde al esfuerzo y el trabajo implicado para la prosperidad y la "Obtención de bienes materiales".

Dharma: corresponde a la "Conducta Correcta" y nos obligan a hacer el bien, respetando las leyes de la naturaleza. El Dharma está relacionado con el Moksa.

Moksa: en el hinduismo se cree que el alma está atrapado en el cuerpo material y que cada acción repercute sobre el alma al volver a nacer (reencarnación). En tal caso, disfrutaremos de un "buen cuerpo/destino" en la próxima vida, si somos buenos en la actual y respetamos el Dharma. En tal caso, el Moksa corresponde a la "Liberación espiritual", donde el alma se libera de las ataduras materiales y se logra trascender.

* * *

 **Deva** : Dios masculino.

 **Devi** : Diosa femenina.

* * *

 **Gunas** : son las "cualidades de la naturaleza" o de la materia, se presentan a nivel físico, emocional y mental, abarcando todo lo existente. Son 3 (Tama-guna, Raya-guna y Sattwa-guna), están presentes en mayor o menor medida, en todas las cosas y ninguna puede existir sin las otras.

Tama-guna es la más baja de todas las Gunas y estaría presente en cosas inanimadas como piedras o tierra. Algunas de las Tamas son: la indiferencia, la ignorancia, la pereza, la inercia, etc.

Raya-guna: es concebida como la "Pasión activa" y es una cualidad más positiva que la Tama-gunas. Algunas de estas Rayas son: la creatividad e ingenio, el cambio y la transformación, la pasión y la excitación, el nacimiento, la creación y la generación. Una persona trabajólica o demasiado activa, tiene un exceso de Raya-guna.

Sattwa-guna: se concibe como la "Bondad contemplativa" es la más alta de las Gunas y está relacionada con la pureza, la claridad, calma y meditación.

* * *

 **Shakti** : para la dualidad del Hinduismo, donde el hombre-mujer o Dios-Diosa, son entes complementarios que se necesitan mutuamente. "Shakti" corresponde a la energía femenina de cada Devi (Diosa), como esposa y que permite la vida y la actividad de un Deva (Dios).

* * *

 **Tántra** : corresponde a una de las ramas tradicionales en las creencias orientales para el logro de la espiritualidad a través del deseo material. En el hinduismo existen dos tipos de Tántra:

Dakshina-marga: sendero de la mano derecha, vinculada a la meditación y el dominio de la mente sobre el cuerpo.

Vama-marga: sendero de la mano izquierda y considera la meditación, así como la ritualización del sexo para el logro de la elevación espiritual.

De tal modo, en el Tántra del Vama-marga se concibe el "Maithuna" como la unión sexual de manera ritual, lo cual implica que la mente y el cuerpo trabajen de forma armónica y equilibrada, para permitir la trascendencia. Sino, es simple sexo. En tal caso, es necesario pensar el Maithuna como Sadhana, o sea, como una práctica diaria para el logro de un objetivo espiritual.

* * *

 **Tisana** : corresponde a cualquier bebida que se consigue al hervir hierbas, especias, frutos secos o cortezas en agua. Normalmente se emplea de manera medicinal, pero también como bebidas depurante-desintoxicante, relajante, afrodisíaco y otros.

* * *

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo!


	9. BrahmaVIII

**SuicideFreakWord** , **AWinter** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Murtilla** , **Sinideas** , **CuquiLuna3** y **Erisikol**. ¡Muchas gracias gente por sus comentarios!

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Brahma VIII**

-Draco…- la sonrisa de Joe se disolvió en la espera y en la comprensión de su paradoja.

-No es sólo que sienta rabia…- suspiró. –La rabia es algo que se puede controlar y comprender. Es sólo que no me esperaba ser considerado como "desagradable".- soltó una risa sin gracia, por la nariz. –Nadie quiere ser desagradable.-

El hombre lo miró en silencio. Observando la inclinación en los hombros del rubio y su palpable desgana.

-Me siento humillado… quizás un poco traicionado por la falta de su naturaleza noble. Que no piense amablemente en lo que se refiere a mí, al menos. Es verdad que teníamos una relación bastante tensa, pero siempre pensé que él sería el primero en tender la mano en una segunda oportunidad. Pero Potter ni siquiera ha querido… considerarme. Soy tan estorboso como un trámite burocrático.- el negro asintió con la cabeza, instándolo a continuar. –Lo siento si no puedo seguir mis propios consejos y no puedo mirarlo a la cara. Es…- respiró profundo, sin saber cómo hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poco de sus sentimientos. –Me fui con la cola entre las piernas y esto me reduce a lo mismo, me hace sentir lo mismo. "Desagradable".- movió sus manos con exasperación, recalcando ese término que lo había estado torturando desde el día anterior.

-Lo entiendo.- inclinó un poco su morena cabeza. –Supongo que necesitas tomarte tú tiempo y aclarar tus ideas.- Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Algo así. De cualquier forma no será muy diferente a como nos llevábamos ahora. Nos ignoraremos mutuamente y yo podré poner toda mi atención en el laboratorio.-

-Sabes, es extraño que Potter piense que eres un…- pensó un momento, -¿dijo algo como loco?- el rubio asintió.

-Trastornado mental.-

-Él te considera un trastornado cuando todos sus amigos piensan que está a un paso de desquiciarse.-

-Quizás él no se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, se le está quemando la azotea.- Joe sonrió.

-Te aseguro que si utilizaras éste tipo de frases con él, Potter tendría una completa nueva forma de mirarte.-

El hombre negro sonreía con gesto relajado, pero lo único que había provocado en el rubio era un doloroso despecho. Unas terribles ganas de que Potter se diera cuenta de la clase de hombre que era ahora y lo que se estaba perdiendo con él.

-Potter verá sólo lo que quiera ver. Yo podría exponerme completamente frente a él y él sólo pensaría que es una mentira, alguna bizarra forma de burlarme o engañarlo, para manipularlo o beneficiarme de alguna manera.- sonrió con burla y su compañero suspiró.

-No puedes dejar que las cosas se queden así.- dijo finalmente, después de un momento de silencio. El rubio rumiaba su enfado y Joe se sumergía en la impotencia.

Draco era su amigo. No lo había conocido antes de irse de Inglaterra, cuando todo el mundo se refería a él como "el hijo del mortifago Lucius Malfoy". No sabía cómo era cuando estaba en el colegio, aunque el propio rubio le había advertido muchas veces ya, que había sido un completo cabrón. No sabía mucho sobre su pasado, pero sabía lo necesario para darse cuenta que el hombre que tenía frente a él era absolutamente distinto de antes.

El Draco que Joseph conocía era bueno, era amable y estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Sí, tenía sus cosas malas y hasta él había sentido ganas de ahorcarlo, especialmente cuando aparecía su vena sarcástica e inquietantemente oscura. Pero lo que definitivamente no era, es desagradable, un incordio o un trastornado mental.

Y por muy Niño-que-vivió, Potter no tenía derecho de juzgarlo de esa forma.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le enrostre vengativamente, mi carismática, buena y amable nueva personalidad?, ¿y luego reírme de su estupidez?-

-No así, claro que no. Pero él debería darse cuenta de que no eres la persona de antes.- apuntó seriamente. –El Draco Malfoy que él cree conocer.-

-El Draco que conoce el camino del Dharma y el Kharma.- bufó. –Ésta realmente sería una excelente oportunidad para que mi amabilidad le muerda el culo.-

-Espera…- frunció el ceño.

-De hecho podría comportarme como una dulce alma caritativa,- sonrió inocentemente, -hacer que él se dé cuenta y sienta arrepentimiento… tal vez, hasta me pida perdón.-

-Ey, espera. ¿Qué se supone que significaba el Dharma?-

-El Dharma es el camino de la Acción Correcta.-

-¿Y dónde está la "Acción Correcta", en tú plan?-

-A grosso modo, se ve como una acción correcta. Estoy haciéndole un favor, ¡abrirle los ojos sobre mí! La parte solapada y maquiavélica, quedará entre nosotros.- entonces su sonrisa se hizo brillante y resuelta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

El rubio hizo una mueca.

-¿No es una acción correcta?- el moreno negó. –Bueno, entonces no… no sé. ¿Quizás…? Ahora no estoy pensando con claridad, supongo.- suspiró. Joe le palmeó un hombro y le sonrió con ánimo.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso. Tú más que nadie sabe el valor del tiempo, así que medítalo y piensa cuál sería la mejor forma de proceder… ¿de acuerdo?- el hombre lo alentó y en un alzamiento de hombros, Draco aceptó. Ya no quería volver a referirse al tema, a desentrañar todo eso que Potter lo estaba haciendo sentir ahora. Rebajado. Menospreciado. Insuficiente. Un poco como el tonto Draco que fue antes. Joe pareció darse cuenta de su malestar porque hizo gestos con las manos, queriendo dar todo por zanjado. –Dejemos el tema por ahora… sólo por ahora.-

Draco asintió meditativo, deslizando sus pálidos dedos por la cubierta curtida y desgastada, de su libro sobre Herbolaria mágica. Su compañero lo observaba, reconociendo todos esos pequeños gestos de abatimiento y desmoralización.

-¿Para qué es el libro?- tentó un nuevo motivo de conversación.

-Lo mismo… debo buscar una forma de separar esos ingredientes, quiero hacer una identificación desde la sistemática.-

-¿Y la sistemática es…?-

-El sistema de clasificación y ordenamiento de los diversos organismos vegetales.- el rubio abrió el enorme libro e indicó sobre un enorme mapa con líneas y nombres. –También sirve para establecer relaciones de parentesco entre familias o especies… por ejemplo, si utilizo un compuesto destinado a identificar quitina me marcará si el ingrediente está relacionado a algún tipo de hongo, ya que su pared está compuesta de esto. A partir de ahí podría averiguar si es un hongo de hifas sifonales o septadas. Y si todo sale bien, luego podría averiguar su familia y tal vez llegar a identificar la especie concreta.-

-¿Ya probaste lo de la quitina?- preguntó, con gesto sorprendido.

-No, primero quiero hacer un buen mapa de compuestos. Ya sabes, que no se vayan a repetir, confundir o que sean muy generales y terminen identificando más de un Reino.-

-Bien pensado.-

-¿Cómo va el asunto de las chimeneas?-

-Oh…- hizo una mueca desinteresada. –Potter me envió la información del almacén, ya sabes… las fotografías mágicas, restos de ceniza y polvos Flu, una muestra de los ladrillos, la última caja enviada… todo, todo. El jueves me toca ronda con él por la zona muggle… vamos a hacer la primera incursión. Pero con esto…-

-No lo tomes como algo personal. Esto es algo entre Potter y yo.-

-¡Ah! Sí, claro…- negó, con sus oscuras cejas alzadas y un gesto de obviedad, -pues ya es muy tarde. No soy del tipo objetivo, que pueda separar la amistad, el trabajo y todos esos pliegues de la personalidad.-

-Eso está muy bien, porque según el Ayur Veda lo peor que uno puede hacer es construirse como un individuo dividido, bajo la contrariedad y la ambivalencia de sentimientos, conductas y pensamientos.-

-¿Ves?-

-Pero eso no significa que debas tomar parte. Simplemente déjalo ser.-

Entonces le hizo gestos con la mano, como si el asunto no fuera realmente importante. Joe supuso que el rubio deseaba dejar el tema de Potter y todos los sentimientos implicados, como algo que no deseaba, parasitando su humor y estado de ánimo. No más de lo debido, al menos.

Siguieron conversando sobre el caso y los aspectos que les interesaban a cada uno, Pociones para Draco y Rastreo para Joseph. Luego marcharon hacia el conocido y casi vacío comedor del antiguo cuartel y almorzaron no sólo a la hora correcta, sino con tranquilidad y cómoda amplitud. Sin la necesidad de pelear por una mesa o esperar de pie por alguna silla.

Pronto regresaron a sus escritorios y Joe durmió, por algo así como veinte minutos. Después se fueron al gimnasio y entrenaron hasta las ocho, corroborando que no se les necesitara ante alguna emergencia o una de esas inexistentes novedades. Como esa noche no tendrían vigilancia o patrullaje, se marcharon a sus casas a la hora de salida.

A pesar de la invitación a beber cerveza por parte de Joe, Draco prefirió regresar a su departamento. El rubio sabía que la meditación y reflexión eran necesarias en esos momentos de perturbación, sobre todo porque se obligaba a no pensar acerca de El Salvador y su maldita lengua. Podía simplemente dejar todas sus ideas de lado y que su respiración o el latir de su corazón, fuesen lo único importante.

La vida es lo único importante. Vivir y buscar nuestra propia felicidad… a pesar de los obstáculos.

* * *

Esa noche lo primero que hizo el rubio cuando llegó a casa, fue tomar un baño de tina. Aprovechando una de las pocas comodidades que había seleccionado como necesarias en su nuevo departamento. Para reconstruir ese pedazo de India que se había traído a su nuevo hogar en Inglaterra. Después de todo, no podía simplemente regresar a la Mansión. Y no era sólo porque el Ministerio la hubiese decomisado, sino porque el peso emocional que le significaba aquel lugar que había sido su hogar durante toda su infancia… era indescriptible e infranqueable.

Draco, aún con toda su voluntad y habilidades en encantamientos de limpieza o aptitudes espirituales, habría sido incapaz de deshacerse de toda la tensión y las presencias que debían perturbar el ambiente dentro de esas elegantes paredes. Tener a Voldemort torturando y asesinando a los buenos y a los malos, día sí y día también, no dejaba una energía agradable en ningún lugar.

Por eso, tener un lugar propio, tranquilo y libre de presiones era la mejor opción. Un departamento en una zona muggle, le evitaba enfrentamientos innecesarios e incluso algún vecino poco tolerante. Era un pequeño espacio sin tiempo y sin contexto al cual responder. Era su lugar.

Se había buscado un loft de soltero, de espacios abiertos, hermoso piso de madera de cerezo y amplias ventanas en dos de los cuatro lados, que conectaban a un estrecho balcón. La cocina, el comedor y el living estaban en el primer piso y a través de una encantadora escalera de madera se llegaba a un segundo nivel, dónde se hallaban una habitación sin muros y un baño en suite.

Las únicas especificaciones para el lugar donde viviría eran que fuese un departamento esquinero, de ventanas amplias que dieran al norte y este, que hubiese abundante madera y un baño amplio. Gracias a un par de encantamientos, el rubio había instalado una bañera tipo jacuzzi… pero esa era la única aplicación de magia a gran escala. Ahsan le había advertido sobre el valor de la mortalidad y la humildad. Y eso significaba, para su desesperación, encontrarle sentido a "hacer cosas como un muggle".

Aunque a esas alturas de su vida –que parecían unos cincuenta en lugar de los veintisiete que tenía-, ir él mismo por el frasco con aceite de Mirra a la gaveta de su habitación, era una insignificancia.

Draco esperó a que la bañera se llenara hasta casi el borde, de agradable agua tibia. Entonces vació un poco del aromático aceite y dejó que se dispersara suavemente desde la superficie hacia el fondo. La calidez del agua hacía que la densidad del aceite se disolviera y coloreara de un tenue azul.

Y Draco había aprendido a amar el tono azul del _Visshuddha_ , no era como el soberano verde de Slytherin, pero tenía un cierto encanto singular, profundo e inmutable. Acompañada de la fragancia cálida del ambiente, cómoda, dulcemente tranquila, que le rememoraba rápidamente al hogar. Tal vez por eso le era tan valioso. La necesidad humana al lugar conocido y amado, como el afecto a la madre o los valiosos recuerdos de la feliz infancia.

Respiró profundamente, inhalando todo cuanto pudiese. Sintiendo el vapor húmedo del agua caliente entrando por sus fosas nasales y entibiando todo a su paso.

-Joder…- exhaló, relajadamente. Esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Supongo que se puede perdonar una insolencia de vez en cuando…-

Caminó de regreso a su habitación, donde ya se había quitado el abrigo de auror y sus botas y entonces se desprendió del resto de la ropa. El sweter, la camisa, pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior, tomó un pequeño libro de su mesita de noche y se encaminó de regreso al baño.

Por un momento se deleitó con la libertad de la desnudez, con el gusto de la exhibición gratuita… aunque no haya nadie a quien dedicársela.

Manteniendo la sonrisa encantada se sumergió lentamente en la bañera, sintiendo de inmediato cómo el calor del agua le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo, provocándole un repentino escalofrío.

Un segundo suspiro agradecido, parecía la reacción obligada y Draco cerró los ojos a la experiencia. A ese instante perfecto.

Ese era el momento que necesitaba. Sólo para él y sus pensamientos… No que antepusiera la molesta realidad actual a sus propias necesidades personales, pero al menos ahora, dentro de la bañera, en la intimidad de su hogar, sin la obligación de escuchar a nadie, ni estar atento a las necesidades de un tercero, podía dedicarse un segundo de mimo para sí mismo. Nada de Potter, ni de Weasley. Nada de Inglaterra.

Es que casi podía imaginarse en India, respirando el aire puro a orillas del río _Ganga_ , en las noches tranquilas en el remoto hogar de Ahsan, al sur de _Allahabad_. Tal vez en el hotel mientras estuvo en _Patna_ , contemplando el _Golghar_ hermosamente iluminado para los turistas.

Recordar que la primera vez que tocó tierra en India, había pensado que había sido una insufrible y repulsiva equivocación, ahora lo hacía sentir nostálgico. El Draco de antes, ese que a pesar de la mayoría de edad parecía estancado en la malcriada adolescencia, se había escandalizado de las cabras y las vacas caminando por las calles… ¡junto a la gente! Comiendo lo que pillaban, dejando sus "regalos" de caca, en todas las esquinas y atosigando a las personas no sólo con su presencia, también era su olor, sus parásitos y sus balidos y mujidos molestos. ¡Eran un asco!

Y no que ahora quisiera ver una vaca dando vueltas por el Callejón Diagon… pero de alguna forma, la civilidad había matado una parte importante del mundo salvaje y natural. Del Mundo, con todas sus letras. Apenas veía algunas aves y la mayoría languidecían en la estrechez de sus jaulas.

Recordar las huesudas cabras de Ahsan, le provocaron una sonrisa divertida. Habrán sido un montón de pellejo, hueso y unos cuernos que pegaban fuerte en las canillas, pero con el tiempo uno se comenzaba a acostumbrar a verlas pululando y molestando animadamente por todas partes. Algo así como unas tontas mascotas con personalidad propia. Entonces el rubio había llegado a adorarlas y hacerles cosquillas detrás de las orejas largas y saltonas, a hablarles sobre cosas patéticas cuando nadie más lo veía… para finalmente, una mañana, darse cuenta que tenían buen sabor…

Y por eso Draco había aprendido a no ponerles nombres. Algo así como el ciclo de la vida, le había dicho el viejo, cuchillo en mano.

¿Cuál había sido el aprendizaje?, valorar cada instante de cada día. Agradecer y tomar aprecio por la vida, de uno y la de los demás. Amar la existencia de lo bueno, pero aún más de lo malo porque te enseña a soportar lo complejo. Hay que amar lo preponderante, pero aún más lo insignificante porque son las pequeñas cosas las que enriquecen la vida.

Había que aprender que la vida era un maldito sufrimiento… y al parecer la recompensa se encontraba en medio de la agonía.

Gruñó dándose cuenta de la línea que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y el rubio sintió el poderoso deseo de meter la cabeza bajo el agua, hasta ahogarse.

No que despreciara la vida de Potter, el condenado hombre debía servir de algo… pero joder que le hacía las cosas difíciles.

-Tengo que "apreciarlo" con todas sus jodidas, malditas… asquerosas peculiaridades, con su babosidad y su patética forma de ser.-

En medio del baño, su voz sonó como el eco de la consciencia. Arriscó la nariz.

-¿Ahora quién es el que mata el humor?- bufó, pero sabía que su mente lentamente se estaba revelando a su propia decisión.

Era realmente malo eso de ser tan bueno.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegó temprano al Departamento de aurores, dispuesto a no dejarse amedrantar, a vivir sin resentimientos y… "apreciar" la molesta presencia de Potter, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que el hombre efectivamente andaba cerca, Draco emprendió la retirada.

De pronto la humillación había pintado todos sus buenos sentimientos y la rabia había burbujeado en sus venas. Sí, aún era demasiado pronto. Así que toda consideración sobre ser bueno, se había ido rápidamente a la mierda. Y de la misma forma como había entrado con gesto resuelto por las puertas, con la misma fuerza y voluntad, se marchó.

Sin inclinar el rostro, sin vacilar en los pasos que daba, sin permitir que el menosprecio se mostrara en su rostro, enfiló hacia el lado antiguo del cuartel. Allí era perfectamente capaz de leer, entrenar, planificar y pensar con claridad. No necesitaba que la sombra sicótica del moreno, le recordara que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Aunque a media mañana tuvo que regresar a la usual reunión des-informativa. Allí se encontró con Joe y ambos regresaron para entrenar en el viejo gimnasio y almorzar en el igualmente viejo comedor. Con las correspondientes ventajas: menos gente, más tranquilidad y sobre todo sin esos molestos personajes.

Esa tarde sí decidió bajar al laboratorio.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- le preguntó el trigueño, mientras trabajaba en la separación de la poción del rubio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de vuelta, apreciando que el hombre había estado siguiendo los pasos al pie de la letra.

-Nada…- se alzó de hombros. –Es sólo que no viniste, pensé que habían tenido alguna salida especial o algo.- Draco bufó.

-Ojalá a Potter se le ocurriera alguna salida especial… aunque supongo que ya tenemos suficiente con las vigilancias día por medio.- entonces miró uno de los ingredientes extraídos. Cinco viales, eran una buena cantidad para sus pruebas futuras. –Esto me servirá para mi carta de identificación.- indicó.

-Genial…- respondió apenas, -¿Nada nuevo?-

-No y al parecer la idea es esperar hasta que algo suceda.- hizo gestos de cejas. –Ya sabes que no podemos ingresar a un agente porque la entrada es a través de un contacto conocido. La estrategia de marcar algún vial es reciente y no hemos atrapado a nadie.- se alzó de hombros. –Y por muy Niño-que-vivió, aún no le entregan los resultados de los interrogatorios.- Neville asintió con la cabeza, aunque el rubio sólo percibió un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. -Tampoco hay mucho que buscar de los sujetos…- comentó, todavía mirando los bulbos y atento al escurrir de las gotas por las paredes de vidrio, -los tipos tienen antecedentes en… en posesión de narcóticos… pero son cosas menores…-

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó, el rubio parecía sumergido en otras ideas y no en lo que le estaba hablando.

-Estoy pensando sólo en lo que tengo delante…-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-Que lo mío son las pociones. Así que voy a dejarle el trabajo de brutos a quienes les corresponda.- el trigueño frunció el ceño.

-Bien.- paladeó lentamente, considerando las palabras del rubio. –Usualmente no eres directamente malicioso sin una provocación previa, ese ya no es tú estilo. Así que eso significa una cosa: ¿sí pasó algo con Harry?- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, -¿o con Ron o Bones… o Seamus?- Draco no hizo muchos gestos y sólo se quedó con el comienzo del comentario.

-¿Así que ese ya no es mi estilo?- suspiró.

Hasta hace un momento habría deseado destruir la magnífica imagen que Neville aún tenía de Potter, pero el trigueño lo había desarmado con sus palabras. Que el hombre haya notado y considerado sus esfuerzos por ser una mejor persona, era halagador y limitaba a su remanente lado oscuro a mantenerse bajo control.

Lo único de lo que Draco se dio cuenta, es que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. La primera opción y la que hasta ahora tenía más sentido para el rubio: era hacer que Potter realmente conociera al viejo Draco Malfoy. Ese que sí es un absoluto "incordio", el maldito "desagradable" que "mata el humor". Eso lo haría darse cuenta que hasta Voldemort era un cándido corderito a su lado.

La otra opción, la menos satisfactoria e interesante… era seguir el camino del Dharma.

Draco se sentía en una lucha interna.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Potter no dejaría que sus amiguitos se pasaran conmigo?- preguntó y casi automáticamente cerró los ojos. Su lado malo estaba tomando las riendas del asunto.

-Sí…- la voz del trigueño sonó ligeramente dudosa.

-Pues que habría soportado mejor el puño de Bones que la lengua de tú amado Salvador.-

-¿Qué sucedió?- en ese momento Draco optó por voltearse hacia Neville. Habría sido mejor no hacerlo, porque sus ojos mostraban su preocupación y el rubio no sabía si era por él o por la salud mental de su amigo de Griffindor. -¿Te dijo algo en algún ataque de frustración?, porque si es así, ya sabes que no maneja muy bien la tensión… y nada de lo que pudo haber dicho es algo que de verdad piense…-

-¿No crees que Potter piense que soy desagradable?- esa bendita palabra, ¡lo torturaba!

-Claro que no. Ustedes tienen sus problemas, pero no creo que piense mal de ti.- le sonrió con sus expresivos ojos castaños. –Eres una persona completamente diferente de antes, nadie podría pensar que eres molesto, ni nada parecido… ¡mírame a mí! No sólo siento aprecio por ti, siento gratitud y confianza, ¡somos amigos!- el rubio sólo lo observaba, mientras Neville seguía intentando justificar a su amigo. Su lealtad era encantadora y triste a la vez. –En momentos de tensión, Harry suele decir cosas un poco fuertes, pero no es a propósito. De hecho para su primer caso como jefe de División, tuvo una gran pelea con Ron, pero se arreglaron pronto. Ellos tienen toda una trayectoria de "cosas que no quisimos decir".-

-Me lo imagino.- asintió. Eso sonaba muy verídico. -Pero estoy seguro que esas cosas fueron dichas en el calor del momento, entre gritos y exaltación… y cara a cara, ¿cierto?- Neville asintió. –Aquí no hubo ni exaltación, ni el calor de ningún sentimiento enérgico y ni siquiera me lo dijo a la cara…- Draco lo miró y dejó caer, premeditadamente. -Simplemente le desagrado.-

-No le desagradas.-

-¿Quieres que te muestre el recuerdo?- entonces el hombre se detuvo en un gesto sorprendido. ¿No esperaba esa verdad? –Lo dijo a mis espaldas, como el cotilleo de un par de viejas…- Draco sabía que estaba llenando la herida de sal… ambas heridas, la suya y la del Neville, pero sintió un sádico agrado con eso. –Yo le desagrado porque soy un incordio, porque mi sola presencia le mata el humor. Le soy desagradable.- remarcó y casi podo ver cómo las palabras entraban en la mente del trigueño, fastidiando todo a su paso.

Fastidiándose a sí, además. Joder.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por tiempo indeterminado, pero al rubio le pareció una eternidad. Neville permanecía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios cerrados, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Draco no quiso saber sobre qué eran. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que el sentimiento que lo llenaba ahora, tenía mucho que ver con el arrepentimiento.

-No debí haber dicho nada.- murmuró finalmente.

Con un suave y mágico "bip-bip" en el reloj conectado al bulbo de vidrio, ambos vieron que el proceso de destilación ya había terminado. El trigueño apagó el fuego bajo el caldero y dejó que todo el aparato comenzara a enfriarse, de esa forma todos los vapores e ingredientes que pudieron haber comenzado a escapar, regresarían a la mezcla base.

-Lo siento.- dijo de nuevo.

No podía creer que por unas tontas palabras, por el tonto de Potter, había hecho algo completamente malo. ¿Dónde quedaba todo lo que había aprendido?, ¿eso de ser bueno, hacer lo correcto, valorar la vida y aprender a apreciar todas las particularidades, aunque sean malas e insignificantes? ¿Qué le diría Ahsan?

Bueno, no lo culpen si para él las palabras tenían un poder tan grande. Después de todo, la comunicación, las expresiones y las palabras eran su fortaleza y su mayor debilidad. Eran el tema de su vida, la causa y el efecto de todas las palabras que dijo, las que fue obligado a decir y todas aquellas que no quiso pronunciar.

Y ahora había dicho algo que no debió.

-No te disculpes.- escuchó finalmente, entre los crujidos del vidrio y el gotear de la poción. –Soy yo quien se siente con las manos un poco tostadas…- Neville intentó una media sonrisa, pero no tenía nada de divertida.

-Pues no deberías. No es como si Potter fuese un cretino con todo el mundo.- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y mordió el interior de su labio inferior. Ahora resultaba que tenía que convencer al trigueño de que el moreno era una buena persona, a pesar del desprecio y la humillación que lo había hecho sentir. –Hasta el momento no hemos hecho nada para intentar comprendernos.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno, él está empecinado en que sigo siendo el mismo pendejo de antes y yo pensé, que manteniendo las distancias evitaba que se sintiera incómodo.-

-¿Entonces no han hablado de nada?-

-Sin contar las… ¿qué?, ¿cien palabras que nos hemos dedicado durante las reuniones? No, no hemos hablado de nada.-

-Sabes… cuando me enteré de que te unías al grupo de Harry, estuve de verdad contento.- soltó una risa por la nariz, como si estuviera recordando el momento exacto. -Eres muy capaz en todo esto de las pociones- indicó con una mano, todo ese armatoste de vidrio, –y pensé que de verdad serias un gran aporte para solucionar el caso. Pero lo más importante… pensé que serías la persona perfecta para influir sobre Harry. Eres calmado y asertivo, dices las cosas en el momento correcto y haces cosas que de verdad ayudan, sin contar con toda tu sabiduría oriental…- sonrió.

Draco no quiso recordar, ni mencionar, lo que Potter había dicho sobre su "sabiduría oriental". Ridiculizar, era decir poco.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, yo de verdad pensé que podrías darle algún tipo de consejo o recomendarle alguna poción, actividad, idea de meditación… algo. Además, cuando se comprende tu extraño sentido del humor, entonces resulta divertido hablar contigo de cualquier cosa. Pensé que podrían ser amigos, así como nosotros.-

-Un bonito pensamiento.- era lo único que podía responder. Porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era la misma intención que él había tenido. –Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quisiera.-

-No. Ya me di cuenta.- suspiró. –Sólo lamento cómo resultaron las cosas…-

-Sí, también yo.-

Entonces Neville mantuvo un ligero silencio, acompañado del continuo movimiento de sus manos sobre la tela de sus pantalones o el bajo de su delantal de laboratorio. Sí, era el tipo de silencio que anticipaba más palabras. Como si algo de la conversación hubiese quedado en el aire o como si el trigueño estuviese tentado de comentar algo más.

¿Había mencionado el rubio, cuánto jodía que la gente supiera que él estaba obligado a comportarse con rectitud?

-¿No hay posibilidad de…?- inició.

-Espero que no estés intentando pedirme amabilidad, pasando por encima de mi dignidad.-

-Bueno… no.- frunció el ceño. –Pero, ¿podrías mirarlo al menos?-

-Eso me provoca sacarle los ojos, el ochenta por ciento de las veces.-

-Draco…-

-¡Lo miraré!… lo miraré. Pero no seré tan solícito como lo he sido contigo.-

-Debería ser al contrario, Harry está más jodido que yo… o eso creo.- hizo gestos de duda. Draco podría haber reído, los Griffindor eran un montón de perturbados especímenes, con los canales de energía bloqueados.

-No me harás sentir pena por él. Potter golpeó mi orgullo.-

-Lo entiendo.- bufó. ¿Así que las manos un poco tostadas?, Draco ya no veía ni la más pequeña mancha, ni minúscula duda o inseguridad en Neville. ¡Lealtad!

¿Qué podía hacer?, después de todo el _chakra_ de Neville estaba regido por el amor, con la compasión, el equilibrio y el bienestar. No podía esperar imparcialidad y radicalismo, cuando no estaba en su naturaleza… en comparación con el propio rubio.

Mientras Draco subía al Cuartel para encontrarse a su compañero de patrullaje, su mente volvió a revelarse contra su decisión y la idea de comprender a Potter parecía lo correcto y lo necesario. ¿No era además su deber el ayudar?

Pero en cuanto estuvo frente a la cara agria de Weasley, todo buen pensamiento pasó a segundo plano. Draco no quiso analizar sus sentimientos, ni comprenderlos, ni aceptarlos, así como tampoco lo había hecho con las palabras de ese trío de amargados. Simplemente sintió y se dejó llenar por la indignación, por la degradación y la vergüenza.

Y así como él le desagradaba al pelirrojo, Draco también se permitió sentir desagrado por el amiguito de Potter… y por Potter mismo.

* * *

Ambos se aparecieron en el lugar acordado. Weasley y él. En la primera cuadrícula de patrullaje en Sutton. La esquina poco iluminada de una angosta calle, junto a una cafetería tipo Madame Puddifoot y una zapatería infantil. El lugar lucía perfecto para la repentina aparición de dos magos, donde la ausencia de todo movimiento o vida humana era lo usual.

Antes de salir a la calle principal, se aplicaron los hechizos de sigilo y espionaje correspondientes. Convirtiendo al crujido de sus ropas y sus pasos en medio de la noche, en simples movimientos sin replica, ni sonido o recuerdo alguno. Como si fueran viento y sólo se deslizaran en la homogeneidad.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia el norte, con Draco alzándose el cuello tortuga de su sweter de lana color perla y arrebujándose dentro del abrigo negro. Sumergiéndose en el frío de ese otoño un poco travesti, con mañanas claras, tardes abochornadas y noches de plena helada. Era extraño darse cuenta lo desacomodado que estaba del frío clima londinense y cuánto extrañaba el perpetuo calor de la India.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la cara adusta de Weasley. Sus cejas seguramente fruncidas se perdían bajo un gorro de lana color azul marino, como el uniforme de un escolar muggle. No quiso pensar mucho en él, salvo que el auror estaba caminando a la par, tan concentrado y atento a la misión como el mismo rubio. Porque más allá de la enemistad impresa en "esas ominosas palabras", esa noche en particular eran un equipo de trabajo.

Tan bizarro e irrisorio como sonaba.

Y Draco verdaderamente quería mantenerse lejos de esos sentimientos molestos. Esa retahíla de sensaciones que ya parecían un cuadro demasiado conocido, provocándole miseria. No. No quería que su cabeza se calentara de fastidio y frustración mientras ambos tenían trabajo que hacer. No quería que su mente comenzara a planificar venganzas y a desear dolor, teniendo a Weasley a su lado… uno de los artífices de su humillación.

Sería tan fácil "hacer algo", como inconveniente.

Ni qué decir de la tensión entre ellos, tan palpable y concreta como un deseo malicioso. Los dos se estaban dedicaban pensamientos al otro y seguramente, todos eran tan viles e inquietantes como la animadversión que los precedía. Nada nuevo.

Cortar con el círculo sí lo era y el rubio se hizo a la idea de ignorar todo aquello que no valiera la pena. Aunque no se acobardaría si el pelirrojo soltaba alguna estupidez… de hecho lo esperaba. Una cosa es desconocer dichos a sus espaldas, otra, ignorar palabras lanzadas a la cara.

Sí. Toda la próxima hora de patrullaje, había sido un desproporcionado esfuerzo.

Y frente a las callejuelas que habían dejado atrás, el llegar hasta la avenida principal era como un cambio completo de ambiente. Aún no era exactamente tarde y la gente parecía conglomerada en las aceras, saliendo del trabajo o yendo a sus hogares. Mucha luz y vitrinas con destellantes colores, un par de vendedores ambulantes y varios grupos de estudiantes con diferentes uniformes. Y a pesar del frío, era usual ver niñitas con las falditas a la altura de las amígdalas.

Ese no era el escenario que debían patrullar. Demasiada gente y exposición para una transacción ilícita de carácter mágica.

Weasley pareció pensar lo mismo, porque de pronto sintió un codazo en el brazo y un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo. Travers al menos tenía la decencia de dirigirse a él con palabras. Éste otro pensaba que la mímica era una comunicación adecuada. O tal vez, el muy cretino se pensaba que estaba arriando ganado, picana en mano.

Se apartaron de las calles de comercio e incursionaron hacia las zonas residenciales y lo que se denominaba como el Bajo Sutton. El sector menos lindo, menos acomodado y menos cuidado. Eso sí era digno de ver.

Esta vez el rubio se alejó un poco de Weasley y comenzó con el detalle de la zona. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar sentir algún rastro de magia, de aparición o el residuo de un objeto con energía, como una escoba, polvos Flu, un espejo de comunicación, un chivatoscopio e incluso la particular presencia de un animago. Cualquier cosa.

En India era muy frecuente éste tipo de prácticas, por eso era lo primero que había aprendido y lo primero que aplicaba al momento de salir en alguna misión. Aunque no había encontrado nada, en lo que llevaba del presente caso. Suspiró.

Lo siguiente que hacía era detallar la arquitectura o los aspectos generales dentro de la escena. Pero todo lo que había visto Draco del patrullaje anterior, parecía en igual estado. La serie de edificios hermanos, todos de escaleras externas, de cemento pintado de amarillo y puertas de madera. Poblaciones completas con esas viviendas altas y angostas, como casitas de pájaros, uniformadas con techos negros, fachadas pintadas de blanco y puertas de caoba, con sus garajes igual de estrechos y jardines pulcros. Y los parques continuaban con el lento proceso del otoño, desprendiéndose del follaje de hojas enrojecidas, amarillentas y castaño tierra, soltándolas a los pies de las banquetas y los escasos faroles con su luz mortecina. Todo seguía luciendo igual.

Entonces su atención se dirigía a los transeúntes y los pocos animales que cruzaran su campo visual. Escaneaba rostros, cuerpos, formas de caminar, de mirar, de respirar y los catalogaba en su mente, según alguna característica particular. El hombre de cejas curiosas y ojos suspicaces, la rubia de hombros caídos, la señora de nariz achatada o el gato naranjo con botas blancas.

Cualquier reiteración significaba un silencioso acercamiento y la aplicación de hechizos para identificar magia u objetos mágicos sobre el sospechoso en cuestión. Un leve interrogatorio con su consecuente _Obliviate_ , si era necesario. Esa era otra técnica que era de enseñanza prioritaria en India, cuyos delincuentes estaban acostumbrados a utilizar _multijugos_ , _glamour_ y hechizos para variar algún rasgo. Pero hasta el momento, nada había funcionado. O los distribuidores se habían movido hacia otro sector de Londres o eran demasiado buenos ocultándose.

Y ninguna de las dos opciones era agradable porque era en éste tipo de misiones que Draco aplicaba el cien por ciento de todo su conocimiento y entrenamiento hindú. Incluso en lo concerniente a distinguir diferencias a partir de los simples sentidos y el rubio sabía que tenía unos oídos excelentes. Pudiendo identificar hasta veinte tipos de golpes entre metales… un "click", de un "cliick" y un "klick".

Weasley hizo un hechizo rápido con su varita oculta dentro de su cazadora de cuero, antes de que ambos ingresaran por el estacionamiento de un enorme supermercado. Esos lugares tenían muchas zonas oscuras y poco vigiladas y para cuando ellos aparecieran en el rango de visión de las cámaras, los encantamientos sólo mostrarían una tenue sombra sobre el pavimento húmedo.

Draco se detuvo, observando bajo sus pies los pequeños charcos de agua… simple rocío, a decir verdad.

-Este tipo de cualidad climática permite el contacto casual con un sustrato que podría ser permanente…- dijo absolutamente para sí.

Pero el pelirrojo lo había escuchado. Detenido, con sus azules ojos fijos en él y con cara de circunstancias, Draco habría preferido mantener la boca cerrada y no exponerse tan gratuitamente. Casi podía leer lo que le cruzaba la mente e iba directamente dirigido a él. Sí, ésta era otra de las "extravagancias" que lo caracterizaban. Como si exteriorizar las ideas en voz alta, fuera un síntoma de desquiciamiento.

-Lleguemos hasta Saint George de Hereford y nos vamos a Mitcham…- el rubio escuchó y la voz de Weasley lo condujo inequívocamente a esa tarde, al pasillo y a sus mal habidas palabras. Draco casi deseaba que le dijera alguna sandez y entonces podría mandarlo a la mierda con toda justificación.

-Claro.- y podría haber gruñido, pero de alguna forma pudo regular la hiel en su voz.

Llegar hasta Saint George no era una novedad, ese era el punto de término en el patrullaje de Sutton. Y de todas maneras estaban a dos horas del lugar, si mantenían la marcha. No era como si ese condenado pelirrojo le estuviera informando sobre una decisión recién tomada. Como si él por ser la mano derecha de Potter, llevara la batuta en todo ese asunto. No era como si Draco fuera una simple oveja que no hace más que seguir instrucciones. ¡Y de él precisamente!

Si quería sacarlo de sus casillas, la prepotencia era algo que el rubio nunca había soportado en alguien más que sí mismo.

Siguieron avanzando, esperando que lentamente avanzara la hora. Cada uno sumergido en su propio modo de hacer guardia y en el más completo silencio. Para ese momento, Draco ya creía que el sonido de sus propias pisadas habrían sido una buena compañía.

* * *

Continuará =)

Como ven, el Draco reformado está entrando en conflicto, ¿seguirá siendo tan bueno como hasta ahora o sucumbirá, regresando a ser el Slytherin resentido, dispuesto a pagar con la misma moneda?

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	10. Brahma IX

Antes que nada, mis disculpas por no actualizar el sábado -_- y como cada vez, mis más profundos agradecimientos a **CuquiLuna3** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Sinideas** , **Murtilla** y **Nekoconeco56** … ¡vamos por el 9° capítulo!

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 9: Brahma IX

Cerca de las doce se aparecieron en Mitcham, la zona donde se encontraba la residencia del Señor Dilmore. Revisaron el cuartucho, los alrededores y los hechizos de seguridad puestos por los aurores. Al parecer nadie había pisado el lugar desde la noche anterior. Lo mismo ocurría con las residencias de Carlsson en el Callejón Diagon, con el lugar donde vivía Brahms en Slough y los domicilios de Celestino y Ellis en Hounslow.

A Draco le parecía que todo era demasiado impalpable, como si perdieran conexión y valor para esa supuesta Red de Contrabando, apenas eran detenidos.

-Son como botellas flotando a la deriva…- suspiró, mientras aplicaba un _Lumus_ a la calleja detrás del cuartucho del señor Dilmore. Un estrecho espacio que conectaba con una serie de cabañas en mal estado. Muchas de ellas tenían las luces encendidas.

-¿Qué dices?- Draco levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, más cerca de lo que había pensado. ¿Qué acaso Potter le había advertido mantener un ojo sobre él?

-Los detenidos, Dilmore, Brahms… parecen botellas flotando a la deriva.- comentó con un alzamiento de hombros. –Ya sabes, una botella cualquiera que ni siquiera necesita ser debidamente examinada. En quien se deposita un objeto de valor, un mensaje o un tesoro y se suelta al mar. Al momento de perderla de vista ya no necesitas preocuparte más, pierdes toda conexión con ella. Tal vez llegue a destino y entonces regresará a ti, sino simplemente la olvidas.- Weasley frunció el ceño y pareció meditar sus palabras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que hacemos no tiene sentido?, vigilar algo que ya no tiene relación con La Cabeza…-

Ah. Draco quiso sonreír. Los miembros "oficiales" encargados del caso llamaban al contrabandista como La Cabeza. La forma en cómo Weasley había imprimido notoriedad al nombre, se lo decía. Potter y los suyos compartían y analizaban la información, mientras Joe y él eran mantenidos al margen. Excelentes compañeros.

-Claro que no. Hasta la forma de una botella te puede decir algo.- negó. –Sólo estaba pensando que "La Cabeza",- movió las cejas, empleando el mismo término, -es muy astuta al desligarse casi completamente de sus distribuidores. Debe tener un sistema jerárquico muy estructurado o hechizos endemoniadamente bueno y muy precisos.- dijo.

Entonces lo vio alzarse de hombros, como si no le interesaran sus palabras, pero el rubio pudo ver claramente cómo el gesto de su rostro se mantenía en actitud meditativa. Weasley estaba considerando sus palabras. Y aunque Draco debería sentirse satisfecho, no creía que Potter hubiese pasado por alto una posibilidad como esa.

La masculina voz de Weasley lo regresó a la callejuela que estaban revisando.

-Hechizos…- lo escuchó bufar y luego hacer un gesto con la mano, indicándole al rubio que abandonaran el lugar. Draco no supo cómo interpretar aquello.

Caminaron fuera del cuartucho y las estrechas calles del sector, advirtiendo el mismo silencio perpetuo y la inamovilidad, salvo por las ventanas de luces encendidas. Pero eso era apenas un atisbo de vida cuando Draco estaba acostumbrado a mundos que parecían insomnes, como Nueva Delhi o Bombay.

Cuando llegaron hasta el mismo solar donde se habían aparecido, el rubio sintió la presencia del pelirrojo un poco más cerca de lo habitual. Se miraron a los ojos y el hombre pareció un poco indeciso.

-¿Has…- sus labios se habían apretado un tanto, como si se resistiera a hablarle o a saciar su curiosidad, -hecho algo… con esas pociones?- preguntó.

-Estoy en eso.- dijo como si nada. No muy seguro de querer adelantar un resultado incierto.

-Bien.- dijo lentamente. -Vamos a aparecernos en Hounslow…-

El rubio asintió y ambos se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron nuevamente en la oscura apertura entre dos casas de ladrillo, en la calle Church. Justo frente a un pequeño estacionamiento, a un lado del Tamesis. La zona nor-este del cuadrante, con su lado más apartado y menos lindo del conocido río, sin contar con que la otra rivera eran sólo piedra oscura, arbustos y abundantes árboles. Una visión bastante oscura y atemorizante.

Ambos dieron un vistazo rápido antes de salir hacia la calle, sobre todo porque a menos de doscientos metros había un concurrido pub. El London Apprentice. Pero ese era el punto de partida del patrullaje en Hounslow, allí donde ambas casas eran lo suficientemente altas y de abundante vegetación para evitar miradas indiscretas. Incluso el sonido continuo de una gotera cayendo sobre el cemento, disimulaba un poco el "pop" de la aparición.

Avanzaron hacia Manor House Way y su serie de casas para la clase trabajadora. Si no fuera porque Draco ya había vivido en ranchas de cinco metros cuadrados para toda una familia de diez, las habría encontrado lamentablemente pequeñas.

Inicialmente, el rubio había pensado que a los muggles les gustaba vivir en colectivos y disfrutaban del salvajismo propio del hacinamiento, pero la verdad era mucho más macabra y ulterior que esa. La respuesta se acercaba a necesidades más superficiales, como las que gustaban a su padre y molestaban a Ahsan.

-Harry querrá saber.- escuchó de pronto.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó, continuando con la verificación del perímetro. A pesar de que Weasley estaba a un par de pasos por detrás de él, no alzaron la voz más de lo indicado para una vigilancia.

-Lo de las pociones.-

-¿Lo de las pociones…?- lamió sus labios, conteniendo su lengua. Pero de cualquier forma terminó deteniéndose y fijando su pálida mirada sobre el pelirrojo.

-Lo que estás haciendo con ellas…- parecía querer aclarar el tema.

Eso lo hacía aún más "divertido". ¿Aclarar el tema? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con las pociones? ¡Ah!, cierto. Ellos creían que era un completo incompetente.

-No es como si me fuera a guardar información valiosa… a retrasarla o a falsearla.- gruñó, manteniendo el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? –Estoy haciendo mí trabajo. Lo que se me solicitó hacer. Así que, si tienen alguna queja,- y las palabras "desagradable" e "incordio" llegaron a su cabeza, -pueden remitirse al Jefe Robards.- ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien…-

-No. No está bien.- se volvió y comenzó a caminar por la calle Norte para cruzar desde Twickenham road hasta Saint John's road, como indicaba la cuadricula de patrullaje.

-Ya sabía yo que seguías siendo una niña llorona…- Draco quiso morder algo.

Gruñó.

¡Y así volvíamos a las dos opciones!… mandar a la mierda a Weasley, hacerle la vida imposible a esos cretinos y joderlos hasta decir basta o, apretar los puños y aceptar todas esas estupideces como lo que eran, insignificancias de gente mediocre. ¡Vaya dilema!

Joder. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de decir las cosas claras! ¡A ese pobre inculto, pequeña mugrecilla… zoquete, segundón… hijo de su paupérrima madre! Argh.

-No creo que lo sepas.- apretó los dientes.

-Sólo te lo advierto, porque Harry es el jefe.-

Draco volvió a detenerse, incluso esperó a que el imbécil llegara hasta su altura en medio de Saint John's road. Durante esos segundos de espera, el rubio pudo sentir claramente cómo el conocido calor de la rabiosa frustración, corría por sus venas. Seguro tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

¿Advertirle? ¿Weasley le estaba "advirtiendo"?

-No necesito que me indiques los protocolos. Sé muy bien lo que yo tengo que-

… Entonces se escuchó un "Pop"… y ambos se miraron, por momentos que parecieron eternos.

Por un ridículo instante, sus miradas habían quedado adheridas en la más completa y risible estupefacción. El rubio había visto cómo las pupilas de Weasley se ampliaban violentamente y sus cejas se alzaban en un gesto sorprendido. Casi podría decir cuán fuerte vibraba la sangre del pelirrojo en sus venas. Y la potencia de la expresión le decían claramente que el hombre había escuchado y reconocido el sonido.

-¿Escuchaste…?-

-¡Shh!-

-¿Qué dem-?- automáticamente levantó una de sus manos, haciéndolo callar.

Agudizó su oído aunque ya no escuchaban más que silencio, el mismo que los venía acompañando durante toda la noche. De cualquier forma, los plateados ojos de Draco se mantenían a la expectativa frente a los azules del pelirrojo, que parecían preguntarle ¿ese era el sonido de una aparición?

Sus oídos recreaban el sonido una y otra vez, dentro de su cabeza… Lo era. Estaba seguro que sí.

-Aparición.- exhaló y como si fuera la corroboración que necesitaban, ambos se inclinaron hacia el suelo y corrieron a la esquina siguiente. Donde se volvió a escuchar el mismo "pop", ahuecado y reverberante. –Joder.-

-Mierda…- el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre la borde del muro donde estaban ocultos, varita en mano.

-Dos apariciones… ¿dos llegadas o una llegada y una salida?…- el rubio avanzó, con la espalda contra la muralla. La situación había sido demasiado repentina… ¡ni siquiera habían reaccionado con rapidez! Alzó la varita y aplicó un hechizo anti-desaparición lo suficientemente fuerte para cubrir toda la cuadra de casas.

-¡Allí!- Weasley le pegó en las costillas y ambos corrieron tras un árbol.

No estaban seguros dónde se habían producido las apariciones, pero el sonido venía por la calle Draymans. Draco alzó una mano y se concentró en el tacto. Desde allí venía la energía… débil, disipándose, diluyéndose, pero presente… deslizándose por el aire, como niebla o un vapor eléctrico…

- _Homenum revelio_.-

…Apenas había una tenue silueta luminosa…

-¡ _Desmaius_!-

-¡Joder!- Draco saltó asustado. –No era necesario gritar…- gruñó, agarrándose el pecho por sobre el abrigo.

-¡Apúrate!- argh, el muy cretino. Cuando se dio cuenta, Weasley ya iba varios metros por delante, corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¡Weasley!- corrió tras él hasta la esquina de una casa, pero el jodido pelirrojo ya se había adelantado suficiente.

¿Dónde mierda tenía el instinto de preservación? ¿En el culo?

Draco no quería ser sorprendido, por eso se mantuvo en posición y realizó un encantamiento para mostrar todas las huellas de magia realizada. Sólo un destello plateado como el flash de una cámara fotográfica, se mostró por detrás de una casa cercana. Miró a su alrededor, luciendo inquisitivo. Incluso la sensación en el aire, le decía que allí no se había producido nada más que un par de hechizos.

Entonces el rubio se irguió tomándose su tiempo, mirando la espalda ancha del pelirrojo perderse a la vuelta de la esquina, corriendo y agazapándose como un ladino gato callejero. No debería perderlo de vista, después de todo no quería que mataran a Weasley la primera vez que hacían pareja… pero joder que agradecería si alguien le daba con una maldición crece-cayos o uno de furúnculos.

Mientras se acercaba hasta el pelirrojo, fue aplicando todos los encantamientos de revelación y sellos de seguridad que sabía, así como hechizos anti-aparición y desaparición. No quería encontrarse con que un rabioso mago se le apareciera por la espalda, algún objeto mágico y mortal saltándoles encima o un portal abriéndose justo sobre sus cabezas. Ya había visto de todo en India y métodos para escapar, asesinar y lisiar, había muchos.

Estaba observando los alrededores, cuando sintió la exhalación del pelirrojo.

-Joder…- Draco apuró el paso, por fin. –Es un muggle.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Qué es un muggle!-

Draco se acercó lo suficiente y dirigió su mirada al sujeto que a pesar del encantamiento inmovilizador, se sacudía de forma convulsiva y sus ojos parecían haber rodado hacia atrás.

-Quítale el encantamiento.- dijo. Era lo más obvio, pero el pelirrojo parecía con la mente en otro sitio y sólo miraba hacia algún lugar cerca del hombre, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé…-

Observó a Weasley mover su mano, mientras él se arrodillaba junto al sujeto y tomaba el bolso que estaba a su lado. Cerca de esos pies que ya habían dejado de sacudirse desconcertantemente. En India la cultura muggle se construía estrechamente con la mágica, casi como si fueran una sola y la gente no se perturbaba ante esas enigmáticas y maravillosas manifestaciones. Ni tampoco parecían tener esos espasmos "alérgicos" a la energía mágica. Le había parecido extraño al principio, inexplicable. Pero así como ocurría con esas malformaciones en los niños recién nacidos, que eran causadas por motivos más antropológicos que divinos o mágicos, los hindúes se las atribuían al Karma o a la reencarnación de un Dios. Sí, Dios quería niños de cuatro brazos.

Draco miró al hombre, quieto, con sus ojos cerrados, lánguido como debía estar un comatoso. Era bastante joven, tal vez veintitrés o veinticinco años, aunque su apariencia descuidada le restaba atractivo y jovialidad a su rostro.

Se aplicó un hechizo de protección y anticontacto sobre sus manos y deslizando el cierre zipper del bolso, comenzó a revisar su contenido. Lo primero que encontró fue una camiseta usada, luego vio un periódico doblado, una serie de bolsas plásticas de diferente tamaño y hacia el fondo encontró una pequeña libreta, lápices de tinta, cigarros, un encendedor de plástico, los cables de algún aparato electrónico, una mitad de sandwich y… ¡touché! Un extraño y muy protegido paquete envuelto. La textura y el aroma era de papel de pergamino y la fibra que lo envolvía y cerraba, era tan rojiza y elástica como las hebras en la corteza de mandrágora.

-¡ _Expecto patronum_!- Draco volvió a saltar con semejante grito. Bufó. Era de noche por Merlín santo, no era necesario levantar la voz para escucharse hasta los pensamientos. Y de cualquier forma, ¿Weasley sabía hacer un patronus? –"Encontramos a alguien en Hounslow".- una potente esfera blanca se posicionó frente al hombre y de pronto un pequeño perro jack russell se materializó corpóreo delante suyo. –Al cuartel de los aurores…- movimiento de varita y el animalito se desapareció en un haz de luz.

-¿No deberías hacer un _Muffiato_ , un _Obscuro_ o un hechizo repelente antes de realizar un patronus?- ni siquiera quiso mirarlo y sólo rodó los ojos. El tipo estaba haciendo todo un show pirotécnico en un barrio muggle y sin protecciones.

-Pensé que lo habías hecho tú…- bufó, –yo ya tenía suficiente atrapando al tipo…-

-Y yo evitando que se apareciera alguien más y se fuera contra nosotros.- entonces escuchó que murmuraba algo, pero Draco prefirió arriscar la nariz y hacer oídos sordos. Tenían un nuevo sospechoso, ¡quería estar de buen humor! –Por cierto…- se volvió al pelirrojo y le mostró el paquete.

El tipo tenía tal cara de hastío que ¡por Shiva!, le daban ganas de sacarle los ojos. Suspiró invocando calma de donde sea.

-Pergamino y fibra de mandrágora.- explicó.

-¿Tú crees que…?- el rubio asintió y a Weasley se le iluminó el rostro. Incluso sus ojos se hicieron más azules y chispeantes.

-Prefiero abrirlo en el Cuartel, pero estoy seguro que hay algo de procedencia mágica dentro. A pesar de que el portador sea muggle.-

-¿No será squib?-

-No, un squib no tiene una reacciona tan adversa a la magia. Después de todo tienen un potencial mágico, aunque sea mínimo o insuficiente para ser canalizado o hacer un encantamiento propiamente tal.-

De pronto sintió algo a su espalda, como una corriente electrificante y Draco alzó su varita inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño al ver un brillante zorro peludo de luz plateada, olisquear el aire hacia ellos.

-Seamus…- dijo Weasley y movió su varita rápida y brevemente.

El zorro levantó la cabeza como si hubiese sido alertado y corrió hacia ambos, detrás venían Potter, Robins, Finnigan y Travers. Cuando el pequeño patronus ingresó dentro del perímetro de protección, su luz se volvió mucho más resplandeciente y definida. Pareció esperar a que su dueño llegara hasta destino, antes de sacudir su esponjosa mata de pelo y desaparecer.

-Hey…- saludó Finnigan, antes de enfocar sus ojos sobre el muggle. –Joder, ¿qué pasó?-

-¿Dónde mierda se aparecieron que demoraron tanto?- se quejó el pelirrojo, mirando a sus compañeros cuando se hubieron reunido.

-Por la calle Norte.- respondió Potter. –El hechizo anti-aparición era bastante fuerte…-

-No me gustan las sorpresas.- respondió el rubio, con la mirada fija dentro del bolso del tipo. Revisando la pequeña libreta y qué tanta basura había hacia el fondo.

-Ron…- Harry deslizó sus ojos sobre el rubio, observando el cuidado con que manipulaba la posible evidencia. –Malfoy.- Draco supuso que eso era un intento de amable saludo. Lleno de hipocresía.

-Potter.- el rubio se alegró de que su voz sonara sin inflexión. Frunció el ceño sintiendo un par de paquetitos amarrados al fondo del bolso.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el moreno hacia su amigo.

-Sólo esto.- indicó al hombre inconsciente en el suelo. -Sentimos el sonido de una aparición, una desaparición y luego teníamos a este muggle convulsionando y con un paquete.-

-¿Está consciente?- Demelza se acercó al pobre tipo y le tomó el pulso. –Ron, ¿lo revisaste al menos?- se quejó la mujer.

-No, pero le quité el hechizo.- se alzó de hombros.

-¿Vieron quién se desaparecía?- preguntó el moreno de nuevo.

-No… estábamos demasiado lejos, pero sentimos sólo dos sonidos de desplazamiento mágico y al único que encontramos aquí cuando llegamos, era a éste tipo.- Harry asintió. –Así que son suposiciones…-

-¿Vieron alguna huella de magia?- preguntó Travers, mirando el entorno de la población. No era muy buena idea estar allí durante toda la noche.

Draco se levantó y todos se giraron a mirarlo, el rubio hizo un movimiento de varita y sintió una fluctuación de su propia magia por detrás de Weasley. El mismo brillo plateado como de flash fotográfico, resplandeció por un instante.

-Apliqué un hechizo para revelar la utilización de magia.- dijo. –Lo único que siento está por allá.- indicó.

-Voy.- anunció Travers y con un asentimiento de cabeza partió por detrás de un casi desnudo árbol.

Harry apenas giró el rostro y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el rubio, observándolo atentamente. No quería ponerse en evidencia con el Slytherin y mucho menos hacer que sus pensamientos se centraran en él, otra vez. Intentaba evitarlo, pero no podía simplemente dejar de mirarlo y obviar su presencia. Maldito incordio. Estaba allí, luciendo tranquilo, en control de la situación y Harry debía hacer esfuerzos para negarse la posibilidad de aceptar las capacidades del rubio.

-Demelza, ¿podrías llevarte al muggle?- dijo, desviando los ojos a cualquier lugar. La mujer asintió. –Sólo tenemos veinticuatro horas de disposición libre con sospechosos muggles, después de eso hay que devolverlo.-

-Claro.- antes que ella cerrara sus dedos en torno a la chaqueta del sujeto, Draco le habló.

-Sería mejor no utilizar magia sobre él. Tal vez invocar un portal.- entonces movió su varita y aplicó un hechizo no-verbal. Se regodeó en la idea de que les estaba permitiendo salir de "su" perímetro.

-Sí, bueno, las convulsiones pudieron ser a causa del _Desmaius_ o quizás se pegó un golpe contra el suelo…-

-No intentaré averiguarlo.- rio la mujer.

-Robins.- pronunció el rubio y entonces se abrió el abrigo y buscó un pequeño bolso de cuero atado a su cinturón.

Harry reconoció las caderas estrechas de Malfoy, magníficamente vestidas con los vaqueros negros. El cinturón de cuero negro, lo hacía ver aún más masculino y el contraste de sus manos pálidas sobre su ropa, eran una extrañamente atractiva distracción.

Draco introdujo su mano izquierda dentro de su pequeño bolso de rígido cuero de dragón. El encantamiento extensible le permitía guardar tanto pociones, material de sanación y objetos mágicos necesarios para las misiones. Era su posesión número uno como auror y una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en India. Allí podía transportar su oportunidad de sobrevivencia.

-Déjalo dormir hasta que se den los interrogatorios. Sólo debes acercarle esto bajo la nariz y se despertará sin necesidad de magia.-

-Vale.- tomó el frasquito de vidrio transparente y le medio sonrió al rubio. Draco no sabía si era algo automático o había sido deliberado.

-Déjame y lo levanto.- se le acercó el irlandés. Entre ambos se llevarían al muggle.

-¿Qué hay con el bolso?- Draco desvió la mirada de Finnigan y entonces se encontró de frente con los penetrantes ojos de Potter. Suspiró.

Verlo así, cara a cara le recordaba que para el hombre no era más que un "Incordio", un sujeto "Desagradable" que le "mataba el humor". Apretó las manos en torno al bolso de género plástico muggle e intentó bajar el calor que subía nuevamente hacia sus mejillas.

Ésta era la segunda vez que Potter lo despreciaba y por Merlín que sería la última vez. Intentó mantener la dignidad, pero esos ojos le taladraban la cabeza y eso lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, recordándole lo humillado que se sentía.

Potter pensaba que era "Desagradable". La persona frente a él, pensaba que no valía la pena. Seguramente tenía pensamientos de burla y degradantes, mientras lo miraba.

Draco no pudo soportarlo y desvió la mirada de regreso hacía el irlandés. Concentrándose en cómo sus bazos impulsaban hacia arriba el cuerpo inerte del muggle y lo soportaba en vilos, mientras Robins creaba un portal frente a ellos.

-Estaba junto a los pies del sospechoso.- comenzó, su voz seguía sin inflexión. Completamente ajeno a la presencia del moreno. No quería pensar o ser consciente de él y se hizo a la idea de que le hablaba al aire. Eso era mucho más reconfortante. –No habían encantamientos sobre el bolso o los objetos en su interior, lo que hace suponer que tenía un acceso consciente a él. Así que a pesar de ser muggle, es efectivamente un distribuidor y no es una "mula" o un simple intermediario. Eso respondería por el mago que se apareció y desapareció en éste lugar como un suministrador o un comprador.-

-Si el mago que se encontró con él se apareció y desapareció fuera de su vista, es que el muggle no sabe sobre la magia.- asintió Harry.

-Entonces se descarta que haya una chimenea en su domicilio.- escuchó a Ron, a su lado, pero el moreno no quitó sus ojos del rubio. Había algo extraño en él. Parecía más distante que otras veces.

-Posiblemente.- respondió, paladeando cada una de sus letras. Dándose cuenta que odiaba cuando era ignorado. Especialmente por ese pijo arrogante. –Pero dijiste que era un distribuidor.-

-Sí.- musitó, mientras veía a Finnigan y Robins desaparecer a través del portal.

Un marco redondeado de destellante luz, que se cerró en una siseante succión detrás de ellos. Después todo regresó al silencio y la oscuridad de la noche. Sin distracción, su atención debía regresar a su interlocutor. ¿Sería muy sospechoso si miraba a Weasley?

Suspiró, sacando el paquete del bolso.

-Envuelto en papel de pergamino y fibra de mandrágora.- negligentemente enfocó su pálida mirada por sobre el hombro de Potter. –Prefiero abrirlo en el laboratorio.- indicó, antes que el hombre cuestionara sobre su contenido.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?- frunció el ceño. Realmente algo estaba mal con Malfoy.

-Sólo objetos comunes y…- regresó el paquete al bolso, para sacar una pequeña bolsita plástica transparente. Allí había un montón de pastillitas de colores y todas con dibujitos graciosos grabados, mariposas, pajaritos, besos e incluso algunas tenían el logo de Apple y Chanel. –MDMA o éxtasis.-

-Otro distribuidor usual…- Harry tomó la bolsita y la miró a contra luz. Así como Carlsson, Ellis y Celestino, también lidiaba con drogas no mágicas. –¿Identificación?- miró al rubio, pero éste negó.

-Sólo una libreta. Supongo que su billetera o lo que sea, la lleva con él.- el moreno asintió y entonces se hizo un extraño silencio. Draco no quería estar frente a Potter y sólo pensó en una excusa. –Quisiera ir con Travers a ver algunos encantamientos.- dijo de pronto.

-Claro.- volvió a asentir. –Nosotros revisaremos los alrededores, nos reuniremos aquí en diez minutos y nos regresamos al Cuartel.-

-Bien.-

Potter le extendió la bolsa con píldoras y Draco regresó todo al bolso, lo cerró rápidamente y se marchó hacia el lugar donde debería estar el otro auror. No que Travers fuese más confiable o no le produjera recelo, pero al menos no lo había escuchado degradándolo. Y joder que afectaba cuando se oía a alguien hablar de él, de forma tan explícita.

¡No podía ver a Potter a los ojos!

A diferencia de cuando tenían once y el moreno lo había despreciado por primera vez, en ese tiempo no se había sentido tan humillado, tan avergonzado. No tenía nada que demostrar, por eso se había enfrentado a Potter cara a cara, sin contemplaciones y sin medir consecuencias. Después de todo, así se comportaban los niños. Pero ahora, con su orgullo pisoteado… con esas palabras palpitando en su mente, como una migraña latente, continua, persistente. No podía con eso.

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?- preguntó Ron de pronto, cuando el rubio ya se hubo marchado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió Harry, comenzando a aplicar encantamientos y detectando de inmediato la enorme y compleja red que Malfoy había construido en torno al perímetro. Allí no sucedería nada sin que él se diera cuenta y nadie podría entrar o salir sin su consentimiento. Demasiado perfecto.

-No sé, él se veía un poco raro.- se alzó de hombros. –Por aquí llegamos, así que vamos por acá…- indicó hacia unas casas, quizás por ahí habría venido el muggle. –Y tú lo estabas mirando mucho. No soy ciego, ¿sabes?-

-Sí, también me fijé que luce un poco… fastidiado.- frunció el ceño. Más que fastidiado, estaba apático o indiferente.

Recordando el tacto en la bolsa de éxtasis, Harry aplicó un hechizo de reconocimiento para huellas físicas de cualquier tipo. Eso servía mucho para saber si alguien ha tenido contacto directo con la piel o si un objeto personal ha tocado alguna otra superficie. Como los zapatos sobre la calle. Un tenue rastro azulado apareció sobre el asfalto, tan difuso e impalpable como si fuera acuarela, provenía de Shirehorse.

-¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?- escuchó nuevamente. Ron parecía interesado en saber algo más de ese fastidioso, alguna novedad acerca de sus rarezas, tal vez.

-No sé, ni me interesa.-

Ambos continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a Saint John's road, toda huella o marca desaparecía en esa esquina. Presumiblemente el muggle habría llegado a través de algún vehículo público.

-¿Por qué crees que involucrarían a un muggle dentro de los distribuidores?- Harry frunció el ceño. –Un muggle contra un mago… objetivamente, no es la mejor opción.-

Ron miró a su alrededor, a esas horas de la noche ya no circulaba ningún automóvil, ni peatón. No había a quién preguntarle por el sujeto que ahora tenían detenido, nadie que les dijera por dónde lo habían visto caminar o en qué tipo de vehículo había llegado.

-Oye- dijo, de pronto recordando algo. Harry se volvió a mirarlo. –Malfoy dijo algo antes, sobre estos distribuidores… que eran como esas botellas con mensajes que se tiran al mar.-

-¿Botellas con mensajes?- el moreno alzó una ceja. ¿Qué mierda de analogía era esa?

-Sí, ya sabes que cuando se lanza una de esas botellas, uno se deja de preocupar por ellas… podrían perderse y nunca más volver a verlas, pero también podrían llegar a destino y entonces regresaría a ti.- se alzó de hombros. –Era algo así. Pero lo importante es que Malfoy dijo que La Cabeza, o tenía una buena jerarquía de mando con sus subalternos o tenía muy buenos hechizos de censura.-

-Bueno, eso ya lo pensábamos.-

-Sí, pero también dijo que a La Cabeza realmente no le interesan sus distribuidores. Toma a cualquiera y los provee de pociones, pero no tiene mayor contacto con ellos. Es como suministrarle bienes reducibles a un desconocido, nadie podría llegar a ti a través de él… o sería muy difícil.-

-Si no le interesan sus distribuidores, ¿entonces cómo retorna el dinero de las pociones?- lo miró inquisitivamente, retándolo a que respondiera a eso. El comentario de Malfoy tenía mucho sentido, pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

-Quién sabe…- dijo el pelirrojo, alzándose de hombros. –Tal vez tienen algún medio mágico o algo así.-

-Eso sólo quiere decir que atrapamos a otro sujeto en la base de la pirámide y que estamos igual de lejos que antes.-

-Poco esperanzador, ¿eh?- alzó las cejas.

-¿Malfoy te habló de esto antes?, ¿ésta misma noche?- Harry entrecerró los ojos y Ron sin saber a qué se refería, terminó asintiendo. -¿Tú le preguntaste o sólo te lo dijo?-

-Él mencionó algo de una botella a la deriva y entonces le pregunté a qué se refería.-

-Y él te contestó, ¿así, simplemente?- volvió a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa. -¿No se comportó como un idiota contigo?-

-¿Lo normal?- se alzó de hombros. -¿Por qué?-

¿Por qué? Malfoy se había comportado indiferente e incómodo con él y el moreno había tenido que casi interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido, pero a Ron le había hablado sobre sus suposiciones, sin siquiera quejarse… o eso creía.

El rubio se había comportado "normal" con Ron, pero visiblemente anormal con él. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quería decirle algo con su fría conducta? ¿Algo le parecía mal? ¿Era algún bizarro ataque de diva? Podía irse jodiendo si pensaba que él haría algo al respecto.

-Nada… Regresemos, ya casi van los diez minutos.-

* * *

Quince minutos después, los cuatro estaban de regreso en la sala de conferencias del Departamento de aurores. Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana y ya habían mandado llamar a los dos aurores que estaban vigilando el Callejón Knockturn, Cobbs y Bones.

Weasley y Malfoy los habían puesto al corriente acerca de lo que había sucedido, disponiendo sobre la mesa de todas las posesiones que llevara encima el sujeto. Junto a una raída billetera se encontraba su identificación, encabezado por su nombre: Brian Keane. Potter ya había enviado a uno de los agentes en contacto con la policía muggle, a averiguar dónde vivía éste tal Keane.

Frente a Draco estaba la pequeña libreta de tapas de cartón, abierta por las últimas páginas escritas. No era nada lujoso, sólo papel blanco y tapas delgadas, unidas por corchetes. Por la apariencia maltratada, la cantidad de anotaciones y la vacuidad de éstas, al rubio le pareció que ese tipo de objetos eran de uso tan común como desechable para el hombre.

-Diría que anota de todo…-

Pronunció el rubio, mientras pasaba la página y veía una lista de nombres junto a sumas de dinero, en algo así como un registro de cuentas. En otra hoja había una gran cantidad de números, nada más. En otra había una lista de comestibles. En otra había una lista de actividades, tales como "llamar a Nancy" o "ir al banco". Habían más de veinte hojas con las mismas características y casi al final se encontraba garabateada la dirección donde lo habían atrapado: callejón Pankhurst, Hounslow y había un mapa del lugar, bastante mal dibujado.

-Hay desde una lista de comestibles, quizás cuentas de deudas y la dirección del lugar donde presuntamente se encontraría con el mago.- continuó. –No quisiera aventurarme, pero luce como algo para ayudar a la memoria.- Demelza lo miró con ojos amplios.

-La falta de memoria es común en el exceso de encantamientos _Obliviate_.-

-Eso aún no podemos asegurarlo…- pronunció el moreno. -¿Y el paquete?-

-Más viales con la poción analgésica modificada.- de esa ya tenían toda una caja de muestras. –De cualquier manera, le solicitaré a Longbottom que examine uno de los frascos para estar seguros y yo trabajaré sobre el papel de pergamino y la fibra de mandrágora por si hay algún tipo de huella.-

-¿Eso no es algo que deberías hacer tú? ¿Analizar las pociones y todo el nuevo material de laboratorio?- preguntó Bones, con gesto agrio.

-Neville ya tiene experiencia identificando este tipo de sustancias y sólo necesita hacer un análisis comparativo.- respondió el rubio, con su mirada directamente sobre los ojos castaños de Warren. Sin intimidarse.

El hecho no pasó desapercibido para Harry, quien sólo frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo vamos a interrogarlo?- se adelantó Seamus.

-Ya lo desperté,- comentó la mujer. Ella se había estado encargando de registrar y mantener bajo vigilancia al nuevo detenido. Miró su reloj de pulsera, -en quince minutos más, estará completamente lucido para ser interrogado.-

-Por la hora, no creo que venga el tipo del Departamento de Aplicación de la magia.- apuntó Travers y Harry bufó fastidiado. Tenía todo un tema pendiente con esos incompetentes.

-No.- gruñó.

-Cierto… ¿es sobre el posible hechizo de censura?-preguntó Joe y Draco le asintió.

-¿Sabes que vendrá Robards, cierto?- se escuchó y todos se quedaron en silencio. Más o menos inquietos por tal recuerdo y lo que causaba en su Jefe de División.

Ron de pronto había preguntado y todo el cuerpo de Harry se había tensado, como la firme madera de una puerta. Igual de tiesa e inexpugnable. No había sido la intención del pelirrojo perturbar a su amigo, pero todos sabían que Gwain Robards iría a verificar ese nuevo detenido y la nueva información que pudiesen obtener de él… ¿y si no tenían nada?

Estaban acumulando detenidos en las celdas del Ministerio ¿y no habían avanzado nada en todos esos meses? Ya no quería saber qué le diría Robards si fallaba de nuevo y no encontraba algo. Aunque fuese una insignificancia.

-Cállate Ron…- Harry no se dio cuenta, pero su puño estaba apretado contra la mesa y el gesto de su rostro se había oscurecido. –No necesito de tus iluminados comentarios para saber lo obvio.-

-Harry…- Finnigan intentaba llamar a la calma, pero el moreno parecía tener otros intereses.

-¡Suficiente! No necesito pensar en eso ahora.- replicó con voz fuerte. –John y Warren, ustedes irán por Keane. Seamus, tú entrarás conmigo a interrogar. Los demás se quedarán en la sala de observación.- entonces miró al rubio. –Tú te puedes ir al laboratorio, Malfoy.-

-Prefiero observar el interrogatorio.- Harry escuchó y sabía que se dirigía a él porque estaba respondiendo a sus palabras.

Pero el rubio continuaba sin mirarlo, ni esbozar intención en las palabras que le dirigía a él. Ahora el moreno estaba seguro. Mientras Bones había obtenido una mirada inquisitiva y un tono de voz airado, Harry tenía que conformarse con su indiferencia y su incomodidad.

-Haz lo que quieras…- gruñó.

No lo parecía a primera vista, pero Draco sí se sorprendió por la reacción del moreno. Ahí tenían otra manifestación de cuán cerca estaba del desquiciamiento.

Pronto levantaron la sesión y todos volvieron a reunirse en una de las salas de interrogatorio, justo en el piso bajo el Departameno de aurores y al lado contrario de los laboratorios de la UAMC. Y mientras Draco, Joseph, Robins y Weasley esperaban en la pequeña cabina de observación, Brian Keane era ingresado a la sala contigua. Era un lugar amplio y de paredes color marfil, los únicos muebles eran una mesa y tres sillas de madera y una lámpara que colgaba desde el cielo raso. Obviamente la lámpara era falsa porque toda la iluminación provenía de las propias paredes, pero era parte de la decoración "normal" para un detenido que no sabía nada del mundo de la magia y enfocaba su certidumbre en la luz de una bombilla.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, estaba seguro. Pronto comenzarían a llegar los funcionarios del Ministerio y él se sentía en algún tipo de competencia de resistencia. Ya sin la emoción y la adrenalina de la captura, sentía la cabeza pesada y tensión en los músculos de la frente. Era tan tarde, estaba tan cansado y aún debía presionar a su concentración por un poco más de tiempo. Observar a Keane e identificar algún tipo de gesto delator.

Intentando evitar la mueca de acabado, Draco se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa frente a la ventana de observación y bebió de la tizana en el termo que siempre llevaba consigo. No era algo que hiciera públicamente o en situaciones fuera de las horas de comida o media tarde, pero necesitaba relajarse un momento. Necesitaba sentarse, destensarse y dejar ir todos esos sentimientos de urgencia, la exaltación de la detención y la perturbación que acarreaba. Tanto Robins como Weasley sintieron el aroma fresco del eucalipto y ambos se giraron a mirarlo, afortunadamente Joe comenzó a hablarle justo en ese momento, distrayéndolo de toda esa atención indeseada.

Bebió, deleitándose con el sabor dulce del jazmín y la fragancia particular de los pétalos de la flor de mango. Suspirando alejó de su mente todo lo intrascendente y se enfocó en lo importante, en ese caso, Potter y Finnigan frente a un nervioso Keane.

Mientras observaban cómo daba inicio el interrogatorio, Travers ingresaba al cuarto a acompañarlos. Bones seguramente se quedaría junto a la puerta de acceso, custodiando la entrada como era el protocolo normal. Aunque fuese un inofensivo muggle.

Harry miró al sujeto al otro lado de la mesa y advirtió el gesto distraído, la mirada un poco desenfocada y oteando el espacio a su alrededor, como si no supiera o no intuyera dónde y en qué situación se encontraba.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?- preguntó tentativamente, quizás el _Desmaius_ de Ron había sido muy potente.

-Brian…- musitó, enfocando sus ojos azules sobre el moreno. –Brian Keane.-

-¿Sabe por qué se encuentra aquí, señor Keane?- el hombre negó e hizo gestos con sus cejas, tensándolas y relajándolas alternativamente como si fuera algún tipo de tic nervioso. –La policía metropolitana de Londres, lo detuvo hace aproximadamente una hora en el sector de Hounslow, en posesión de…- miró hacia la esquina del pergamino que tenía entre sus manos, rápidamente escrito, había una cifra, –cincuenta gramos de éxtasis y un paquete con un líquido desconocido.- el muggle asintió, pestañeando. –Señor Keane, ¿está aceptando los cargos de posesión de sustancias ilícitas?-

El hombre volvió a asentir, manso como un cordero y en medio del gesto, su mirada se desvió hacia una marca blanca en la superficie de la mesa. Un grueso rayón, tal vez hecho con una llave, un cuchillo o un hechizo desviado.

Keane se quedó allí con los ojos fijos, incluso el músculo de su mandíbula se relajó en medio de la introspección.

Mientras en la sala de interrogatorio Harry miraba a Seamus con ojos confundidos, en el cuarto contiguo Demelza vocalizaba lo que todos estaban pensando.

-El tipo tiene el cerebro frito.-

-No me culpen, ¡un _Desmaius_ no te deja como un enajenado!- se quejó Ron.

Travers se acercó un poco a la ventana de observación y deslizó sus ojos sobre la superficie, lisa y clara como una ventana, pero todos sabían que era una muralla de azulejo blanco encantada para tal propósito.

-Tal vez sí lo jodieron a _Obliviates_.- apuntó de acuerdo a la suposición realizada por Malfoy, sobre el uso de la libreta.

-También puede ser un adicto- dijo Joe, sentado junto a Draco, mantenía el cuerpo hacia adelante, mirando atentamente. -y lo que tenemos delante es sólo la reacción de la magia sobre una droga fuerte.-

-¿Puede ser?- preguntó la mujer.

-No lo sé.- dijo el rubio, luego de sorber un poco de tisana. -Esa pérdida del sentido puede ser producto de alguna sustancia disociativa, pero no parece percibir ningún tipo de alucinación visual o auditiva. Y no parece producto de una sustancia depresora como el opio porque si fuera un verdadero adicto, estaría lánguido a punto de la inconsciencia.-

-¿Pero puede ser una reacción de la magia sobre una droga?- escuchó de nuevo a Robins.

-No podría determinar sin examinarlo.- hizo un gesto vago hacia el hombre, quien se mantenía con la mirada fija sobre la mesa. –Podría ser un truco que utilice con la policía muggle, aparentar demencia o algo semejante.-

-Con cincuenta dosis de éxtasis… hasta yo…- medio sonrió Joe.

* * *

¡Continuará!

Parece que las cosas se comienzan a mover… = 0

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	11. Sarasvati I

Como cada semana, mis agradecimientos a **CuquiLuna3** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Nekoconeco56** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Sinideas** y aquella persona que dejó tan lindo comentario. Me alegra que esta historia haya llegado en un momento importante… porque no siempre las cosas ocurren por "casualidad" y algo que podría ser un tonto fic, resulta dar mucho sentido y fuerza a nuestra vida y decisiones.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer! =D

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sarasvati I

Es conocida como una de las tres Diosas principales, junto con _Laksmi_ y _Parvati_ , representa el conocimiento, la elocuencia, la poesía y la música. En algunos mitos se presenta como la esposa, en otras como la hija y en algunos casos como ambas, del Dios Brahma. Se la representa como una hermosa mujer de piel clara, con vestidos modestos y asociada al color blanco, para simbolizar su preferencia por el conocimiento por sobre las cosas materiales.

Sus cuatro brazos representan los cuatro aspectos de la inteligencia humana: la mente, el intelecto, el estado de vigilia y el ego. Al mismo tiempo, sostiene cuatro objetos en cada uno de ellos: un libro, un _Mala_ (rosario) de perlas blancas para representar el poder de la meditación y la espiritualidad, una fuente con agua sagrada, como un símbolo de que el conocimiento puede purificar los pecados y un _Vina_ o cítara, como representación de las artes.

* * *

-Señor Keane…- llamó Seamus, pero el hombre parecía sumergido dentro de su propio cuerpo despierto. Con los músculos relajados y su labio inferior colgando ligeramente. –Señor Keane…- repitió. -¡Señor Keane!-

Entonces pareció despertar de pronto, pestañeo y miró al irlandés, levantando la cabeza dificultosamente. Asintió a ninguna pregunta en particular. Tal vez sólo respondió a su nombre o evidenciaba su parcial lucidez.

-¿Dónde vive señor Keane?-

-En Bells lane por Stanwell road, detrás del Aeropuerto Heathrow.- Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿En Slough?- el hombre asintió, deslizando sus ojos nuevamente hacia la marca en la madera. Otro de los detenidos tenía domicilio en ese lado de la ciudad. –¿Conoce a alguien llamado Simon Brahms?- preguntó el moreno, pero el muggle ya parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. –Señor Keane.- tanto Harry como Seamus suspiraron, creyendo que ese interrogatorio sería largo si tenían que llamar la atención del sujeto a cada instante.

-Sí…- Keane lo miró, asintiendo. –Slough.-

-¿Señor Keane, conoce a alguien llamado Simon Brahms?- insistió el moreno.

-No…- dijo y reafirmó con un movimiento lento de cabeza. El moreno hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo llegó a Pankhurst?- miró su lista de preguntas, todo eso ayudaría a redondear la óptica de la escena.

-En bicicleta…- balanceo la cabeza, sus labios completamente relajados. Harry anotó rápidamente acerca de la presencia de la bicicleta, antes de seguir con las preguntas.

-¿Se encontró con alguien en Pankhurst?- el hombre asintió ampliamente.

-Sí…-

-¿Podría decirnos con quién?-

El hombre pareció reflexionar en torno a la pregunta, entonces inspirando una bocanada de aire abrió los labios, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar ningún sonido antes que su boca se cerrara automáticamente. Incluso sus dientes habían sonado al momento de sellar su mandíbula. Un castañeteo que les recordó a ambos aurores como el cierre de un candado o algo igual de determinante.

Harry profundizó la arruga en su ceño, observando al muggle. La articulación de la mandíbula parecía fuertemente apretada, mientras que los ojos de Keane se perdían nuevamente en torno a la habitación. Cualquier otro músculo, articulación o tendón en su cuerpo lucía aflojado y sin tensión, salvo su mandíbula y todo el armado bucal.

Seamus se volvió hacia él y lo miró significativamente.

-Señor Keane,- volvió a la carga, soportando un suspiro ansioso, -¿podría decirnos con quien se encontró en Pankhurst?-

El hombre miró a Harry y ésta vez no hubieron movimientos de cabeza, ni su boca volvió a abrirse. ¿Había algo más claro para determinar un hechizo de censura? Tal vez por eso el hombre lucía tan disipado mentalmente… y eso quería decir que Malfoy tenía razón y esa libreta era una literal prótesis mental. ¿Harry tenía derecho a seguir resistiéndose a lo evidente?, ¿a negar las cualidades del rubio?

El moreno apretó los labios. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso justo ahora?

-¿Señor Keane, puede hablarnos sobre eso?- Seamus tenía los ojos entrecerrados, buscando alguna otra posibilidad. -¿Cualquier cosa sobre ese sujeto y el paquete?- ésta vez el hombre negó. –Parece que esto es todo.- le susurró al moreno. –No dirá nada más.-

-¿Sabe lo que hay en el paquete envuelto en papel?- no hubieron ni gestos, ni menos palabras. -¿Sabe para qué sirve el líquido dentro del paquete?- Nada. Harry suspiró. -¿Señor Keane, usted vende esos frascos?-

-Sí…- bueno esa era una pregunta que todos los distribuidores anteriores habían podido responder. El moreno suponía que un posible comprador consultaría algo así y Keane debería poder responderle.

-¿Podría decirnos cómo conoce al hombre que se los provee?- el hombre volvió a abrir la boca en un gesto lento y fatigoso, pero cuando parecía que iba a emitir alguna palabra, su mandíbula se cerraba en un sonido de dientes chocando. Nada. –Genial…- murmuró más para sí.

Robards lo iba a reducir a un niño de primaria. Iba a volver a insistirle sobre sus métodos de trabajo, como si la imposibilidad de encontrar información fuera a causa suya. Como si hubiese alguna falla en su trabajo. Joder, tal vez era cierto y todo el tiempo que le estaba dedicando a ese caso inhibía su capacidad de resolución, su voluntad, objetividad y su poder de anticipación.

Respiró profundamente y apretó los labios, intentando mantener la frustración bajo control. Tenía delante de sí un potencial punto de inflexión y la posibilidad de resolver todo ese asunto. Pero no había modo de hacerlo hablar. Y ni siquiera podía utilizar la fuerza o la magia, era un maldito muggle y debía ser devuelto entero.

Seamus lo codeó y Harry se dio cuenta que las luces de la sala estaban parpadeando. Que levante la mano el culpable…

-Señor Keane…- llamó el moreno, suspirando. Su voz había sonado ronca y oscura. -¿Conoce a alguien llamado Elmer Sinclair?- como era de esperar, el muggle no dijo, ni hizo ningún movimiento. Tan sólo se mantenía sentado sobre su asiento, respirando pausadamente y con mirada lejana. -¿A alguien llamado Señor Dilmore?- Nada. Harry suspiró, pero Seamus levantó la cabeza interesado.

-¿Conoce a Simon Brahms?- preguntó el trigueño.

-No…- y negó con la cabeza. El irlandés medio sonrió, ladino.

-¿Conoce a alguien llamado Mark Carlsson?- el hombre volvió a negar. -¿A alguien llamado "Squib"?- y esta vez el muggle no hizo ningún gesto o comentario.

Harry frunció el ceño, advirtiendo la diferencia en las respuestas de Keane y por un momento se sintió como un idiota. Una respuesta verbal o física, versus el silencio.

Si Seamus no se hubiese dado por enterado, quizás habría pasado esa información por alto. No quiso mirar hacia el muro a través del cual, sabía, lo observaban el resto de la División, junto a Malfoy y Cobbs. El rubio estaba allí y lo había visto fallar. Lo había visto siendo incapaz de diferenciar una respuesta libre del mutismo cohesionado.

-¿Señor Keane, conoce a alguien llamado Paul Celestino?- el hombre negó y Seamus utilizó el apodo por el cual era conocido en la calle. -¿Y a alguien llamado "Támesis"?- negó nuevamente. El moreno procuró ir anotando la nueva información, como un patético escriba, mientras el irlandés llevaba las riendas del asunto. -¿A Rowland Ellis?-

-No…-

-¿A alguien llamado "Nimbus"?-

-No…-

-¿La persona que le entregó el paquete, lo contacta con regularidad?- Nada.

-Bien.- Seamus lamió sus labios y miró al sujeto al otro lado de la mesa. Quizás la falta de resistencia al interrogatorio tenía que ver con su estado desmadejado y su concentración diluida, pero quería saber por qué. -¿Tomó algo antes de reunirse con el hombre en Pankhurst, algún tipo de droga o sustancia?-

-No…- y pestañeo lentamente.

-¿El hombre le hizo algo?- su cabeza se movió de lado a lado y ambos aurores suspiraron. -¿Tal vez fue el golpe que recibió después?- negativo. -¿Desde cuándo se siente así?-

Esta vez Keane no hizo gesto alguno y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, lo que sea que le hubiese sucedido, tenía relación con La Cabeza o con alguno de sus subalternos. Un muggle entrando a ese tipo de negocio entre magos, era una muy mala idea.

-¿Hay alguien que lo esté esperando?- preguntó Harry.

-Mi mamá, en casa…- eso significaba que tendrían que pedir algún tipo de solicitud especial para retener al hombre, porque los muggles podrían suponerlo desaparecido y armar revuelo.

Cuando Seamus y Harry vieron que el hombre había regresado la mirada hacia la marca en la mesa, pensaron que ya era suficiente. Era como hablar con un niño, entre tiras y aflojas y con apenas monosílabos, pero al menos había dado algunas luces sobre ciertos asuntos. Eso era más de lo que habían obtenido de los otros detenidos.

Y eso era todo lo que tienen, de momento.

Cuando salieron de la sala de interrogatorios, Harry mandó a Keane escoltado por Travers y Bones, de regreso a un cuarto de retención. Una especie de celda pero bien habida, nada de piedra fría y húmeda, ni tenebrosa oscuridad y por sobre todo, nada de vecinos desagradables que le hablaran sobre la magia o lo trastornaran más de lo que ya estaba. Porque el hombre de verdad parecía un poco enajenado. Y aunque era un cubículo claustrofóbico, estaba bien iluminado, debidamente calefaccionado y tenía un pequeño catre acolchado adosado a la pared. Era un lujo, para cualquier proscrito.

A su vez, Harry les solicitó a todos que se mantuvieran dentro del Departamento de aurores hasta nuevo aviso, permitiendo a aquellos que tendrían patrullaje y vigilancia la siguiente noche, que fueran a dormir a los camarotes. Y si bien el moreno habría preferido continuar con las averiguaciones, todos lucían lo suficientemente cansados y somnolientos como para exigirles algo más. Demelza pestañeaba como si tuviera arena en los ojos y eso ya era decir mucho. La mujer siempre se había mostrado corajuda e inquebrantable, pero no era de hierro.

Incluso él mismo estaba tenso, se sentía agarrotado y tenía la cabeza pesada. No estaba seguro si era producto de la falta de sueño, pero sentía una molestia muy dentro suyo. Como un temblor o una ansiedad. Una inseguridad que le presionaba el pecho y le inquietaba las manos. Sólo sabía que si empuñaba las manos lo bastante fuerte, éstas dejaban de sacudirse y de sentirlas ajenas, casi como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. De sentirlas como un estorbo o como si necesitara sostener algo entre ellas.

Draco miró a Potter y por un extraño momento de clarividencia y magnanimidad, dejando de lado los rencores y siendo un simple espectador del hombre que tenía delante, pudo apreciar todo el conflicto interno manifiesto en su rostro perturbado, en la tensión de su cuerpo. Joder. Era como ver un trozo de madera, tan tieso, tan duro y tan ahuecado. Estaba seguro que podría golpear su frente y retumbaría un oscuro eco. El moreno parecía mantenerse en pie a pura voluntad, pero por dentro se estaba deshaciendo. Y el rubio ni siquiera quería pensar cómo de oscurecida se vería su aura o cuán agitada estaría su magia.

Potter en sí mismo era un nódulo. Opaco, obstruido, casi enfermo.

El rubio apretó los labios y contuvo toda tentación. Su mente decía una cosa, sus emociones otra.

-Quisiera examinar el estado de Keane.-

Sí, estaba cansado. Sí, deseaba dormir. No le pregunten el por qué estaba pidiendo eso…

Potter pareció despertar de algún estado de recogimiento y entonces dirigió su verde e intensa mirada sobre él. Draco pudo resistir la observación apenas un instante, luego giró el rostro y vio que Joseph lo esperaba un poco más adelante. Agradecía su presencia como un foco para eliminar tensiones, para centrar sus pensamientos y aguantar esos ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Dime por qué?-

Y Harry no sólo se refería a Keane, quería preguntarle por qué no lo estaba enfrentando con sus ojos de crucifixión. Por qué lucía incómodo y ajeno delante de él. No era ciego y veía que Malfoy se comportaba con normalidad con los demás, menos con él. Por qué. Quería que le dijera por qué.

Draco aguantó una mueca. Para variar Potter no elegía las mejores palabras.

-Si bien Keane dijo que no había consumido ninguna sustancia ilícita, se estableció la posibilidad de que la magia del _Desmaius_ , del Ministerio o algún otro medio, hubiese reaccionado sobre un estado de consumo de una droga muggle. Lo que podría responder a sus problemas de memoria y la incapacidad de retener información… o podría ser una forma de deshacerse del interrogatorio.-

El rubio decía mientras le bailoteaban los ojos a lo largo del pasillo. Harry frunció el ceño, ¿una forma de deshacerse del interrogatorio? No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera había dudado de la información obtenida de un muggle, de alguien en quien no podía utilizar el _Veritaserum_ o un medio de verificar lo dicho. Simplemente lo había aceptado. En cambio Malfoy…

Si quería hacerlo sentir vergüenza, lo estaba logrando.

-Por eso necesito ir ahora, podría ser un efecto transitorio.-

-Bien…- murmuró, apretando los puños. Sintiendo algún tipo de impotencia, sintiendo algo.

-Sobre la bicicleta,- Harry escuchó a Cobbs, esperando al rubio varios metros adelante, –iremos a registrar el área después de pasar donde Keane. Antes que alguien pueda llevársela.-

El moreno asintió y luego vio a Malfoy marchar… y se sintió patético e impotente.

-Pensé que estabas cansado.- le dijo Joe, apenas llegaron al piso de los cuartos de retención.

-Lo estoy…- suspiró. –Con gusto me iría a dormir, pero… no sé, supongo que su frustración me golpeó.-

-¿"Su" frustración?-

-Potter.- murmuró con suavidad, viendo que Travers y Bones, iban de regreso al Cuartel. Draco mantuvo la frente en alto y procuró mirar vagamente al primero, pero no al segundo. Warren, era demasiado quisquilloso para aventurarse a un intercambio de miradas.

-¿En qué andan?- preguntó Travers.

-Quiero revisar el estado de Keane.- respondió el rubio.

-Ya sabes, ver si realmente está limpio o si tiene algo que ver con un efecto mágico.- completó Joe. Al parecer su amigo tenía buena relación con John, seguramente por los turnos de vigilancia. –Si su estado disipado es real.-

-Bien.- el hombre movió las cejas en gesto complacido. –Keane está en el cuarto 34 y la contraseña es " _Dormientes ursus_ ".-

-Gracias.- asintió el rubio, mientras Joe le dedica una sonrisa en toda regla.

Ambos esperaron que el otro par se subiera dentro del ascensor, para continuar avanzando, hasta el cuarto asignado. El pasillo era tan claro y amigable como todo el resto del Ministerio, pisos de piedra de un gris liso y brillante, paredes de madera dorada y guardapolvos ligeramente curvos y de un tono áureo más oscuro. La luz era plena, como si el sol entrara por ventanas inexistentes y la ausencia de lámparas hacía todo el camino un tanto sospechoso, evidentemente mágico.

Draco nunca había estado allí antes. En esas celdas humanitarias, de esas que no golpeaban tus derechos. No era para nada un mal lugar. No aterrorizaba con una noche perpetua, con el frío profético de Azkaban, con el silencio que auguraba locura. Cuando habían apresado a Draco, diez años atrás, le habían tocado de esas celdas que estaban en el último piso del Ministerio. Las de piedra fría y desesperada, en lo hondo, las más cercanas al centro de la tierra. ¿El infierno no quedaba por esa dirección?

Quitó esos pensamientos como los rezagos de un pasado oscuro, que no era necesario rememorar. Como se lo daría a entender el pensamiento Brahmanico, "podemos concebirlos como terribles instantes de enriquecimiento y valoración de la vida", ¿no? Que conveniente.

-Yo me acercaré a él y me gustaría que tú lo vigilaras.- Joe asintió. –No creo que haga nada, pero por precaución.- el rubio se alzó de hombros. –No quisiera darles un motivo para que me traten como un idiota.-

-Claro que no.- sonrió el hombre y vio a Draco rebuscar en su bolsito de cuero en su cinturón. Ya lo había visto sacar muchas cosas de él, era como una botica y un proveedor de insumos ilimitados e inimaginados. Pronto sacó una pequeña linterna, no más larga, ni gruesa que un dedo.

-" _Dormientes ursos_ ".-

Se escuchó la voz aterciopelada del rubio, en medio del pasillo. Sin necesidad de su varita o de un floreo invocante, la puerta sonó con un ligero click y ambos entraron en la pequeña habitación. La imagen que se encontraron no era distinta a la esperada: Brian Keane sentado en el catre con la vista fija sobre sus pies, extendidos hacia adelante. En medio del silencio, el mismo gesto lento y relajado al pestañear e incluso al respirar. El rubio advirtió que no había ninguna tensión o perturbación en el ambiente, intensidades que eran perceptibles cuando se trataba con gente rabiosa, resentida, maquinadora. Allí no había nada, tanto como si el cuartucho estuviese vacío.

Observando su postura, Draco se preguntó si el hombre se dispondría a dormir en algún momento.

-¿Señor Keane?- precavidamente, llamó antes de acercarse y el muggle alzó sus azules ojos hacia él. Al menos seguía respondiendo a las palabras. –Quisiera hacerle una revisión médica.- tanteó. -Será algo rápido y superficial. Ojos y pulso. ¿Está de acuerdo?- su única respuesta fue un alzamiento de hombros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo lo vas a verificar sin utilizar…?- le murmuró Joe tomando su brazo, los dos aún junto a la entrada. Draco sabía que esa impronunciable palabra hacía referencia a la magia, pero él ya tenía sus medios. "A lo muggle". Sin mayor preámbulo, sacó su eterna libreta de cuero y comenzó a anotar algunas cosas básicas, como el nombre del sujeto y las apreciaciones superficiales. Aprovechando ese instante de cercanía para responderle a su compañero.

-No son muchas las alternativas para ese estado.- dijo. –Uno: la presencia de una sustancia ilegal. Dos: la… "energía" influyendo sobre una sustancia ilegal y tres: sólo la incidencia de esta "energía".- observó un momento al hombre negro, para ambos había quedado claro que el término "energía" hacía referencia a la magia. Entonces el rubio se acercó cautelosamente y se sentó en el catre, manteniendo la linterna siempre a la vista. Habría preferido no aproximarse tanto a Keane, pero no habían sillas dentro del cuarto y no podría invocar o transfigurar una. –La forma más fácil de verificar el consumo de droga es mirando la reacción de las pupilas.- continuó, esta vez hacia el muggle. -Señor Keane, necesito que me mire.-

Draco observó que el hombre pestañeaba unas cuantas veces seguidas, como si su mente estuviese procesando la información. Junto a un asterisco, anotó en su libreta sobre la lentitud en el proceso de razonamiento. Esperando pacientemente, por fin el hombre se giró hacia él.

-Muy bien.- asintió, dándole una media sonrisa. Sería contraproducente para él y para el caso, que Keane interpretara sus gestos como hostiles, inquisitivos o indiferentes. –Lo que veo ahora son pupilas normales para luz de mediana intensidad.- dijo, antes de mostrarle la linterna de mano. –Ahora voy a iluminar sus ojos, ¿está bien?- el hombre volvió a alzarse de hombros. Draco hizo un gesto de cabeza y luego encendió la luz delante de ambos, como otra forma de mantener al hombre tranquilo. Después de un momento indicó con la linterna sobre sus ojos, haciéndola oscilar suavemente y se acercó hacia él para mirarlo. –Sus pupilas se contraen rápidamente.-

-Eso quiere decir que no hay drogas en su sistema, ¿cierto?-

-Cierto.-

Suspiró, quitando la luz y apagando la linterna, pero se mantuvo cerca del rostro de Keane, admirando los diversos tonos de azul en sus ojos y el tono opaco en ellos, como si estuvieran velados tras una sombra. Draco estaba seguro que había algo mágico ahí. No era la sombra del _Imperius_ , pero estaba seguro que era algo cercano a la manipulación de las ideas, de las percepciones o de los recuerdos.

-¿Ha tenido dolores de cabeza?- le preguntó. Cualquier manejo sobre la mente, provocaba algún tipo de dolor o afección somática. Tras los constantes pestañeos, el muggle observó al rubio y entonces asintió. –Le daré un remedio que podría ayudarle.- dijo y en la cercanía, Draco vio que el sujeto sí aparentaba ser más viejo de lo que era. Mucho más viejo. ¿Podría ser efecto de la magia? ¿Algún hechizo que lo estuviese consumiendo? -¿Qué edad tiene?- ya lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo hablar.

-Veintitrés…- no parecían haber problemas de pronunciación. Ni ahora, ni antes durante el interrogatorio.

-¿Es alérgico a algo?- el hombre hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. –Voy a tomarle las pulsaciones, ¿sí?- volvió a medio sonreírle, amigablemente y Keane se dejó tocar con docilidad. Manteniendo la mirada sobre el rostro del rubio. Draco se guardó la consternación al saberse tan atractivo como la pálida y violenta marca sobre la mesa de interrogatorios. –Me dijeron que vive con su madre.- le comentó, tomando la muñeca del muggle entre sus manos. Las palpitaciones que sentía bajo sus dedos se percibían tan normales como las de cualquiera, sin taquicardia o algún tipo de arritmia. Fisiológicamente parecía estar normal.

-Sí…-

-¿Tiene más familia?-

-Una hermana… en Liverpool.-

-¿Entonces viven los dos solos?- asintió. -¿No tienen perros o algo así?, ¿una mascota?- insistió en el gesto agradable y amable. Lo que parecía acaparar la atención de Keane y fortalecer su confianza.

-No…-

-¿Hace cuánto comenzaron los dolores de cabeza?-

Como había ocurrido en la sala de interrogación, el sujeto había abierto la boca con la intención de responder, pero algo invisible y abrupto cerraba su boca. Casi como si atajaran sus palabras al momento de deslizarlas por su lengua. Era un gesto completamente cohesionado.

-¿Puede escribirlo?-

Y esa parecía ser una pregunta que Keane no esperaba. Draco estaba aceptando su incapacidad de responder no como falta de cooperación, sino como lo que era, una obstrucción a su voluntad.

El rubio le extendió su libreta en una página en blanco, junto a su bolígrafo, pero el hombre no pudo ni siquiera tomarlo en sus manos. Eso sólo confirmaba que cualquier intención de comunicación era bloqueada. Como si tuviera algún problema en la ejecución de las funciones ejecutivas, las encargadas en llevar una intensión mental hacia una reacción física. Sobre todo en su capacidad de atención, la reorganización de los actos, la motivación y la propia conducta. ¿Podría ser algún extraño encantamiento sobre el lóbulo prefrontal?

-¿Alguien hizo algo para que no dijera nada, cierto?- Keane lo miraba con sus muy azules ojos velados. –Y obviamente no me podrá decir nada.- le sonrió suavemente. –No se preocupe, lo entiendo.- había visto y vivido lo suficiente para comprender cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces sí está…?- escuchó desde la puerta y Joe se acercó hasta ellos. Tanto Draco como Keane lo observaron un momento, pero la mirada del muggle regreso pronto hasta el rubio. Draco aguantó lo nervioso que eso lo ponía.

-Sí. Es evidente. Hay algo que está impidiendo que las ideas lleguen a término, ya sean verbales o motoras. Puede hablar de cualquier cosa, menos sobre todo lo relacionado con las pociones o La Cabeza.- suspiró. –No sé cómo se comportaban los otros detenidos, pero es claro que están afectados en su voluntad… no sé por qué Aplicación de… tú sabes,- hizo gestos y Joe asintió, -no sé por qué aún no han dado un resultado.-

-Tal vez éste "lazo"… "mordaza" o lo que sea, no es tan evidente en los demás.-

-Tal vez, pero no estoy conforme.-

Apretó ligeramente los labios, mirando el rostro apergaminado del hombre. Un rostro que seguramente había sido atractivo alguna vez, ahora sin el brillo en la mirada, sin la frescura en la piel, sin el rosa en sus labios, sin la vida en su gesto, parecía un ajado recuerdo de una persona. Sí, el tipo era un delincuente y sí, quizás se merecía lo sucedido por meterse en asuntos ilegales, pero Draco quería pensar que se arrepentiría y que tal vez aprendería la lección.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No lo sé, ¿podría probar un nivel suave de _Legeremancia_? ¿Tocar sólo la superficie?-

-¿Estás seguro?- escuchó a su compañero. Fácil respuesta.

-No. Absolutamente no.- suspiró. –Especialmente porque podría dejarlo peor de lo que está.-

-Sería más conveniente si pidieras un permiso, al menos te respaldarías por un protocolo estándar de indagación… pero tendrías que esperar a que te lo den y los muggles se devuelven pronto.- le hablaba, diciendo "muggle", como si no estuviera refiriéndose a alguien que estaba presente.

-Sólo estaría haciendo algo que un agente de Aplicación haría… de hecho debería haber uno aquí, por el bien del caso. Aunque es obvio que la vida familiar de todos es más importante que esto. Bueno, salvo la vida familiar de los aurores.- bufó.

-¿Te arriesgarías a probar?- el rubio le respondió, simplemente mordiéndose el labios inferior.

Joseph entendía el interés y la preocupación de Draco. Utilizar la _Legeremancia_ o cualquier encantamiento relacionado con la mente o el cerebro, sobre alguien que había reaccionado adversamente a un _Desmaius_ , era arriesgado. Tal vez, si Keane no fuera tan vulnerable a la magia… si tuviera defensas, si su mente pudiera acorazar sus zonas sensibles, como sucedía con las chimeneas. Frunció el ceño.

-Oye…- dijo, pensando detenidamente en sus palabras y en esa posible hipótesis, -la mejor forma de enfrentarse a un ataque es sabiendo defenderte, ¿cierto?- el rubio asintió. –Cuando yo presiono una chimenea, lo primero que me encuentro es con el hechizo de bloqueo. Lo siento, lo veo, hasta podría olerlo, ¿no sucedería algo parecido con la mente? Si tocas la superficie de una mente que está defendiéndose, deberías poder percibir sus defensas… aunque sea un poco.-

Draco entrecerró los ojos y miró a Keane, detenidamente. Era una idea razonable, lógica, pero ¿funcionaría? ¿El mago que le hizo el encantamiento, habría pensado en la posibilidad de un auror utilizando la _Legeremancia_? Seguro que sí. La mente de un muggle tiene menos barreras que la de un mago o la de un squib, pero el sujeto además parecía no poder resistir físicamente la magia. ¿Ese era el truco? ¿Arriesgar su salud y su vida por una respuesta?

Una botella a la deriva, herida y vacilando hacia el fondo del mar, perdiéndose para siempre.

-Voy a hacerlo.- declaró. –Pero tendré que tomar algunas precauciones y tendré que mencionárselo a Potter. Si llega a suceder algo necesito que me respalde.- no quería pensar en ese escenario, menos aun teniendo la mirada del hombre clavada sobre sí. Si llegaba a ocurrir algo, no se lo perdonaría. –Y de cualquier forma, él me mataría si llegara a hacerlo sin su permiso, como cree que soy un desagradable incompetente.-

-Sin resentimientos, ¿sí? Yo iré por él.- Joe asintió, caminando a tranco largo hasta la puerta. Draco lo detuvo antes que se marchara.

-Sólo díselo a él,- lo miró, imprimiéndole toda la intención posible, -a nadie más, porque si no logro nada no quiero ser el hazmerreír.- no quería pasar de desagradable incompetente y de incordio, a algo peor.

-Bien… Oye, ¿no quieres esperar afuera?- Joe miró a Keane y no pudo evitar sentir algo de aprensión.

-No, está bien. Ve, te espero aquí.-

El hombre negro asintió, marchándose por fin y Draco se quedó allí, solo con el muggle e intentando hacerlo hablar con algo más que monosílabos. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de eliminar ese encantamiento de censura?, ¿de volver ese chico a la normalidad?

Miró sus opacos ojos azules y se preguntó cómo hacer que ese truco de las defensas, funcionara. Tal vez con alguna poción para aclarar la mente, entonces Keane podría seleccionar un recuerdo censurado y el encantamiento haría acto de presencia. También existía un conjuro Indio de reactivación, que enfocándolo en la zona del entrecejo –del sexto _chakra_ del _Ajna_ -, quizás tomaría contacto con las bases más profundas y naturales en el cerebro del hombre, fortaleciéndolas y preparándolas contra la irrupción, haciendo todo más fluido y menos invasivo. Sí, era un método más del tipo holístico, más estrafalario y ridículo a consideración de Potter, pero Draco lo estaba considerando seriamente.

Y no sólo porque se tratara de un conocimiento que el rubio manejaba, sino porque era un medio mágico que se fundaba en una práctica muggle y de esa forma Keane no tendría que sufrir más de lo necesario.

Bueno, lo importante aquí era hacer que el hombre sirviera de algo.

-¿Le gusta el aroma de la mandarina?- le sonrió con gesto amigable, apelando a su sentimiento de seguridad para disponer de cada elemento disimuladamente. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Keane asintió. –¿Sabía que es una fragancia que ayuda a aclarar la mente y estimula el pensamiento?-

Le iba comentando como si nada, mientras buscaba en su bolsito de cuero un pequeño frasquito de vidrio café, fotosensible. Después tomó un pañuelo y vació un poco de esa sustancia oleosa. Casi inmediatamente el cuarto se llenó de un suave olor cítrico y dulce. El tipo de aroma chispeante, alegre y optimista, que le recordaba el corretear de los niños.

Ésta vez la sonrisa que le dedicó a Keane, no fue tan forzada e interesada.

Muchos de los aromas que había conocido y que empleaba con regularidad, le traían recuerdos agradables. Los cítricos, los dulces, los florales, los secos y los de madera, como la intoxicante mixtura de aromas en el mercado al borde del lago _Sanjai_.

En la misma muñeca en donde había tomado su pulso, Draco deslizó el pañuelo, humedeciendo la zona con el aceite, resbalando fácilmente sobre su piel sumisa, como un animal entregado. Como el hombre de mente cercenada, que era.

Desde ese momento en adelante los minutos parecieron ir más rápido que antes. Draco esperó largos instantes antes de preguntar otra vez.

-¿Recuerda lo que sucedió ésta noche, cuando lo atraparon?- Keane frunció el ceño, pestañeando rápidamente. –No le estoy pidiendo que me lo cuente, sólo que me diga sí viene a su mente lo que sucedió hoy en la noche.-

-Algo… así…- apretó los labios, como si no supiera exactamente lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que le sucedió el día de su primer dolor de cabeza?- que era presumiblemente el día en que se encontró con La Cabeza. Aunque Draco sabía que no podría ver la escena gracias al encantamiento de censura, era bueno tenerlo en consideración.

-No mucho…- dijo finalmente, aunque al principio había negado con la cabeza.

-Seguramente no puede decirme si fue hace mucho o hace poco tiempo…- Keane pareció pensarlo profundamente y Draco ya había comenzado a creer que sus palabras no habían sido comprendidas o serían censuradas, hasta que el hombre frente suyo simplemente negó.

-No.-

-¡Ah!, muy listo. Distinguir que no le estoy preguntando por el hecho concreto, sino por la posibilidad de ser mencionado.- asintió, considerando que la vulnerabilidad del chico a la magia se debía a su alta capacidad de percepción. Era obvio que tal respuesta, era gracias al grado de estimulación cerebral a partir de un mero aroma.

Mientras el Lóbulo prefrontal es llamado el "Director de orquesta", esa simple fragancia sería como un único clarinete sonando fuertemente, en algún lugar del auditorio. Una notable adquisición cognitiva entre instrumentos casi silenciados. Un punto de comprensión y voluntariosa atención. Draco no podía estar más satisfecho por semejante logro.

¿Y Potter decía que era un incompetente?

-Draco.- de pronto escuchó que llamaban desde la puerta. Cobbs le hizo un gesto de cabeza, para que saliera del cuartucho. Eso había sido rápido.

-Ya…- de manera casi automática, miró un momento a Keane y entonces salió. Joder, ni que tuviera que pedirle permiso.

Cuando salió lo primero que se encontró fue con el ceño fruncido de Potter. Para variar. ¿Acaso la felicidad había arrancado de su agobiada vida? Draco estuvo casi seguro, cuando escuchó al moreno y se dio cuenta que, a pesar de ser casualidad, ya era la segunda vez que Potter utilizaba términos que lo incomodaban. Él, que era tan sensible al poder de las palabras.

-¿Quiero que me digas qué es eso que piensas hacer?- la lengua del rubio se trabó con ese imperativo "quiero que me digas". Eran como vinagre sobre una herida.

-Con Joe estábamos pensando en utilizar un nivel superficial de _Legeremancia_ sobre Keane.- tomó su libreta de tapas negras y revisó. No sólo buscaba una justificación, sino concentrar sus ojos en algo más que no fuera el hombre delante suyo. –El sujeto ciertamente no presenta síntomas de consumo de sustancias, ni alguna interacción entre la magia y alguna droga muggle. Lo que me hace suponer que sí está bajo algún tipo de encantamiento o maldición que lo está afectando de forma inesperada. Sobre todo por el fuerte aletargamiento y la falta de atención que muestra, además de la incapacidad de llevar a la acción las resoluciones mentales y un síntoma incuestionable, el velo mágico que hay sobre sus ojos. No tiene la mirada simplemente "perdida", sino que está opacada por algo de procedencia mágica.-

-¿Estás seguro? Porque los agentes del Departamento de la Aplicación de la magia, llevan semanas sin darme nada. Ninguna respuesta.-

-Suponemos que el hecho de que sea muggle y vulnerable a la magia, hace que el encantamiento sea evidente.- comentó el hombre negro.

-Es un encantamiento de censura que no sólo trabaja a nivel mental, sino que se está manifestando de manera somática.- continuó Draco. -Al ser una mente débil, se enraizó de forma profunda en la conducta.-

-Sí. Se le veía extraño.- suspiró. Recordando la mirada perdida de Keane, durante el interrogatorio. Sería increíble que Malfoy desentrañara el asunto del hechizo de censura, en una sola noche, cuando el Departamento correspondiente llevaba semanas sin novedad. Era asombroso y ridículo a partes iguales. –¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó entonces, mirando el rostro pálido de Malfoy y dándose cuenta del gesto cansado que tenía. Así se veía increíblemente humano.

-Utilizar el mismo principio de presionar una chimenea.- apuntó Cobbs. -Como sabemos que Keane es débil a la magia, si provocamos que eleve sus protecciones mentales a través del propio encantamiento, podría permitir hacer una _Legeremancia_ superficial…-

-No sería con la intención de atacar el hechizo o violar su mente a la fuerza, yo tan sólo quiero ver qué tipo de maldición fue aplicada. Si se parece a algo que haya visto antes o si se siente de alguna forma particular. Y tal vez haya una forma de deshacerla.- terminó el rubio. Entonces miró a Potter, pero rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacia su compañero. No necesitaba de la perturbadora presencia de Potter, justo ahora. Y observar sus penetrantes ojos, lo remitían al pasillo del Cuartel, durante esa maldita tarde.

-Bien. ¿Y qué es lo que necesitan?-

-Sólo la autorización.- dijo Cobbs.

-Y el respaldo, por si algo sale mal.- el moreno lo miró y Draco se lamió los labios. –Tomaré todas las precauciones posibles y su salud es la prioridad, pero no puedo cubrir todos los potenciales resultados.-

-¿Qué es lo peor que le puede ocurrir?-

-La completa enajenación, quizás.- respondió el rubio.

Harry lo pensó por segundos interminables. ¿Confiarle la salud de un muggle, a Malfoy? ¿Encomendarle una parte tan importante de información, del caso? ¿Aceptar sus esfuerzos? ¿Aceptar sus capacidades? ¿Aceptar su iniciativa? ¿Aceptarlo a él?

Qué otra opción tenía, cuando él mismo se sentía cansado de dar vueltas sobre las mismas pistas. Hastiado de ser el responsable y sentir sobre sus hombros la obligación de delegar funciones… ¡cuando no sabía qué más hacer! Qué más investigar. Qué más considerar. Y era claro que nadie más en la División 3 tenía las habilidades y el conocimiento de Malfoy.

Y ahora resultaba que sí necesitaba del rubio. Que Robards tenía razón.

-Está bien. Si ocurre algo yo hablaré con Robards y tomaré la responsabilidad.- masculló, como si la simple idea lo disgustara y Draco no dudaba que fuera así. Incluso, las manos de Potter habían vuelto a empuñarse con fuerza. Ese lamentable hombre sufría un descontrol de magnitudes.

-Bien.- dijo Draco, más para sí mismo que para los demás. –Bien.- se dijo una segunda vez. Todo iba a salir bien. Todo tenía que salir bien. No se podía dar el lujo de hundir esa botella. Se giró y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Podemos entrar?- ese era Joe.

-Claro.- respondió escuetamente, respirando hondo y dándose fuerzas.

El rubio abrió la puerta con suavidad, de alguna forma respetando la intimidad del detenido y sobre todo, evitando que se sobresaltara innecesariamente. Aunque no estaba seguro que eso fuera posible, dado su estado diluido. Pero esa seudo confianza que había construido con Keane, podría significar mayor cooperación y docilidad durante la _Legeremancia_.

El sujeto que aún estaba sentado de costado, mirando hacia la puerta de la misma forma como lo había dejado el rubio al salir, levantó el rostro hacia los tres. Deslizó sus ojos sobre cada uno, deteniéndose un poco más sobre Potter, antes de enfocarse sobre el rubio.

-¿A qué huele?- preguntó el moreno, frunciendo la nariz. No era un mal olor, pero era extraño sentirlo en ese contexto.

-Mandarina.- respondió el rubio, sentándose nuevamente delante de Keane. Éste había comenzado a frotar su muñeca con el pañuelo, así como Draco lo había hecho antes. -Es conocida por ser una fragancia que ayuda a aclarar la mente e inducir alegría o bienestar emocional. Pensé que sería una buena opción para estimular sus procesos cognitivos.-

-¿Entonces está más despierto?- alzó una ceja.

-Creo que lo ayuda a racionalizar.-

-¿El olor a mandarina?-

-Sí.- pronunció, apretando ligeramente los labios. No quiso dirigir sus propios pensamientos hacia lo que las palabras de Potter le estaban provocando. Cálmate Draco, joder. –Un olor intenso es para el cerebro, lo mismo que un hueso para un perro. Lo ayuda a enfocarse y aferrarse a sus particularidades cognocitivas.-

Joseph advirtió el ceño fruncido del moreno y cómo sus ojos se cerraban en torno a la nuca de su amigo, como si quisiera traspasarlo. ¡Ah!, como si hubiera algo de él que le picara su certidumbre y deseara comprender. Algo en su atractivo intelecto, ¿cierto Potter? Él mismo se había visto deslumbrado por el amplio conocimiento del rubio, por la bastedad de sus consideraciones y perspectivas, por su –a veces- lengua afilada y su humor ligeramente solapado. ¿Pero cómo se comportaría el ponderado Héroe? ¿Se mantendría obstinado o se dejaría encantar?

-Señor Keane, ¿recuerda que le iba a dar un medicamento que lo ayudaría con sus dolores de cabeza?- el hombre asintió. Harry se sorprendió de ver un cierto aire interesado, a pesar de la mirada opaca y perdida. –Se la daré, pero primero me gustaría saber por qué tiene estos dolores. ¿Está bien?-

-Sí…-

-Por eso me gustaría que se tome un… jarabe, que evitará que se sienta tan confundido.- los ojos azules no parecieron alejarse de su rostro, a pesar del movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

Ser su foco de atención lo estaba inquietando de nuevo. No, de hecho tener a Potter presente lo hacía sentir aún más avergonzado que antes. Era una ridiculez, pero se sentía como si el Griffindor estuviera observando una interacción que era mejor mantener en secreto. Aun así procuró lucir calmado, como si no le importara o no se hubiese dado cuenta, mientras buscaba la poción que necesitaba dentro de su bolsito de cuero.

Al encontrarla, la destapó y se la extendió al hombre. Con la misma disposición que había mostrado antes, Keane la bebió de un solo trago. Después el rubio se volteó y miró a sus compañeros de División.

-Este tipo de sustancia, sirve para eliminar todo lo que se llama "borde rugoso" de un… un…- hizo gestos con las manos. ¿De qué otra forma podía decir encantamiento, hechizo o maldición?

-Lo entiendo.- respondió el moreno.

-Bien. Elimina toda esa información y esos lazos que nacen entre la interacción de un… ya-saben-qué y lo percibido durante y después de su aplicación.- comentó. –Por ejemplo, si vio un rostro durante la ejecución del ya-saben-qué y es obligado a olvidarlo o a censurarlo, entonces cada vez que lo vea, se construirá un lazo entre la censura y el rostro reconocible.-

-Entonces ese… jarabe, sirve para eliminar todo eso que no importa.- Potter preguntó y Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo. Parado cuan alto era, a los pies del catre, de brazos cruzados y la mirada meditabunda.

-¿Es casi como información basura o información dañada?- esta vez fue Joe.

-Sí. Se podría decir que limpia y deja lo importante o lo que se deseaba proteger en primera instancia. Aunque el jarabe es de reacción temporal, todo va a regresar a como estaba antes.- desvió la mirada y observó a Keane. El hombre tenía la frente arrugada y los ojos bajos, como si de nuevo estuviera sucediendo algo dentro de su cabeza, pero en ésta ocasión fuese doloroso.

-¿Eso cómo ayuda a la _Legeremancia_?- no quería parecer ignorante, pero después de la grata experiencia con Snape enseñándole, Harry había abandonado cualquier intento o interés por ese hechizo.

-Principalmente porque deja el ustedes-saben, desnudo o a la vista del _legeremante_. Y además, evitaría que toque alguna zona sensible de la mente.-

-Entiendo.- y eso era una sorpresa para el moreno, especialmente porque Malfoy se había mostrado bastante solícito en responder a sus preguntas e incluirlo dentro de todo su plan. Si se lo hubiesen preguntado antes, Harry habría pensado que el rubio lo mandaría lejos, con un arrogante portazo en las narices. -¿Y ahora?-

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Malfoy seguía luciendo apático, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, sin regalarle sus tonos sarcásticos o esos gestos tan suyos… esos que le habían provocado tantas ganas de partirle la cara, durante el colegio. La única ventaja aparente era que mientras Harry se daba el lujo de observarlo a consciencia, el rubio parecía querer ignorar su presencia. Era así de definitivo.

* * *

Continuará =)

¿Me merezco un comentario?


	12. Sarasvati II

Una vez más, ¡agradecimientos! a los hermosos comentarios de **CuquiLuna3** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Sinideas** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Murtilla** y **Coptesita** (¡que gusto leerte después de AÑOS! =3).

Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios, pero este mes es un caos y apenas alcanzo a subir el capítulo -_- Miles de disculpas.

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sarasvati II

Durante su contemplación, el moreno pudo darse cuenta que Malfoy parecía realmente preocupado por Keane. Por un muggle. Hacia quienes había maldecido y escupido con malicia. A quienes había calificado como espantajos sin valor. Y si mal no recordaba, el propio rubio le había dicho que la salud del hombre era prioridad… ¿Qué podía decir a eso?

Era casi contradictorio y frustrante.

Malfoy no lo miraba a él, pero sí examinaba atentamente los gestos de Keane y le hablaba con amabilidad, como si quisiera hacerle las cosas más fáciles y cómodas al hombre. No había sido desconsiderado pensado en reventarlo a pociones o encantamientos, sino que había reparado en algo tan simple como el olor de la mandarina. Esa insignificancia lo había ayudado a despertar de su absoluto aturdimiento y además, le había prometido sanar sus dolencias.

-Ahora…- tomó el pequeño frasco fotosensible sobre la colcha del catre. El moreno supuso que era el responsable de ese olor a mandarina. –En India hay ciertos "métodos" que ayudan a reactivar o relajar zonas del cuerpo, externas o internas. Para nosotros, se podría llamar como "rito invocante" o algo así.- Harry asintió, moviéndose más cerca de donde el rubio y Keane estaban. Estar junto a la muralla, al costado de ambos, le permitía la observación de todo movimiento y la posibilidad de intervenir si la situación lo ameritaba.

Malfoy untó el dedo índice de su mano derecha con un líquido oleoso y fragante, sin mayor demora se dedicó a dibujar un circulo en medio de la frente del muggle. Repasando las aceitosas líneas una y otra vez. Harry supuso que la invocación se centraría en esa zona.

-Señor Keane, necesito que me mire.- pronunció calmadamente, dejando algo de espacio entre cada palabra y otorgando tiempo para su correcta interpretación. –Señor Keane.- llamó nuevamente, hasta que el sujeto levantó los ojos hacia él. El gesto no le era extraño al moreno, desde que había llegado a ese cuartucho, el hombre parecía absorto en su interlocutor.

Por algún extraño motivo, Harry frunció el ceño al ver a Malfoy acercarse un poco más a Keane. Lo cual era ridículo, considerando que el rubio necesitaba hacer contacto visual para la _Legeremancia_. Era algo completamente normal.

Respirando profundamente y calmando el nerviosismo dentro de su pecho, Draco posicionó sus manos en torno a la cabeza de Keane. Sus palmas a la altura de las orejas del hombre y ambos pulgares sobre sus senos nasales frontales. Entre ambos dedos debía encontrarse el _Ajna_ o tercer ojo. Seguro Trelawney habría estado orgullosa de él.

-Éste tipo de invocación en particular busca reactivar el _Ajna_ o el tercer ojo, el _chakra_ de la intuición más allá de las palabras…- respiraba pausadamente, intentando trasmitir tanta calma como confianza pudiera. La _Legeremancia_ era muchas veces una experiencia violenta y profanadora, quizás traumática para un muggle, quien nunca ha sentido una presencia externa dentro de sí. Y mirar tan de cerca esos ojos, a pesar de todo, era intimidante. –Lo ayudará a fortalecer la consciencia y el poder de voluntad. Que pueda guiar sus propios pensamientos y pueda resistir la intrusión.- murmuró, con esa maravillosa voz aterciopelada. Tranquila y un poco misteriosa.

Joseph sonrió al poder de esa voz. Y a los ojos inquietos de Potter.

-Bien.- lamió sus labios. -Señor Keane, si queremos que esto funcione, necesito que mantenga el recuerdo de lo sucedido hoy en la noche como lo primordial en tu mente, ¿de acuerdo?- luego de segundos eternos, el hombre asintió. –No importa si no puede llegar a detalles concretos o sí piensa que hay cosas que faltan… sólo quiero que tenga lo que recuerda de ese instante en su mente.- Keane no dijo nada, pero no pareció necesario. Draco se concentró y sin siquiera usar varita, pronunció un suave: – _Legeremens_.- y el rubio se sintió literalmente perforar esos azules ojos, con los suyos. Tan fácil y fluido como lo había esperado de la sensible y accesible mente de un muggle.

Ni Harry, ni Joe dijeron nada, cuando ambos hombres quedaron con sus rostros a un palmo de distancia. Estáticos e inexpresivos como dos trozos de madera. A pesar de su falta de fe a cualquier deidad muggle y sus prácticas usuales, el hombre negro rezó internamente porque nada malo sucediera.

Lo primero que vio Draco fue una suerte de borrones de colores, deslizándose y pululando de un lado a otro, en un movimiento fluido y a veces parpadeando sobre un fondo oscuro. Negro como el encierro o la falta de consciencia. Si observaba con mayor atención podía distinguir algunos contornos, como el borde de un dedo o la forma de un zapato, una calle difusa y zigzagueante, el borde del largo peciolo de la hoja de un Acer. Todo tan común y tan cotidiano como el caminar de la casa al trabajo y el rubio supuso que eran los residuos de esos lazos que debían ser eliminados. Tal vez la poción aún estaba luchando contra el encantamiento de Keane.

Se mantuvo quieto buscando la manifestación del hechizo de censura, sabiendo que todo movimiento significaría una invasión para la mente, con consecuencias imprevisibles y potencialmente negativas. Siguió observando los bordes irregulares y las formas difusas, admirando esas tonalidades chispeantes y a veces fantasmagóricas. Bello, tétrico, lamentable… Pero entonces comprendió algo que no había advertido, si esos colores inmateriales y parpadeantes eran tan cotidianos como suponía, eso significaba que no eran recuerdos censurados. Eran los recuerdos reales.

Para Brian Keane, todas sus estimadas remembranzas, el buscado reconocimiento y las alusiones de lo vivido tenían la apariencia de una figura difusa. Todo pasado y vieja experiencia pululaba dentro de su cabeza, parpadeante y esquivo, adquiriendo el mismo valor de aquello que se desea olvidar. Lo querido se vuelve ajeno, como un enemigo. Que injusto.

Se sintió girar en noventa grados, cuando distinguió algo hacia el fondo, hacia algún lugar adelante. El rubio sabía que no tenía pies que mover, por eso no se sorprendió al deslizarse de forma casi etérea. Como una excusa metafísica o la extensión de un extraño sueño. Simplemente se dejó fluir sintiendo las distorsiones tocar su piel inmaterial, ruidos entrecortados sonando por detrás de su cabeza, como una música de fondo, monótona y con el mismo volumen regular. Eso era todo.

Tal vez si se dedicara a ello, podría sentir algún aroma o podría percibir algo más que formas confusas, algo más que un sinsentido perturbando el orden de su propia cabeza.

El sonido de tacto sobre género llamó su atención, como si alguien recorriera con sus dedos el borde de un trozo de tela. Un poco áspero, pero definitivamente acariciante y armónico. Draco se dejó llevar por ese ruido, dándose cuenta que era la misma dirección que le decía su instinto. Por allí había magia y eso era lo único que importaba. Magia. Magia, como un dulce tentador. Magia, electrizando algo muy dentro suyo.

En medio de ese desierto caustico de la condición muggle, la magia cosquilleaba sobre su imaginaria piel y Draco se sintió respirar con profundidad. Completamente encantado.

Entonces, en un significativo momento, observó la estremecedora arquitectura del encantamiento, toda su compleja amplitud y su subyugante totalidad quedó atrapada en sus ojos como una fotografía impresa en su mente. En medio del negro telón de fondo largas tiras de tela azul, como cintas de raso o terciopelo, sobrepuestas unas sobre otras y en todas direcciones. Ocultando. Sellando. Prohibiendo. Hermosos listones de género azul prusiano, tan digno y majestuoso. El color de un rey.

Y en medio de todo, Draco distinguió una angosta cinta en plata. Foránea. Exótica. Esa era la hendidura para la llave, el cerrojo, ¡la fisura! La débil división que daría acceso a todo. La compuerta en la caja del tesoro. Quiso estirar su mano… pero casi en un flash, encandilante e inesperado, en su mente tomaron lugar dos labios. Se formó la imagen de una boca, añeja, calamitosa… antes de ser prácticamente expulsado de ese espacio mental. Joder. Joderjoderjoder.

Boqueó.

Boqueó y pestañeó, intentando enfocar los ojos azules de Keane, pero el rostro del hombre era un compendio de gestos adoloridos, tensión, músculos contraídos y pliegues como arrugas surcando su frente y boca.

Alejó su rostro del hombre y se concentró en sus propios pensamientos. Eso había sido intenso, a pesar de ser una mente muggle… a pesar de ser una mente profundamente dañada. Pero su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, quizás era emoción. Posiblemente era la sensación del descubrimiento, lo que alteraba su pecho. El conocimiento. La ventajosa pista en ese problema.

-Ya…- apenas murmuró. Su voz sonaba ligeramente gruesa, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo más que unos pocos minutos dentro de su mente. Lo cual era probable.

-¿Qué pasó?- tanto Potter como Joe se acercaron a él. Draco se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la cabeza del muggle entre sus manos y las apartó. Luego se giró hacia ellos y les hizo gestos para que esperaran.

-Lo siento.- dijo, a nadie en particular. –Señor Keane.- llamó, mientras sus manos temblorosas incursionaban una vez más, dentro de su bolsito de cuero. –Le daré algo para su jaqueca.- murmuró.

-Dámela a mí.- soltó Joe.

Apenas el rubio puso un pequeño vial con poción para la cefalea en sus manos, su compañero obligó al hombre a beberla. El rubio profundizó sus respiraciones y movió sus manos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, tratando de calmar los estremecimientos. En algún momento sintió a Joe –o quizás era Potter-, recostar a Keane sobre el catre y cubrirlo con la lacónica manta de lanilla café. El hombre parecía removerse en la inquietud del malestar, en la punzada que parecía querer partir su cerebro, en la tensión de los músculos y el incómodo zumbido de la _Legeremancia_.

Draco le había prometido sanación, por eso le dejó su pañuelo con un poco más de fragancia de mandarina, cerca de su almohada. Eso además de la poción, debería tranquilizarlo o al menos, otorgarle un buen sueño.

Poco tiempo después Potter les hizo gestos hacia la puerta y los dos aurores salieron del cuartucho. Harry se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta, observando el cuerpo recostado de Keane, sorprendido por la amabilidad que había mostrado Malfoy con el hombre.

-¿Qué encontraste?- por primera vez Draco sonrió abiertamente, incluso ante la presencia del moreno.

-Lo sabía. De verdad soy un genio.-

-¿Qué?- Joe lo miraba con ojos interesados.

-Sí es un hechizo de censura. Puedo confirmarlo.- asintió. Acomodando un mechón de su rubio cabello, tras su oreja. –Verán, la gran mayoría, sino todos los encantamientos que se aplican en la mente, cobran formas concretas dentro y que permiten su reconocimiento. Como ocurre con el color o la forma de un hechizo.- miró a ambos y éstos asintieron. –Por ejemplo, los encantamientos de memoria como el _obliviate_ , se ven como murallas de ladrillo… aunque es muy difícil de distinguir, porque se disimulan dentro de otros recuerdos.- Draco se dio cuenta que movía sus manos mientras hablaba, rápida, ampliamente y no quiso negarse el gusto de la alegría. Sonrió y mantuvo la expresividad de sus gestos. Qué importaba Potter y esa tonta enemistad. -Un _Imperius_ se ve como cadenas, las mutiladoras de la voluntad. Las modificaciones de recuerdos, se ven como bordes o marcos. Los inhibidores de sentimientos se ven como grandes géneros o enormes telones de color, ocultando lo inherente, algo que siempre va a estar ahí.- hizo una pausa y lamió sus labios. –El hechizo de Keane está hecho como de franjas de tela o algo así. Esos son los lazos que les decía, los que se van construyendo a medida que el encantamiento se relaciona con la nueva información. Personas, lugares, objetos, etc.- Draco mantenía la orgullosa sonrisa, pero entonces Potter frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que eso ya lo sabias. Lo del hechizo de censura.- dijo.

-Sólo lo suponía.- suspiró, no quería que la sucia boca de Potter acabara con su felicidad. –Sabíamos que había cohesión gracias a lo visto en el interrogatorio, pero podría haber sido provocado por una maldición u otro tipo de hechizo. Ahora sabemos que es un cegador de recuerdos. Un _Excaecationem memorias_.-

-Bien…- el moreno conservó el gesto contrariado, pero al menos parecía considerarlo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente a los pálidos ojos del rubio. -¿Hay algún contra hechizo?-

-Bueno, sobre eso tengo una buena y una mala noticia.-

-¿Cuál es la buena?- Joe frunció el ceño.

-Lo bueno es que ya sé cuál es la articulación para deshacer el encantamiento y de hecho es algo bastante simple… creo. Ya que, una vez teniendo "eso" no es necesario un conjuro especial o algo complejo.-

-¿"Eso"?- se escucharon sus voces, al unísono.

-Sí, "eso". Esa es la mala noticia.- suspiró. -No hay un contra hechizo. La llave es algo más concreto y particular, pero no es necesariamente un objeto. De hecho, podría ser una palabra, un vocablo o un sonido… no, no creo que sea algo tan burdo como un sonido.- el rubio sabía que la visión de esa boca tenía algo que ver. Un descuido. Como una huella digital en el borde de la cerradura violada. O como la huella de pisadas húmedas sobre la alfombra de una casa robada.

-¿Un vocablo?- ambos lo miraban como si no pudieran comprenderlo.

-Otra vez voy a hacer una suposición.- les advirtió. –Es sólo una hipótesis…-

-Hasta el momento has tenido razón.- le aclaró Joseph. Draco no pudo hacer más que agradecer el gesto.

-Creo que el responsable del hechizo en Keane cometió una pequeña falta. Seguramente pensó que siendo un muggle y tan susceptible a la magia, cualquier intento de indagación por nuestra parte lo dejaría frito o incapacitado. Por eso… mientras observaba la forma del encantamiento, en mi mente apareció una boca.-

-¿Cómo una visión mientras leías su mente?-

-Sí.- le respondió a Potter, observándolo tan intensamente como lo hacía el hombre. Obviamente Draco no se daba cuenta de la satisfacción que esto le producía al moreno. Un simple encuentro de miradas y Harry sentía que era un cruce que había estado esperando. La confluencia de sus ojos y la posibilidad de observarlo a gusto. Indagando dentro de esas pupilas frías y hostiles. –Pero yo diría que es más como un vestigio o una huella, que de cualquier forma es algo propio de la magia. Así como un _Prior incantatem_ o el residuo de magia en un lugar, son rastros de algo que ocurrió y que en éste caso es responsable de la censura.-

-Entonces la imagen de esa boca es la responsable del encantamiento y de la posible llave…- decía Potter y Joe asentía, comprendiendo. –Es lo que Keane gravó en su mente como el ejecutor.-

-Sí. Es lo que creo.- corroboró, instalando la sonrisa nuevamente en su cara. Draco sentía que además del éxito de la _Legeremancia_ , también había una maravillosa satisfacción de conquista. Algo cercano al triunfo. ¿Quién era el incompetente, Potter?

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No pudo haber sido una coincidencia?, ¿o una equivocación?-

Apenas el rubio frunció los labios, Joseph decidió intervenir.

-Coincidencia o no, lo importante aquí es saber cuál es la palabra, llave, cosa, o lo que sea.-

-Tal vez podrías revisar a los otros detenidos y-

-¿Y ver si ocurre otra coincidencia?- y la sonrisa sincera se transformó en un gesto ladino. Mordaz. -¿U otro error?-

Draco negó con la cabeza, antes de deslizar sus ojos lejos de Potter. Sí, estaba resentido y susceptible a todo lo que salía de su boca, siempre había sido así. Tal vez no eran palabras mal intencionadas, pero su mente lo había interpretado automáticamente como una ofensa. Como otra de esas jodidas traiciones.

Harry pestañeó, mirándolo, hasta que comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Cobbs sólo tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con el silencio de quien sabe sobre la tensión entre ambos. ¿Malfoy seguía siendo así de infantil? ¿Lloriqueando por nada? ¡Esa había sido una simple y legítima pregunta! ¡Sólo una duda!

¿Tendría que cuidar lo que diga cada vez que hable con él? ¡Pues tendrá que esperar sentado!

-Con los antecedentes que tenemos, podría hacer una solicitud de retención sobre Keane.- comentó Harry finalmente. -Estuvo en contacto con una persona mágica, en posesión de objetos mágicos y aún tiene un encantamiento encima… eso es más que suficiente.-

-Perfecto. Ahora me voy a descansar.- soltó el rubio, comenzando a moverse en dirección al elevador.

-Iré por la bicicleta de Keane.- mencionó el hombre negro y de la misma forma como lo hacía Harry, Cobbs no dejó de mirar la espalda de Draco.

-Déjalo, ya han hecho suficiente. Hablaré con alguno de los aurores de guardia, para que vaya por ella.-

El moreno observó esa nuca cubierta de cabello rubio, lacio, seguramente sedoso, apenas tocando los hombros de Malfoy. Acariciando el cuello de su abrigo de franco, el pálido tono dorado en contraste con el negro del delicado paño de lana. Definitivamente fino. ¿Qué maldiciones le estaría dedicando esa pequeña cabeza suya?

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué le pidiera disculpas? ¿Era un niño aún?, ¿haciendo un berrinche?, ¿marchándose indignado? Harry sabía que no era su culpa que el rubio fuera tan quejumbroso, pero aun así le sabía mal que todo resultara en ese malentendido. Sólo era una duda. Había sido una simple pregunta y ahora el rubio, con mayor razón, no le dedicaría ni una mirada. ¿El castigo de su indiferencia? ¡Qué más daba! ¡Eso era algo que ni siquiera debería importarle! ¡Maldito pijo!

-Potter.- fue sacado de sus pensamientos, Cobbs inclinó un poco la cabeza en un gesto de despedida. Harry sólo asintió.

Una vez que estuvo solo en el pasillo, se dio cuenta que debió haber agradecido el esfuerzo de esos dos… que tal vez, debió haberle dado las gracias a Malfoy.

* * *

Su varita había dejado de zumbar, hacía algo más de diez minutos. Ahora oculta bajo su almohada, Draco quería fingir que no debía levantarse, que no tenía un horario que cumplir, ni rostros que ver. Quizás si se convencía de que todo era temporal, fugaz, tan pasajero como la visión delante de sus ojos. Sólo debía pestañear para que el mundo cambiara frente a su rostro, porque después de todo, cada segundo es distinto al anterior.

Eso debía hacerlo sentir esperanzado.

Suspiró con los ojos perdidos en el cielo raso del dormitorio, en el antiguo cuartel de aurores. Obnubilado entre las vetas y los nudos de la madera, regodeándose imaginando figuras donde no había nada más que líneas y manchas.

Sabía que debía levantarse, en su mente estaba claro, pero se sentía adherido a la sábana… no, más bien era él quien había perdido la energía y se estaba dejando estar. La voluntad y la decisión con que había llegado para enfrentar el caso, se fueron debilitando lentamente. ¿Cuántos insignificantes días habían pasado y ya sentía que trabajaba con delatores y no con colegas? ¿Casi dos semanas?, no quería pensar en pasar meses con ellos.

Pero en fin, he aquí la prueba de su vida… ¡El Gran Ganesh!

…Y entre nos, seguro Ganesh era Slytherin, porque te pone unas pruebas que te jalas el cabello.

-Ey.- escuchó desde la cama contigua. Con parsimonia ladeó el rostro, sabiendo a quién encontraría. Joe regresaba de las duchas, vistiendo sólo los pantalones del uniforme y las botas sin abrochar.

-Ésta rutina me está matando.- anunció como única verdad, sintiendo su cabeza atorada en la almohada, igual que todo su cuerpo.

-Puedo decirle a Potter que te sientes enfermo. Es justificado después de una _legeremancia_.-

-No. No hablo sólo de dormir poco y fuera de hora.- hizo una mueca y regresó los ojos al techo. –Me agota estar molesto, tener siempre pensamientos de rabia. Lo gracioso es que antes estar enojado era mi especialidad. Planificando, maquinando, deseando mal. Antes era más fácil.- suspiró.

-No puedo decir que lo lamento.- Joe sacó una camisa de su casillero, tras la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a ponérsela.

El rubio suspiró sentándose en el centro del colchón, entonces recordó que ayer ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de civil. Simplemente se había metido entre las mantas, desesperado por dormir. Ahora tenía los pantalones completamente arrugados y la incómoda sensación de que había sudado mientras dormía. Un maldito desastre.

-¿Te habías apiadado de Potter, no?- volvió a levantar los ojos y miró a su compañero. Ese era "otro" maldito desastre.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer. Por eso fuiste a revisar a Keane, porque el interrogatorio fue un rotundo fracaso y Potter parecía al borde del colapso.- Draco sólo se alzó de hombros. ¿Qué más daba si había tenido una buena intención? –Te compadeciste de su desesperación, a pesar de sus palabras.- Ah, sí, las desgraciadas. Su gran debilidad.

-No "a pesar". Él dijo que yo era un incompetente y no lo soy. Tenía que hacérselo ver.- frunció los labios.

-Pero de todas formas eso te hizo sentir bien.- hizo un instante de silencio y terminó aclarando su punto. -Ayudarlo.-

-No pongas palabras en mi boca. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta dónde estamos?, al otro lado del Ministerio. Precisamente para no verlo, ni sentirlo cerca.- se quejó. -¡Aún estoy molesto!-

-Pero ya no quieres estarlo.- Draco mira hacia cualquier lugar y Joe sabe que no aceptará las cosas hasta que no se enfrentara a ellas. Entonces rodeó su cama y se sentó en el borde, junto a su compañero, pudiendo observar los cambios en su pálida cara. –Hay que aceptar que el tipo no tiene nada de tacto y a veces es un poco duro de cabeza, pero debes comprender que está bajo mucha presión.-

-¿Por qué siento que quieres convencerme? ¿Has hablado con Neville, acaso?-

-Ehm…- sonrió con gesto de obviedad.

-¡No me jodas!- pateó las cobijas y se puso en pie. –¿Sabes qué es lo peor de la conversación que estamos teniendo?, que me estás dando las mismas justificaciones que Neville… y bastante pobres, a decir verdad.- caminó hasta su armario y sacó su uniforme. -¡Pobre hombre que está estresado! ¡Pobre chico que derrotó al mayor mago oscuro de la historia y ahora vive en la eterna gloria! ¡Pobrecito porque es el Jefe de División más joven de la historia y le está saliendo una úlcera nerviosa!- esta vez tomó una toalla y la arrojó con fuerza sobre su cama. –Nadie sintió lastima por mí, porque seguro me lo tenía bien merecido. Esa maldita distinción es lo que más me jode. Así que ese cuento de "pobre Potter"… me importa una mierda.-

-¿Entonces vas a seguir odiándolo y haciéndose mutuamente la vida imposible?- Joe vio cómo su pequeño estuche con sus útiles de aseo, rebotaba sobre la cama, en otro ataque de rabia. –No es muy adulto de tú parte.-

-No lo sé… sólo dejen de tratar de convencerme para que sea bueno con él y lo ayude con su maldito desequilibrio mental.-

-Wow… ¿sabes cómo se sentiría él si te escuchara desde el pasillo o detrás de la puerta?-

El rubio se detuvo y lo miró con ojos apocalípticos, seguramente estaba mentándole todos sus antepasados.

-¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes?- el hombre negro lo miró desde su lugar, sentado en la cama. El conspicuo silencio de Draco lo hizo pensar en un sí. –Es algo bueno…- tentó con otra de sus sonrisas amistosas e interesadas.

-¿Qué?-

-Potter realmente pareció impresionado por lo de ayer. De verdad, impresionado.- Joe mantuvo la mirada sobre su compañero, quien aún no relajaba el gesto, pero al menos había dejado de escupir espuma por la boca. –Es verdad que terminó en un malentendido, pero es porque ambos son demasiado susceptibles a las palabras del otro. ¿Preferirías que te ignorara?-

-Nosotros no podemos sencillamente tratarnos con indiferencia.-

El hombre entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba sus palabras, estaba seguro de que no era eso lo que le había visto hacer a su amigo. No ignoraba a Potter, pero no lo aceptaba del todo. Le hablaba a medias, lo miraba a medias, lo consideraba a medias. Y para alguien como Draco, a quien el contacto visual era tan importante, preferir enfocar sus pálidos ojos sobre una pelusa, era algo significativo.

Ese rubio taimado sí lo había tratado con indiferencia y Potter se había dado cuenta.

-Él tiene a sus amigos, que ellos lo saquen del agujero…- murmuró finalmente. Por algún motivo Joe, advirtió que había algo más en el mensaje. Draco lo había dicho una vez, pero él no lo había juzgado como una declaración.

-Te despreció…- dijo más para sí, pero el rubio lo había escuchado también. Sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea. Ese era el Quid de todo. No era un prejuicio o una forma de decir. Era su verdad. –No es porque no sientas lastima por él, es que de verdad estás sentido porque te rebajó… Estás herido.-

-Pensé que era obvio.-

Por un instante se quedaron en silencio. Draco de pie junto a la cama, respirando profundamente, tal vez calmando todos los pensamientos y emociones que debían agolparse en su interior. Justo en ese momento Joe estuvo realmente seguro de algo.

-No voy a presionarte, pero ahora más que nunca creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con Potter. Si quieres redimirte, si quieres estar en paz contigo y pagar por tus errores del pasado… si en serio quieres hacer lo correcto, debes cerrar esa herida o nunca te sentirás tranquilo.- el hombre miró ese hermoso rostro ladeado, inclinado, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular. Sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdad y el rubio sabría darles el lugar necesario. -Podrás ayudar a muchos otros, podrás aceptar y ser amigo de otros, pero cuando tengas que rendir cuentas sobre tus actos, entonces comprenderás que no hiciste nada cuando más se necesitó. Quizás no por él, probablemente sí sea un cretino, pero lo importante aquí es que habrás demostrado que no lograste dejar tus rencores, ni superar tú pasado por el bien de otra persona.- Draco apretó sus labios, pero ya no era un gesto de molestia. Era más parecido a la contención o la represión de algo más. –Sana esa herida.- dijo en última instancia. No interesaba Potter, lo que de verdad importaba era su bienestar.

-Él me salvó la vida en Hogwarts…- murmuró, –y nos libró de Azkaban a mí y a mí madre.- Joe simplemente asintió. No iba a juzgarlo por pasadas deudas de vida, el rubio sabía qué debía y qué quería hacer. –Nunca fue mi intención… yo nunca, yo…- negó con la cabeza, suspirando finalmente. -Es sólo que odio sus palabras… supongo que tanto como he odiado las mías alguna vez.-

Joseph volvió a asentir, como única respuesta.

-Es esto lo que me molesta… esta desilusión.- Draco negó y su cabello se agitó suavemente sobre sus hombros. Sedoso y liviano, como hebras de luz. Joseph esbozó una media sonrisa, considerando las incongruencias que cruzaban por su mente en esos momentos. –Gracias por acompañarme. Ya sabes, cada vez que me dan las mañas.-

-Somos amigos Draco, que él tenga tan… peculiares sentimientos, no significa que todos los tengan.- continuó por esa misma línea y esta vez su sonrisa fue completa, recreándose en la idea. –Si se dieran una oportunidad, estoy seguro que todo se solucionaría.-

-Tal vez.-

-¿Ese es un "tal vez" bueno?-

-¿Dónde quedó el no presionarme?- lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

Joe rio un poco y el rubio decidió que lo primero que haría sería tomar una ducha, ya era suficiente de ropa usada, arrugada y sudada. Así comenzaba su día, sobreponiéndose a la calamidad interpersonal y por qué no decirlo, a ese desconcertante instante de inseguridad. Sentimientos que le eran muy conocidos, ¿eh?

* * *

La División 3 ya se había reunido en la Sala de Conferencias, cuando Draco y Joseph llegaron. Ambos recibieron miradas rápidas de cada uno de los presentes, todos lucían demasiado ansiosos y exultantes como para darles más interpretación que simples muestras de reconocimiento.

De hecho Finnigan, Weasley y Potter estaban inmersos en una emocionada conversación, cuando ellos entraron. Junto a ese nuevo trío de estrellas, Draco vio la pizarra donde estaba plasmado todo el desarrollo del caso; allí, hacia la izquierda estaban la foto de Keane y en pequeños trozos de pergamino, estaban escritas las palabras "Muggle", "Legeremancia", "Encantamiento de censura" y "Objeto-contra-hechizo".

Draco volvió a enlazar nuevamente cada cosa en su mente, concretando y dando significado a cada uno de esos burdos pedazos de pergaminos, como lo que realmente eran: el complejo entramado de solapadas acciones.

-Bien…- se escuchó la voz de Potter, todos comenzaron a tomar asiento en torno a la enorme mesa. El rubio suspiró, buscando los residuos de su buen ánimo en algún lugar de su corazón reformado. Se dejó caer en la que se había transformado en "su silla", Joe se situó a su lado y el irlandés junto a él. –Ya todos están al corriente sobre el muggle que Ron y Malfoy atraparon durante la noche. Brian Keane, veintitrés años, con domicilio confirmado en Bells lane, detrás del Aeropuerto Heathrow en Slough.- mientras iba hablando, los pequeños pergaminos sobre el pizarrón de pistas a su espalda, se fueron moviendo suavemente como llamados por su voz. -Detenido en callejón Pankhurst, Hounslow, con narcóticos muggles y un objeto de procedencia mágica. Se movilizó a través de una bicicleta que ya está en el almacén de evidencias, no hay nada anormal o huella mágica en ella. Según lo registrado durante el interrogatorio, es conocido del Sr. Dilmore y de Squib. En estos momentos se encuentra en un Cuarto de Retención… Robards firmó su detención a primera hora, así que estará allí hasta nuevo aviso.- asintió.

-Un agente de Cooperación mágico-muggle ya está siguiendo el protocolo para un detenido muggle.- comentó Robins, deslizando una hoja de pergamino sobre la mesa. –Se va a cubrir su presencia y se nos avisará si aparece como "Desaparecido" en la policía muggle. También nos notificarán si sus motivantes de retención son recurrentes… o sea, si aparece un mago buscándolo, si algún otro objeto mágico aparece entre sus posesiones fuera de aquí o si algún encantamiento no oficial lo afecta desde su detención.-

-Genial.- comentó Harry, tomando el pliego de pergamino y guardándolo en su propia carpeta. –Sobre Keane también hay más novedades.- soltó, mirando un momento hacia Malfoy y Cobbs. Como Harry lo había esperado, los ojos del rubio estaban enfocados en otro lugar y el mismo molesto mal sabor de boca que había sentido la noche anterior, se hizo presente. La idea de que no había agradecido el esfuerzo de Malfoy, aguijoneó su cabeza. –No sé si… prefieres hablar tú del tema, Malfoy…-

Draco se sintió crispar, completamente. Ahora que tenía tan frescos en su mente los recuerdos de la Sala de los Menesteres y la declaración de Potter, durante su juicio en el Ministerio, cualquier intento de discordia perdía valor. Pensar que Potter sólo era un hijo de las circunstancias y no se merecía sus malas intenciones, era su mayor censura. Tomar consciencia de esa situación, era lo peor que había hecho.

En una estúpida muestra de atención, Draco deslizó su mirada hacia el moreno y fue atravesado por sus ojos verdes. De cabo a cabo… y no pudo más que contener la respiración por unos segundos. Traspasado. Franqueado por los ojos más intensos que había visto. Joder. Negó con la cabeza mientras era literalmente acribillado. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera cuando tenía semejantes ojos sobre él?

Sabía que podía tomar todo el beneficio de la historia y regodearse de lo logrado la noche pasada, pero su lengua se había adherido a su paladar, subyugada por un pensamiento.

Una revelación. Como la que había tenido en Europa y lo habían hecho decidir irse a recorrer el mundo. Draco sabía que la idea que se estaba formando en su mente era ese tipo de descubrimiento. Una maravillosa epifanía.

Empuñó su mano derecha sobre su regazo, oculta bajo la mesa, procurando regresar su concentración sobre el caso.

-Bueno.- Harry apretó los labios, interpretando esa negativa como algo más determinante que la respuesta a su simple proposición. Ahora estaba aún más perturbado porque el rubio estaba acentuando su malestar. –En palabras simples. Después del interrogatorio Malfoy fue hasta el Cuarto de Retención de Keane, para examinar su estado. Al parecer se tenía dudas sobre el motivo de su conducta disipada… drogas, algo mágico, etc.- varios asintieron.

-Pensamos que podía ser algún tipo de reacción adversa, de la magia sobre una droga muggle.- comentó Travers y Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Según lo que dice Malfoy no es nada de eso, Keane está así por motivos netamente mágicos. Más concretamente, lo que sospechábamos, un hechizo de censura.-

-¿Entonces está confirmado? ¿Es un encantamiento de censura?- la voz de Demelza sonaba sorprendida.

En otro momento Harry habría dicho que no. No. Malfoy simplemente "creía" que era eso, pero él no estaba para nada convencido. No estaba convencido ni con sus capacidades, ni con sus palabras, ni con nada que tuviese que ver con el propio rubio. Ahora era distinto.

-Sí.- miró a la mujer, intentando evitar enfocar sus ojos otra vez sobre el rubio. –Podemos confirmar que Keane está bajo un encantamiento de censura y no sólo eso. Malfoy practicó _Legeremancia_ sobre él y pudo darse cuenta que no tiene un contra hechizo estándar, sino que hay algún tipo de llave para deshacerlo.-

-¿Qué clase de llave?- preguntó Bones y ésta vez miró a Malfoy.

-Durante la _Legeremancia_ ,- atajó Harry rápidamente. Él iba a decir eso. Él quería hacerlo. –Malfoy tuvo una visión sobre una boca. Dice que es algún tipo de huella o remanente del encantamiento.-

-¿Se pueden tener visiones dentro de la _Legeremancia_?- preguntó Finnigan.

-Creo que no es algo frecuente, pero puede ser a causa de todas las anormalidades a las cuales ha sido sometida su mente.- comentó Draco al fin. –Es seguro que además del encantamiento de censura, hayan aplicado _Obliviates_ y otros similares.-

-Si tenemos en cuenta los progresos de Malfoy,- continuó Harry y todo ese agradable nerviosismo que había sentido antes, hacía nuevamente acto de presencia. Sí todo esto de la visión y la _Legeremancia_ eran verdad, significaba un gran paso hacia adelante. Uno real, después de tantos meses, -la visión de esa boca o lo que sería más exacto, la pronunciación de ese "algo", podrían ser la clave para deshacer los encantamientos y obtener algún resultado concreto.-

-¿En serio Potter?, ¿lo crees?- Bones bufó, mirando al rubio con clara intención.

Draco no quiso imaginarse cómo iba a resultar la vigilancia en el Callejón Knockturn esa noche, cuando le tocase turno con ese compendio de inquietud, prejuicios y desconfianza. No tenía nada contra Bones, de hecho comprendía su resentimiento, pero Draco sabía que su paciencia tenía un límite. Sobre todo, si el hombre se ponía en plan estorbar o desacreditar su trabajo.

-Es lo que tenemos Warren, prefiero creer que es verdad y estamos un paso más adelante en este jodido caso.- Harry apretó los labios. Para variar alguien que le echaba la escoba abajo. ¡Gh! El moreno no quiso pensar que la frustración que estaba sintiendo justo ahora, era la misma que le había provocado al rubio ayer. –De cualquier forma, por algo Robards nos envió a Malfoy… si tienes algún problema remítete a sus credenciales.-

-Claro…-

Todos escucharon la respuesta del hombre, adornada con una sonrisa y un ligero tono de burla. Era evidente que a Bones le importaba un comino toda esa mierda de las credenciales. Y no que a Draco le afectaran sus desplantes o su boca malintencionada, lo que realmente le había provocado un fruncimiento de ceño era la natural pero tan impropia respuesta de Potter.

¿Lo estaba defendiendo? ¿Apoyándolo? ¿Respaldándolo? O tal vez era algo aún peor, la más grande hipocresía jamás vista, hecha por un Griffindor. No olvidemos que el pendejo aún lo consideraba como algo "desagradable", que le "mataba el humor", que su trabajo había sido una "coincidencia". La lista de adjetivos era bastante larga.

Uf… y estaba seguro que si miraba a su lado, Joe le estaría dedicando sus ojos con gesto ladino.

Escuchó el suspiro de Potter y Draco lamió sus labios. No necesitó ninguna observación especial o sentir su magia para darse cuenta que el hombre de pronto se estaba impacientando. En una increíblemente rápida explosión de frustración, sus hombros se habían cuadrado y su ceño se había endurecido ligeramente. Turbado, como si algo no le hubiese gustado. Inquieto por no recibir la respuesta que espera. Simplemente incómodo por algo.

El rubio supuso que era una reacción normal en él, porque no intentaba calmarse –quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta-, ni sus compañeros se habían alarmado. Y nadie puede pasar de la completa relajación a tal estado de tensión, si no es a través de una provocación constante y prolongada. Tampoco era saludable.

-¿Algo que informarme de la vigilancia en Knockturn?- su voz había sonado un poco más grave y seria.

-Nada.- negó Bones, aunque era una respuesta esperada. El turno le había tocado con Cobbs y ninguno había señalado alguna novedad, cuando se reunieron en el Cuartel. –Civiles regulares y a las horas correspondientes.-

-¿Algo más?- miró a todos en general.

-La última vez estuve con Weasley revisando la chimenea de Carlsson, mañana me gustaría probar la de Celestino.- comentó Joseph. –No he tenido mayores resultados con las dos anteriores, por eso me gustaría seguir probando con otros métodos… Realmente estoy pensando qué más puedo hacer.- hizo un mohín.

-Mañana vas conmigo.- apuntó Potter y Joe asintió. -¿Necesitas algo especial? ¿Algún recurso o algo que deba solicitar con anticipación?- el hombre negro miró hacia el techo y pareció meditar, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca fruncida. Draco se divertía con esa expresión.

-No…- medio negó, medio asintió. –Bueno honestamente, no lo sé. No podría decirte algo concreto. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que la chimenea emisora es de un lugar cercano, lo que estoy tratando de hacer al presionar para volver a abrir el canal y hacerla bidireccional. Si se logra asegurar la vía, nos podríamos mover por Flu… pero el bloqueo ha sido bastante fuerte.-

-¿Has pensado una alternativa?- le preguntó el rubio. -¿Qué medios estas utilizando para abrir el canal?-

-La cantidad de polvos flu es tan pequeña que a los pocos intentos, se pierde el rastro mágico.- volvió a negar con la cabeza. -Lo mismo sucede con los rastros sobre el papel de embalaje en los paquetes o el rastro en los ladrillos. El problema es que al ser una chimenea de sólo recepción, los hechizos de rastreo son empujados fuera de la línea… ya sabes, fuera de la dirección…-

-¿Como una ventila de aire que fluye en una sola dirección? Es evidente que por más que empujes algo por ella, no se puede competir con esa fuerza particular.-

El rubio simplemente había dicho y varios se le quedaron mirando. Era seguro que nadie necesitara mayor explicación a lo que Cobbs estaba tratando de decir, pero la forma completamente lúdica y pertinente de la analogía, provocaba que se pensara en el problema desde otra perspectiva. No sólo se pensaba en la imposibilidad de una chimenea, sino que se podía visualizar una variedad de posibles factores que antes no habían sido contemplados. Habían sido un puñado de palabras ridículamente esclarecedoras.

Harry recordó ese comentario sobre las botellas a la deriva y el concepto cobró más sentido que nunca.

-La magia no es aire… claramente…- murmuró Travers, -y el bloqueo de una chimenea no se comporta como una simple ventila y aire pasando por ella. Pero…- y entonces frunció el ceño, pensativo, -la única forma que yo conozco para combatir una fuerza semejante, es utilizando una igual e inversa.-

Harry tragó y miró a Malfoy y Cobbs. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que esos dos resolvieran el tema de las chimeneas, también… y así nada más.

-Eso suena muy físico…- comentó Demelza.

-Pero tiene mucho sentido…- indicó Cobbs, levantando su dedo índice al aire. -¿Qué pasaría si se empuja una fuerza semejante?-

-En una de las chimeneas… o pasa o choca con el hechizo…- razonó el moreno, siguiendo esas líneas de pensamiento. Entonces Cobbs se giró hacia él y preguntó.

-¿Ustedes sólo siguieron el rastro, cierto? Hasta que dieron con el muro.-

-Yo soy usualmente el que hace rastreo.- respondió Harry. –El rastreo clásico es seguir la huella de magia y en éste caso indagación desde los polvos flu, como cantidad de polvos, su estado de combustión, la marca en el piso de la chimenea, etc. Cuando di con el encantamiento de bloqueo, intenté con contra hechizos y modos de romperlo, pero nada resultó.-

-Entiendo… Bueno, trabajar con chimeneas es realmente difícil, son casi como seres vivientes. Cada una es distinta.- Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco tonto. –Hoy revisaré mis libros sobre el tema. Voy a ver si se puede hacer algo como lo que propone Travers.-

-Genial.-

Pero mientras su boca decía una cosa, la mente del moreno decía otra. Sabía que no era un experto en chimeneas y sería una ridiculez compararse con el otro hombre, ¡sobre algo de lo que no fue instruido en la Academia! ¡Y no era el único! Pero era… extraño. Ellos llevaban meses atorados, investigando y haciendo esas malditas guardias para finalmente no obtener nada y entonces llegaban esos dos y ¡todo parecía un montón de ceguera, malas decisiones y negligencia!

¿Por eso Robards lo llamaba siempre? ¿Harry sí estaba siendo negligente?

Si era así, entonces ¿Malfoy estaba salvándole el pellejo? ¿Malfoy estaba viéndolo hacer el ridículo, como un jefe mediocre? Ellos, que se reían de los denigrados aurores de la División 11.

Harry quiso reír de esa completa incongruencia, de ese maldito mundo paralelo donde había caído. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente y evitó mirar al rubio, ante la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta… de que leyera sus pensamientos. Frotó su palma derecha contra su frente.

-Necesito un café…- suspiró realmente cansado. –Por qué no hacemos un pequeño descanso, me gustaría que siguiéramos viendo los temas pendientes.- "O lo que sea que tengamos que ver", pensó. La mayoría asintió y varios marcharon hasta la improvisada mesa del café. El moreno se mantuvo en su asiento un momento más antes de levantarse también.

* * *

Continuará =)

Creo que Joe Cobbs, se ganó una palmadita en la espalda como un buen consejero para Draco... necesito uno como él en mi vida [suspiros]. Y creo que Potter alcanzó un nuevo nivel de inseguridades, todavía no decido si sentir lástima o simplemente ignorarlo... como lo hace Draco XD

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	13. Sarasvati III

Muchas gracias por comprender mí falta de tiempo y lamento si no puedo responder sus comentarios, pero realmente se los agradezco montones, sino fuera por ustedes creo que me habría resignado a "desaparecer" ante las dificultades en mi horario T-T

Así que, abrazos especiales a **SuicideFreakWord** , **CuquiLuna3** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Sinideas** , **Nekoconeco56** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Murtilla** y **Gama90**.

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Sarasvati III**

Draco lo observó de forma disimulada y la exigua imagen que proyectaba Potter lo regresaron a los lamentables recuerdos de la mañana. A la idea de que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el hombre, aunque fuese un cretino. Pero si ya había dejado las preferencias, las aprensiones y se había librado del engreimiento ayudando a Neville, ¡un Longbottom!, ¿por qué no Potter?

Oh, Merlín. Esto realmente era una lucha consigo mismo. ¡Él no era la puta hada de la felicidad, como para estar repartiendo buenas vibras y aligerándole la vida a todos! ¡Además!, fue la estupidez de Potter y su maldita boca la que había fregado toda posible interacción entre ambos. Su reticencia era válida.

Apretó los labios y recordó, adolorido, cada uno de esos adjetivos con los cuales había sido catalogado.

-No creo que quieras un café.- escuchó a su lado. Joe estaba de pie junto a la mesa, mirándolo.

-No, gracias. Si pudiese escoger algo, entonces sería un traslador.-

-Calma las pasiones.- escuchó su risa y el rubio no hizo más que bufar. Mientras su compañero iba por su café, Draco prefirió sacar su termo de tisana. Realmente necesitaba algo que lo relajara. No que ésta se comportara como algún tipo de droga o placebo, simplemente lo enviaba mental y sensitivamente hasta su perfecto mundo personal. Algo muy cercano a la hermosa India que había tenido que dejar.

-Por cierto Cobbs,- bebió de su infusión de hierbas, pendiente de la voz de Potter, en la mesa esquinera detrás suyo, -¿de dónde eres? Sé que tienes certificados en rastreo de huellas mágicas y encantamientos de sondeo.-

-Sí.- esta vez había sido Finnigan quien hablaba. Al parecer el irlandés tenía la costumbre de meterse en las conversaciones de otros. -Es serio, ¿de dónde saliste… si no estudiaste en Hogwarts, ni te vimos en la Academia de Aurores?-

-Estudié en Australia los últimos cinco años del colegio.- escuchó la voz de su amigo. Draco conocía toda la historia del hombre, lo familiar y lo emocional. De lo que era capaz por la gente que quería, de lo preocupado que era, de su buen corazón y no sólo la abundancia en su curriculum laboral. -Al salir ingresé a la Especialidad de Desarrollo y perfeccionamiento de hechizos y contra hechizos en la Academia de profesiones mágicas de Queensland… pero no había mucho campo ocupacional sólo con eso, así que después hice un Servicio de apoyo criminal para el Estado. Es más que nada poner las habilidades y conocimiento a disposición de organismos Estatales, creo que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho pero no era muy rentable tampoco.- rio divertido, alzándose de hombros. –Y ya que estaba en el tema, terminé haciendo el Programa de Formación de Aurores en Camberra.-

-Parece que tomaste el camino largo…- la voz del irlandés sonaba algo así como animada y complacida con lo que estaba oyendo.

-Originalmente tenía pensado estudiar Teoría de la magia y Teoría de los encantamientos, pero no hay mucho campo para algo que no tiene una aplicación directa.-

-¿Y cómo es que te viniste?- preguntó Demelza.

-Mis padres son ingleses y con el fin de la Guerra quisieron regresar, así que me vine con ellos.-

-¿Dejaste todo así nada más?- el rubio miró de reojo y se rio para sus adentros, Weasley estaba preparándose un café a espaldas de Potter, pero estaba muy pendiente de la plática. Al parecer eso de ser cotilla, venía de Griffindor.

-A veces es necesario dejarlo todo para construir algo verdaderamente bueno.-

Draco deslizó los ojos por el grupo de hombres que conversaba y sus ojos se encontraron con las pupilas negras de su compañero. Su " _Amit_ ". Esas palabras le parecían excesivamente conocidas… no sólo en sus oídos, sino que en su propia boca. Sonrió de medio lado. Si Joe intentaba ablandarlo sobre "ese asunto", iba a patearle el culo.

-Bien.- Harry alzó la voz. Así como había comenzado ese antojadizo receso, así había querido concluir con él. –Terminemos de ver este asunto de las chimeneas, de las vigilancias y luego nos vamos.- dijo, dándose cuenta de cierto intercambio de miradas, ciertas sonrisitas, cierto compañerismo. Frunció el ceño.

Varios asentimientos, algunas cejas alzadas y casi todos regresaron a sus lugares. Potter, Weasley y Travers se habían quedado de pie, justo al otro lado de la mesa de reuniones. Draco sólo presionó sus manos en torno a la taza cuando vio al pelirrojo hacerle gestos de cejas a los otros dos, indicando con su cabeza en el justo momento en que él bebía de su infusión. De hecho el rubio estaba seguro que al acercarse, todos habrían sentido el aroma dulce de la tisana. Y entonces todos pensarían que era otra de sus "excentricidades".

¿Había dicho algo sobre el límite de su paciencia?

Suficiente. ¡Suficiente!

Se tomó un largo trago de su fragante infusión y se obligó a cerrar los ojos, paladeando, igual que durante el interrogatorio, la frescura del eucalipto, el relajante jazmín y la dulzura de los pétalos de la flor de mango. Ligereza. Relajación. Dulzura. Se repitió una y otra vez. Ligereza. Relajación. Dulzura.

Se llenó la boca con el sabor, sintiendo cómo su calidez bajaba por su garganta y entibiaba todo a su paso, hasta su estómago. Entonces abrió los ojos y miró hacia la muralla al otro lado de la habitación e inspiró tranquilamente, percatándose de pronto de sus músculos endurecidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, siguiendo un tonto juego de tiras y aflojas? Nada de esto iba a ser bueno para su salud.

Visualizó algo agradable dentro de su mente, algo azul como el _Visshuddha_ y se infundió templanza. Valor. Voluntad. Concentración. Se abstrajo por un momento y consciente de la hosquedad del entorno, decidió dejar todo lo mundano de lado. Realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estropeándose la vida, por nada?

Ya no sabía si estaba más defraudado de Potter o de sí mismo. El moreno no sabía lo que hacía o lo que se estaba provocando a su persona y a los demás. Draco sí sabía sobre causas y consecuencias. Sobre _Dharma_ y _Kharma_.

El rubio dejó su taza sobre la mesa y acercó de nuevo la carpeta con el caso, delante suyo. Leyó displicentemente la información que le interesaba y le incumbía hasta que Joseph se sentó a su lado otra vez. Entonces vio la taza de loza blanca de su compañero, sintiendo el olor oscuro e intenso del líquido y por un momento extrañó tomar un poco de café caliente.

-¿En qué piensas?- lo escuchó. -¿Has encontrado algo?- Obviamente no le iba a decir lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente.

-Pienso en todo lo que debo hacer aún… como ir a ver los resultados de las nuevas pociones requisadas.- comentó el rubio, recreándose con la conocida lista de evidencias y los ingredientes identificados hasta el momento. Nada que no supiera de memoria ya. De hecho, esto era más una muletilla para regresar la mente a lo importante y dejar de pensar en Potter. –Quiero terminar de hacer mi bendito mapa de ingredientes y eso quiere decir que todavía debo determinar identificadores para un montón de características vegetales. Luego tengo que idear una forma para identificar si el ingrediente se presenta fresco o deshidratado y si corresponde a algún órgano concreto… no sé, todo eso que no muestran los registros, debo planificarlo para descubrirlo en la práctica.-

-¿Entonces vas a bajar al laboratorio, después?- Draco levantó las cejas cuando escuchó a Finnigan, quien había regresado a sentarse al otro lado de Joe. El irlandés había dejado la carpeta a un lado y ahora se comía un sándwich.

-Yo creo que si nuestros pocionistas de la UAMC dicen que eso es lo que hay… es porque lo hay.- Ron frunció la boca. El rubio sólo suspiró, no muy sonoramente.

-Sólo quiero agotar las posibilidades. Hay técnicas de separación que permiten reconocer características de los ingredientes antes de su uso.- respondió y esta vez se sorprendió de su propia calma. No iba a aceptar que la eterna sospecha y la falta de visión de Weasley lo perturbaran o lo hicieran sentir mal.

Y ya estaba harto de ser visto como un bicho raro, como si lo que hiciera fuese una falta de normalidad. ¡Para él beber un té de hierbas era lo normal! Lo real, lo conocido. Potter y todos los demás se podían ir muy a la mierda, porque él estaba orgulloso de lo que era y lo que hacía. Al menos su vida no era un cúmulo de estropicio y desequilibrio mental. Ellos no lo iban a hacer creer lo contrario.

-No sé mucho del asunto, pero eso suena bien.- comentó Demelza. –Pensé que una poción después de preparada, ya no había forma de saber de qué estaba hecha… como todo es líquido…- medio rio con sinceridad.

-Hay métodos bastante efectivos, como la Desaglutinación, que permite separar individualmente la totalidad de los ingredientes y en algunos casos se los puede regresar a una apariencia sólida.- comentó el rubio y sólo por responder a una necesidad de remarcar su diferencia con los demás, su "excentricidad", terminó con un: -Es algo muy utilizado en el desarrollo de pociones en Oriente… India, Tailandia y países cercanos. En ese aspecto tienen bastante conocimiento en pociones rituales y todo su manejo.-

-Prff…-

-Ron…- escuchó a Potter.

No le agradecería la intervención al moreno, después de todo esa respuesta era algo esperable. El rubio sencillamente se regodeó con la simplicidad mental de Weasley y con sus propias ganas de exhibir, de ostentar y lucir su insuperable singularidad. Tan único como lo había sido siempre. Un Slytherin en una mesa llena de Griffindors. Suspiró complacido, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el silencio se había extendido más de lo esperado, sólo cortado por la voz del moreno hablando con Bones acerca de las vigilancias, el girar de páginas en las carpetas de Draco, Joseph y Robins y el masticar de Finnigan.

Era así como la División 3 parecía solucionar sus problemas: con silencio. Callando la demencia de Potter, la presión de Robards, la irrupción a la que fueron obligados Joe y él.

Vio a su compañero beber un largo sorbo de su café y casi pudo ver cómo ideas pasaban dentro de su cabeza, recordando a medio camino entre trago y trago. Levantó una de sus manos y le hizo gestos.

-Por cierto,- murmuró Joe y le sonrió con intención, mirándolo, -la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Audrey. Planea hacer una cena con nuestros amigos comunes antes de ir a casa de sus padres, así que estás invitado.- Draco asintió con una media sonrisa, no era el lugar para hablar sobre cosas personales, pero le agradecía el cambio de tema. –Y bueno, yo había pensado en hacer algo especial la noche previa… con eso de que llegó a los treinta.- esta vez el rubio soltó una risa, que pronto hizo callar.

-Oh, ¿qué tan especial?- preguntó con gesto ladino.

-Es una "previa", no sé si me entiendes…- movió sus negras y pobladas cejas. Con sólo la palabra "cumpleaños", el rubio ya sabía a qué se refería y qué le deseaba pedir.

-Ah…- ambos escucharon, desde la silla al otro lado de Cobbs. Finnigan. El hombre que no se perdía conversación ajena. -¿Algo más del tipo amatorio?- el trigueño movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva. Joe simplemente rio, elevándose de hombros desinteresado, como si el leve sonrojo no fuera evidencia suficiente.

-Exacto.- respondió.

Seamus se permitió un segundo para mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde estaban Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo fue el único que pareció darse cuenta de la situación. El irlandés no hizo gestos, ni dio a entender nada, sólo sintió gusto de poder descubrir algo más en la relación de esos dos. Después de todo, había algo así como un rumor entre ellos, ¿no? Una relación más que estrictamente profesional. Y estaba esa tal Audrey, que seguramente era la novia de Cobbs. Además, Malfoy era mariconcito…

Masticando su sándwich, agudizó el oído. Eso podía transformarse en toda una novela.

-Entonces… estaba pensando en pedirte una tisana para mí, como la última que me diste, a Audrey le gustó mucho.- murmuró de nuevo. Recargado contra el respaldo de la silla, bebiendo relajadamente su café.

-Por supuesto.- Draco lo imitó bebiendo se su taza de infusión. –Me acuerdo que tenía una base de menta y mejorana, nada que no pueda hacer nuevamente. Incluso, creo que podría darle una botella como regalo de cumpleaños.- Joe alzó sus cejas y amplió su blanca sonrisa.

-Te aseguro que estará contenta.-

-¿Qué es una tisana?- Seamus preguntó de pronto, mirando a Cobbs y luego a Ron. -¿Es algún tipo de perfume o colonia de hombre?- el pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño.

-Una tisana es sólo un té de hierbas.- respondió Draco.

-¿Sólo?- Joe negó. -Una tisana es un descubrimiento, un privilegio y el mejor regalo en la historia de las relaciones mágico-muggles. Una tisana te cambia la vida.- el hombre declaró con las manos abiertas y llenas de algo que el rubio supuso que era "poder". Draco volvió a soltar una risa, por la nariz.

-No negaré sus virtudes.- se regodeó, aparentando humildad. No sólo por hablar de un objeto que le era conocido solamente a él, sino porque sabía que el irlandés no era el único escuchando. O cotilleando, que vendría a ser lo mismo.

-¡Son cualidades milagrosas, Draco!- respondió Joe y esta vez el hombre elevó sus manos. –Te da el mejor sexo de tu vida.- le susurró a Finnigan, pero en menos de un segundo todos se voltearon hacia ambos.

-¿Cómo un simple té, te puede dar el mejor sexo?- Ron frunció el ceño todavía más profundamente y miró al negro con ojos inquisidores. La mente del rubio rio triunfante.

-¿Es algún tipo de estimulante?- Seamus volvió a la carga, preguntando como un bien entrenado interrogador. –Como un afrodisíaco, ¿o algo así?-

Harry se aguantó las ganas de mirar al rubio y sólo se limitó a escuchar el intercambio de palabras. La mención del sexo había tirado de todos hacia la conversación y él había sentido una inesperada ola de ansiedad.

Sexo y Malfoy nunca deberían ir de la mano, pensó, lamiendo sus labios y desviando sus ojos hacia el rubio. Sólo un segundo, sólo había sido un maldito segundo sobre su pálido rostro, sus ojos brillantes y su boca rosada en un suave gesto risueño. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cuando recordó "esa mañana" en el gimnasio… cuando sintió la magia de Malfoy deslizarse sobre su piel, suave y tentativamente. A su parecer, demasiado… demasiado sensual.

-No, para nada.- el moreno escuchó. -La tisana es un brebaje de hierbas naturales. Se diferencia de un simple té o infusión, por su preparación y tiempo de macerado. Tiene propiedades medicinales y en algunos casos puede ser estimulante, relajante o un reemplazo del té normal. Dependiendo del tipo de hierba y de la frecuencia con que se beba, que puede ser un día antes del sexo o todos los días. Se le atribuye como cualidad principal la de cambiar el sabor y los olores corporales.- Harry frunció el ceño y esta vez sí fijó su mirada sobre el rubio. Completamente.

-¿Entonces sí es como una colonia?- preguntó de nuevo Seamus.

-No, porque una colonia o un perfume es un aroma intenso, superficial, de aplicación tópica y de corta duración. En cambio una tisana cambia el olor de tú propio cuerpo.-

-No entiendo…- insistió el irlandés y Draco pudo ver que la mayoría sino todos sus "colegas", estaban atentos a la conversación. De hecho Robins se había apoyado directamente sobre la mesa, observándolos.

-Seguro sabes que el olor corporal va de acuerdo a lo que uno come normalmente.- Finnigan asintió. –Por ejemplo, los italianos huelen un poco a levadura por su dieta basada en masas. Los hombres en india huelen picante, por sus comidas llenas de comino y especias.-

-¿Y los británicos?- la mujer preguntó, lucía entre sorprendida e interesada.

-Los británicos comen mucha carne y toman mucha cerveza.- no quiso ser determinante, ni herir alguna sensibilidad, pero no había forma de suavizar sus palabras. –Es un olor un poco agrio, como a fermento… y la degradación de las proteínas, no deja un aroma muy agradable.-

-¿Estás diciendo que olemos mal?- gruñó Weasley.

-No es como si alguien fuese a salir huyendo, pero… hay una cierta… intensidad- Draco intentó con sus palabras más suaves. Después de todo el tiempo que había vivido en India, sentía algo extraño con el sudor de los hombres ingleses, -algo fuerte… en cualquier británico o todo aquel que tenga una dieta basado en ambas cosas, como los alemanes.-

-Hay otros que huelen peor.- Joe hizo gestos.

-Eso es por otro motivo.- Draco arriscó la nariz.

-¿Entonces qué hace ese té?- volvió a preguntar el trigueño… ahora mirando su sándwich con ojos entrecerrados.

-La tisana está basada en hierbas aromáticas y esencias florales, lo que haces es beberlo con cierta regularidad y con el tiempo tu cuerpo se va impregnando de estas fragancias. Entonces en lugar de sudar y oler a comino o fermento, tu cuerpo huele suavemente mejor. Hace mucho más agradable la intimidad y es más natural. No hay necesidad de usar colonias o esos desodorantes que apestan.-

-¿En serio?- Robins lo miraba con ojos grandes. –Y… ¿y eso es sólo para hombres?-

-No, claro que no. Cualquiera puede beber una tisana.- respondió.

-¿De qué era la que le hiciste a Audrey?-

-Menta, mejorana y pétalos de rosa.-

-Tú habías dicho sabores…-

El rubio suspiró profundamente. Joe estaba tranquilo a su lado, mirándolo interactuar con quienes lo habían catalogado como un incordio. Y aunque personalmente no tenía nada contra el irlandés, ya que había sido el único que se había comportado con caballerosidad, cuando los otros dos tercios del nuevo trío maravilla lo habían vapuleado en medio del pasillo del cuartel, eso no significaba que pudiese confiar en él. No podía confiar en que su curiosidad fuera sincera y alejada de segundas intenciones.

"A veces es necesario dejarlo todo para construir algo verdaderamente bueno", recordó las "casuales" palabras de Joe y supuso que ese "dejarlo todo" también implicaba la imagen que otros tienen de uno.

Entonces esbozó una sonrisa. Debería volver a leer los "Requisitos para hacer de tú mundo mejor", porque había tenido que ser Joe quien lo regresara al camino de las buenas acciones. Era una mierda tratar de reivindicarse con gente a la que alguna vez se detestó. Argh.

Inspiró hondamente y se lanzó en una respuesta por demás aclaratoria. Mostraría todas sus gamas de color… como un malditamente complejo _mandala_.

-Sí, ya sabes, el sabor del sudor y el semen.- el rubio comentó con voz simple y Harry sintió que se le salían los ojos. –Dicen que comer mariscos es afrodisíaco y que tiene muchas cualidades que casi todas son pura sugestión, pero metabolizar un almuerzo o una cena de mariscos antes del sexo, genera un regusto un poco desagradable.- sonrió con gesto inocente.

-Comprenderás que nadie aquí ha hecho una cata de semen…- se quejó Weasley, como el hombre constreñido que Draco se imaginaba que era.

-¡Ah!… yo lo entiendo, una vez me pegue un trago y-

-¡No!, por Merlín Demelza, nadie quiere saber tu anecdotario sexual… ¡gracias!-

-¡Tengo pareja!, ¡son cosas que pasan!- gritó la mujer. -¿Qué? ¿Hermione no te la ha chupado alguna vez?-

-¡Mierda!, ¡cállate, mujer!- el pelirrojo se giró en los talones, mirando la pared nerviosamente. Ya decía Draco: constreñido.

-Esa estuvo buena.- rio Finnigan.

-Déjame escuchar, entonces.- bufó, mirando al rubio nuevamente. -¿Cómo hago para conseguir una para mí o para mí novio? ¿Dónde, cómo y cuánto cuesta?-

-Antes que nada,- dijo el rubio, mirando al pelirrojo, -el sexo y la sexualidad son algo absolutamente natural, que se vive todos los días. No hay nada de malo, extraño o prohibitivo en ello. No es sólo reproductivo, obviamente… el sexo complementa la vida y la hace más placentera. Ayuda a ser, en plenitud.-

-Ya… No puede ser que le vayan a creer que un té hace milagros en el sexo.- esta vez fue Travers quien hablaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. No lucía tan indignado como Weasley, pero parecía incrédulo, con su ceja alzada.

-Yo puedo dar fe de ello.- Cobbs asintió, dándole un trago a su café. –Es bastante efectivo.- Draco miró al hombre y volvió a hablar, con ojos grandes y aplicando todo el convencimiento posible.

-No hablo de una poción o algo mágico, incluso los muggles saben sobre sus cualidades no sólo aromáticas sino para dolencias físicas. Si nos remitimos a la historia, las tisanas ya se utilizaban en la India antes de la Era Cristiana y una de las obligaciones de las mujeres _Vedas_ era saber sobre este tipo de arte.-

-¿Qué son las mujeres _veda_?- preguntó otra vez la mujer.

-El _Veda_ es la religión previa al Hinduismo actual, como una proto-religión. El _Rig Veda_ es uno de sus textos sagrados, así como el _Maharabata_ o el _Kamasutra_ , que todo el mundo conoce.- agregó. –De hecho hay antecedentes que demuestran que las tisanas son mencionadas y aparecen ilustradas en el _Kamasutra_.-

-El mejor libro de oriente…- murmuró Finnigan, pero más para sí que para los demás. -¿Esto de las tisanas y todas esas cosas las aprendiste en India?- consultó, con tono más fuerte esta vez. La respuesta era obvia, pero Draco supuso que lo querían escuchar de su propia boca.

-Sí, casi todo.- no diría que todo, porque nunca fue un inculto y habían cosas que conocía por libro, antes de siquiera atravesar el medio oriente. "El conocimiento es poder", le había mencionado Lucius. Entonces escuchó la burlona voz de Warren Bones.

-¿Te volviste hindú, tipo _Hare Krishna_ o esos cultos orientales?-

-¿Qué? ¿ _Hare Krishna_?- Draco levantó ambas cejas. –No, yo… he adquirido algunas prácticas, pero no soy particularmente hinduista. Y de cualquier forma, preferiría no hablar de eso.-

-Es mejor que regresemos al trabajo.- de pronto escuchó a Potter y el rubio saltó algo sorprendido.

-Aw, yo quiero saber más sobre las tisanas…-

-Fuera del horario de trabajo, Demelza.-

-Oye, yo también estoy intrigado.- el irlandés miró a Malfoy con gesto interesado.

-Seamus.-

-Espera, quiero saber si esos té funcionan.- apuntilló.

-¿Tienes pareja?- Malfoy lo miró seriamente y con intensidad.

-No…-

-Las tisanas no son para simplemente ir follando por ahí.-

Harry tragó duro y lamió sus labios, dándose cuenta que la palabra "follar" en labios del rubio, comprendía todo un significado electrizante y lascivamente diferente. Sonaba más dulce, más tentador, más erótico, como una sucia palabra en boca de un inocente niño impoluto. Malfoy siempre le había parecido tan fino, tan relamido, que "follar" y "semen", parecían ideas demasiado pecaminosas para asociarlas con él.

Cosas demasiado terrenales…

-¡Yo tengo pareja! ¿Cómo consigo una?- el moreno pestañeo, escuchando a la mujer, sintiéndose un poco atorado en ésta nueva idea de Malfoy y en el temblor que le provocaba.

-Las tisanas no son algo que deba venderse. Yo te hago una, no te preocupes.- asintió Draco.

-¿Tranquila ya?- la miró Travers.

-Sep.- y la chica volvió a sentarse cómodamente en su silla.

-¿Qué?, ¿se la darás como un regalo de compañeros y nada más?- se burló Bones. -¿De buen samaritano?-

-Ya lo dije, no se debe obtener bienes materiales de conocimiento de éste tipo.-

-¿Qué tipo?- insistió el hombre.

-De conocimiento ligado a la religión o lo espiritual.- Draco lo miró con ojos serenos pero intensos, sin apartar la mirada. No lo estaba retando o haciendo gala de su fuerza de voluntad, allí había algo mucho más serio e importante que el simple orgullo o el deseo de demostrar algo. Harry frunció el ceño, sin poder leer dentro de esos ojos pálidos. ¿Por qué miraba a Warren?, ¿por qué los miraba a ellos?

-Entonces sí eres _Hare Krishna_ …- se rio y el rubio hizo una mueca adolorida. –Regresas revestido de la paz de Buda o lo que sea… y se supone que estás redimido y eres una buena persona.-

-Bones.- advirtió, pero Malfoy se resistió de mirar a Potter, a fijar sus ojos en él aunque sea un segundo.

-Sólo estoy preguntando…- se alzó de hombros, la voz de Warren mantenía el tono burlesco.

-Te daré una Finnigan…- el rubio miró al irlandés, sonriéndole de medio lado. –Te daré una tisana y ya me dirás que resultados tienes.-

Antes que Seamus pudiese responder algo, Malfoy regresó sus ojos a Bones y mantuvo la sonrisa de medio lado. Harry no vio sarcasmo o desafío en su gesto, ni siquiera jactancia o vanidad. …Y sus ojos en Warren, observándolo. Saber que antes, en Hogwarts, él había sido el foco de atención de Malfoy y ahora ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada… eso era… ese era el… el… ¿el problema? ¿No debería ser un alivio?

-Ya cállense y regresen al trabajo…- gruñó Harry, moviéndose hacia la pizarra. Fijó sus ojos en una lista de algo, pero su mente se negó a ver más que un montón de letras unidas, articuladas, ordenadas y fijadas sobre pergamino. Deslizando su dedo índice sobre la pizarra intento disimular su propia turbación. Todo su problema era Malfoy.

A pesar de la relativa distancia, el moreno pudo escuchar a Cobbs pedirle disculpas al rubio.

-No pasa nada. Así estoy perfectamente bien.- maldita su voz suave. Misteriosa. Secreta.

* * *

La reunión había finalmente terminado más tarde de lo normal. Potter y su inesperado mal humor, habían insistido en repasar cada uno de esos "cabos sueltos", como él los había comenzado a llamar. El tema de las chimeneas, las pociones, las residencias de cada uno de los detenidos, sus posesiones, incluso les había insistido a todos en revisar una vez más cada una de las pistas, hasta la condenada bicicleta. El hombre parecía haber comenzado a desesperar… otra vez.

Draco de verdad iba a comenzar a preocuparse por la salud mental del Griffindor. Y no era en tono de broma. Ciertamente era su trabajo, pero más parecía la pauta de su vida. Potter se había trasformado en una nebulosa, turbia, densa.

Deslizó sus ojos sobre su viejo escritorio en el lado antiguo del Cuartel de Aurores y el rubio pensó que, tal vez, su inconsciente ya había comenzado a maquinar alguna estrategia. Porque ahora que recibía la carta de su madre y leía su respuesta, ya no la consideraba como una propuesta tan arbitraria. Ni tan espontánea.

Suspiró y pensó en la mejor forma de proceder. Hacerlo lo suficientemente sutil y cauteloso para no ser desenmascarado por otra Slytherin, ni por otra Black.

-¿Carta de tú madre?- escuchó a Joe, en el escritorio contiguo. Ya no le sorprendía que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Draco asintió. -¿Alguna novedad?- negó. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Planifico.- le respondió, sacando su pequeña libreta de cuero negro y un bolígrafo. Allí, en las últimas hojas anotó un número de teléfono.

-¿Planificas…?-

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que en India la gente que es propensa a ciertas cualidades conductuales, se les dice que son manifestaciones de ciertas divinidades? ¿Cómo la bondad de _Brahma_ , la suerte y la belleza de _Laksmi_ o la sabiduría de _Sarastavi_?-

-Sí. Muy esotérico.-

-¿Y recuerdas que también te conté que _Ahsan_ creía que estaba poseído por _Kali_? Porque siempre andaba furioso, era agresivo con las palabras y siempre deseaba dañar, buscando y tocando la parte más sensible de las personas como un auténtico cabrón.-

-¿Sí?- medio sonrió.

-¿Sabes que _Kali_ simboliza la justicia violenta?-

-Ehr…- el hombre lo miró con ojos intensos. -¿Qué piensas hacer, Draco?-

-Ayudaré a Potter. Ustedes me lo pidieron y eso haré.-

-¿Cómo _Kali_? ¿Con la justicia violenta?-

-Sí.- dijo, cerrando su libreta y devolviéndola al interior de su túnica de auror.

-Draco…- murmuró, sin saber si sus palabras eran algo bueno o malo. –Recuerda que tú mismo me has dicho que las malas acciones se devuelven.-

-No he dicho que vaya a ser malo. De hecho voy a ser tan bueno, que él lamentará todas y cada una de sus palabras.- su compañero sólo lo miró fijamente, sin palabras. –No te preocupes.- comentó como si nada y sonrió con simplicidad. Entonces abrió uno de los cajones inferiores de su escritorio y comenzó a sacar los libros que recientemente había depositado allí. Esos que había trasladado, de nuevo, después del incidente con Potter. –Por ahora comenzaré llevándome mis cosas de regreso a mi nuevo casillero.-

-Si… bien.-

-Y dejaré que me importen tanto las cosas.- hizo una pila con los cinco libros de pociones, se miraron por sobre éstos. –Es difícil aceptar los consejos de otras personas. Es demasiada objetividad de tú parte para algo que tiene tantos sentimientos implicados, pero creo que tienes razón.-

-¿Vas a arriesgarte a hacerlo?-

-Sí.-

Joe sólo asintió, preparándose para una nueva mudanza. Mucho más definitiva esta vez.

* * *

Harry apretó los labios, suspirando por la nariz. Respirando profundamente, frente al saco de boxeo. Empuñando sus manos una vez más, volvió a golpear con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz. La bolsa se balanceó lacónicamente, como un triste peso muerto y él se sintió un poco identificado con el concepto. Percibió la presión sobre sus nudillos, la tensión en los músculos de sus brazos y de su espalda, como un adormecimiento y ligeros aguijonazos que se extendían por su cuerpo mientras aguantaba el esfuerzo de la combinación.

Jab. Jab. Uppercut. Jab. Jab. Uppercut. Jab. Jab. Uppercut.

Por un momento cerró los ojos, un poco adolorido, un poco cansado y en medio de una nueva serie de movimientos –como era de esperarse-, el último golpe dio fuera del saco. Respiró hondo nuevamente y apretó los labios otra vez. Justo como venía haciendo por más de una hora. Y en medio de esa ausencia de visión, de sus ojos cerrados y el resto de sus sentidos aguzados, escuchó el sonido de las pesas y de otros puños golpear la superficie de cuero de otros sacos. El sonido rítmico de pasos en torno a la bolsa de boxeo, el sonido de respiraciones agitadas. El sonido del ejercicio… Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse extenuado pero no era por el esfuerzo físico.

Para él, había una presencia mucho más obvia que sus dos amigos en los equipos cercanos; y esa manifestación lo atraía y llamaba su atención más que cualquier posible conversación con Ron o Seamus. Era tan extraño como desesperante y no era la primera vez que lo notaba. Quizás era por eso que se sentía tan tocado por todo lo que tuviese que ver con Malfoy. Sí, Malfoy otra vez. Porque percibía que la ostentación de su magia lo tocaba íntimamente, pero él por sí mismo, ni siquiera lo miraba.

¿Malfoy se daba cuenta al menos?

Como si fuese un gesto deliberado, la sensación de una energía tibia y acariciante, moviéndose a través de su piel expuesta. Avanzando por la superficie de sus brazos, por su cuello, por su rostro, por el escaso espacio de piel entre la cintura de su pantalón y el borde de su camiseta. Extendiéndose por su cuerpo, de la misma forma como la caricia de una pluma o la yema de un dedo. Tentativo e incitante.

Está allí, sobre su piel. Brisa. Movimiento ondulante. Calidez. Puede notarlo todo, claramente mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados. Mientras su piel tiembla y se resiente bajo la vibración de la magia, sus músculos se rebelan en contra de la actividad física. Empuña y afloja sus manos, pero no puede concentrarse en atinar su maldito puño.

Porque su cuerpo le dice "cierra los ojos" y entonces todo se hace mucho más claro y palpable. La magia se transforma en todo y no sabe si es la energía quien seduce a su cuerpo o es su cuerpo traicionero quien desea esas provocativas pulsaciones de magia. Ya ni siquiera puede estar seguro de lo que él mismo quiere o espera. No después de esa maldita conversación durante la reunión en la sala de conferencias, en donde Malfoy había dejado ver toda una "gama" de cualidades… apetecibles…

Harry apretó las manos y empuñó tan fuerte, tan intenso, que estaba seguro de estar marcando hasta los tríceps. Todos los putos músculos. Es que la ansiedad iracunda, el ferviente deseo violento de aporrear el saco de boxeo, parecía haber mutado hacia otro tipo de incitaciones, como si cambiase una frustración por otra.

Malfoy y el sexo. Con la misma boca con que antes llamaba a los mestizos "sangre sucia", ahora hablaba de intimidad, de sexo y semen, como si conversara sobre el tiempo. Hablando con tal normalidad y mencionando su condición de gay, cuando al propio Harry le había llevado tiempo aceptarlo para sí mismo y todavía más, admitirlo delante de sus amigos.

Y esa normalidad sólo puede significar una cosa: costumbre. ¿Malfoy llevaría mucho tiempo siendo gay? ¿Habrá tenido muchos novios? ¿Se habrá acostado con muchos hombres…? Tsk, siendo una especie de "amazonas-hindú" del sexo, eso resultaba casi obvio.

El moreno abrió los ojos y miró a la única persona situada en el suelo despejado del gimnasio. Malfoy. Haciendo otro de sus ejercicios bizarros. Quedándose estático como una piedra, mientras su magia atosiga todo el puto lugar y a él le dan ganas… de cosas impropias. ¡¿Por qué?!

Cosas que de pronto lo hacen desear follarse a Colin… después de días de no pensar en él, para nada. Y así como está pensando en quien se supone es su novio, bien podría ser cualquier otra persona. Aunque suene crudo y desleal. Pero se siente estresado y no hay mejor cura que un buen polvo. ¡Sólo un polvo!

Sólo frotarse contra alguien, sólo un poco de sudor, de algo dulce… hundirse dentro de él… sólo… Joder.

¡Es que…!, es que Harry no sabe qué tiene la maldita magia del rubio, qué mierda hace con ella que le provoca cosquillitas electrizantes a él y nada más que a él. Porque ya les ha preguntado a Ron y a Seamus, pero ellos no han sentido nada más que la sensación normal de la magia. Como si fuese una muestra de energía cualquiera, provocada por una persona cualquiera.

Entonces el moreno vuelve a girar su cabeza hacia el centro del gimnasio, cuando percibe un nuevo movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Malfoy baja esa hermosa pierna pálida y torneada y se levanta sobre sus dos pies, descansando del ejercicio que Harry ha podido identificar como el último de la serie. Lo ha visto tantas veces que ya podría dar un tiempo aproximado entre el cambio de una posición a otra. Cómo los músculos se tensan y fortalecen con la simple inmovilidad y su magia parece fluir con facilidad y armonía a su alrededor. Hay algo propiamente mágico, encantador, en todo eso.

Tal mágico como ese pantalón pescador, de tela ligera y hermosamente ajustado en sus caderas. Tan mágico como los fibrosos músculos de sus piernas, de su apretado y curveado culo, que era una golosina a los ojos. Tan maravilloso como la forma de sus deltoides o la fuerza de su largo, pálido y esbelto cuello… el muy hijo de puta.

Y así como parece seguir una rutina fija, camina hasta la esquina cercana a la puerta y saca de un bolso sus conocidos cubos de colores. Otra de esas prácticas que ha visto suficientes veces y que ya sabe lo que significa. Magia en torno suyo y sin varita. Malfoy luciendo sus renombradas capacidades, levitando sus estúpidos cuadraditos y siendo malditamente especial.

El moreno mira a sus compañeros con clara intención, abriendo sus ojos más de lo adecuado y haciendo gestos con la boca. Ambos miran y se ríen burlonamente en silencio. Esa risible desacreditación debería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero hay un "pero" y aún no sabe cuál es.

Desvía sus ojos del rubio y vuelve a empuñar las manos. Se recuerda mentalmente que no volverá a entrar al gimnasio mientras Malfoy esté en él. Se inclina levemente en posición de combate y descarga el primer jab en medio de la cuerina roja del saco, en menos de un segundo, lanza el segundo y termina con un gancho de derecha. Sigue el movimiento de hombros y caderas, al compás del balanceo moribundo del saco, hace una finta y comienza de nuevo.

"Si esto fuera suficiente", piensa.

Intenta mantener la constante a pesar de que percibe a Malfoy y su magia perturbando su ambiente, casi como si el aire burbujeara delante de su nariz. Engancha el jab izquierdo, luego el derecho, pero no alcanza a lanzar el uppercut y un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Respira hondo y suelta el gancho de izquierda. Tan fuerte como quisiera zurrarle a Malfoy, justo en ese momento. Se resiste a detenerse a pesar de advertir, casi como un crispamiento de músculos y nervios, otra de esas olas de energía tocar su cuerpo. Aprieta la boca porque no sabe que podría salir de ella y desliza sus ojos sobre la espalda del rubio. La frustración lo absorbe al verlo tan tranquilo y concentrado en lo suyo, mientras el jodido cuadradito naranjo se eleva en el aire.

En cambio él es incapaz de mantener una combinación de movimientos simples. Casi como si no pudiera caminar y masticar un chicle, al mismo tiempo.

-Sin varita.- escucha a Seamus y Harry gruñe.

-Sí y yo tenía los mismos cubitos de madera para jugar, cuando era niño.- se burló el pelirrojo, aunque su voz no sonaba tan sarcástica como el moreno esperaba. Era difícil competir contra algo como eso.

Harry deslizó su antebrazo izquierdo, secándose el sudor que resbalaba por su barbilla. Lamió sus labios y percibió la sal sobre su piel.

Los tres se habían detenido e incluso Cobbs, ubicado en las pesas junto a Seamus, se había sentado sólo a observar. Los ojos negros del hombre se encontraron con los suyos en algún momento, entre tanto cotilleo y espionaje. Harry supuso que el tipo le advertiría a Malfoy después, que lo miraban y hablaban sobre él. No era algo que le sonara bien.

Pero entonces un peculiar cuadradito amarillo se eleva suavemente desde la espalda del rubio y los cuatro se quedan con la mirada –tal vez hipnotizada- sobre él. La pequeña figura de madera avanzó por el aire hasta ubicarse convenientemente delante de Malfoy, siguiendo un patrón conocido, en una hilera definida y ordenada. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, erizándole el vello de la nuca. Apretó los labios cuando vio elevarse otra de las piezas y luego otra… sus ojos volvieron a quedar fijos, esta vez sobre ese cubo azul, moviéndose ligero y fluido por el aire.

El ambiente era como placentero terciopelo.

-Sirve para controlar la magia.- de pronto escuchan al hombre negro. ¿Sería tan evidente su curiosidad?

-¿Otra de esas cosas que aprendió en India?- preguntó Seamus.

-Como una caja de sorpresas, ¿no?- medio rio Cobbs.

-¿Siempre se siente así?- inquirió Harry esta vez. Su boca simplemente se había movido por sí sola, siendo absolutamente consciente que el vello de sus brazos y piernas se había erizado bajo la caricia de la magia.

-¿Cómo "así"?-

-Suave…- tragó duro. Su boca se contuvo de pronunciar un "agradable".

-Sí.- escuchó más cerca suyo. El girar el rostro, vio al compañero de Malfoy junto a ellos. Cobbs le sonrió como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería. –A veces es "así".-

Los cuatro miraron como el cubo violeta en lugar de elevarse por el aire, se arrastraba perezosamente por el suelo de madera. Y mientras Malfoy suspiraba profundamente, Harry pudo darse cuenta que si bien su magia seguía pareciéndole atractiva y sensual, ya no era tan placentera como hace segundos… o eso creía. Y eso era extraño. ¿Cómo la magia podía ser más o menos agradable, de un segundo a otro? No sabía si era casualidad, sugestión o de alguna forma, deliberado.

El moreno se mantuvo sobre esa línea de pensamientos, hasta que vio cómo cubo blanco apenas se movía unos centímetros por el suelo, pesado y difícil. Como un lastre arrastrado por la fluidez de un torrente de agua.

Cuando Malfoy por fin abrió los ojos, los cuatro seguían observándolo. Respiraba suavemente, su cuerpo parecía relajado y su mirada se había vuelto mansa, tranquila y evidentemente segura. Tal como si hubiese corrido una maratón hacia el aplomo, donde cada nuevo paso significaba un progreso hacia algún tipo de realización personal. ¿Todo eso gracias a posiciones ridículas y cubitos de madera?

Harry vio cómo el rubio guardaba sus cosas dentro de su pequeño bolso de cuero y mientras caminaba hacia la salida, conectaron sus miradas. Al moreno le sorprendió que Malfoy no pareciera sorprendido o molesto por semejante escrutinio, los cuatro de pie, reunidos para observarlo. Por el contrario, el moreno vio como simplemente se alistaba y secaba esa delgada y brillante capa de sudor que le daba esa magnífica apariencia a piel húmeda, piel caliente… piel estremecida…

Pero entonces se acercó a ellos.

-Casi lo olvidaba, Finnigan.- lo escuchó pronunciar con voz placentera, mientras Harry lamía sus labios, apreciando el rubor en las pálidas mejillas y el sudor de su cuello. -¿Todavía quieres la tisana?-

-Por supuesto.- respondió él.

-Bien, necesito mirarte un momento. Observar tú magia.-

-¿Observarla? ¿Quieres que haga algún hechizo?- Seamus frunció el ceño.

-Sólo mantente quieto. Draco mira… algo así como el "aura", pero realmente es la expresión de la magia en torno al cuerpo.- comentó Cobbs. El moreno escuchó cómo decía su nombre de pila y no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Por un momento le recordó a ese chico de piel negra, que también había estado en Slytherin.

-¿Así que el aura?- rio su compañero, evidentemente incrédulo. –Bien… como digas. ¿Alguna posición específica?-

-No, sólo quédate quieto.- respondió el rubio, aún relajado y sereno. Ajeno a toda burla o provocación.

Seamus obedientemente se quedó inmóvil mirando al rubio, mientras Malfoy entrecerraba los ojos y lo observaba de arriba abajo. Atentamente y en completo silencio, como si esperara que algo hiciera acto de presencia, de un momento a otro.

Harry aprovechó el tiempo de mirarlo a él. Malfoy y el sexo.

* * *

Continuará =)

Lo único que puedo decir, es que me encanta cuando Draco es tan liberal, tan suelto de lengua, tan lleno de capacidades inimaginables y tan perfecto, que da envidia. Es como una bocanada de aire fresco, que incluso yo quisiera tener.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	14. Sarasvati IV

Lo lamento por quienes leen por Slasheaven, pero desde la semana pasada que no me deja entrar, así que sólo estoy actualizando aquí. Por fortuna **DarySnape** ha podido seguir la historia hasta acá =D

Agradecimientos a quienes continúan dejando sus lindos comentarios: **Gama90** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Sinideas** , **CuquiLuna3** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Murtilla** , **Nikki** , **DarySnape, AnataYume** y **Nekoconeco56**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer! =D

* * *

Capítulo 13: Sarasvati IV

- _Svadhisthana_ ,- escucharon y todos hicieron cara de circunstancias, -completamente naranjo.-

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Han sido muchas parejas?, ¿o han sido realmente pocas?- continuó el rubio, Seamus frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?- Malfoy suspiró.

-Para el Hinduismo el cuerpo está compuesto por una serie de puntos energéticos, llamados comúnmente como _chakras_. Mientras que para los muggles es una creencia más del tipo metafísico, en el mundo mágico es consistente porque tiene relación con los canales de la magia. Cada persona tiene un punto o _chakra_ dominante, el que expresa las fortalezas y las debilidades.-

-¿Bien…?-

-Tú magia tiene una tonalidad naranja. Eso es el _Svadhisthana_ , el segundo _chakra_.- Seamus suspiró largamente y entonces habló.

-¿Sabes que te escuchas ridículo?- Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la brusquedad de la pregunta y aún más por la media sonrisa del rubio. Malfoy le había mantenido la mirada al trigueño y simplemente le había respondido.

-Lo sé, no por nada me llevó más de ocho años comprender y darle valor a creencias ajenas.- comentó, sin una pizca de sarcasmo o reproche. Siendo asombrosamente sincero y comunicativo. -¿India? ¿Qué hay de similar entre India e Inglaterra? ¿Qué habría allí que pudiera interesarme?- Malfoy se alzó de hombros y miró a Seamus, misteriosamente. –Más de lo que se puede creer.-

-De verdad que no lo entiendo.- le respondió el irlandés. –Y eres tan bizarro…-

-Tómatelo con calma.-

Malfoy mencionó, alzándose de hombros y manteniendo los ojos sobre el trigueño. Harry estaba comenzando a creer que el ser ignorado por Malfoy, podía llegar a ser algo especialmente molesto. Esas miradas, esos ojos fijos e inclementes eran… recordaba esas miradas, sentados ambos en sus mesas, en lados opuestos del Gran Comedor. En aquellos tiempos, en aquellas veces, esos ojos no miraban a Finnigan.

-Quizás esté lista para el sábado.-

-Bien.- Harry miró a Seamus, el muy canalla no se podía aguantar la sonrisa en la cara. Seguramente ya estaba fantaseando en los ridículos milagros que esperaba obtener de un tonto té de hierbas.

-Bien.- repitió el rubio. –Nos vemos.-

-Me voy contigo.-

Malfoy asintió y luego salió del gimnasio, Cobbs lo siguió segundos después.

-¿Realmente te vas a tomar su menjunje?- preguntó el pelirrojo, escandalizado.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Hola? ¿Veneno?- bufó.

-No seas ridículo, Ron. ¿Crees que me va a dar veneno, cuando todo el mundo sabe que él lo va a preparar?- Seamus le dio un zape. –Además se está jugando su palabra.-

-Sí crees que va a funcionar. No puedo creer que realmente pienses que va a funcionar, lo que sea que te dé.- dijo el moreno y era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-¿Lo viste? Magia sin varita, Harry. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un té estimulante, en comparación?-

Para su infortunio, el moreno tuvo que aceptar sus suposiciones.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Seamus y Ron seguían los movimientos de Cobbs, terminado el show y el fisgoneo sobre Malfoy, Harry se puso nervioso. Si todos daban por terminado el ejercicio y salían ahora, eso sólo podía significar que se encontrarían nuevamente en los vestidores.

Esperen. Hasta el momento no le había tocado compartir ducha o desnudes con el rubio…

* * *

Draco pasó el resto de la tarde en el laboratorio, saliendo sólo un momento a la hora del té. Se mantuvo en la revisión del nuevo paquete de pociones que había llegado, observando las características del pergamino, los rastros de magia, su posible procedencia y la influencia de alguna sustancia en él, del mismo modo como había hecho con la fibra de mandrágora e incluso con algunos objetos dentro del bolso de Keane. Estuvo al pendiente, poniendo en orden sus ideas sobre las nuevas pruebas que tenía a mano, sobre el mapa que estaba construyendo y luego, cuando regresó al Ministerio… sobre el conveniente encuentro que se había llevado a cabo en una cafetería muggle, a media tarde.

Sonrió pensando en los resultados de la velada. Y si debía recordar algo de esa reunión, era la completa observación a la que había sido sometido y la forma en cómo la mujer parecía analizar sus posibles intenciones.

Presentarse como un sobrino olvidado y como el mediador entre dos hermanas que se habían ignorado y ahora deseaban hacer las paces, era su mejor coartada. Y verdadera después de todo. Draco no había dudado en mostrarle una de las cartas de su madre, para que leyera de su puño y letra, su curiosidad por los restos de la casi extinta familia Black y su alguna vez querida hermana Andrómeda. Que la mujer pudiese leer otros temas más personales dentro de la carta, parecía ser un riesgo esperado y tal vez, apreciado.

Ambos tenían… mejor dicho, sufrían de "particularidades" que los convertían en focos de prejuicio, especialmente en lo referente a sus apellidos, parentelas, oscuros contactos y eso le daba a entender al rubio, que esa primera reunión sería fundamentalmente sobre ceder. Dejarse ver, examinar y ser tan transparente como le fuese posible.

Después de diez años en el "exilio", todos parecían curiosos por saber en qué se había convertido. Potter y su jauría de sabuesos fisgones, no eran los únicos.

Draco recordó el momento del encuentro, cuando se había levantado caballerosamente apenas vio entrar a la mujer en el café. Se mantuvo firme en su posición junto a la mesa, aguantando el escalofrío mientras la observaba acercarse. El caminar elegante y destemplado, los hombros cuadrados y los ojos fijos en el objetivo, no fueron escusa suficiente para quitar de la mente del rubio una cualidad mucho más sombría.

Su madre le había advertido sobre su parecido con Bellatrix, pero a pesar de haberse preparado nunca creyó que le causaría tal impresión.

Es que aún ahora, le provocaba un escalofrío. Draco suspiró, mientras revisaba las últimas anotaciones en su libreta.

-Me enteré de tú regreso cuando salió en los periódicos, hace un año.- le había dicho ella. Tan elegante y compuesta como su madre. Haciendo girar la cucharilla del café entre sus dedos pálidos y delgados. Toda ella era una vigilante serenidad. –Pasados los primeros meses, supuse que ya no sabría de ti, pero aquí estás.- Draco sabía que había un implícito "¿por qué?".

-Los primeros meses fueron un poco complicados. Poner en orden mi situación con el Ministerio, intentar que me acepte el Departamento de Aurores, que alguna División acepte a un Malfoy…-

-Sí, supe que no te dejaron en muy buena posición.- y era obvio que había sido Potter el pajarito cantor. –En una División llena de viejos.-

-Algo así.- medio rio. Algunos sí lo eran. –Pero McGowan, mi jefe de División, resultó ser un hombre a quien le interesan los resultados, no los individuos. Así que no puedo quejarme.-

-Afortunado de tú parte.-

-Mucho.- asintió. Era verdad después de todo. –Hasta el momento no me he metido en problemas.- se alzó de hombros, haciendo la vista gorda de los ojos analíticos de Andrómeda. Seguramente la mujer estaba cotejando sus palabras con la versión del moreno. –Y bueno, hasta hace algunas semanas… ahora que estoy completamente asentado, le he insistido a mi madre sobre verla. Ella ya me había hablado sobre usted, no sólo recientemente. Me había hablado de "una hermana", aunque no podía decir su nombre estando Lucius o Bellatrix presentes.-

-¿Ella te habló de mí, antes de la guerra?-

Andrómeda había preguntado y Draco sabía que debía propiciar algún tipo de interés nostálgico, la idea de no haber sido olvidada a pesar de que su propia familia la había desheredado y borrado del árbol familiar. De que alguien la había mantenido en su mente, a pesar de haberse convertido en un nombre prohibido. El recuerdo. La posteridad. Debía sembrar la añoranza en su corazón, aún más ahora que Draco sabía, la mujer no tenía más familia que Potter y su nieto. El hijo de su fallecida prima Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin.

-Bueno, no me habló de usted hasta que senté cabeza, obviamente.- sonrió con algo de vergüenza. –Mientras Lucius fue el centro de nuestras vidas y yo no supe diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo… mientras yo no me di cuenta de ciertas cosas, madre no tomó riesgos.-

-Claro.-

-Pero últimamente si hemos hablado sobre usted. Llevo insistiéndole semanas desde que regrese a Inglaterra para verla, pero sabe que Narcisa puede ser una mujer orgullosa, por eso me lanzó a mí por delante.- hizo un gesto irónico y entonces había sacado la carta. La carta. Esa que le había llegado ese mismo día y cuyo contenido él ya conocía de antemano, porque eran líneas que él mismo le había pedido a su madre que escribiera. –Mi madre no me agradecerá esto, pero… supongo que tiene miedo de cómo sería recibida aquí, por usted, por la única familia que le queda, a pesar de que le dio la espalda y debido a quién apoyamos durante la guerra.- intentó un carraspeo nervioso antes de seguir. -Bueno, ahí lo dice: "Podrías acercarte y saber cómo está".-

Andrómeda mantuvo los ojos sobre el pliego de pergamino y únicamente soltó un "Uhm", después de mucho tiempo. Draco respetó el silencio de su lectura, hasta que la mujer se dio por satisfecha, entonces ella volvió a enrollar el mensaje y se lo devolvió.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?-

-Cerdeña. Viviendo un romance con Cagliari.-

Draco se alzó de hombros y ella por fin soltó una risa. Nada muy extenso, ni muy marcado, pero al rubio le pareció mucho más espontánea y sincera, más que las sonrisas compuestas y retraídas, que le había dedicado hasta ahora.

Ahí estaba su enganche.

-¿Qué haces?- Draco saltó.

Girando el rostro, observó a Neville justo a su lado. Lo miraba con ojos curiosos, mientras sostenía una bandeja de muestras en sus manos. Con todo y el sonido tintineante del metal, el rubio ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.

-Estoy siendo bueno.- le sonrió con gesto inocente. No le diría al trigueño que pensaba ajusticiar a Potter, convertido en una Diosa hindú, de naturaleza violenta y que gusta adornar su cuello con collares de cabezas de hombres.

-¿En serio?- el rubio rio aún más, el pobre Longbottom ostentaba un gesto de absoluta duda.

-Por cierto, la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Audrey. Tú irás conmigo.-

-¿Audrey? ¿La prometida de Cobbs?- Draco asintió. -¿Y qué voy a hacer yo? Apenas y lo conozco a él.-

-Serás mi acompañante, obviamente.- y como si con eso lo fuera a convencer, concluyó. -Seguro irán algunas de sus amigas del trabajo.-

-Draco, si voy como tú acompañante pensarán que soy gay… "obviamente".- remedó.

-Te fijas en detalles. Ya sabes, la próxima semana.- le advirtió con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando regresó a su departamento caminó directamente hasta la cocina. En India, obligado a preparar su propia comida, se había tenido que engañar a sí mismo pensando que no se estaba comportando como un elfo doméstico, ni estaba realizando tareas degradantes, sino que simplemente era otra forma de fabricar "pociones". Pociones comestibles. Eso sonaba mucho mejor.

El complejo arte de realizar una sopa de yuca. Veinte mil formas de preparar tripas de cabra y que no lo parezcan. Ya más tarde se hizo experto en preparar varios tipos de _Dahl_ , la textura perfecta del _Chapati_ y todas las formas posibles de utilizar _Garam masala_.

Más tarde se daría cuenta que saber sobre esos menesteres más "ordinarios" le ayudarían –increíblemente- con sus estudios en Pociones rituales, para su estancia en el Templo de _Devi Jagadambi_ , para vivir de forma independiente y para su conocimiento sobre tisanas, claro. El motivo que ahora lo llevaba frente al fuego de la hornilla, con una pequeña olla entre manos y un montón de hierbajos sobre su encimera.

No. Hacer una infusión para Finnigan no era algo que lamentara. De hecho era una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos esos cretinos de lo que era capaz, habilidades de auror o no. El ser humano gustaba del sexo, el hombre sobre todo y lo que Draco tenía en su cabeza era conocimiento envidiable, auténticamente poderoso. Podría otorgarle oportunidades, favores, consideraciones. Era tan fácil como decir que el sexo vende, siempre ha vendido y siempre venderá.

¿Era o no una excelente oportunidad?

Ahora era Finnigan, ¿quién vendría después? ¿El constreñido de Weasley? ¿El desquiciado compendio de estrés que era Potter?

Draco sacó un yogurt del refrigerador y comió, mientras veía el agua hervir. Si quería una reacción que fuera notoria, algo que ni siquiera el lado más testarudo de Finnigan pudiese negar, entonces tendría que utilizar algo fuerte. Algo que le provocara excitación. Algo que fuera intenso y placentero. Algo que se sintiera como una explosión de embriagante lujuria, de seguridad, de sex-appeal. Algo que hiciera a ese irlandés irresistible.

-Quien me escuchara intentado hacer a un Griffindor irresistible.- no pudo evitar soltar una risa incrédula, entonces se recordó lo importante. – _Svadhisthana_ , el _chakra_ de la emotividad y la sexualidad. Sus aromas afines son la bergamota, la vainilla y la almendra amarga.- dijo, rebuscando entre sus bolsas de flores, hojas secas, pequeños trozos de madera, semillas y aceites esenciales.

De las tres fragancias asociadas al segundo _chakra_ , el rubio se decidió por hacer una tisana con una base de bergamota. La más adecuada de las tres, dado el propósito que lo convocaba. Y aunque ya no necesitaba examinar el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había en la bolsa y que él mismo había dejado ahí a modo de recordatorio de sus propiedades, de igual forma leyó. Tal vez necesitaba asegurarse de que todo saliera como lo necesitaba. Como lo tenía planeado.

-Su acción refrescante ayuda a calmar la rabia y la frustración.- seguro que le servía a Potter. A Wasley. Y a Bones. Ya que estamos, a toda la División 3. -La bergamota es útil para el dolor; la naturaleza reactivadora de ésta fragancia hace a quien la consume receptivo a la alegría y al amor.-

Que sí, se estaba transformando en el hada de la felicidad, repartiendo alegrías y bienestar.

Abrió la bolsa y tomó un puñado de hojas, con pequeñas flores amarillas y depositó todo dentro del agua. Revolvió un poco con una cuchara de madera y dejó que el agua hiciera lo suyo. Entonces deslizó sus ojos sobre la encimera y su segunda opción fue rápidamente la Nuez moscada, ya que siendo un ingrediente cálido, era conocido por ser estimulante, por producir euforia y por ser reconfortante para los que se encuentran física y emocionalmente aislados. Si había que ser justos, para Draco era un ingrediente de gran valor, a pesar de no ser una de las fragancias más asombrosas. Por el contrario, era un poco tosca e intensa, hostigante a veces. Así como lo eran las personas, quizás.

Como lo fue él en algún momento de su vida. Lejos de toda vanidad, Draco ahora prefería pensar que era más como el _Ilang Ilang_ , la llamada "flor de flores". Algo así como un fragante jazmín, pero más sensual y exótico. Reputado afrodisíaco, era la flor del lecho nupcial. Era una lástima no tener con quien usar un aroma tan íntimo y apasionado como ese.

Sin sentir demasiada pena realmente, el rubio observó cómo el agua dentro de la olla comenzaba a zumbar. El agua bullía, moviendo ligeramente las ramas de bergamota y el tostado polvo de la nuez, tiñéndose todo de un suave café. Se mantuvo atento permitiendo que hirviera el tiempo necesario, para luego desaguarlo por un colador y dejar el líquido macerando sobre la mesa junto a la ventana del salón. Se enfriaría lentamente, aromatizando todo el ambiente a su alrededor. Reposaría toda la noche y entonces despertaría con el cálido, brillante y rejuvenecedor contacto del amanecer. Una vieja costumbre India, ligada a _Surya_ el Dios sol.

Observó la hora y se hizo una nota mental, al día siguiente tendría que hacer hervir otra vez la infusión sin terminar, para finalmente poner la nota netamente floral. Añadir la fragancia dulce, aquella que equilibraría los aromas y los sabores de los otros dos ingredientes. No debió pensarlo demasiado para decidirse por las flores de granada, tan naranjas e intensas como lo era el aura del irlandés.

Hizo a un lado el paquete de flores y entonces se fue a tomar un baño. En el camino proyectó todos esos posibles beneficios.

* * *

Jueves, 1:32 am.

Se mantuvo rígido sobre su silla, a un lado de la ventana. Observando atentamente el oscuro callejón y siendo muy consciente del ambiente que los rodeaba a ambos. Jugó ligeramente con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, no había mucho que registrar. Ya había visto antes los rostros que pululaban durante la noche entre los estrechos pasajes de Knockturn. Todos convenientemente investigados y limpios, había que decir. Knockturn no era siempre un antro de ilegalidad y perversión, aunque sí tenía lo suyo.

Joder. Ya sabía por qué todos estaban hasta las narices con esos turnos de vigilancia. ¡Sin novedad en el frente!

Lo único que lo mantenía alerta era la compañía de Bones, en el diván, junto a la otra ventana. Evidentemente no harían turnos, a penas y habían soportado su mutua presencia, ¡ni siquiera habían hablado! Así que Draco podía ir prescindiendo de dormir o descansar en algún minuto. Así es como se jodían y terminaban destrozados los aurores del Ministerio Inglés, por ser unos malditos egoístas, poco cooperadores.

Respiró profundo, sin hacer mucho ruido. Miró la calle y recordó que Joe debía estar con Potter viendo esas chimeneas, en ese preciso momento. Ojalá y hubiera alguna noticia a la mañana siguiente.

La idea de que Robards siguiera llamando especialistas para ayudar en el caso, no le era para nada atractivo. Más "intrusos" no aportarían para nada a la magullada seguridad de la División, ni al orgullo de Potter. ¿Debería "aplicarse" más? Pero, ¿qué significaba eso? Ya estaba haciendo todo lo que podía.

¿Habría algo que no estaba viendo? ¿Algo que faltara para ordenar ese montón de piezas?

* * *

Viernes, 11:10 am.

Weasley estaba nervioso. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. El ceño fruncido, los suspiros, sus ojos desviándose continuamente hacia la entrada de la sala de reuniones. Esperando. Aprensivo. Definitivamente nervioso.

Draco no necesitó leer mucho más del hombre para darse cuenta de dos cosas: el pelirrojo no sabía nada sobre el disimulo y, respondiendo a la ausencia de Potter a esas horas de la mañana, Robards seguramente estaba hablando con él. He ahí su nerviosismo. Como un sabueso que huele la cercanía de la tormenta en el aire. Si era deliberada o no, la presión de Robards sobre la División, parecía que el viejo hombre no se daba cuenta que estaba provocando una verdadera catástrofe. Porque a pesar de que Draco envidiaba la fraternal relación de esos seis, aquello que los unía en lo bueno, también los unía en lo malo.

Así que el rubio suponía que ese debía ser el problema, porque ya había hablado con Joseph y no había ninguna información reciente sobre las chimeneas. Nada que justificara la ausencia del moreno y la alteración de Weasley.

-¿Cómo va el mapa?- le susurró el hombre negro, acercándose hasta él con una taza de café.

-Progresando.- también respondió en voz baja.

De alguna forma, el ambiente se había vuelto cauteloso. Todos hablaban en susurros, como si temieran perturbar el ánimo, de por sí inestable. Tal vez querían lucir tranquilos y espontáneos a la llegada del moreno. Cualquiera fuera el motivo, Draco guardó la compostura y se limitó a observar a su alrededor.

Mirar a Finnigan, con quien apenas intercambió un par de palabras. Mirar la inquietud de Weasley y la reserva de Robins. Mirar el silencio circunspecto de Bones y Travers, quienes al ser mayores al promedio de edad de la División, parecían guardar discreción en momentos como esos. ¿Preocupación o sensatez? Quizás la misma situación había sucedido demasiadas veces.

Siguieron esperando lo que pareció una eternidad, todos en torno a la enorme mesa de reuniones. A veces levantándose a tomar un café, dar un par de pasos antes de regresar a sus asientos. Moviendo sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos, agitando sus rodillas bajo la mesa. Simplemente esperando. La expectación estaba dibujada en cada rostro, gesto y respiración, incluso en el aire y las murallas de la sala… hasta que escucharon la puerta de entrada.

Draco sintió a Potter, antes de verlo cruzar la puerta de caoba. Entonces se reconvino de toda otra apreciación. Su presencia era como una enorme piedra siendo arrojada dentro de la habitación, presionando el espacio y golpeando los objetos a su paso.

Potter era el trueno retumbando en la noche lúgubre.

Harry avanzó rápidamente por la sala, deslizándose a largos pasos, hasta tomar asiento sin mirar a nadie en particular. De hecho no quería mirar, ni ser mirado por nadie. Lamió sus labios y movió los dedos de su mano izquierda, empuñando y relajando los músculos, con ansiedad. Sintiendo el borde de sus uñas doler en el interior de su palma. Sus nudillos volviéndose blancos, por momentos. Nada que no hubiese sentido antes.

Aguantó las palabras por dentro de sus dientes, sin saber si era para darle tiempo a que desapareciera ese desagradable nudo en la boca de su estómago, o porque temía vocalizar sus pensamientos. Tal vez temía al tono de su voz, ¿sería un gruñido impotente o un infantil lamento?

Dejó dos carpetas y un rollo de pergamino sobre la mesa, los observó hasta cansarse, mientras su mente recapitulaba la reunión con Robards. Seguramente ya todos se habrían dado cuenta del escenario que el hombre le había puesto delante. Harry pensó en qué cosas diría a sus subalternos. ¿Qué cosas les diría a sus amigos, pero que no dañara su moral como colegas? ¿Cómo podría desahogarse con ellos, si había un fuerte sentimiento de derrota en sus palabras?

Y eso que eran sus amigos… en cambio… Malfoy…

Malfoy. Harry no pudo evitarlo -como parecía no poder evitar nada que tuviera relación con él-, y su mirada se deslizó hacia el lado de la mesa donde usualmente se sentaba el rubio. Fijó sus ojos sobre él y se dio cuenta, para su horror, para su desesperación, de que sí, estaba siendo un negligente. Un ridículo intento de jefe. Un auténtico descuidado que no sabía ser un líder. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se estaba mostrando como un incompetente ante él. No necesitaba leerlo en su rostro para saber que era verdad, que eso era lo que el hombre estaba pensando.

Nunca se había sentido tan hundido como hasta ahora. Reducido.

Harry no sabía _Legeremancia_ como Malfoy, ni sabía sobre chimeneas como Cobbs. Y mañana en la noche le tocaba patrullar la zona oeste con el rubio. Joder. Joder.

"A estas alturas esperaba que ya tuvieras algo concreto, Potter", le había dicho Robards, repitiendo el mensaje con distintas palabras a lo largo de toda la maldita reunión. "¿Qué están haciendo Cobbs y Malfoy?" le preguntó el hombre y Harry sólo pudo decir que el primero estaba intentando abrir un canal a través de las chimeneas. Sin éxito aún.

En cuanto a Malfoy, el asunto era más complicado de explicar. Sabía que estaba trabajando en "algo" en el laboratorio junto a Neville. Había ayudado a Ron a atrapar a un distribuidor muggle y además, el rubio creía que los detenidos tenían un hechizo de censura. Sí, había dicho "creía", porque hasta ese instante realmente no estaba seguro. ¡No podía dar por sentadas cosas que ni siquiera él tenía seguridad!

No… hasta que salió de la reunión y un agente del Departamento de Aplicación de la Magia –por fin- le dio los resultados de los exámenes, que corroboraban todo. Justo después de la reunión. No antes. Él no podía tener esa maldita mala suerte.

Y como era de esperar, a ojos de Robards nada de lo mencionado era lo suficientemente concreto. Habían ampliado su número de detenidos y ahora tenían a un muggle entre manos, pero seguían tan inmovilizados como antes. Y de cualquier forma, ¿qué significaba que Malfoy trabajara en "algo"? Harry no quiso decirle que ellos apenas y habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Siendo que el rubio ni siquiera lo miraba.

Sólo necesitó ver la mirada que le dedicaba el Jefe de Aurores y un par de palabras que encerraban muchos significados, para que él comenzara a cuestionarse nuevamente. ¿Estaba siendo un buen jefe? ¿Estaba encaminando a sus compañeros o sólo los estaba arrastrando hacia el estancamiento?

Ron no le decía nada y Seamus sólo intentaba que él mantuviera la calma. Demelza, Bones y Travers simplemente lo seguían, ciegamente, incuestionables y leales, pero sin preguntarse si era la dirección correcta, si era la velocidad adecuada. Sin más quejas que el tedio y el cansancio de la jornada. No había productividad en eso. No había ayuda.

Y estaba seguro que ni Malfoy, ni Cobbs discutirían sobre su liderazgo. No cuando eran unos extraños, unos meros allegados.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir defendiéndose como gato de espaldas, cada vez que Robards lo llamara para informarse… hasta que solucionaran el caso? ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevaría? ¡Oh, Merlín bendito!

Miró en torno a la enorme mesa y deseó no estar ahí. Evitarse ese engorroso momento. Poder negarse a los ojos de sus compañeros, atentos a lo que saliera de su boca, a lo que se reflejara en su rostro. Por un instante, Harry extrañó con demasiada fuerza sólo estar tendido sobre su cama y poder desayunar agradablemente.

Ya no quería estar ahí. No quería tener que ser el jefe… ni auror. No quería ser el espectáculo. El hazmerreír.

No quería estar ahí. No quería.

Ni quería a Malfoy ahí…

Ese Malfoy que sabe _Legeremancia_ , que sabe hacer magia sin varita. Ese que a pesar de su mierda Hindú, sus cubos, sus infusiones y su estúpida sabiduría oriental, descubrió lo del hechizo. Ese que se mueve con aplomo y parece ser más listo y capaz que él. No. El moreno no quería sus plateados ojos sobre sí, escudriñando, elucubrando. ¿Que se dé cuenta que Harry Potter realmente es un incompetente? ¿Que tenga pensamientos de menosprecio? ¡Rebajamiento! ¡Desestimación! ¡No!

¡No! Porque el moreno sabe que esas ideas resbalarán por la mente del rubio, si es que no lo han hecho ya. Restregándole su ineficacia. Su ineptitud.

Fue un inexperto contra Voldemort y por su culpa no sólo había muerto su padrino, sino mucha gente más. Siendo el líder de su División también era un inexperto, pero ésta vez su culpa era la apatía. La desmoralización. La decepción. Era un fastidio que se estaba volviendo eterno.

Joder. No quería estar ahí. No quería a Malfoy ahí, como un maldito recuerdo, como si estuviera en una jodida competencia. Estaba tan bien sin ese maldito hijo de puta, ¿por qué tenía que regresar? ¿Por qué?

Desagradable incordio.

-¿Entonces…?- escuchó. Sus amigos nunca le preguntaban directamente sobre sus reuniones con Robards, sólo hacían esas insinuaciones como si no les importara de verdad. Con una espontaneidad tan artificial, que daba lastima.

-Tengo los resultados del Departamento de la Correcta Aplicación de la Magia. Me los entregaron después de hablar con Robards.- sólo apretó la mandíbula, sin querer mirar al rubio de nuevo y sin desear hablar sobre la reunión previa. Deslizó el pliego de pergamino hacia el centro de la mesa, Seamus fue el primero en tomarlo. –Corroboraron la información. Tanto Sr. Dilmore, Squib y Nimbus muestran la presencia de un encantamiento de censura. Con Nimbus se encontraron con el mismo patrón, pero con Brahms no pudieron identificar nada.-

-¿Qué hay del muggle?- escuchó a Bones.

-Podría extender una orden, pero ya sabemos lo que tiene…- casi podía imaginarse la maldita sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio.

-Bien, sabemos que tienen un encantamiento de censura, pero ¿dice algo que sea de utilidad?- Warren preguntó de nuevo.

Harry se mantuvo en un apático silencio, sólo haciendo un burdo movimiento de cabeza, indicó hacia el irlandés. No le preguntaran a él, allí estaba el maldito documento.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…- Seamus alzó ambas cejas con gesto sorprendido e indicó hacia el final del pergamino, sin levantar el rostro. –Al inicio se mencionan muchas tecnicismos y formalidades, pero escuchen aquí: "En conclusión, según las características visuales recogidas durante el examen _auscultāre_ , realizadas sobre los tres detenidos identificados como Elmer Sinclair, Mark Carlsson y Rowland Ellis y según lo establecido en los tratados sobre encantamientos mentales, el examen reconoce la anomalía según la clasificación 307, tipo P: Encantamiento de Censura (E.M. Cla307-tipP)".- entonces el irlandés levantó el rostro y los miró a todos, uno a uno, como si quisiera remarcar el importante descubrimiento a continuación. Prosiguió. –"La imagen obtenida (ver anexo2) y cotejada en los tres casos ya mencionados, se describe según el genérico como: figura textil, superior a los 5 acr. de extensión, disposición vertical, coloración azul…", etc. etc. como una muralla.- comentó rápidamente y siguió leyendo. -"Tales anomalías se distinguen por carecer de contra-hechizos estándares. Por el contrario la disolución el encantamiento está ligado y protegido por el autor del mismo, a éste concepto se le denomina Clave."- nuevo silencio y al momento de continuar, moduló lentamente y elevó el tono de voz. –"De acuerdo al examen realizado por la bruja especialista Talbot, el genérico del encantamiento de censura y las huellas mágicas adosadas a él, hacen suponer que la Clave para su disolución estaría ligada a un término oral. Una palabra, usualmente en número singular."-

Seamus levantó la cabeza nuevamente, aunque ya ni siquiera era necesario ese ridículo intento de suspenso. Sí. ¿No lo había aceptado ya? ¡Malfoy tenía razón en todo el asunto del encantamiento! Y para su maldita desesperación, se había enterado después de la reunión con el Jefe de Aurores. Después. Cuán meado de crup se puede estar para tener una suerte semejante.

-Una palabra…- jadeó Demelza. –Malfoy dijo que era una palabra.-

-Sí. Él lo dijo…- pronunció el moreno, en un susurro malicioso para sí mismo.

-"Se recuerda que este término oral, de acuerdo a la figura genérica identificada, correspondería a una única palabra y no a una oración o símil. Ésta puede abarcar cualquier significado, así como cualquier idioma, indistintamente de la comprensión del receptor del encantamiento". Excelente.- bufó Seamus, completamente centrado en el tema. –Puede ser cualquier maldita palabra. En fin. "En muchos de los casos, estos encantamientos de censura están combinados con encantamientos de modificación de la memoria (E.M. Cla185-tipO)".-

-Sigue leyendo, más abajo se menciona a Tamesis y Brahms.- gruñó Harry.

-"De acuerdo a los exámenes realizados, mientras Elmer Sinclair, Mark Carlsson y Rowland Ellis respondieron a los encantamientos aplicados por los magos y brujas especialistas del Departamentos de la Aplicación Correcta de la magia, el detenido identificado como Paul Celestino manifestó alteraciones a nivel mental que hicieron imposible llegar a una conclusión. A pesar de lo mencionado y de acuerdo a lo señalado por la bruja especialista Talbot, no se descartaría que el encantamiento presente en el antes señalado corresponda al ya identificado Encantamiento de Censura (E.M. Cla307-tipP). En el caso del detenido Simon Brahms, todo examen se vio detenido por una fuerte barrera de _Oclumancia_ ".-

-Eso hace innecesaria la orden para examinar a Keane.- comentó Ron, Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

-Malfoy ya lo hizo, así que, para qué…- bufó el moreno, apretando la mandíbula. Pero entonces escuchó las palabras del rubio y Harry, nunca en su prostituta vida de némesis, pensó que escucharía algo semejante salir de su inmunda boca.

-Y estábamos en lo correcto.-

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Malfoy, el rey de los logros egoístas, haciendo un cumplido?, ¿compartiendo la ganancia? ¿"Estábamos"? ¿Ese era algún intento de consuelo? ¿Un retorcido modo de reírse de él? Algo así como: "Sí, Potter, no hiciste nada pero compartiré contigo un poco de mi superioridad".

Malfoy era así, siempre había sido así. Siempre. Lo detestaba. ¡Lo detestaba!

¡No necesitaba de su "amabilidad" de cuarta! ¡Estaba harto de él!

-No trates de hacerte el humilde, Malfoy.- gruñó Harry. –No "estábamos" en nada, fuiste tú y únicamente tú quien descubrió lo del encantamiento y la maldita palabra… con todas esas malditas habilidades que te preocupas de andar luciendo por ahí. Después de todo, siempre te ha gustado ser el centro de atención.- no había mucho de reflexión en sus palabras, ni en sus actos. De un momento a otro, oscurecida la visión por la rabia, los celos, la impotencia, miró a Malfoy directamente a los ojos. –Nuestro especialista por fin hizo algo de provecho, ¿no?-

-Harry…-

-Por una vez que hagas algo relativamente bien.-

-Harry.- insistió Seamus, pero el moreno no tenía ojos, ni pensamiento para nada más que para el rubio al otro lado de la mesa. Y hundirlo, hacerlo sentir así como él mismo se sentía, era lo único que le interesaba en ese momento.

-Alardea todo lo que quieras, pero si de verdad quisieras ayudar en algo, deberías hacer lo que se te pidió que hicieras y encargarte de las malditas pociones. ¿Entiendes?-

-Ey, Harry, estamos un paso más cerca. No es necesario- ésta vez fue la mujer quien salió a la defensa, pero literalmente el moreno se burló de ella.

-¿Un paso más cerca?- Negó con la cabeza y atravesó los ojos pálidos del rubio con los suyos. -¿Has hecho algo con esas pociones?-

-Aún no tengo resultados.- dijo, sin querer reclamar o justificarse.

"Wow". Era en lo único que el rubio podía pensar, mientras miraba el rostro tenso del moreno. El ceño fruncido, la boca apretada en una línea dura. Las líneas de expresión estaban haciendo fiesta en su cara… ¡Joder, Potter, cómo te envejeces!

Draco más que molesto, estaba sorprendido por lo que veía. El bueno de Potter parecía necesitar desahogarse, desatar todo ese estrés y necesitaba un objeto de odio. Alguien que aceptara y lograra soportar los golpes. Y él estaba ahí, su enemigo de casi toda la vida. Una persona que le importaba lo suficientemente poco, como para castigarlo con su propia frustración. ¿Qué le importaba a él si el rubio salía lastimado? ¿Qué le importaba a Potter si dañaba su amor propio? Le era desagradable, así que… ¿qué importaba?

Desconcertado por lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, Draco mezcló muy íntimamente la rabia y una profunda lastima por el moreno. Como la lástima que se siente por un ignorante. ¿Un Dios muggle no decía, "ten lastima de él porque no sabe lo que hace"? Ahí lo tenía.

La presión sobre el hombre siempre había sido demasiada y al parecer, nunca nadie se había percatado del daño que vivía. De la perturbación. Un huérfano, niño sin infancia, criado bajo el drama de la persecución. Un hombre que parecía obligado a ser auror, conflictuado emocionalmente por su familia, por su pareja, por su trabajo. No quería imaginar qué más estaba mal en su vida. Y eso que era El Héroe, El Salvador… por cómo le iban las cosas, Draco estaba comenzando a pensar que estar del lado perdedor no era tan malo.

-¿Has hecho algo con esas pociones o sólo vas a ver a Neville?- escuchó nuevamente.

-Harry.- Seamus alzó las manos automáticamente en son de paz, pronunciando su nombre con tono de advertencia.

-Regodéate Malfoy, me importa una mierda…- respondió el moreno, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Intenso, penetrante, como una colisión hace mucho tiempo esperada. Draco no volvió a abrir la boca. -De cualquier forma no has hecho nada útil.-

Escupió las palabras y para varios en la sala fue un regreso a Hogwarts, diez años atrás. Harry se levantó con brusquedad, casi lanzando la silla a su espalda, ni siquiera tomó los pergaminos o las carpetas que había llevado con él y simplemente se encaminó a la salida.

-Esto se termina, hagan lo que quieran…- entonces salió dando un portazo.

-Mierda.- murmuró Travers. Seamus lo miró un segundo, inseguro sobre lo que debería decir. Luego se giró hacia Malfoy y Cobbs.

-Es Robards… es… es por Robards.- dijo el trigueño.

Draco sintió el exacto momento en que Joseph se giró a observarlo, agradeció que el hombre no le preguntara cómo estaba. No habría sabido qué responderle. ¿Enojado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Humillado? ¿Tocado? ¿Tocado como cuando lo había escuchado en el pasillo, cuando dijo que él era un desagradable y un incordio?

El rubio simplemente apretó los labios.

* * *

El ruido estaba retumbando en sus oídos, más fuerte de que lo recordaba. No sólo era la música o el barullo de la gente, las risas o los gritos alegres, había un ruido de fondo, que parecía estar sólo en su cabeza. Como el chicharreo de una televisión con estática.

La única diferencia es que en lugar de sentir una monótona pasividad, Harry sentía una enloquecedora ansiedad cosquillear su piel, recorrerle el cuerpo. Como si necesitara hacer algo, como si su cuerpo necesitara de algo. Sus manos se movían por si solas, agitando los dedos, tamborileándolos sobre la barra. Su pie derecho golpeteaba el suelo, aunque no se escuchara nada bajo el ensordecedor ruido de la música. Todo su cuerpo parecía temblar. Inquieto. Necesitado.

Era evidente que su cuerpo estaba impaciente… deseoso.

Sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó nuevamente en su ron cola. Esa noche de viernes, la disco lucía llena y alegre, como el paraíso de hombres gay que él había apreciado cuando era soltero. Aunque actualmente, a pesar de estar saliendo con Colin se sentía igual de soltero.

…Y era como una eternidad desde la última vez que había ido a una disco o bar gay, casi podía decir que lo extrañaba. Beber como un descosido, bailar con atractivos chicos anónimos, miradas insinuantes por sobre el borde de los vasos, sonrisas coquetas desde el otro lado de la barra, frotaciones al son de la música y en medio de la multitud.

Suspiró. Harry había estado intentando localizar a Colin desde que llegó a Grimmauld Place, por medios mágicos y muggles, pero nada había resultado. De alguna forma, el moreno supuso que si Colin no se sentía con ganas de contestarle, simplemente no lo haría. Casi se lo imaginaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, junto a la chimenea, ignorándolo. Haciendo oídos sordos mientras sentía las brasas chisporrotear. Sin importarle si él lo necesitaba.

No era difícil preguntarse por qué se sentía tan intranquilo.

Cuando un nuevo chico se acercó hasta él –ya era el tercero de la noche-, Harry prefirió considerarlo como un mensaje divino. Él estaba solo, caliente y eso sería algo de una sola noche. No iba a decir que no.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego se fueron a la pista. Bailaron apenas dos canciones. No hubo palabras, pero sí muchas miradas, muchos roces, mucho tocar. Mucha excitación. Y entonces marcharon hacia los baños.

Era sólo un polvo, no lo llevaría a su casa, ni gastaría más tiempo, ni más dinero de lo necesario.

Sólo un polvo.

* * *

Continuará =)

Otro capítulo donde vemos el lado malo de Harry, como si estuviera yendo cuesta abajo en todas las formas posibles… y por supuesto, está llegando a su límite. Sin importarle engañar a Colin y liberando su estrés por el caso, de la única forma que tiene: nuestro precioso rubio. Tal vez parezca reiterativo, pero es necesario que el moreno toque fondo y muestre su completa vulnerabilidad, para que Draco haga su magia =D

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	15. Sarasvati V

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aunque no he podido responder, palabra que los leo todos y me hacen muy feliz: **Sinideas** , **CuquiLuna3** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Erisikol** , **Kuroneko1490** , **DarySnape** , **Sther-asr** , **Nekoconeco56** y **Murtilla**.

Y como mencionó **Murtilla** en su comentario, **"El Método"** está dividido en 3 partes, siendo la primera " **Brahma"**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Sarasvati V

Sábado, 13:45.

Suspiró largamente y cerró un momento los ojos, el sonido metálico de los cubiertos, las bandejas y la loza, no eran del todo bienvenidos en su cabeza. Y no era porque el tono fuera insistentemente agudo, el problema era la densidad. Demasiado ruido, proveniente de demasiada gente. Era agobiante, si uno ponía la suficiente atención.

Harry intentó centrar su mente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Mirar no lo distraía de todo, pero tener la vista fija en su copa de jugo de calabaza, le ayudaba a pensar en algo más. ¿Pero había visión lo suficientemente poderosa, que llevara a sus pensamientos lejos de lo sucedido ayer?

No era tan fácil engañarse a sí mismo. La rabia lo había enceguecido, pero sabía muy bien lo que le había gruñido a Malfoy. Había bebido lo suficiente para embriagarse, pero aun así recordaba exactamente lo que había hecho en los baños de esa disco. Lo que le había hecho a Colin. De pronto todo estaba desastrosamente mal.

Había tenido sexo con un completo desconocido. Se había follado a un tipo la noche anterior, por simple calentura. ¡Había engañado a Colin! Es que… ayer le había parecido una idea tan buena. ¡Brillante, Potter! Después de todo Colin no tenía por qué enterarse, ¿cierto?

Si pudiese, Harry se habría reído de su estupidez. Qué jodida mierda. Podría calmar a su lengua, pero ¿podría calmar a su consciencia?

Volvió a respirar profundamente, sintiendo cómo algo se sentía realmente extraño dentro suyo. Ya se había tomado una poción contra la resaca y una poción energizante para enfrentar ese maldito día con ánimo suficiente, pero el moreno suponía que nada le evitaría el malestar emocional. La culpa aguijoneando dentro de su mente.

¿Cómo miraría a Colin, de nuevo a la cara?

Sus compañeros conversaban de cualquier cosa, mientras almorzaban en el comedor del Ministerio. Sobre Quidditch y el Departamento de Deportes. Sobre algo que apareció en El Profeta. Algo sobre unos zapatos. Nada importante, la verdad. Y todos lucían demasiado cautelosos y reservados, para ser normal.

¡Ah!, sí. Ayer se le habían arrancado las cabras al monte y había mandado a Malfoy a la mierda. ¡Excelente! ¡Glorioso! Casi podía imaginarse al rubio plantándole una carta de renuncia y a Robards dándole otro sermón. Si con sus discursos anteriores se había sentido tentado a marcharse a Tombuctú, con el que vendría… se lanzaba contra el Velo, a ver si se encontraba con Sirius del otro lado. ¡Ja! Es que era tan buen estratega. Tan buen mediador… ¡tan buen Griffindor! ¡Maravilloso líder!

Qué más podía hacer si no reír, para no echarse a llorar.

Pero, ¿qué mierda lo había poseído?, de pronto ya no se reconocía a sí mismo. Harry nunca había sido un exaltado, alguien que le anduviera tirando mierda a la gente. Era impulsivo, sí, pero no iba por ahí gruñendo insensateces sólo porque sí. Eso era algo que le quedaba más a Draco Malfoy, que a él. Pero, sorpresa-sorpresa… los papeles parecían haberse intercambiado y su propia lengua parecía más afilada, que la de cierto Slytherin.

De hecho, hasta el momento, Malfoy no había sido el desconsiderado y malhablado que él conocía. ¿Otra de esas transformaciones de secta oriental? ¿Diez años dibujando _mandalas_ lo habían reformado?

¡Oh!, esperen, esperen… quizás había sido el _Kamasutra_ , como ahora el tipo era un erudito del sexo. Y la guinda de la torta, el broche de oro: esa noche le tocaba patrullar la zona muggle con el rubio. Él y Malfoy disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Suspiró, sintiendo la mirada insistente de Ron sobre él. Estaba seguro que el pelirrojo en cualquier momento le exigiría una explicación. Harry apretó los labios y se decidió a no decir nada. Hace mucho tiempo que habían dejado Hogwarts, ya no estaba obligado a contarle todo a sus amigos. Quería un poco de control para él.

Sí, sentía culpa pero no quería compartirla ni con él, ni con los demás.

Se hizo le desentendido y continuó comiendo su pulpa de cerdo, con col morada y puré de papa. Intentó distraerse mirando al centenar de funcionarios del Ministerio, reunidos aquí y allá. Los de túnicas grises de administración, los de túnicas burdeos de secretaría. Los de túnicas naranjas de deportes, siempre haciendo barullo y luciendo su envidiable buen humor. En cambio los de túnicas violetas del Departamento de Misterios, tan silenciosos y taciturnos, eran apenas percibidos.

Harry se mantuvo desinteresado, hasta que vio a uno de los colegas de Colin entrar por la puerta. Era uno de los periodistas de El Profeta, que trabajaba en el Ministerio. El moreno levantó la cabeza, buscando a su novio con la mirada. Tal vez…sólo tal vez, él habría ido también.

Sin percatarse siquiera, todo su interés se vio interrumpido cuando una cabellera rubia se acercó hasta su mesa. Lo único que Harry supo es que su cuerpo se había puesto tieso de un momento a otro. Agarrotado. Casi como si le hubieran lanzado un balde con agua helada, una madrugada invernal, mientras él está en Groenlandia y comiendo granizado, ¡completamente desnudo!

Por muy cobarde que luciera, inclinó la cabeza y regreso sus ojos a su plato. Apreciando el maravilloso violeta de la col y la cremosidad del puré. ¡La esplendida imagen de las cosas banales!

Si Malfoy quería hablar con él, tendría que obligarlo. Tendría que hacer algo más que plantarse delante suyo. Tendría que mirarlo…

-Lo prometido.-

Harry escuchó y la voz del rubio se sentía más lejos de lo que él había esperado. Y el tono había sido normal, espontáneo, sin represalias. Había sido directo y sin objeciones, pronunciando un suave: "Lo prometido". ¿"Lo prometido"?

Pestañeó. ¿Malfoy no estaba molesto con él?

El moreno mantuvo los hombros tensos, mientras disimuladamente inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Hacia donde había escuchado la voz. En efecto, Malfoy estaba junto a su mesa, a un lado de Seamus, hablando con el irlandés… Harry frunció el ceño. No necesitó meditarlo mucho para saber de quién era la presencia que sentía a su lado. La BFF del rubio: Cobbs.

-¿Ya?- escuchó a Seamus. Otra que se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga de Malfoy. –Pensé que te tomarías tú tiempo.- de respuesta recibió un alzamiento de hombros.

-Lo único que te advierto es que te comportes como una persona responsable.-

-¿A grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidades?- alzó una ceja. –No es como si me fuera a transformar en Merlín…- tanto Seamus, como sus compañeros miraron la pequeña botella en sus manos. Era del tamaño de una cerveza de 335 cc. y dentro brillaba un hermoso liquido anaranjado. El trigueño quitó la tapa de corcho y olfateó, a los pocos segundos un dulce aroma llenó el aire. -¿De qué es? ¿Qué tiene?-

-Bergamota, nuez moscada y flor de granada.-

-¿Puedo verlo?- Demelza extendió sus brazos, con manos ansiosas. Para todos era visible que la chica era la más entusiasmada con ese asunto de las infusiones. –Wow… huele tan bien.- aspiró profundamente con la nariz cerca de la botella.

-¿Sólo con ese poco es suficiente?- John frunció ligeramente las cejas, aún parecía algo incrédulo. -¿Cómo se usa?-

-La botella tiene un encantamiento de ampliación. Debe tener unos cuatro litros.-

-¿Debo beberme cuatro litros de ese concentrado de azúcar?- arriscó la nariz. –Joder, no me digan si no huele como jarabe…-

-Si no lo quieres…- la mujer sonrió.

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Me lo bebo de una?- apuntó el trigueño rápidamente, quitándole la botella a la mujer.

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras, mientras sea periódicamente. Todos los días. Puede ser una taza después de cada comida o como reemplazo del té regular.- respondió el rubio.

-¿Y si yo quisiera ver resultados ahora?- cuestionó Seamus.

-Debes tener a lo menos día y medio, dos días tomándolo. Tú cuerpo debe asimilarlo primero, metabolizarlo y empaparse de él, antes de que comiences a notar los resultados.-

-Bien.-

Harry vio cómo el irlandés miraba el líquido a través de la boca de la botella, tentativamente. Con una inspiración se la llevó a la boca y le dio un largo trago. Todos sus compañeros se quedaron a la expectativa, observándolo. Ron, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, seguramente obligándose a lucir indiferente, ahora lo miraba con ojos interesados.

Más de uno –Bones y Travers, por ejemplo-, debía estar esperando a que Seamus comenzara a sufrir convulsiones y escupiera espuma por la boca.

-No es tan malo como pensaba…- dijo el trigueño finalmente, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Malfoy sonrió.

-Bien.- asintió el rubio, entonces se volteó a Cobbs.

…Y a su vez, el hombre negro se giró hacia Harry.

-El libro sobre chimeneas que me pediste.- el moreno escuchó su hosca voz, antes de sentir el libro caer junto a su plato, golpeando fuertemente la mesa de madera a su lado. ¿Quién era el enojado?

-Gracias.- atinó a responder. Sólo para que la vena en su cuello no se hinchara todavía más.

El silencio que los rodeó fue vergonzoso, casi como si estuviese siendo reñido por la señora Weasley, por alguna tonta niñería. Harry sintió cómo junto al silencio, las miradas de sus compañeros se enfocaban en ambos, como si esperaran alguna otra reacción. Más palabras o más tonos bruscos. El moreno no hizo más que acercar el grueso libro a su lado y deslizar sus ojos sobre él, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Por fortuna la siempre atinada de Demelza, volvió a hablar. Aunque no de algo que Harry esperara escuchar.

-¿Vas al gimnasio?- la mujer miraba al rubio con ojos interesados. ¿Cuándo Robins había comenzado a hablarle tan fácilmente a Malfoy? ¿Cuándo, que Harry no se había dado cuenta?

-No, voy al laboratorio primero. Luego tengo que hacer una diligencia fuera del Ministerio.- la morena arriscó la nariz y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco. –Mañana.-

-Genial.-

Harry frunció el ceño, mientras veía al rubio y a Cobbs salir del comedor. No esperaba que alguien se lanzara en su defensa o que le guardaran las espaldas –ya que no era necesario-, pero no había esperado tener ese sentimiento de lejanía. Como si él no encajara en su propio grupo de colegas. O como si de alguna forma, los lazos entre Malfoy y sus amigos se hubieran fortalecido, mientras que los suyos propios se hubieran debilitado.

Cuando regresó la vista hacia sus compañeros, observó a Demelza conversar alegremente sobre algo con Travers y Seamus, mientras éste último bebía de su botellita, cada par de minutos. Ahora Ron miraba a esos tres, inquisitivo y Bones terminaba su propio almuerzo.

-Bien- suspiró el rubio, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del comedor. El ambiente entre ambos se había vuelto un poco extraño. Con palabras flotando en el aire, presentes pero sin ser dichas, –dime qué sucede.-

-Nada.-

-Joe…- el hombre negro respiró hondo y el presentimiento de Draco cobró sentido. -¿Cómo puedes continuar estando enojado, cuando yo ya no lo estoy?-

-No me gustan las agresiones gratuitas.- escupió.

-Te dije que me las arreglaría.-

-¡Pero no quiero que él piense que eres un idiota a quien se puede pisotear!- bufó. –Tú, yo o cualquiera, sólo porque es un resentido.-

-Joseph, no estás pensando como es debido.- Draco lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo detener. –Sí, tal vez sea un resentido, pero hay justificación para eso. Es sólo cosa de mirarlo.-

Negó suavemente y el rubio reconsideró todas aquellas cosas que había visto y sentido, más allá de la animadversión, de la mortificación por las agrias palabras del moreno, más allá del enojo por ser considerado un "desagradable", Draco reconoció lo que era realmente importante. En éste momento, por primera vez le atribuyó todo el valor que se merecía el problema de Potter.

Aún y a pesar de los posibles beneficios de sus buenos actos. Es cierto, ayudaría a Potter, pero aprovecharía de pagarse las que le debía y con intereses.

-Y con lo que he podido ver,- continuó, mirando los negros ojos de Joe, -puedo decirte que Potter tiene algún problema de ansiedad, irritablilidad a los desafíos o algo similar y es evidente que necesita dominar su entorno, tener el poder de todo y todos. Confrontarlo sólo lo haría sentir mal y reaccionar aún peor y él ni siquiera sabría el por qué. Así que mostrarle mi ira o mi molestia, no cambiará nada.- dijo, entonces giró un poco la cabeza y miró por el pasillo. La situación le pareció un poco conocida. –La justicia que quiero debe ir acompañada por su consciencia plena. Él debe darse cuenta del cambio, de lo contrario no tendría sentido y la única forma de lograrlo será con atención y reafirmación positiva. Y no me importa si debo dar la "vuelta larga", invertir tiempo y esfuerzo, para lograr lo que busco.-

-Que se sienta arrepentido de lo que te hizo.-

-De su comportamiento.- puntualizó. Después de todo no sólo lo estaba haciendo para resarcir su amor propio. Sí, también lo hacía por el cretino de Potter, sus desequilibrios emocionales y el maldito caso. ¡Sí! Iba a ayudar a Potter.

Iba a ayudar a Potter. Voluntariamente. Y eso significaba palabras mayores.

-¿Cuánto esfuerzo estás… dispuesto a invertir?-

-¿El que sea necesario?- palabras muy grandes, joder.

Draco suspiró al ceño fruncido de su compañero.

- _Amit_ , ésta será una buena acción.-

-¿Cómo los peregrinos con los indígenas de Estados Unidos?-

-¡Lo voy a ayudar!- bufó. ¿Nadie pensaba creerle? Él ya había hecho buenas acciones, ¡joder! –Merlín era Slytherin, por si no lo sabias…-

* * *

Domingo, 01:21 am.

Esa noche el invierno parecía más cercano que nunca. Tan frío, tan húmedo, con el rastro del vaho delante de sus bocas mientras respiran. No era el mejor momento de salir, porque incluso los encantamientos térmicos parecían insuficientes y los escalofríos y temblores se volvían recurrentes, pero la ingratitud del clima era parte del trabajo. Caminar por las inhóspitas calles del Londres muggle, bajo las melancólicas luces de los faros. Amarillas. Pálidas. Austeras.

Todo se volvía aún más lúgubre, cuando ni siquiera los jóvenes de parranda andaban por allí, haciendo el ridículo. Ni tampoco había algún partido de futbol, para que los hooligans calentaran las calles con sus gritos y la fuerza de sus puños. Ese extraño páramo citadino parecía todavía más silencioso y solitario que durante el patrullaje con Weasley. Y ambos lucían como dos simples sombras avanzando por la noche.

Los dos con convenientes ropas oscuras, caminaban cautelosamente por las calles de Mitcham. Sus silenciosas pisadas eran apenas un tenue crujir sobre el pavimentos, acompañado del susurro del viento, el aullido de algún perro o el motor de algún vehículo a cuadras de distancia. Con sus varitas apenas asomadas por las mangas de sus abrigos, ambos observaban, escuchaban, sentían y patrullaban el lugar… a una ridícula distancia entre los dos. Tal como si dos polos de una misma carga, se repelieran automáticamente por veredas contrarias de la calle.

Y aunque la separación los hacía blancos fáciles, ninguno hizo nada por evitarlo.

Mientras Harry se mantenía alejado por vergüenza y para evitar seguir molestando al rubio; Draco dejaba que el moreno hiciera lo que quisiera, era la mejor opción que tenía. Si Potter se sentía bien manteniendo las distancias, que hiciera su voluntad.

Y las cosas se habían mantenido de esa forma desde que se habían desaparecido del Ministerio, hacia la primera cuadrícula de patrullaje en Sutton. Un asentimiento y entonces se habían transportado mágicamente con un ligero ¡Pop! Potter haciéndose el tonto, automáticamente había cruzado hasta la vereda opuesta y desde entonces habían vigilado y registrado las callejas al oeste del Londres muggle, cada uno por su lado. Y cuando habían marcado las doce de la noche, otro asentimiento y marchaban al siguiente paradero: Mitcham.

Draco sabía que si cubrían la zona convenida sin encontrar nada sospechoso, se aparecerían en Hounslow… los benditos gestos de cabeza, incluido. Era irrisorio pensar que el Griffindor con quien más había intercambiado palabras –o insultos, dado el caso- en el pasado, era con quien menos había hablado en la actualidad. ¡Ah!, esas viejas rivalidades que marcan toda la vida.

Como una relación cáustica, dejando escaras y cicatrices notorias.

Bostezó disimuladamente y continuó con su labor de lanzar hechizos, escuchar los sonidos de la noche, observar las esquinas oscuras y la arquitectura, buscar a posibles animagos entre los gatos y los perros que hurgaban en las callejas. Extendiendo la varita en su mano, con un movimiento suave, ligero y no vocal, Draco intentó percibir cualquier manifestación o rastro de magia. Nada.

Todo estaba tan normal y tranquilo que el rubio podría jurar que no encontrarían nada, no sólo en ésta, sino en las próximas vigilancias. Era así de simple. No había que ser vidente para darse cuenta que lo ocurrido con Weasley la noche pasada, había sido mera coincidencia. Un descuido porque el distribuidor era muggle. ¡Eso era todo!

A Nimbus y a Támesis pudieron haberlos detenido en zonas muggles, pero ¡porque habían sido identificados en actividades ilegales en el mundo mágico!

Joder. El rubio entendía que Potter quisiera cubrir todos los posibles espacios, pero "patrullar" zonas muggles entre dos aurores, era una pérdida de tiempo que los estaba destrozando en ánimo y energía. Draco no quería pensar estar un año haciendo estos malditos turnos.

Y como era de suponer, cada vez que llegaba a esa línea de pensamiento y miraba a Potter –como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, mientras el susodicho pululaba al otro lado de la calle-, Draco sentía que comprendía al hombre. Obviamente sentía una mezcla entre ira y ganas de romperle la cara por cretino, pero también comprendía que las cosas no eran fáciles para el Jefe de la División 3. ¡La propia rutina del trabajo estaba limitando sus capacidades y sus mentes! Eran tan obvio. ¡Tan obvio! Y Draco casi podía estar seguro que, gracias al alma de mártir de Potter, era él quien se estaba echando la culpa por la falta de resultados. De ahí sus arranques de furia, toda su perturbación y sus deseos de lastimar y de "compartir" su cruz.

Definitivamente éste iba a ser su "trabajo" del año… y no se refería al caso de tráfico de pociones. No. Potter de por sí era todo un dilema con el cual lidiar. El moreno era como el epítome del desajuste. El paradigma de la vida en angustia y las transiciones inacabadas. Un Quid, por sí mismo.

Vale, que tenía muy mala imagen del hombre, pero era cosa de ponerle un poco de atención.

Quizás si Draco salvaba su atribulada alma, ya no necesitaría ayudar a nadie más para calmar su consciencia. No más tipos como Neville, con su rechazo traumático, sus problemas de seguridad y de suplantación de necesidades. Ya no tendría que convencer a nadie de que una planta era el peor suplente para una novia… Ni más problemas como el de Cobbs y su inconsciente búsqueda por un hombro que lo comprendiera.

Porque ahí estaba la base de todo. La "necesidad". Occidente estaba lleno de necesidades y las personas sólo se preocupaban por cubrir las materiales. Y no debía ir muy lejos para darse cuenta. Narcissa llevaba como treinta años alejada de su hermana Andrómeda y si no fuera porque él necesitaba tener contacto con la abuela del ahijado de Potter, su madre se habría quedado en sus cuatro. Sólo quejándose que era la última Black, la última Malfoy, que sólo eran una familia de dos… pero sin hacer nada por solucionarlo.

Ugh… Narcissa era otro de esos "problemas" que tenía que solucionar.

Bueno, tal vez eso de ayudar a Potter le traería más beneficios que daños. Tener el arrepentimiento de El Héroe –castigándolo un poco, de paso-, lo ayudaría a su vez para reunir a Narcissa con su hermana y eliminar su propia culpa por sus años de Hijo de Mortífago. Eso sonaba muy bien.

Tan bien, que esa tarde ya se había reunido por segunda vez con Andrómeda. Aún mantenían una relación impersonal, encontrándose públicamente en la misma cafetería de la vez anterior. Pero Draco estaba seguro que pronto pasarían a un nivel más cercano. Como diría _Ahsan_ y sus extrañas analogías campestres: " _Yē agasta bakariyōṁ haiṁ_ ", ¡Éstas son cabras de agosto! Dicho de otra forma, que las desdichadas estaban gordas para comerlas en invierno.

-Rayos…- suspiró el rubio. Esas vigilancias eran tan enriquecedoras y emocionantes, que su mente ya estaba divagando. ¿Dichos hindúes?

Tal vez debería avanzar un paso más en su caballerosidad, en ser "Campanita". Ahora era experto en referencias muggles.

-¿Qué, si me salen unas tiernas alitas de libélula?- murmuró para sí y miró hacia el moreno.

Potter parecía concentrado en su labor, husmeando disimuladamente por aquí y por allá, a paso decidido pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso en su observación. Peinaba su perímetro con ojos inquietos y ceño fruncido, pero moviendo apenas la cabeza. Como si fuera un simple peatón que con la mirada al frente, avanza descuidadamente por el camino.

El moreno lo ignoraría, mientras pudiera.

Harry volvió a girar el rostro, escuchando el sonido de las botas de Malfoy contra el cemento húmedo. Se concentró en su extraña presencia por unos segundos, percibiendo la figura oscura por el rabillo del ojo. Se lamió los labios secos y partidos por el frío. Ni qué decir de sus dedos y su nariz, seguro estaban de un poco atractivo tono rojo.

Frunció el ceño. Llevaban demasiado tiempo caminando por barrios residenciales, por rutas serpenteantes y estrechos pasajes, pequeños jardincitos delanteros y veredas llenas de vehículos estacionados. Cansado de la vista conocida, avanzó sus pasos sin importarle los pequeños charcos de agua. Pisó sobre ellos mojando sus zapatos y siguió caminando, lanzando las gotas de agua al compás de sus pasos. La visión era más interesante de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Para Harry lo era… como un niño capoteando bajo la lluvia.

Suspiró resignándose sobre algo que no podía describir qué era. Conformándose. Doblegándose a algo, simplemente. Quizás su cabeza se estaba sometiendo al nuevo escenario.

Miró hacia el frente buscando en la esquina lejana algún indicio de que esa letanía estuviera llegando a su final. La señalización vial rezaba: calle Tandem y Harry reconoció inmediatamente las paredes de ladrillo color mostaza y las extensas vidrieras del pequeño centro comercial que se apostaba justo entre Christchurch road, la avenida paralela y la ruta por donde transitaban. Si seguían por ese camino, a unos quinientos metros llegarían a la avenida Merantun, el final de su vigilancia en Mitcham.

Tomando precaución de las cámaras de seguridad que se adivinaban por la muralla que circundaba esa calle de comercio, lanzó sobre ambos un hechizo para proteger sus identidades… como lo había supuesto, en cuanto sintió la magia, Malfoy giró su rostro y lo miró. Sólo intercambiaron un asentimiento, un movimiento de cabezas adusto y de poco significado.

Volvió a apretar los labios, sintiendo las palabras otra vez atascadas en su garganta. Detenidas por sus dientes apretados, sin poder pronunciarlas… ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablarle cuando salieron del Cuartel. ¿Después de liberar su frustración contra el rubio, iba a hablarle con normalidad? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"Lo siento Malfoy pero estabas a mano; ahora vamos a patrullar, como dos buenos y viejos enemigos"?

Había cometido un error, lo sabía. Le había hecho pagar al rubio, algo que no le correspondía… y debería arreglarlo. ¡Un buen líder no permitía que los problemas personales perturbaran el trabajo! E intentar ignorarlo no era la mejor decisión que había tomado, pero aún sentía vergüenza de su desatino.

Eran hombres adultos, después de diez años ya no eran niños. Y Malfoy había demostrado pensar distinto de antes. Todo el rubio había cambiado. Todo.

Harry se bajó de la acera y caminó a través de la ruta de vehículos, acercándose un poco hacia el rubio. En cuanto Malfoy advirtió su presencia, se giró y ambos pudieron observarse por tiempo que al moreno le pareció demasiado extenso. Su rostro siempre pálido, su cabello dorado y brillante, eran como un foco obligado de atención. Sus ojos debían ir allí, a su encuentro.

Era algo totalmente estúpido.

Entonces desvió sus ojos hacía el letrero de Starbucks, que estaba justo por detrás del rubio. "Vamos a Hounslow", pensó y separó los labios para hablar. "Vamos a Hounslow". Simple. Sólo tres palabras y nada más. Pero los sonidos simplemente se acumularon en su boca, sin salir. Más aún, cuando miró nuevamente al rubio, éste pareció comprenderlo todo porque sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se desapareció.

Rayos.

Cuando Harry se apareció en el nuevo destino, el rubio aún lo esperaba en medio de las dos casas de ladrillo, cerca del pub London Apprentice. El murmullo agitado del Támesis se escuchaba de fondo. Brioso, rebosante de agua. Caudaloso como su propia inquietud.

Ésta vez ninguno de los dos llegó muy lejos. Harry caminó un paso hacia el rubio e intentó con las palabras una vez más. ¡Era un Griffindor, por Merlín Santo!

Draco no necesitó mirarlo demasiado para saber que Potter quería hablarle sobre algo. Su sola presencia, la forma en que su magia parecía arremolinarse en torno suyo y su manera de comportarse, le decían que se trataba de algo vergonzoso para el moreno. Qué más podía ser sino sobre su "arrebato" de la mañana anterior.

La humillación que parecía sentir de sólo intentar plantear el tema, únicamente podía significar una cosa: Potter quería pedirle perdón. O algo similar. Tampoco que el rubio se sintiera con tanta suerte.

Draco volvió la mirada al frente, hacia la entrada del callejón y comenzó a caminar, haciéndose el desentendido como si la ansiedad del moreno no fuera tan obvia y casi palpable. Si el hombre no estaba preparado para dar ese paso, él no sería quién para obligarlo. Porque todo debía nacer de la conciliación, no de la confrontación. Ni de la presión o la obligación.

Potter debía darse cuenta que todo estaba bien, sin necesidad de perdones. No ahora, al menos.

El rubio se encaminó por la calle Church, pero ésta vez en lugar de seguir el recorrido que hiciera con Weasley por la vía Manor House, subió por la avenida Mill Plat. Al principio era una oscura y solitaria calzada rodeada e invadida de vegetación, quizás un poco tenebrosa y subterránea. Hasta que llegaron a Twickenham road, desde allí Mill Plat se transformaba en otro de esos barrios de casas idénticas, pequeños ante jardines de cemento y angostas calles, plagadas de automóviles. Hacia el fondo, se adivinaba el cruce hacia Kendall road.

Si Draco debía ser honesto, ese trozo de calle lucía demasiado expuesta para ser una zona de intercambios ilegales. Suspiró. Entonces sintió una presencia cercana y una vocalización apenas pronunciada.

-Oye…- de pronto escuchó, tan suavemente que el rubio podría haberlo confundido con una alucinación. Tal vez como el suave trinar de un grillo o el conocido croar de alguna rana a orillas del Támesis. Tan pronto como el sonido había llegado, se había ido. Deteniéndose, esperó hasta ser alcanzado.

Sufrir por unas simples palabras de disculpa, Draco sabía lo que se sentía, lo difícil que podía ser. Lo abrumador y desesperante, la impotencia que te puede llenar por simplemente no poder modular un "Lo siento". El rubio invocó el _Dharma_ y se decidió a ayudarlo con su calvario.

Y así estaba siendo tan bueno que ya veía que le salían sus alas y de su cuerpo se comenzaba a desprender un polvo brillante… al muy estilo Potter Pan.

-He estado pensando,- dijo Draco rápidamente, volteándose hacia Potter y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Harry tragó duro y se enfocó en esas dos pupilas cercanas, que como siempre había recordado tenían el color del acero de un cuchillo. Brillantes. Magníficas, -en alguna forma de ayudar en las vigilancias por el mundo muggle. No puede ser que teniendo tantos recursos a nuestra disposición, tengamos que hacer estas patrullas… de forma tan precaria.- Harry escuchó sus palabras, así, tan fáciles y espontáneas que sintió ganas de burlarse de sí mismo. Esa era la voz del rubio. Esos, sus ojos. Esa, su boca. Así de fácil. Finalmente los labios del moreno se relajaron, así como cada músculo en su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- pronunció y su pecho latió por el logro. Envalentonado, fijó su mirada sobre Malfoy. Intensamente. Después del primer momento, todo parecía ser mucho más fácil y convencional de lo que había creído. Como si pudiese acostumbrarse a ello.

-Buscar alguna forma de crear una red de detección o algo así. Algo que se pueda extender a todas las zonas que se necesite vigilar.-

-Ya lo hemos pensado. Incontables veces, de hecho…- Harry suspiró. –Pero no hay forma de evitar que la magia obstruya los objetos muggles, como el servicio de electricidad, los teléfonos celulares o los vehículos.-

-Lo sé. Teníamos el mismo problema en India.- comentó con voz tranquila y gesto suave, pero tenía ganas de gritarle que por muy tercer mundo que fuera, India también tenía electricidad y celulares, ¡y malditos vehículos!

-¿Y? ¿Hay modo de solucionarlo?-

-En India, lo mágico y lo muggle siempre ha crecido unido, de forma natural. Se cree que mientras todo esté vinculado a la esencia original de las cosas, todo debería estar en equilibrio.- dijo. –Es algo más fuerte y persistente que un encantamiento, pero es más sensible también.- Harry esbozó una media sonrisa, nada muy exuberante, pero era evidente que algo había alegrado sus ojos. Si le dijera a Malfoy que a él también le parecían ridículas sus palabras, así como se lo había mencionado Seamus, el moreno no creía que se lo tomara tan bien. –Recuerdo que una vez utilizaron algún tipo de magia con runas sobre unos elefantes, para vigilar el contrabando de marfil.- entonces se alzó de hombros.

-¿Runas sobre elefantes?- Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de imaginárselo. –Bueno, en nuestro caso no podemos utilizar animales vivos, en el departamento de Registro de criaturas mágicas, no estarían muy contentos.-

Draco ya tenía una teoría dentro de su cabeza, algo que había estado cavilando desde su patrullaje con Weasley. La hipótesis de un método que podría llegar a ser efectivo y aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro, eso era lo de menos. Lo importante allí no sería el posible producto, sino el proceso de creación. Algo que tuviera a la mente del moreno en ejercicio.

El problema que tenía Potter se originaba en la inseguridad, en no poder controlar el progreso del caso, ni poder ayudar a sus compañeros a avanzar. El propio Robards había devaluado a Potter con la presión, con el cuestionamiento y la observación constante.

El moreno necesitaba sostener algo entre sus manos. Aunque sólo sea una pequeña e hipotética esperanza.

Ahora Draco necesitaba que el moreno caminara por la senda que él mismo le construía.

-No, claro que no. No sería prudente.- hizo gestos, como si lo pensara detenidamente. –Yo estaba pensando en algo más perdurable y endémico de la ciudad, pero que no pueda ser motivo de sospecha. Algo natural.-

-¿Árboles? ¿Cemento? ¿Una casa?-

-La idea de los árboles es buena. Pero, ¿dónde está lo natural en el cemento y en una casa?- el rubio alzó una ceja y Harry las dos. Erh. -¿Qué piensas?-

-Pienso que si tienes un método para que la magia no sea un problema para los muggles, quiero oírlo.-

"Quiero oírlo", Harry pensó en sus palabras. Ese había sido un imperativo, estaba obligando a Malfoy a hablar con él. ¿Estaba olvidando ser amable con él, de nuevo? No. No lo creía realmente, pero se recordó suavizar sus palabras.

-Cuando encontramos a Támesis en Sutton, intentamos utilizar un encantamiento _Tangere_ para controlar cada vez que se sentía una aparición, cualquier tipo de magia y objetos mágicos. Terminamos reventando la línea eléctrica.- continuó.

-Bien.- dijo el rubio, sacando del interior de su abrigo su pequeña y reconocida libreta de tapas negras. Ya todos sabían de su existencia y varios tenían curiosidad por saber qué tanto había dentro. –No funciona con un _Tangere_.- escribió y entonces miró nuevamente el moreno. –El problema es que el _Tangere_ es realmente fuerte, su mecánica es que la alerta salta cuando la magia de una persona toca la magia del hechizo. Eso es mucha energía.- asintió reflexivamente. -Mira… lo que se hizo con los elefantes no fue un encantamiento propiamente tal, fue más un círculo de invocación con runas. El propósito era cuidarlos de las personas que significaran una amenaza, por eso las runas eran sensibles al acero, como los cuchillos, machetes, armas de fuego, cadenas, etc. En cuanto algo de acero entraba al perímetro del elefante, las runas les provocaban un estado de alerta y los animales se alejaban.-

-¿Detecta a alguien en posesión de acero?- el moreno frunció el ceño. –Bueno el acero es algo extraño en la… selva o donde viven los elefantes. Pero, ¿entonces tú encantamiento puede detectar una poción?- si eso fuese posible, Harry tendría que levantarle una escultura al rubio. Por muy detestable que fuera.

-No estoy seguro.- Draco se alzó de hombros. –Pero éste tipo de método permanece inactivo hasta que aquello para lo que es sensible, se presenta. Y es menos energético que un _Tangere_.-

-Entonces podríamos detectar a La Cabeza o a quién esté preparando las pociones…- Harry ya no miraba al rubio, tenía el ceño fruncido y su cerebro estaba elucubrado toda una nueva lista de opciones y posibilidades. Si eso funcionaba, podría ser la solución definitiva.

-Siempre y cuando La Cabeza se acerque al perímetro de las runas.- comentó Draco, mirando la viveza en los ojos verdes. Después de todo, el hombre no era tan difícil de hacer reaccionar. –Suponiendo que es La Cabeza quien contactó y le entregó el paquete a Keane, sería posible.- entonces el moreno levantó la cabeza y volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre él. A Harry eso le recordaba cierta conversación que el rubio había tenido con Ron.

-Pero tú no lo crees…- dijo. -No crees que éste sujeto se relacione con sus distribuidores.-

-No.- y Draco reconoció demasiado bien esas palabras. –Si ha sido tan cuidadoso de ocultar todo recuerdo sin importarle los daños, ni la detención de sus "secuaces",- hizo con gesto de manos, -entonces no creo que se relacione con ellos más de lo conveniente.-

Harry arriscó la nariz, captando el pesimista significado de sus palabras. Delante suyo tenía otro de esos pequeños aportes, un limitado progreso, un trozo de posibilidad, pero nada que le permitiera terminar con ese problema. No podía culpar a Malfoy, estaba haciendo lo que podía… al menos lo alentaba a continuar. Al menos estaba pensando en algo. Tentado en dejar atrás ese ilusorio intento de esperanza, avanzó un par de amargos pasos hacia el frente. Pronto se detuvo, indeciso, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y Draco casi podía ver toda su máquina mental. Procesando. Lamentando. Rogando.

Quizás el inicio de otro de esos arrebatos de aprensión excesiva e injustificada.

Entonces sin meditarlo realmente, el rubio extendió un muy sutil, casi imperceptible halo de calma sobre ambos. Tan suave y cómodo que Draco estaba seguro que no sería detectado por su compañero… lo que no sabía, es que Potter había tenido tanto contacto y había estado tan atento a su magia, que podía discernir cuando una energía semejante se le acercaba, sobre todo la suya.

-Pero tener los patrullajes cubiertos, nos permitiría centrarnos en los interrogatorios.- volvió a hablar el rubio, incluyendo un elocuente "nos".

Harry se giró hacia él y quiso reírse de su ridículo entusiasmo. Malfoy nunca había sido conocido por pensar positivo, ni por ser un aporte motivacional. Ni por apoyar causas justas… ¿entonces qué hacía delante suyo?

Irrisoriamente, por primera vez durante esas semanas, Harry pensó en los motivos del rubio para ser auror y sobre todo, por qué había regresado a Inglaterra. Y ésta vez no se lo preguntaba con tono lastimoso y con ganas de regresar a Malfoy por donde había venido. No. Ahora, observándolo justo delante suyo en medio de la noche, en una oscura y solitaria calle en el Londres muggle, mientras el viento arrecia y una delgada garuga comienza a caer, el moreno se pregunta con nada más que curiosidad.

Dos enemigos trabajando juntos, sin reconciliaciones, ni perdones que puedan enmendar las malas palabras y un pasado cargado. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy allí, inspirándole aliento?

De pronto Harry salió de su estupor, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado con él simplemente pensando en sandeces y luciendo como un idiota, de pie frente a Malfoy. Sintiendo algo extraño e inesperadamente conocido acariciar su cuerpo… algo dócil a su alrededor, algo conocido pero que no sabía qué significaba, ni con qué asociar. Sólo sabía que sus ojos estaban atrapados en el suave movimiento de esos cabellos rubios, deslizándose al compás del viento sobre el cuello del abrigo negro. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a dejar un sembrado de puntos brillantes sobre la tela, reflejando la precaria luz de las farolas. La simple humedad podía ser fascinante a veces.

-¿Tú encantamiento podría detectar una poción a pesar de estar dentro de una botella?- preguntó lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero que aun así era una duda razonable.

-Si no funciona con la poción, podemos intentarlo con la fibra de mandrágora. Pero igualmente importante es buscar un sustrato ideal donde instalar el encantamiento de invocación.- Harry volvió a admirar su abrigo cubierto de llovizna.

-Algo natural… ¿puede ser lluvia? Estamos entrando al inverno, será lo que más habrá en los próximos meses.- Draco alzó las cejas, visiblemente interesado.

-Oye, es una buena opción.-

… y algo que Draco ya había pensado.

Harry asintió. Por fuera su rostro parecía desinteresado, pero por dentro sintió una inesperada sensación de ánimo. Quizás era optimismo. Inspiró el aire frío de la noche, separando sus labios, intentó nuevamente con palabras que dieran remedio a la "descortesía" de la reunión anterior, de paso apaciguando esa inexplicable culpa que su cabeza estaba empecinada en sentir.

-Oye…- pronunció de nuevo, iniciando con el mismo término ambiguo y expectante. Como la vez anterior, Draco captó su propósito en los gestos de su rostro tan expresivo, casi bailando dentro de sus pupilas. Habló antes que Potter dijera nada, después de todo no lo estaba haciendo por voluntad, el muy infeliz seguramente se sentía obligado a pedir algún tipo de disculpa.

-En la reunión de mañana habrá que programar una nueva serie de interrogatorios-

-Oye…- repitió, pero entonces el rubio comenzó a avanzar por la estrecha avenida, el moreno se vio obligado a caminar tras él.

-para los detenidos, si queremos encontrar-

-Malfoy.- dijo, ésta vez más fuerte, intentando interrumpirlo de lo que sea que estuviera intentando hacer. Harry lo alcanzó a los pocos pasos y lo miró extrañado, era como si el rubio no quisiera prestarle atención.

-esa palabra…- Draco suspiró, cortando con una frase que ya no sabía de qué iba. Girándose, lo miró con gesto relajado. –Está todo bien, Potter. En serio.-

Harry lo miró sin saber si esa respuesta lo hacía sentir conforme. No era lo que esperaba, al menos. ¿Estaban hablando de lo mismo al menos?

Draco no espero nada más y simplemente continuó con ese tedioso patrullaje. A través de Kendall road llegaban a Saint John's road y desde ahí tomarían alguna otra de esas callejas de barrio obrero. Y aún les faltaba la vigilancia en Slough.

Joder.

* * *

Continuará =)

Al fin Draco ha tomado su decisión con respecto al moreno, ¿las cosas comenzarán a mejorar desde ahora en adelante?

Por otro lado, el patrullaje parece haberse convertido en un punto de inflexión para el comportamiento del rubio y los pensamientos de Harry.

¿Tal vez en el próximo capítulo comencemos a entrar en la parte interesante de todo?... no lo sé…! [Movimiento de cejas].

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	16. Savitri I

¡Hola a todas/os!, por lo que he visto, creo que hay muchas expectativas en relación a este capítulo… no diré nada =X y tal vez no les parezca la gran cosa, pero es un momento importante para estos dos. ¿Cuáles dos? ¿Harry-Draco? ¿Harry-Colin? ¿Draco-Neville? ¿Draco-Cobbs? XD

Como siempre, tengo que darles las gracias a quienes comentan, porque sus palabras son oro y me encantan cada una de sus ideas, suposiciones, sugerencias e intentos de golpiza colectiva a Harry y/o Colin, según corresponda [pulgares arriba]. Gracias a **SuicideFreakWord** , **NymphaNixNivis** (¡bienvenida a la historia!), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **Kuroneko1490** , **DarySnape** , **Gama90** , **Nekoconeco56** , **CuquiLuna3** , **Sinideas** , **Murtilla** y **AnataYume**.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer y que disfruten! =)

* * *

Capítulo 15: Savitri I

Una de las esposas de _Brahma_ , aunque no tan importante como _Sarasvati_. Se la conoce como _Veda mata_ : la Madre de los _vedas_.

Su representación la muestran como una mujer de cinco cabezas y cada par de ojos, observa estrábicamente hacia las cinco direcciones: arriba-abajo, izquierda-derecha y adelante. Tradicionalmente se la ubica sentada sobre una flor de loto roja, simbolizando riqueza y diez brazos, sosteniendo las armas de _Vishnú._

Está asociada al mantra _Gáiatri_ , una de las oraciones más reverenciadas del hinduismo. Los sacerdotes brahmanes lo recitan mentalmente momentos antes del amanecer y durante el atardecer, ya que sus versos son una adoración al Dios Sol, como "estimulador vivificante".

* * *

Domingo.

Regresaron al cuartel un poco pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Cansado, sediento y helado hasta los huesos, Harry caminó directamente hasta la cama que se había adjudicado como suya desde el primer día como auror activo. Era el primer nivel de una litera de tres, Ron solía usar el segundo nivel y Seamus se encaramaba hasta arriba. Y si bien no se comparaba a su cama en Grimauld Place, era como un lecho de plumas cada vez que llegaba de una guardia como la recién pasada.

El moreno se lanzó sobre el catre, apenas acomodando una manta sobre su ropa de civil, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver cómo Malfoy hacía lo propio en una de las camas vacías, al otro lado del cuarto. Era una de esas literas que nadie usaba porque estaban demasiado lejos de la puerta de entrada, pero era un sector definitivamente más silencioso y oscuro. El rubio se dejó caer en el duro colchón, carente de toda la elegancia que siempre había asociado con él. Divertido por presenciar semejante imagen, Harry rio, soltando una risa por la nariz. Después todo había sido negro y calmo.

Acostumbrado a dormir esas cinco –a veces seis- horas de sueño, con la varita firmemente asida en su mano, Harry despertó a media mañana. Sintiéndose casi como si apenas hubiese pegado ojo. Sin ver realmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor o si alguno de sus compañeros se había despertado ya, el moreno se encaminó hacia las duchas.

Los vestidores, al igual que los dormitorios y el comedor, eran lugares preparados para recibir un gran número de personas a la vez. Una serie de diez cubículos por lado, componían la zona de duchas que el vestidor de la División 3 compartía con otros cinco equipos. A esas horas todos estaban desocupados, salvo por cierto auror que Harry pudo identificar claramente.

Las láminas de madera que se suponía mantenían a resguardo sus zonas pudendas, le cubrían desde bajo las rodillas, hasta bajo los hombros. De modo que, si bien ocultaban las partes interesantes, revelaban perfectamente esa particular cabeza rubia bajo el chorro del agua caliente. El vapor era denso y comenzaba a llenar el ambiente de blanca nubosidad, pero nada impedía ver esos hombros pálidos, esos brazos largos alzados al aire y esas manos delgadas hundidas en su brillante y mojado cabello.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero Harry realmente lamentaba tener un colega tan atractivo… por muy incordio que fuera. Y si sus caderas eran tan estrechas y encantadoras como las recordaba, entonces…

Sujetando la toalla en su cintura, Harry avanzó rápidamente hacia la última ducha… en la esquina opuesta al rubio. Ya decía él, mientras más lejos mejor. De cualquier forma y sin tener una verdadera razón, procuró mantener un ojo sobre Malfoy. Quizás sólo era curiosidad.

Y su vena de vieja chismosa no se vio decepcionada cuando segundos después llegó Cobbs, ubicándose en el cubículo contiguo al de Malfoy. Al hombre le había tocado la guardia en el Callejón Knockturn junto con Demelza… si Seamus se enteraba que la mujer _otra vez_ había tenido su turno en la comodidad del puesto de vigilancia, le haría un escándalo.

De espaldas al grifo del agua, Harry se mantuvo con el rostro hacia el frente. Y aunque el sonido de la ducha no lo dejaba escuchar de qué conversaban esos dos, sus verdes ojos entrecerrados se mantuvieron atentos a la escena en acción.

Draco recibía el agua de lleno en el rostro, con la mente demasiado lejos de allí como para darse cuenta de la compañía. Joseph se propuso darle una revisión general al rubio, intentando adivinar su estado de ánimo antes de finalmente preguntarle por esas "seis horas de Potter".

-¿Cómo estuvo eso?- simplemente preguntó. El susodicho sólo estaba a metros de distancia como para hacer más referencias. Draco pareció despertar de algún tipo de letargo o estado de plena relajación, porque lo miró con gesto somnoliento.

-Bien.-

-¿Sólo bien?-

-¿Qué más puedo decir? Nos mantuvimos sobre una línea bastante precisa.- inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y dejó que el agua golpeara su mejilla. Definidos senderos de agua se dibujaron sobre el puente de su nariz hacia el otro lado de su rostro, como una delicada, cristalina y diluible cicatriz. Otra línea de agua se abrió camino entre sus labios mientras hablaba, humedeciendo la piel de su boca, otro rastro aún más abundante y pronunciado avanzó por sobre su angulosa barbilla. –Fuimos unos completos caballeros.-

-¿Estás seguro?- alzó una ceja. Con las manos llenas de champú comenzó a frotar su cabeza, aprovechando para mirar de soslayo al otro lado de las duchas, bajo la sensación de estar siendo observados. –Él no me da la sensación de ser un caballero.-

Draco se encogió de hombros. Joe supuso que el rubio no hablaría más del asunto, ni compartiría con él sus planes de "Divinidad destructora". Suspirando el agradable aroma de los jabones, acondicionadores y esencias para el cabello, se decidió por otro tema.

-¿Y el mapa?-

-Estoy comenzando con las pruebas.- el hombre negro se giró y lo miró con las cejas alzadas, viendo que Draco se mantenía con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua caliente, Joe se acercó hasta la separación de madera y se afirmó en ella. –Y además quisiera hablar con "la" tía.- suspiró. –Como parece que es la única tía de muchos por aquí.- Joe rio.

-Es una suerte que "tú tía", sea "su tía" también.-

-Diría que un sarcasmo. Siempre hemos intentado mantenernos alejados, pero de alguna forma terminamos parados el uno frente al otro.- Draco suspiró con algo parecido a la resignación. Si lo pensaba detenidamente y ponía atención a las pequeñas señales, entonces su relación con Potter sí parecía como un designio _karmático_ o algo similar. Como caminos destinados a cruzarse.

Joseph inclinó un poco la cabeza y observó su rostro reflexivo con propiedad. Finalmente regresó a la conversación anterior.

-¿Y cuándo tendrías resultados con las pociones?-

-Hago lo que puedo.- giró el rostro y miró al hombre. Nadie entendía que el proceso de hacer una poción era un complicado arte, ¡revertirla era mucho peor! ¡Era casi una proeza intelectual! –Y tengo ese asunto de las runas en mente.- hizo gestos, pero ninguna referencia específica.

-¿El encantamiento para las zonas muggles? ¿Ya se lo planteaste?- el rubio asintió, Joe sabía de lo que hablaba. -¿Y?-

-¿Y? ¿Que tengo muchos planes benévolos y cosas en la cabeza?-

El hombre negro hizo gestos de circunstancias y regresó bajo el agua de la ducha, pensando que por muy amigos que fueran ambos, Draco nunca le decía las cosas por completo, ni claramente. Siempre eran bordes de ideas, pequeños reflejos de sus sentimientos, trozos de apreciaciones o fragmentos de razonamiento. Y él debía contentarse con esas semi verdades, uniéndolas y relacionándolas, descubriendo todo de a poco. Por eso le costaba entender la relación que tenían el rubio y Potter, por eso no había comprendido la amplitud de los sentimientos de Draco a las palabras del moreno. Por eso no lograba dar sentido a muchas de las cosas que sucedían frente a sus ojos. Las miradas o las ausencias de ellas. Las rabias incomprensibles, la pasividad incongruente o los silencios dominantes.

Joseph sabía que no podía obligar al rubio a hablar. Era propio de su enigmática y reservada personalidad.

En algún momento dentro de sus pensamientos, desvió sus ojos y se encontró directamente con los de Potter. No era una coincidencia.

-Casi podría jurar que… el moscorrón está espiando…- arrastró las palabras con los labios muy juntos. Draco alzó una ceja, pero no pareció darle mayor importancia.

Joseph no tenía nada contra Potter, pero odiaba cuando el tipo se comportaba como un idiota. Con sus arranques de ira mal contenida o cuando segregaba al rubio por estúpidas riñas de niños, por lo que se había enterado. ¡No lo justificaba ni aunque Draco hubiese sido un cabrón cuando pequeño!

-Es que fui amable.- se jactó su compañero, sin mucho humor. –Ya sabes que eso se supone que es "imposible" en mí. Lo debe estar digiriendo, con todas sus mediocres neuronas.- el negro bufó.

-¿Y así tienes planes benévolos?-

-Que mi lengua sea aguda, no significa que ande repartiendo maldiciones.- el rubio medio sonrió, con parpados caídos.

Joseph iba a replicar, pero en ese momento Potter cerraba su ducha y pasaba delante de ambos. Con la disminución del ruido, las posibilidades de que el hombre escuchara su conversación desde los vestidores habían aumentado. Sin nada más que decir, ambos supusieron que ya era momento de salir.

Segundos después se encontrarían los tres solos, entre los casilleros y las bancas del camarín, Joe se descubrió a sí mismo con unas inesperadas ganas de ver la reacción de Potter.

No se decepcionó de ver al hombre espiándolos subrepticiamente y mucho menos, cuando esos intensos ojos chocaron con los suyos. Atrapándose el uno al otro en medio del descarado fisgoneo. Después de eso Harry Potter aceleró el movimiento de sus manos, terminando de vestirse y de arreglar sus cosas, antes que ellos pudieran ponerse la ropa interior siquiera…

-Nos vemos mañana.- en medio del silencio, su voz sonó como el paso de una locomotora. El moreno se detuvo a mirarlos a ambos rápidamente y sin esperar mayor respuesta, se marchó. Joe se regodeó pensando que el hombre estaba huyendo de ellos. De qué exactamente, no lo sabía.

Después de varios minutos, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Por eso no puedo ir a verla, es su domingo en familia.- se alzó de hombros. Si estaban hablando de una mujer, la única opción era "la" tía, que al parecer ambos compartían. -Así que tal vez me vaya donde Neville… ¿por cierto, lo puedo invitar a la fiesta de Audrey? ¿Ella va a invitar a sus amigas, no?-

-Creo que sí. ¿Pretendes usar el cumpleaños de mi prometida para uno de tus benévolos planes?-

-¿Crees que sea inconveniente?-

Joe lo pensó con cuidado y aunque la solicitud del rubio parecía una simple manipulación, el hombre se dio cuenta que Draco sólo estaba utilizando las herramientas que tenía a mano. Así como su carácter era reservado, emplear las oportunidades disponibles, parecía ser parte de su naturaleza.

-No. Será un buen pago por la tisana.-

El rubio sonrió.

* * *

Lunes, 10:52.

Faltando algunos minutos para que la reunión de equipo se iniciara, Draco aprovechó de enviar una carta a su madre en Cerdeña. Regresaba de la lechucería cuando vio a Robards preguntarle a Weasley por el paradero de Potter. El pelirrojo hizo gestos de desconocimiento, hasta que el viejo hombre se fue. Entonces el amigo de Potter había fruncido el ceño con preocupación… y los fruncimientos de Weasley siempre significaban problemas.

Robards. Ese hombre era como un ave de rapiña, sobrevolando con las garras expuestas, sobre la presa moribunda. Y aunque esa nueva intromisión debería preocuparlo, ya que su estimado Jefe pro-tempore podría desahogar sus frustraciones con él nuevamente, en un momento de revelación, Draco no vio más que una excelente oportunidad delante de sus ojos.

Sabiendo que su amigo estaría cerca de la sala de conferencias, caminó rápidamente hacia él. Necesitaba que Joe llevara a Robards a la reunión de esa mañana, su compañero debía convencerlo de alguna forma y entonces el viejo se lanzaría contra Potter delante de todos ellos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Lo va a destrozar públicamente.- le había preguntado en murmuraciones. Ambos se habían alejado del pasillo cuando vieron a Weasley llegar hasta el lugar.

-Voy a hacer algo bueno, ¿qué no es obvio?- se quejó. -¿Tú querías saber sobre mi plan, no?- esta vez lo miró con esos brillantes y plateados ojos intensos. –Para que él comience a confiar necesito que esté bajo mucha presión y entonces yo tendré que hacer algún tipo de salvada espectacular. Todos están tan acostumbrados a sus arranques de ira que sólo intentan calmarlo, ya lo viste. Él necesita que alguien cambie ese círculo.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí.-

-¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?-

-Voy a usar lo de las runas y lo del mapa, si es necesario.-

Entonces Draco vio a Robins y Finnigan aparecer por el pasillo, de un empujón lanzó a Joe hacia las oficinas del Cuartel.

-De alguna forma, debes hacer que venga.- le pidió, casi como una exigencia. - _Accio_ " _Mantra aura jādū śabda_ ".- murmuró, mientras se perdía por otro pasillo hacia los elevadores. El rubio casi corría hacia el laboratorio de Neville.

Cuando regresó a la sala de conferencias, habían pasado quince minutos ya. Se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada a tomar un respiro, acomodando sus rubios cabellos, las solapas de túnica de auror y los objetos en sus bolsillos. En esos momentos, por fin lo alcanzó un grueso y viejo libro, que venía volando desde el otro lado del Departamento. Lo empequeñeció con un golpe de varita, para después depositarlo dentro de su túnica, junto a su libreta de tapas negras.

Tocó sus nudillos contra la puerta y entonces abrió, rogando porque Joe hubiese tenido éxito.

Tragó duro cuando fue recibido por la mirada astringente de Robards, a la cabecera de la mesa. Un ruedo de miradas lo fulminaron.

-Malfoy.- la gruesa voz del viejo lo detuvo un segundo, como golpeado por la electricidad. –No somos escolares, Malfoy, ¿dónde quedó su puntualidad?- gruñó.

-Lo siento.- apretó los labios y caminó hasta sentarse junto a Joseph. El negro lo miró con cara de aprensión. Parecía el testigo de una masacre.

-A esto me refería cuando te digo que esto no está funcionando. Simplemente no está marchando. Los informes,- dijo, golpeando con los dedos un montón de pergaminos y carpetas, -dicen que cumplen con vigilancias y patrullajes, que tienen un puñado de delincuentes de poco valor y un montón de pistas, ¡pero que no llevan a ningún lado!- luego indicó hacia el panel donde todo lo que la División 3 había averiguado en esos meses estaba expuesto, cada cosa cuidadosamente unida a las demás, por pequeños hilos de color. Eran meses de información recolectada. –Y allí todo se ve muy bien… pero no hay resultados. ¡No hay resultados! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan estos dos aquí?- negó con la cabeza. –¿Dónde están los planes, las proyecciones? ¿Hay alguna idea? ¿Hay algo? Porque te pregunté, Potter, qué estaba haciendo Malfoy y no supiste qué responderme. Qué estaba haciendo Cobbs y me balbuceaste "algo de unas chimeneas". ¡"Algo"!-

Draco miró a Potter, el hombre mantenía la cabeza alta, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la mesa. Sin querer mirar a nadie.

Durante un momento sólo se escuchó silencio, quizás alguna respiración que pretendía pasar desapercibida, el sonido de ropas, el crujir de alguna silla o el tic-tac de algún reloj, el rubio no podía estar seguro. Nadie parecía querer replicar o justificarse, quizás lo habían intentado antes y ya no era opción. Allí estaba el círculo. El control se escapada de las manos de Potter, dejándole ira, frustración y el muy conocido sentimiento de humillación, mientras la pasividad y la conformidad se los comía a todos. Sí, esto había pasado demasiadas veces, tantas que ya no presentaban pelea. Como un hijo que acostumbrado a ser regañado, simplemente deja a su padre hablar. Eso era mucho más fácil, pero no por ello correcto.

Finalmente Robards suspiró con cansancio.

-Y ese asunto de que los agentes del Departamento de la Correcta Aplicación de la Magia te tienen esperando… ¡Te tienen esperando, Potter! Tenemos a un traficante de pociones en las calles, en contacto con muggles y magos que llegan a San Mungo con problemas de consumo, con adicciones consumiéndolos por dentro y tú justificación al problema es que ¡estas esperando que esos se dignen a traerte los resultados!- gruñó con los puños apretados sobre la mesa. –Eres un auror, Potter, no sé si lo has olvidado. ¡Eres la ley! ¡Ellos trabajan para ti, no tú para ellos! ¡No puedo ser tú madre, intercediendo por ti para que ellos se apuren en sus gestiones!-

-Lo sé, señor.-

-No está funcionando, Potter.- negó el hombre, repitiendo sus palabras.

-Lo siento, señor.- y esas parecían ser las únicas que Potter podía decir.

-¿Qué más debo hacer para solucionar esta situación? Ya te lo he preguntado antes… ¿recursos?, ¿método?, por eso te traje personal especializado.- suspiró nuevamente. -¿Qué más debo hacer?-

-Lo siento, señor.-

Draco tragó y apretó los labios, advirtiendo la aparente falta de reacción del moreno. Pero era una primera impresión engañosa y el rubio sabía ver las verdaderas señales. Podía ver las respiraciones contenidas y profundas, la tensión muscular en el cuello de Potter, en sus hombros, en su mandíbula, casi como si estuviera preparado para saltarle encima a alguien. Y aunque no lo viera, Draco podría jurar que su pulso se habría acelerado, quizás estaría sudando.

Si debía hacer algo, ese era un buen momento.

-Jefe Robards- dijo y lastimosamente, su voz sonó más tenue de lo que hubiese deseado. Draco giró el rostro y recibió la mirada penetrante del hombre, -usted preguntó por mi trabajo aquí.-

-Sí, Malfoy…- respondió con voz cansina, -¿qué, en el nombre de Merlín, has estado haciendo?-

-Analizar las pociones, obviamente, que es para lo que se me trajo.- comenzó, endureciendo un poco el tono. –En este momento estoy trabajando sobre la poción NN, aquella que no tiene registro en los Anales de pociones mágicas. De hecho tenía pensado hablar sobre ello hoy.- continuó, sacando de entre los bolsillos de su túnica, cuadernillos y un gran pliego de pergamino, lleno de anotaciones, tablas y listas. –Por eso me retrasé en la llegada, estaba en el laboratorio.-

-¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo?- el hombre tomó el pliego de pergamino, mientras Potter y los demás se inclinaban hacia la mesa.

-Es un mapa de trabajo, allí están indicados todos los pasos y los resultados obtenidos. Es claro que no está completo porque no he terminado.- Robards asintió y Draco siguió explicando. -Tomando en cuenta el análisis realizado por el herbolario Longbottom, utilicé un método tailandés para desmembrar ésta poción e ir separando cada ingrediente de forma individual. Como podrá ver en el encabezado, obtuve los mismos resultados que él. Hasta que llegué a los tres ingredientes sin identificar.-

-Bien.- el hombre deslizaba uno de sus gruesos dedos de piel curtida por encima de las anotaciones, leyendo y observando las diferentes etapas del mapa.

-Habían sospechas de que los ingredientes faltantes fueran de procedencia vegetal, ya que se encontró un aglutinador para éste tipo de elementos. El problema que tuvo Longbottom, es que los ingredientes eran sólidos y el laboratorio no tiene medios para trabajar con ellos.- Draco miró al Jefe de aurores y éste volvió a asentir. –Por eso tracé un mapa con los diferentes identificadores para sólidos que conozco y que tengo a disposición.- indicó con uno de sus pálidos dedos, allí donde estaba la información que estaba mencionando. El dedo de Robards se acercó al suyo. –Lo importante y en lo que he demorado todo éste tiempo, es en lograr que el identificador me ayude a reconocer el ingrediente otorgándole una clasificación taxonómica.- varios se giraron a mirarlo.

-En lengua vernácula, Malfoy.-

Draco sacó su libreta de tapas negras y la abrió en una página en blanco. Entonces dibujó un caldero con pequeñas ondas que asemejaban algo líquido, luego ondas por encima, como si fuera vapor. Por sobre todo, un enorme circulo contenedor.

-Bien, para resumir. Éste es mi caldero con los tres ingredientes sin identificar.- indicó. –Si quiero saber si uno de ellos es… no sé, un alga, por ejemplo, entonces utilizo la " _Tues sal profundi_ ".- deslizó su dedo hacia el pliego de pergamino y señaló uno de los primeros indicadores. -Si es lo que busco, el ingrediente se solidifica en mi caldero y los otros dos ingredientes se elevan por evaporación hasta el bulbo de destilación. Si ninguno es un alga, los ingredientes se mezclan con el identificador, todo se evapora y pierdo esa muestra.-

-Bien.- Robards frunció el ceño. El rubio rogó porque el hombre comprendiera la complejidad del asunto. -¿Qué has obtenido?- Draco sudó porque no era tanto como para sorprender. Pero él era un experto en exagerar y en cambiar el foco de atención.

-Voy aquí.- entonces llevó su dedo casi al inicio de una larga lista. Todo comenzaba con tres nombres y luego cada uno se iba ramificando, en dos, en cuatro, hasta en treinta y cinco nombres más. –Siguiendo el mismo ejemplo, el Reino algas tiene seis subdivisiones, la primera dos clases, la segunda tres clases y así sucesivamente. Se probó con tres identificadores, todos salieron negativos.-

En algún momento el rubio se dio cuenta que todos estaban atentos a su discurso, Travers y Robins se habían inclinado sobre la mesa para observar, incluso Joseph. Por un segundo levantó la cabeza y dio de lleno con los ojos de Potter. Draco pestañeó, ambos manteniéndose la mirada. Sus ojos lucían atentos y brillantes. Carraspeó y regresó su atención al pliego de pergamino.

-Lo mismo se hizo para el Reino hongo y las pruebas salieron negativas. Hasta que llegamos a la División Briófitas, entonces apareció el primer positivo.- el rubio vio cejas alzadas y miradas rápidas en su dirección. –Salió un tipo de Hepaticea o hepática. Son estructuras diminutas, habitan sitios húmedos como bosques o selvas tropicales. A través de indicadores específicos para el reconocimiento de tejidos de organización compleja, pudimos dar con la especie concreta. En éste caso, los gametangios masculinos de una Marchantiaceae, una hepática con forma de corazón. Entre los pocionistas es un ingrediente que se conoce comúnmente como "Estrellas de corazón"… ya que la cabeza del gametangio parece una estrella.-

-Es el primer positivo.- apuntó Robards.

-Sí. El primero hasta ahora.- respondió. –Y como son procesos lentos, no pude comprobar el positivo hasta hace poco.-

-¿Y qué información se puede obtener de este ingrediente?- preguntó Potter. Draco levantó la mirada y de nuevo se encontró de lleno con esos intensos ojos verdes.

-No es un ingrediente desconocido o de difícil adquisición. De hecho, si se sabe buscar, cualquiera puede ir a un bosque y preservarlo de forma casera.-

-¿Se puede saber si es casero o de un almacén?- esta vez fue Finnigan quien preguntó.

-Se puede intentar.- asintió.

-Bien.- suspiró el Jefe de aurores y parecía mucho más calmado y satisfecho que antes.

-Lamento que Potter no haya podido comunicárselo, pero yo suelo mantener mi trabajo en reserva hasta obtener algo seguro.- comentó y aunque no quería que Robards o Potter pensaran que les estaba dando por su lado, intento que sus palabras sonaran como una honesta verdad. –Eso me da libertad de trabajo.- El viejo auror asintió con gesto desganado.

-¿Algo más?-

-Sobre las pociones, no. Estoy trabajando con lo que puedo.- aclaró, porque ciertamente no era mentira.

-Bien.- Draco le escuchó decir, pero entonces lo pensó por un momento y finalmente decidió que era una buena oportunidad de revelar todas sus cartas.

-En realidad, sí.- dijo de pronto y todos volvieron a mirarlo con interés. Pero para la desilusión de sus estimados colegas, no tenía nada que ver con las pociones. -Si debo ser honesto, tengo un problema con los patrullajes en la zona muggle.- el viejo hombre asintió, mirándolo. –Creo que son una locura y en parte, una pérdida de tiempo.- cuando vio que varios comenzaban a murmurar y a mirarlo con ojos saltones, el rubio se apuró en aclarar. –No es que yo quiera zafarme de ellos, pero es cosa de ser objetivos. Hacer guardia nocturna día por medio, no nos está ayudando, ni para pensar, ni para encontrar nada importante. Sólo nos está agotando.-

-¿Potter?- Robards alzó sus cejas, mirando al moreno. Harry puso cara de circunstancias.

-Entiendo que como equipo quieran cubrir todos los espacios y hacerse cargo del asunto,- continuó el rubio, -cumplir con lo que se espera de ellos… pero no creo que sea lo mejor. No a estas alturas de la investigación.-

-Yo tampoco lo creo.- apuntó Joe. –Realmente admiro el trabajo que han hecho, pero yo también creo que estos patrullajes están siendo una carga.-

-¿Potter?-

-Bueno, señor… logramos la detención de un distribuidor recientemente, pero…- Draco vio cómo su manzana de Adán ascendía y descendía en la garganta del moreno, le pareció un gesto por demás interesante, –sí ha resultado un poco difícil últimamente.-

-¿Travers?-

-Es el trabajo, jefe.-

Luego Robards se giró hacia Bones y sin siquiera dirigirle la pregunta directamente, el hombre respondió con un alzamiento de hombros. Por cuánto lo conocía Draco, sabía que no obtendría nada más beneficioso que eso. Cuando el viejo hombre regresó hacia él, con sus ojos de apariencia cansada pero de penetrante intensidad, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Existe una posibilidad.- anunció. –Potter me habló sobre el problema que tuvieron con los encantamientos de vigilancia en el mundo muggle.-

-¿Lo del elefante?- el rubio escuchó, casi como si fuera un murmullo lejano. Cuando levantó el rostro, vio que las morenas cejas de Potter se habían alzado y lucían la brillante expectación de sus ojos verdes. Harry estaba asombrado que esa conversación casi fatua, tuviera una verdadera utilidad.

-¿Qué elefante?- preguntó Ron hacia el moreno. Draco le hizo gestos para que le contara, a ver si el tipo realmente recordaba lo que habían hablado.

-Malfoy me contó que en India, en un caso de contrabando de… ¿eran colmillos de elefante?- dijo con cierta duda.

En ese momento ambos deslizaron sus ojos hacia el frente. Se observaron y Harry regodeó su vista ante el plateado iris de su compañero. Los conocidos colores, las recordadas expresiones, las formas acostumbradas y la sensación usual. Ojos intensos. Ojos que estaban allí para él. La atención era reciproca, la respuesta era inmediata, allí, frente a frente. Esos ojos eran el centro de todo.

-Marfil.- el rubio asintió.

-¿Qué?-

-Era marfil. Contrabando de marfil.- reiteró y Harry recordó que estaban hablando de algo importante. No del… no del encuentro de sus ojos.

-Sí… sí…- se lamió los labios. –Era un caso de contrabando de marfil, entonces utilizaron un encantamiento para detectar personas que significaran un peligro, a través de runas sensibles al acero.- decía, pero por algún motivo su cabeza ya no estaba en la conversación. -Lo importante es que no provoca interferencias con los servicios muggles.-

-¿Se podría hacer una red de vigilancia con runas sensibles a las apariciones, a los magos o algo así?- Draco se permitió una media sonrisa, la voz de Finnigan sonaba evidentemente esperanzada.

-No, de hecho por eso falla el encantamiento _Tangere_. Esto ya lo discutí con Potter, el problema de encantamientos así es que son demasiado poderosos. Es magia que busca magia.- entonces metió su mano derecha dentro de su túnica y sacó el libro que había empequeñecido. Regresándolo a su tamaño original, mostró ante todos un grueso texto de portada vistosa y título en letras serpenteantes. Tomando los bordes de una hoja de pergamino que sobresalía por la parte superior del libro, el rubio abrió por la mitad del grueso volumen. –Aquí.- indicó el dibujo de un círculo de runas, hacia el final de la hoja había algún tipo de explicación en sanscrito. –Por eso pensé en las runas, éstas permanecerán inactivas mientras no entren en contacto con aquello a lo que son sensibles.-

-¿No sería "magia buscando magia"?- Robins frunció el ceño.

-No. Lo interesante de las invocaciones con runas es que la implicación de magia es pequeña, pero los resultados pueden ser grandes.- asintió, manteniendo la media sonrisa. Y aunque Demelza no sabía nada sobre ese tipo de uso para las runas, aceptaba la información con gran atención. –Y aunque éste círculo no es el mismo que se usó con los elefantes, me parece más conveniente.-

-¿Qué se necesitaría para que funcione?- el irlandés volvió a preguntar. –Digo… si de verdad hay posibilidad de quitarnos los patrullajes de encima, estoy dispuesto a ayudar.-

-No mucho realmente. Hay tres elementos principales: el círculo de runas, el objeto al que serán sensibles y un medio que extienda el alcance de la invocación.- Finnigan asintió, luego agarró el libro entre sus manos y miró más detenidamente ese montón de dibujos e inscripciones en " _Futhork_ ", que era lo único que la clase de runas antiguas le había enseñado. –Ya tengo el tipo de invocación que voy a usar, pero obviamente no es un estándar para todo, así que aún me falta acomodarlo. Ya pensé en utilizar la fibra de mandrágora o un poco de las pociones como el objeto sensible, sólo me faltaba el medio…-

-Supongo que Potter le habrá dicho ya, que no se pueden utilizar animales vivos para éste tipo de… métodos exploratorios.- dijo el Jefe de aurores.

-Sí, muy claro. Y ese era uno de mis problemas, no estaba seguro a qué adosar las runas, pero él ya me dio dos posibles soluciones bastante aceptables.-

-Bueno, para eso está Harry, solucionando problemas.- Weasley le sonrió al moreno y éste le respondió con un travieso gesto similar. Para ese momento Draco ya podía decir que el ambiente era cómodo, agradable y sobre todo relajado.

-¿Y esas opciones serían?- inquirió Robards.

-Malfoy me dijo que debía ser algo de origen natural, para que funcione. Que en India es algo importante para la magia estar vinculado con lo natural.-

El rubio asintió, un poco sorprendido por la intervención del moreno. Comenzó a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso, cuando al deslizar sus ojos hacia él, de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de Potter. Sólo había sido un segundo, pero no pudo escapar a su escrutinio. Casi como si lo estuviera observando constantemente. ¿Lo estaba vigilando? ¿Analizando?

-Una opción es marcar los árboles, la otra es más compleja. Filtrar la magia rúnica en el agua de lluvia.-

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido para mí.- comentó Travers.

-Lo sé, pero en India se hacen rituales de magia con luz e incluso con humo.-

-Muy bien.- el viejo hombre llamó la atención. –Veo que Malfoy sí tiene información nueva que comunicar, Cobbs está en ese "asuntos de las chimeneas", ¿pero y los demás?-

¿Él había dicho que el ambiente estaba tranquilo y agradable? Draco casi podía ver cómo algunos apretaban las mandíbulas o sonaban los dientes. La empatía de Robards era del tamaño de un maní, sin comentar que su capacidad de comprensión era como una avellana.

-Estamos con los nuevos interrogatorios.- comentó Demelza, recordándoles a todos que gracias a los resultados sobre los encantamientos de censura, tendrían que buscar la forma de encontrar "la palabra".

-¿Qué nuevos interrogatorios?- Harry tomó el pergamino enviado desde el Departamento de la aplicación correcta de la magia y se lo entregó al hombre. Robards dio una revisión rápida, finalmente asintió.

-Debemos descubrir cuál es la clave para deshacer el encantamiento de censura, por eso pensamos en una nueva ronda de interrogatorios.- respondió el moreno.

-Bien, tal vez obtengan algo.- frunció el ceño. –Entonces, mientras Malfoy está en el asunto de las pociones, ustedes trabajaran con los detenidos.-

-Con su permiso, señor, pero quiero estar presente en los interrogatorios.-

-Serán ellos seis… o siete, lo que sea. No es necesario.- reclamó. –Encárguese de las pociones.-

-Lo haré como hasta ahora, pero quiero ver los interrogatorios.- se mantuvo en sus trece, mirando al Jefe de aurores como si no hubiera nada más que discutir. Entonces la única mujer del equipo, volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto, señor, Malfoy localizó el encantamiento de censura antes que los agentes de Aplicación entregaran su reporte.- "Corresponde que esté presente", quedó implícito en sus palabras.

-¿En serio?- gruño el hombre, quien no le dio la mirada que el rubio estaba esperando, de hecho se quedó con los ojos fijos en él, como si estuviera meditando algo importante. A Draco le recordó el gesto intenso de Potter y otra vez, no supo interpretarlo si era algo bueno o malo.

-Sólo fue una prueba, nada que pudiese dar como definitivo.-

-¿Acostumbra a bajarle el perfil a su trabajo, Malfoy?-

-No, no lo creo, señor.-

-Bien. Haga lo que quiera, pero no quiero que involucre el tiempo para esas malditas pociones.- murmuró con gesto desganado y entonces se levantó, como un resorte que todos imitaron. Tal vez por respeto, tal vez por tensión. -¿Cuándo comenzarán con eso?-

-Hoy mismo, señor.- respondió el moreno, ni siquiera lo habían decidido, pero todos supusieron que era la única respuesta que satisfacería al hombre.

-Bien, supongo que esto es todo.- golpeó un par de veces la yema de sus dedos sobre el pliego de pergamino, luego tomó sus carpetas. –Espero que los próximos informes sean igual de aclaratorios y completos, Potter.- Draco frunció el ceño y lamió sus labios. El viejo no iba a menguar y todos seguirían sintiendo la guillotina a un centímetro de sus cabezas.

-Sí, señor.- escuchó al moreno.

La siguiente vez que Draco habló, sus palabras no tenían nada que ver con Potter o la moral del equipo, ésta vez era por la falta de perspectiva de quien era el líder del Departamento de aurores.

-Yo sé porque me asignaron a la División 11.- soltó el rubio, cuando el hombre ya comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Robards se detuvo de pronto, con el ceño fruncido y el gesto desinteresado.

-Sé que todo el cuartel cree que son un grupo de viejos ineptos y quizás tengan un poco de razón, pero si hay algo que los caracteriza es que son aurores que nunca dejan de intentarlo.- mantuvo el ceño fruncido, mirando directo al hombre. -El Jefe McGowan lo sabe. Existe esa confianza, no lo dice porque no es necesario, pero se siente la libertad de hacer lo que es preciso. Hay un aprecio y una confianza en las capacidades de cada uno de esos… viejos ineptos. No hay presión, ni un exceso de autoridad. Ese es el tipo de liderazgo que valoro.- Draco miró al hombre y deseó que comprendiera sus palabras. Como un desagradable flash, cruzo por su cabeza que "tal vez" habría sido mejor decirle todo eso en privado. Joder. -Es el mutuo respeto que mantiene a la División 11 trabajando y dando "sorprendentes" muestras de eficiencia.-

Robards mantuvo los ojos sobre él, hasta que simplemente se marchó. No dijo nada más.

-Oh, mierda…- soltó Joe con los ojos de un palmo. –Acabas de sermonear a Robards.-

Draco lamió sus labios. Había sermoneado a su Jefe directo, delante de sus subalternos. ¡Ah! ¡Excelente!

-No tengo nada que perder.- dijo, queriendo sentirse seguro y como si no hubiese dicho nada malo. ¡Claro que había hecho una estupidez! Finalmente el rubio comenzó a recoger sus cosas, un montón de papeles que ahora estaban desordenados sobre la mesa. Enrollaba el pliego de pergamino cuando se dio cuenta que el equipo de Potter seguían parados en torno a le mesa, quietos y observantes, como curiosas presencias a la expectativa. –Me voy al laboratorio antes de que al viejo se le ocurra qué decirme.- empequeñeció todo y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Salió a largas zancadas, apenas escuchando cuando Joseph le dijo que lo esperaría para la hora de almuerzo. Y aunque no quería lucir como si estuviese huyendo, la sensación de que Potter aún mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre él, lo estaba inquietando. Completamente. En Hogwarts había estado acostumbrado a lidiar con su mirada penetrante, desconfiada, agresiva. Con la vigilancia constante, con el espionaje. Pero ya no estaba tan habituado a esa clase de insistencia. Una búsqueda a la que se sentía obligado a responder, pero no lo deseaba.

Draco salió de la sala de conferencias sintiéndose extraño, simplemente extraño, como si algo se hubiese salido de orden. Debió haberlo supuesto, después de todo intentaba "ayudar" a Potter. Mostrarle su desconocido lado agradable, traería repercusiones.

Los márgenes que habían delimitado su relación durante el colegio, eran sencillas paralelas que dejaban un reconocido espacio homogéneo entre ellas. Ahora parecía algo más complicado. Con suerte sería sólo una asíntota, de nada más que lástima y comprensión mutua.

-Malfoy.- sobresaltado se detuvo en medio del pasillo, como obligado por esa conocida voz. Era extraño darse cuenta que donde sea que estuviesen, siempre distinguiría la voz de Potter y reaccionaría a ella.

-Potter.- respondió, girándose al moreno.

Harry se ubicó delante del rubio y sólo se quedó allí, dudando. ¿Qué era lo que debería decir? ¿Un simple gracias adobaría demasiado el enorme ego de Malfoy? Después de todo, el rubio debió darse cuenta que lo estaba salvando de la catástrofe, porque Robards debía tener un límite de tolerancia para la incompetencia. Enviarlo a él y a Cobbs eran una evidente muestra de ello y… y ¿qué? Ya ni siquiera sabía qué debería pensar, qué debería considerar, qué debería decir.

¿Malfoy lo estaba ayudando o lo estaba ridiculizando delante de sus narices? ¿Debería confiar en él o esperar la estocada por la espalda?

-Eso estuvo bien.- dijo finalmente, cansado de esa paranoia constante. Tal vez sí era ayuda sincera.

Draco lamió sus labios, por algún extraño motivo había estado esperando un agradecimiento mejor que ese. Obviamente Potter no se lo daría, pero cuando _Kali_ acabara con él, recibiría mucho más que un insípido "Gracias". Obtendría no sólo disculpas, sino que vería sus huesudas rodillas contra el duro suelo. Suspiró, guardando la calma.

-Aunque no lo creas, no me gusta que piensen que no hago lo que se me pide.- respondió.

-Claro.-

-Hay muchas horas de trabajo invertidas y no creo que Robards se dé cuenta de ello.- el moreno asintió y recordó su arranque de furia, días atrás. Le pesaban, ahora más que nunca. –Bien, iré a averiguar la procedencia de las "Estrellas de corazón".-

El rubio indicó hacia un lado y él asintió, seguro iría hacia el laboratorio. Harry se vio tentado de decir algo, pero no lo hizo. A estas alturas ya no sabía si era por falta de valor o porque aún no estaba convencido de la situación, de la verdad, ni la certeza del hombre que tenía delante. Porque no quería palabras fingidas saliendo de su boca.

Si algún día le daba las gracias, lo menos que podía hacer, era pronunciar aquella palabra de manera honesta y no acosado por viejos rencores.

Ante el silencio que se había extendido entre ambos, el rubio se despidió escuetamente y emprendió su camino.

Mientras lo veía caminar, alejándose, el moreno recordó una vez en sexto, cuando lo seguía bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Era una imagen similar, conocida, pero el cabello rubio era ahora más largo, su altura era quizás un poco mayor, el tiempo sobre sus hombros era diez años más pesado y sin embargo, la túnica seguía luciendo igual de pulcra y ordenada, el caminar enérgico y grácil, su presencia proyectando su carácter reservado y distante. Malfoy seguía siendo pálido y delgado, agudo y perspicaz, confrontacional e insolente.

* * *

Continuará =)

¡Que Savitri y su "vivificante estimulación", le de fuerzas a Draco! Finalmente el rubio dio el primer paso en su plan para ayudar a Harry, delante de todos y de paso, dándole la Madre de los Guantazos a Robards. Evidenciando el gran problema del caso, el cansancio y la monotonía. El mismo problema que tiene la relación de Harry con Colin (si hay que decirlo) y de la misma forma como Draco lo hizo con el acoso de Robards, alguien debería ponerle un fin a ese círculo inacabable.

Por su parte, Harry ya comienza a dudar y aunque sabemos que el chico es testarudo, su cuerpo es más honesto que sus pensamientos.

¡Ahhh…!, quisiera hacer los capítulos más largos, para avanzar más rápido en la historia… pero lamentablemente no me da el tiempo para terminar de escribir y editar todo lo que quisiera, durante la semana =/

Bien, bien… ¿me merezco un comentario? =D


	17. Savitri II

¡Hola todas/os!

Tengo que comenzar este capítulo con un comentario de **CuquiLuna3** , que resume la relación de Harry y Draco, al completo: "Harry más bien tendría que desconocerle primero y luego tener valor y conocerle sin prejuicios antiguos" =3

Muchas gracias por continuar comentando a: **Sther-asr** , **DarySnape** , **Sinideas** , **Nekoconeko56** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **CuquiLuna3** , **AnataYume** , **Murtilla** y **AguiiV** (¡bienvenida a la historia!).

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 16: Savitri II

Cuando Harry regresó a la sala de conferencias, sus compañeros se habían reunido junto a la mesa de café. Murmuraban con gestos abiertos, estáticos en medio de una hipérbole de argumentos y expresiones extrañadas. Se sintió un poco acompañado cuando escuchó casi las mismas dudas que habían cruzado su mente, durante ese último tiempo con Malfoy cerca. Un desfile de circunloquios en torno a la figura del rubio. Incluso Bones se había mantenido bajo un silencio meditativo y receloso. Obviamente Cobbs ya se había marchado, aunque él no supiera a dónde, ni por qué.

Pero no por ello lo habían abandonado el resquemor y ese cierto sentimiento de culpa, por su arranque de furia. Y Harry casi estaba seguro que su consciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- se rio Seamus. –Realmente no sé qué sucedió aquí.-

-Sucede que Malfoy quedó como el favorito del profesor.- negó Ron. –"¡Yo sí trabajé!"- chilló el pelirrojo, con voz de niña.

-Pero con lo que le ha terminado diciendo a Robards, quizás el viejo por fin nos vaya dejando tranquilos.- y el moreno sabía que ese "nos" mencionado por Demelza, iba directamente dirigido a él. Porque sus reuniones con el Jefe de aurores siempre significaban un golpe para su moral, su ánimo y su trato con los demás.

-No puedo creer que lo sermoneara. El tipo es un cara dura.- negó Travers.

-Él ya lo dijo…- comentó la mujer, -no tiene nada que perder. Si estamos viendo la luz al final del camino, en parte es gracias a él y Robards, por muy enojado que esté no va a despedirlo por una insolencia así. Ya cuando el caso se solucione podrá despacharlo, Malfoy se regresa a la India o a donde sea y punto final.-

-De cualquier forma, ¿por qué está aquí en primer lugar?- preguntó Ron y esta vez miró directamente a Harry. Eso era algo que se habían preguntado muchas veces.

-Sea por el motivo que sea, sabe que nadie espera nada de él. Mencionar que fue dejado en el equipo de los "viejos ineptos", fue muy fuerte. McGowan debería aplaudir su fidelidad.- respondió el irlandés.

-Yo creo que es algo triste.-

-Es que tienes corazón de abuelita, Demelza.-

-¿Acaso no puede ser que esté intentando demostrar que no es tan malo como antes? Que no es el mismo cabrón.- reiteró la mujer.

-¿Reivindicado? ¿Malfoy?- bufó Bones y Harry sabía que eso era más por simple deseo de dudar, de "querer" detestar al rubio, que por verdad.

-Yo creo que salvó nuestro pellejo.- continuó ella y nadie la sacaría de esa idea.

El moreno apretó los labios, no sabía que responder a ese comentario, sea cual fuere, implicaba tomar partido. Si aceptaba y daba a favor de Malfoy, todos creerían que se había dejado ganar o que era un blando. Si mantenía la cruz sobre el rubio, estaría perpetuando ese círculo de prejuicios y desagrado. Algo que no hace un buen líder, de todas maneras. Joder que era complicado.

Y bien que Malfoy se podría haber mantenido callado viendo el espectáculo, mientras Robards exponía sobre la mesa su detallada lista de defectos. Como una disección a su improvisada carrera de líder: muchos amigos tapando sus faltas, mucha impulsividad, mucha estupidez y otro tanto de suerte para salvarle la vida.

Bien que el rubio pudo simplemente quedarse en silencio y regodearse con su caída. Pero no, de hecho, casi podía decir que Malfoy lo había salvado y no sabía sí catalogarlo como un arisco y muy poco probable "amigo" o como parte de esa sencilla "suerte".

-Tal vez.- terminó diciendo. Demelza lo miró con una sonrisa y los demás se alzaron de hombros.

-De cualquier forma,- continuó Seamus, cortando con ese breve instante de incomodidad, -si nos va a sacar ese patrullaje de encima, estoy dispuesto incluso de aguantarme sus rarezas de culto oriental.-

-Bien que lo aceptaste la primera vez y sin quejarte, ¿eh?- rio la mujer. -Por cierto, ¿hay algún resultado con la tisana?- se aproximó ella, acercando su nariz hacia el irlandés. Nada muy evidente. Era más una burla que un intento por olerlo.

-Yo no siento nada.- se alzó de hombros. –Y no es como si las mujeres se dieran vuelta para mirarme o algo similar.-

-No creo que el resultado sea tan drástico.- Travers frunció el ceño. –Si no los hindúes tendría a todas las mujeres del mundo a su disposición y serían polígamos o algo así.-

-Bueno, tienen el _kamasutra_ , pero no todos en India tienen el conocimiento de él.-

-¿Qué jodiendas pasa contigo ésta semana? ¡Te la pasas defendiéndolo, mujer!- se quejó Ron. -¡Te has cambiado de bando por unas hierbitas en agua!- ella arriscó la nariz.

-En todo caso,- cortó Travers, -ese par se marchó y no hemos organizado los interrogatorios.- los repasó a todos con una mirada indulgente, como el hombre mayor que era, observando a un montón de niños mañosos. -¿Quién será el primero? ¿Quiénes pasarán a interrogar? … o si será aleatorio. Qué sé yo.-

-Yo hablaré con Malfoy.- dijo el moreno, incluso antes de pensarlo apropiadamente. Entonces miró a Demelza y era evidente que ella se encontraba en mejores términos con ese "par", que ellos. –Tú irás por Cobbs. Nos reuniéremos aquí antes de la salida y veremos todos esos detalles.-

-Bien.- dijo ella, asintiendo junto a los demás. –Después de todo, a Cobbs y Malfoy les toca vigilar el Callejón Knockturn hoy en la noche.-

El moreno asintió también, después de un largo momento. A destiempo. Sus compañeros siguieron hablando de los patrullajes y de los interrogatorios, a veces mencionando el apellido del rubio, pero su cabeza ya estaba en otro lugar.

Harry no volvió a saber de Malfoy durante el resto de la mañana, ni en los pasillos, ni en el gimnasio del cuartel. Y no es como si él lo hubiese estado buscando insistentemente o intencionalmente. O más de lo necesario.

* * *

Para la hora de almuerzo, casi pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, almorzando junto a Cobbs en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada. Porque apenas había podido avistar su rubio cabello, un momento, entre el interminable mar de túnicas multicolores colapsando el espacio. Y era extraño pensar que a pesar de las muchas otras cabezas rubias, pelirrojas, las interminables calvicies, los entrecanos, los pulcros morenos y los atractivos trigueños, podía identificar ese particular tono platinado, inmediatamente.

Por esos breves instantes, mientras lo mira a la distancia, se permitió pensar por primera vez que en el puzle de su vida, la irregular y compleja pieza que corresponde a Malfoy, ahora le resulta más curiosa que molesta. Y le merecía un poco más de atención.

Entonces a mitad de tarde, justificado por el tema de los interrogatorios en los cuales Malfoy quería participar, se había decidido a incursionar nuevamente en los laboratorios de la Unidad de Análisis. Si debía admitir algo, era que muy pocas veces había bajado allí, aunque su amigo Neville fuese una muy buena excusa. Pero había algo en la oscuridad, en la humedad, en el olor de las reacciones, en la negra piedra de las paredes, en los calderos de peltre y las botellas de ingredientes, que simplemente le provocaban escalofríos. Era un indefinido trauma, de larga data.

Pero el rubio había dicho que investigaría sobre la procedencia del recientemente identificado ingrediente, "algo-de-un-corazón". Y aunque lo supo desde el principio, había tenido la esperanza de abordarlo lejos de esa negra boca de lobo. En un lugar neutral, allí donde pudiese escapar si se veía abatido por las dudas o avasallado por su presencia. Ya se había percatado que estar cerca de Malfoy, le provocaba inexplicables estados de cuestionamiento, de incertidumbre y consiguiente silencio.

-¿Qué te parece?- precisamente escuchó la voz del rubio, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del laboratorio. -¿Era lo que esperabas ver?-

-No…- por un momento tuvo la idea de que oiría la voz de Cobbs, pero esta vez reconoció el tono suave de Neville. –Bueno, no esperaba ver una estructura definida, pero esto más parece ceniza.-

-Es producto del precipitado.-

Harry avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de la gruesa puerta de caoba, la encontró ligeramente abierta. Ya sabía que Malfoy y Neville se trataban con cierta familiaridad, después de todo el rubio había trabajado en la Unidad de Análisis durante sus primeros meses en el Cuartel. Por la entonación de sus voces y la calidad de sus palabras, el moreno pensó que se parecía bastante a la relación que el rubio llevaba con Cobbs. Igual de armoniosa y ligera.

Consumido por un interés curioso e inquisitivo, entreabrió la puerta y se mantuvo detrás de ella. Mirando.

Malfoy estaba detrás de Neville, mirando la mesa de trabajo por sobre el hombro del trigueño. Harry no sabía qué era lo importante que observaban, pero ambos parecían fascinados y cada vez que el rubio necesitaba indicarle algo, sólo extendía su brazo, justo a un lado de su compañero. Demasiado cerca de él.

-¿Qué porcentaje del ingrediente se puede rescatar?-

-La totalidad.- mencionó el rubio. –Bueno, menos el agua.- su voz era simple y relajada, nada como el Malfoy que había estado hablando con él. Es cierto, hasta el momento no le había hablado con fastidio, ni con malicia, ni siquiera le había gruñido una vez, pero no era el tono espontáneo y sosegado que empleaba con Neville. Harry casi podía decir que no habían segundas intenciones bajo su voz.

-Bien. Entonces si queremos saber si éste ingrediente es de elaboración comercial, deberían quedar restos de algún producto de limpieza o secante entre las cenizas.-

-Sí. Algún tipo de saponina, por ejemplo.-

-¿Y quién va a hacer esto?- el trigueño giró el rostro, medio observando al rubio por el rabillo del ojo. Malfoy había respondido apoyando sus dos antebrazos sobre los hombros de Neville, recargando su peso en la espalda del hombre. Y aunque no podía ver su rostro, inconscientemente la imagen mental que Harry tenía del rubio, dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Tú?-

-Preferiría cortar hiedra, que buscar jabón en un puñado de cenizas. Es más divertido.-

-¿Vas a cambiarme por una mugrosa hiedra? Dilo ahora y me cambio de ayudante o de laboratorio.- su tono había sido ácido, pero el contacto familiar se había mantenido. El rubio seguía cómodamente apoyado sobre la espalda ancha del trigueño.

-Oye, por cierto… ¿cómo estuvo la reunión?- Harry frunció el ceño. Neville ya sabía. Habían pasado unas pocas horas y ya sabía, ¿eran así de cercanos?

El rubio bufó, apoyando su cabeza contra la nuca del trigueño. Su compañero de Griffindor, levantó su mano derecha y la extendió hacia atrás, tocando el cabello platinado en un gesto que a Harry le pareció una suave caricia. Profundizó el surco entre sus cejas, al darse cuenta de que sí, eran así de cercanos.

-¿Qué pensarías si yo te dijera que no respeto tú forma de liderazgo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Harry inclinó la cabeza, sus ojo se llenaron del color caoba de la puerta de madera y sus oídos enfocaron toda su atención en las palabras del rubio. Quizás encontraría alguna respuesta a sus propias inquietudes. Alguna insinuación de verdad. La opinión del rubio. Su propia perspectiva.

-Creo que… de alguna manera…yo…- dijo y el moreno lo vio frotar su frente contra el cabello castaño de Neville, -en algún momento… mis mal elegidas palabras, creo que dieron a entender a Robards que… no respetaba su liderazgo.-

-¡Draco!- todos levantaron la cabeza y Harry vio por primera vez, hacia el fondo de la habitación, a la laboratorista Crowley.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Malfoy puso el brazo doblado sobre el hombro del Griffindor y depositó su cabeza sobre su mano. De esa forma podía mirar a la mujer y mantener el contacto con el trigueño. -Qué puedo decir, si es verdad. El viejo está constantemente sobre Potter y su equipo, en otra desquiciante y opresiva necesidad de control, así están más centrados en cuidar sus espaldas del fuego amigo y nerviosos porque no encuentran nada, es realmente molesto. No sé cómo han aguantado su vuelo rapaz hasta ahora.-

-¿Vuelo rapaz? ¿No estás exagerando?-

-No, el cuestionamiento constante siembra dudas, eso es obvio. En un sempiterno, "¿Qué, cómo y por qué lo están haciendo?"-

-¿Qué dijo el Jefe Robards?- Crowley se mantuvo al pendiente, observando al rubio a pesar de la pipeta que tenía a medio camino de la placa petri y la muestra que tenía entre manos.

-Nada. Sólo se fue echo una furia, supongo.-

-Merlín Santo.- el moreno escuchó de fondo y la mujer siguió en lo suyo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Entonces te conviene tener alguna muy buena novedad, cada vez que se reúnan con él.-

Luego Harry, ve que Neville se endereza sobre su silla y se gira hacia el rubio, su voz había sonado seria y preocupada. Tal vez él también había llegado a la misma conclusión que Demelza: si Malfoy dejaba de ser útil, entonces Robards podría despedirlo o degradarlo a una División peor que la 11, si es que lo había. Dado el caso, su amigo Neville se veía aprensivo con la situación. Lucía inquieto. Incluso su ceño fruncido podría competir con el suyo propio. Draco simplemente se alzó de hombros y se sentó en un taburete contiguo. O realmente no le importaba o disimulaba muy bien.

-Por eso necesito que encuentres esas saponinas.- le sonrió con inocencia.

Y no era una sonrisa cuya inocencia ocultara la malicia o el burlesco gusto por un acto desvergonzado, como esos gestos de los cuales Harry había sido testigo en Hogwarts. Ésta era una sonrisa mortificada. Malfoy sabía que la había cagado, que tal vez su trabajo pendía de un hilo, sabía el resultado si no seguía desempeñándose de forma sobresaliente.

Ese sermón… no, no había sido un simple sermón, ese había sido un arranque de orgullo hacia Robards, había sido un acto impetuoso completamente espontaneo. Tal vez para, de alguna manera, defender la integridad de la División 3, o algo así.

Casi podría sentirse identificado con su impulsividad, con ese particular sentimiento de impotencia. Harry suspiró. Después de todo, era un poco como lo que había pasado con él. Un arrebato de furia, palabras que no había querido decir y un muy buen motivo que lo justificara. Aunque no era una respuesta para nada.

¿Es que no eran tan diferentes? Eso sonaba bien, porque Malfoy no era tan maquiavélico como para fingir todo eso, ¿cierto?

Miró hacia el interior del laboratorio, el rubio seguía hablando mientras Neville asentía y comentaba, respondiendo a sus palabras en un fluido entendimiento al cual el moreno no había podido acceder aún. ¿Qué había hecho su excompañero de Griffindor para llegar hasta él?

Durante Hogwarts Neville había sido más o casi igual de humillado que Harry, Ron o Hermione, entonces qué había pasado en esos tres meses de trabajo conjunto que lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión. ¿Cuál habría sido el quiebre? ¿Bajo qué circunstancia se habían rendido ambos a la simpatía y la afinidad? Así que ahora el rubio era más cercano al trigueño, que sus propios ex compañeros de casa, demasiado ocupados con sus vidas, con sus trabajos, con sus pequeños líos cotidianos.

Él casi no bajaba hasta allí. ¿El recuerdo de Snape le pesaba más que mantener una amistad?

¿Es que Neville estaba más decidido a cambiar de parecer y dejar esos añejos conflictos de niños, atrás?

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a enfocar su atención en esos dos.

-Y termina de dejar tú ropa sucia en mi casa, no voy a hacer tú lavandería.-

-Qué más da, si lo hace una máquina. Eres un quisquilloso.-

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Es que extrañas apalear ropa a orillas del Ganges?- Harry miró hacia el interior, sorprendido de ese recientemente descubierto humor negro.

-Ja-ja, ¿tú dices, al lado de una pira funeraria y todo?- el rubio hizo gestos de manos, muy Malfoy. -Sí, me es imposible vivir sin eso… tonto ridículo.-

Oh… allí estaba la respuesta.

Harry mantuvo el ceño fruncido, apoyando la frente en el quicio de la puerta y mirando la interacción de ambos como un maldito fisgón. Observando la eterna sinceridad de Neville y la extraña naturalidad de Malfoy, acoplándose de una forma que no creía posible. Amigos así de cercanos.

¿O era el tipo de "amistad" que se rumoreaba había "compartido" con Cobbs?

Abrió ligeramente la boca y la punta de su lengua tocó el interior de sus dientes inferiores, uno por uno, en algún tipo de cuenta inconsciente. No quiso pensar en esa última posibilidad. En su mente no lucía como una buena opción, ni como algo que pudiese imaginar, ni comprender, ni agradar.

Finalmente el moreno decidió que bien podía contactar con Malfoy vía lechuza, avión de pergamino o localizarlo después… o quizás también enviaría a Demelza a buscarlo. No lo sabía, pero no pensaba anunciarse en el laboratorio justo ahora, con todo ese conocimiento siendo digerido por su reticencia, por su terquedad, por su mente uniendo puntos de forma aleatoria, tentativa e insinuante.

Ya no estaba seguro si el rubio había venido a ayudarlo o a perturbarlo, otra vez se transformaba en esa pieza de puzzle, de esquinas demasiado sinuosas, de bordes eminentemente extraños y difíciles de disponer en algún lugar de su mundo ordenado. Malfoy estaba presionando los ángulos.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde en el gimnasio. En algún momento en medio de sus ejercicios, con su recientemente usual pésima concentración, recordó enviar un avión de pergamino al laboratorio 3. Una nota corta y muy profesional.

A eso de las seis se reunieron nuevamente en la sala de conferencias. Los interrogatorios comenzarían al día siguiente y el primero sería Elmer Sinclair, "Sr. Dilmore". Ya había una buena cantidad de _Veritaserum_ y pociones opcionales, al pendiente. Nada que no hubiesen utilizado antes, pero ahora ya sabían con los obstáculos que debían lidiar. La sutileza y manejar los suaves recodos de la verdad, eran su mejor herramienta.

Terminada la junta, Draco y Joseph se marcharon hasta las habitaciones del cuartel, descansarían un momento antes de marchar al Callejón Knockturn. Lo mismo hizo la desganada dupla que iría hasta la zona muggle.

El rubio, sabiendo que al día siguiente le tocaría a Potter hacer guardia y que por lo tanto pasaría el día en el Ministerio y a lo mucho iría hasta su propia casa, envió una lechuza con dirección a su tía Andrómeda. Por asuntos de trabajo habían tenido que aplazar su siguiente encuentro en la cafetería muggle, pero Draco se había propuesto no perder el contacto y la subjetividad de la palabra escrita, le permitía libertades que la exposición de la conversación cara a cara le imposibilitaba.

Le comentó algunas de las novedades que su madre le mencionaba en sus cartas desde Cerdeña, la mayoría eran frivolidades sobre las viejas fruncidas con las cuales se reunía por las tardes; otras, sobre cuánto lo extrañaba a él y extrañaba Londres. Esto último, estaba seguro que le agradaría leer a su tía. Casi al finalizar la nota le habló sutilmente sobre los progresos del caso y sobre el dolor de cabeza que le significaba estar en la pista de ingredientes desconocidos en una poción que nunca había conocido. Dejó entrever un poco de su desesperación, pero siempre bajo una muy conjugada serie de palabras astutas.

Nada que saliera de los parámetros de un Malfoy.

* * *

Martes, 5:22 pm.

Los seis se mantuvieron junto a la pared hechizada, mientras observaban en la sala contigua a Travers y Seamus hablar con el Sr. Dilmore. El tipo ya había sido obligado a beber un vial de suero de la verdad y hasta el momento, todo lo que había visto Draco era la pelea interna entre el encantamiento de censura y la imposición del _Veritaserum_.

Su boca abriéndose con la intención, pero ninguna palabra o sonido saliendo realmente de ella. Podían ver los esbozos de la poción y la represión del hechizo, de la compleja pared que abrazaba apretadamente su albedrío.

Seamus había mantenido las preguntas agudas, vacilantes entre lo categórico y la imprecisión insidiosa. Quizás un desliz y podrían tener la pista de algo, el inicio de la madeja. Pero hasta ahora nada había funcionado, ni siquiera cuando le habían preguntado si conocía a un tal Brian Keane. El Sr. Dilmore había vocalizado un explícito "No". No había más dudas sobre eso.

-¿Cómo lo ves, colega?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, ambos con la vista fija hacia el otro lado de la pared.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo vea?- gruñó el moreno.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas y miró hacia el resto de sus compañeros. Su azul mirada incluso había chocado con los plateados ojos del rubio. Potter y su explosiva personalidad, otra vez.

-Hay algo que se nos está escapando, no puede ser que no haya forma de joder ese maldito hechizo.- todos pudieron ver cómo el hombre apretaba la articulación de la mandíbula y murmuraba casi con los dientes oprimidos. –Siempre cometen algún error, siempre hay algo que se escapa, un cabo suelto…-

-Esperemos que esto ocurra sólo con Dilmore.- comentó Demelza, intentando mantener la moral alta. –Quizás con alguno de los otros, obtengamos algo.-

-Eso espero.-

-¿Finnigan participa normalmente en los interrogatorios?- preguntó Draco a nadie en particular y desde algún lado en la otra esquina de ese espacio de visualización, alguien le respondió con un "sí". –Tiene buen ojo para captar los puntos importantes.-

Y no mentía, el trigueño parecía tener un oído entrenado y sabía cómo y qué clavijas debía apretar. En algunas ocasiones había logrado que el Sr. Dilmore se quedara con uno de esos tontos gestos en la cara, con la boca abierta a medio camino de decir algo. Y esas respuestas eran más de lo que habían logrado antes. Draco había apreciado la dedicación que el hombre depositaba en ese complejo proceso, en la búsqueda de la verdad. Rápidas anotaciones en el pergamino delante suyo, miradas inquisitivas y voz seria, mientras apuntillaba a su interlocutor.

Travers se había mantenido a retaguardia, observando más que cuestionando.

Media hora después no había nada más que indagar, nada más qué exprimir o recoger. Dar vuelta una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema, con diferentes palabras, parecía una ridícula forma de extender algo que no tenía nada más que ofrecer. La magia ya había hecho lo suyo dentro de la cabeza del tipo, tirando de un lado y presionando por otro, lo demás sería ofrendar su cerebro maleable a algún tipo de irreparable catarsis.

Sin embargo Potter parecía parado sobre un punto sin retorno, espectador de una futura derrota, lucía como el perfecto contrincante de su propio infortunio. El desafecto que lo había arrastrado hacia esa pasividad ingente y esas perturbadoras reacciones frente a la falta de control, parecían momentáneamente superadas. Algo se había decidido a presentarse en él, en su modo de pararse, en la rectitud de sus hombros, en el cruzamiento de sus brazos gruesos y masculinos. En cómo mantenía la barbilla alta y los ojos fijos. En cómo el gesto de su boca lucía dura.

Elmer Sinclair estaba siendo trasladado nuevamente hasta su celda, los protocolos estaban siendo firmados y la División 3 se movería hasta la sala de conferencias para repasar los puntos, o la falta de ellos. Todos se deslizaron hasta la puerta de entrada, pero Harry se mantuvo frente a la superficie traslucida y de textura vidriosa, en la pared.

Cuando las luces se apagaron en la sala de interrogatorios, el moreno comprobó que esa suerte de ventana indiscreta, se convertía en un perfecto espejo de medias sombras. Pudo reconocer su silueta y con el tiempo, su ceño fruncido. Era un gesto que parecía estar anidando en su rostro. Poco atractivo, ciertamente.

A través de ese improvisado espejo, vio a Demelza salir al pasillo, luego fue Ron y Warren, entonces el rubio acercó sus pasos hasta la salida.

-Malfoy, quiero hablar contigo.- lo detuvo el moreno. Joseph miró a su compañero con un gesto incierto y sabiendo cuánto odiaba su amigo "esas" palabras. Luego indicó hacia afuera y salió. No que Joe pensara que necesitaban privacidad, pero la entonación formal de su voz lo ameritaba.

-Claro.- asintió Draco, el resto del equipo ya había salido de la sala y enfilaban hacia los elevadores.

-Sé que esto no va a sonar nada ético…- negó con gesto intenso, girándose hacia él. El rubio pudo darse cuenta que la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Potter, lo hacían ver mucho más maduro y seguro de sí mismo. Mucho más disciplinado, -pero quiero que me digas si es posible debilitar el encantamiento de censura con situaciones de estrés.- escuchó y Draco habría gruñido bajo esa nueva selección de palabras imperativas.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Qué tipo de estrés?-

-Ausencia de sueño. Nos está jodiendo a nosotros, por qué no a ellos.-

-Ya lo creo.-

-Dime qué piensas.-

-No es que sepa mucho del tema, pero puedo conjeturar.- suspiró el rubio, pensando en las implicancias de lo que el moreno le estaba proponiendo. –Bueno, está comprobado que cualquier trastorno en el ciclo del sueño puede influir en el actividad física, pero sobre todo en el funcionamiento mental y emocional. Considerándose que dormir es necesario para la correcta restauración del cerebro, entonces se verían negativamente involucrados los procesos mentales como la consolidación de la memoria o el aprendizaje. Así que tendríamos a un sujeto con somnolencia, falta de concentración, cansancio constante, desorientación espacial, algún grado de alucinaciones visuales o auditivas y lo más importante, lo que nos importa, dificultades a nivel de memoria.-

-Y el encantamiento de censura está ligado a los vínculos de memoria de los sujetos… ya lo habías dicho antes, esa "información basura".-

-Sí. El hechizo es extensible a toda situación que involucre a los individuos o situaciones que se desean censurar.- lamió sus labios y meditó cuánta viabilidad habría en ese juego de ilusiones. –Y así como la falta de sueño severo puede provocar alteraciones a nivel cognitivo, tal vez se puedan reacomodar o… no sé, tal vez suceda algo con esos lazos entre la memoria y la consciencia. Utilizando esos pequeños focos de atención, las preguntas y los comentarios alusivos de Finnigan… sí, teóricamente podría funcionar.-

-Bien. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba.-

-¿Por qué no consultas con un sanador o alguien que esté más informado sobre el tema?-

-Te dije que no era precisamente ético.-

-¿Cuánto estrés pretendes ocasionar?- alzó sus cejas y el moreno admiró esa curva perfecta.

-¿Cuánto crees que sea lo recomendable?-

-Si omitimos la falta de ética, 3 días ya significarían un cambio.- entonces Harry deslizó sus ojos y los fijó en aquel punto exacto, cuando los blancos dientes de Malfoy mordieron su labio inferior. Con tal fuerza que la piel usualmente rosada, había adquirido un tono pálido, blanquecino. Cuando volvió a hablar, su boca había regresado a ese interesante color. –Desde un punto de vista científico, objetivo y olvidando que tratamos con seres humanos, te diría que probaras con uno cada día sin dormir. De forma acumulativa y con los débiles primero… y… no sé. Realmente no quiero que terminen con la mente frita.-

-Entonces detendremos los interrogatorios y esperaremos un par de días.- Draco asintió. Realmente era una medida drástica a una situación desesperada y más, viniendo de alguien tan justo y compasivo como Potter. -¿Y qué me dices de la _Legeremancia_ , como plan B?-

-No se recomienda utilizarla en mentes perturbadas, uno podría quedar atrapado… ya sabes, terminar con secuelas.-

-Oh.-

-¿No necesitas la autorización de Robards?- alzó una ceja y Potter le respondió con un mohín áspero, displicente. –Sólo pregunto.-

-Él quiere resultados.-

-Lo sé, pero no te desesperes, Potter, ya saldrá algo.- y eso era algo que hasta el rubio esperaba con desesperación. –No siempre se dan las cosas como uno espera, pero hay que estar atento a las pistas de una posibilidad.-

-¿Mantener la calma y la esperanza?-

Harry dejó que las palabras se deslizaran delante de su boca, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del rubio. Lo miró directamente, como otras veces, con la mirada verde e intensa, casi como un reto a que Malfoy lo rehuyera. Ya antes lo había hecho, apartar sus pálidos ojos de acero e ignorarlo. Ya había degustado esa extraña impotencia de saberse omitido de la atención del rubio, relegado a un simple detalle dentro de su campo visual. Lo sabía porque lo había sentido.

Pero ésta vez no había sido así y el moreno nuevamente había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar el rostro de Malfoy y cada uno de sus rasgos, esas cejas perfectas, su boca en un gesto relajado y sus ojos completamente atentos, regresándole el gesto. Reciprocidad, como la que había visto con Neville, con Cobbs o con Warren. No había mayor desestimación que la expresión de sus palabras sobre el caso, nada personal. Algo había sucedido, no sabía qué, pero el brillo de sus ojos lo habían acogido otra vez dentro de su realidad. No sabía lo que había provocado el cambio, pero secreta, internamente, lo agradecía.

De forma inconsciente, Harry dejó que su mente se tentara con la visión que tenía delante. Ese compendio de miradas fugaces que había estado recolectando durante esas semanas, entre abrigos desabotonados, espionaje desvergonzado, baños comunes.

Los ojos de Potter eran algo que no podría confundir aunque lo quisiera, lo había mirado tantas veces en el pasado, que podría describirlos de memoria y quizás dar detalles que otros no habrían advertido nunca. Tonos y matices en el arcoíris de sus ojos, la manera en cómo sus pupilas se dilataban o contraían, la forma masculina de sus cejas pobladas. Pero como otras tantas veces también, recordó cuán aguda se había vuelto su lengua y cuánto desagrado él le provocaba al moreno.

Ni siquiera la intercesión de la Diosa _Sati_ , lo ayudarían con tal indulgencia.

"¿Mantener la calma y la esperanza?", el rubio había escuchado burla y deseó que ese trabajo de "reparar" a Potter, se resolviera con rapidez. Se alzó de hombros.

-Deberíamos marchar ya.- insinuó.

El moreno asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la Sala de Conferencias, en un particular mutismo lleno de reflexión y diálogo interno.

* * *

Harry atravesó las gruesas puertas de caoba cuando Neville ya estaba colgándose el bolso en el hombro, vestido con su chaqueta cargo y su bufanda burdeo. Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde la hora de salida oficial para los empleados del ministerio y el moreno había tentado su suerte incursionando en los laboratorios. Él había esperado que Neville ya se hubiese ido, porque si era honesto consigo mismo, el moreno había bajado con la esperanza de no encontrarlo. Una parte suya había aportado la valentía de bajar hasta allí, su parte cobarde se sentía insegura de ejecutar su plan, y "saber".

Porque bien podría haberse hecho el decepcionado y morderse las ganas de preguntar, la inquietante curiosidad por saber qué mierda pensaba Neville de Malfoy. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Por qué eran amigos? ¿Cómo podían tolerarse mutuamente? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento? "¿Por qué?" a ese millón de cosas que rondaban su cabeza.

Pero cuando ambos se miraron y reconocieron la presencia del otro, Harry supo que la fortuna no estaba con él.

-¡Hey!- lo saludó el trigueño con una de sus sonrisas tan sinceras. –No sabía que venías, ya voy de salida.-

-Sí, bueno, sólo pasaba a saludar.- medio sonrió. –Quizás debí enviarte una nota o algo.-

-No, ¡claro que no!- negó. -¿Necesitas algo del laboratorio, que vea alguna cosa?- y eso fue como un golpe a su consciencia. Incluso el trigueño se había dado cuenta que Harry no había bajado por su amistad, sino por intereses más superficiales.

-No, sólo quería hablar contigo, pero si ya te vas…-

-Podríamos ir por una cerveza.- se alzó de hombros, acomodando su bolso en el proceso. –Alguien me dijo que debería cultivar más mis amistades, ¿qué dices? ¿O tienes guardia de noche?-

-No, estoy libre, de hecho después voy a casa de Andrómeda.-

-Vale, vamos entonces.-

No tuvo la cara para negarse.

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño pub a varias calles de distancia, más cercano al centro de Londres que el bar que solían frecuentar los empleados del Ministerio. Tampoco era el local que él y su equipo visitaba. El lugar era netamente muggle y le alegró saber que podría desaparecerse fácilmente desde los baños. El ambiente exterior estaba demasiado frío y húmedo, para querer asomar su nariz voluntariamente, y entonces podría aparecerse en el invernal jardín de Andrómeda, a sólo pasos de la entrada.

"Hahaha…", ya estaba dándose vuelta en sus pensamientos, pero no sabía cómo llegar al tema que le importaba. Ya se habían sonreído un par de veces y llevaban un buen rato hablando sobre el caso. Neville era el laboratorista que estaba oficialmente asignado a él, pero no participaba de las reuniones, no tenía la visión completa del asunto, ni sabía cómo iban los aurores. La tarde parecía avanzar y el tema de conversación se agotaba, ser consciente de ello le decía a Harry cuán desconectado estaba el uno del otro.

Si llegaban a los silencios, éstos serían incómodos.

En algún momento comenzaron a comentar sobre la detención de Keane, por parte de Ron y Malfoy, cuando Harry encontró el pie para preguntar. Por fin.

-Oye Neville… quisiera… que me hablaras de Malfoy.- apretó los labios e intentó sortear las dudas que iban decorando sus ideas.

-¿De Malfoy? ¿A qué viene eso y por qué tan de repente?-

-Nada particular… curiosidad supongo y tú ya llevas un tiempo compartiendo con él.- se alzó de hombros y el trigueño medio sonrió. –De pronto lo destinan a mi División, me gustaría saber con quién estoy tratando.-

-Una pregunta antes,- Neville mantuvo el gesto agradable, pero su mente clamaba por una explicación. Ese sentimiento de decepción por un amigo que lentamente se vuelve un desconocido. ¿De verdad Harry "detestaba" a Draco, sin siquiera conocerlo? La idea de poder ayudarlos a salvar las diferencias y las distancias, lo hizo sentir esperanzado. Y confiado, -¿qué piensas tú de Malfoy?-

Harry frunció el ceño, como ya venía siendo su costumbre. Eso era lo que él venía a preguntar. No tenía la intención de ser cuestionado por el trigueño, menos de responder a una pregunta como esa. ¿Qué pensaba de Malfoy? ¿Qué se supone que debería contestar a eso? Honestamente, ¿qué debería decir?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Qué piensas de él? ¿Qué te parece?- de qué otra forma podría explicárselo. -¿Bien, mal? ¿Agradable, "desagradable"?-

-No sé.- negó.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil.- sonrió el trigueño, pero Hary volvió a negar. Simplemente así.

Lo pensaba y ciertamente no llegaba ninguna de esas palabras a su cabeza, no podía considerar adjetivos positivos como "bien" o "agradable" porque habían demasiadas palabras, gestos y omisiones complejizando su relación. Malfoy se molestaba por todo lo que él decía y decidía desdeñar su presencia siempre que lo deseaba. Antojadizo como un crio de primaria. Pero tampoco podía pensar en palabras como "mal" o "desagradable", porque… porque realmente no era así. El rubio había demostrado tener cualidades, aptitudes y conductas que lo alejaban de cualquier mala distinción. Malfoy lo había "ayudado" con Robards, fuera voluntario o no, había sucedido y eso era lo importante.

"¿Qué pienso de él?" se preguntó a sí mismo, "no sé". No poder discernirlo era la única respuesta viable.

De tal forma que, aunque Neville siguió insistiendo, el moreno no supo qué decir.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?- preguntó finalmente, para ese momento Harry ya no sabía cuál era el verdadero propósito de su conversación. Sus propias preguntas se habían vuelto en su contra y lo habían encontrado desarmado.

-No sé.- tragó. -¿Qué piensas tú de él?-

-Bueno, nos llevamos muy bien. Es agradable compartir trabajo con Malfoy, principalmente porque sabe mucho de muchas cosas y no es egoísta con su conocimiento, no cómo otros especialistas.- el moreno asintió lentamente a una verdad que no había podido apreciar hasta ese momento. –Sobre botánica, ¡oh, joder!, sabe de lo que no te imaginas… ¡y las relaciones sistemáticas con la herbolaria mágica! Creo que es la única persona que comprende la importancia de las Higueras de Abisinia y con quien puedo discutir de ello. Ni qué decir de cómo afectan las fases de la luna en la preparación de la _Descurainia sophia_.-

-Sí, bien, lo entiendo.- Harry hizo gestos de impaciencia, antes de beber un nuevo trago de cerveza. Ya estaba creyendo que una pinta sería insuficiente para acompañar esa charla. -¿Entonces qué? ¿Cómo fue el inicio, cuando Malfoy recién llegó?-

-Cuando recién llegó, fue… la verdad es que fue muy extraño tenerlo cerca y creo que varios casi sentimos la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina, como si él viniera a vengar a sus amigos o algo así. Era un poco inverosímil.- entonces frunció el ceño y soltó una media risa por la nariz. A Harry le sonó como un gesto sarcástico. -Fue muy loco, estábamos un poco paranoicos… es que, después de un montón de años, llegaba tan campante.-

-Sí, conozco el sentimiento.- "después de un montón de años". –Yo casi había borrado totalmente su existencia.-

-Lo dices como si lo hubieses preferido así.-

-Honestamente, sí.-

Neville sonrió de la nada y Harry no supo cómo interpretar su expresión. Si el rubio era su amigo, esa no era la reacción adecuada.

-¿Cómo va el asunto con Robards?- el moreno gruñó.

-¿Tú no deberías saberlo mejor que yo?- mierda. -¿Malfoy no te cuenta esas cosas?- por un descuido, casi se descubría ante el trigueño.

-Me dejó muy en claro que odia sentirse bajo su dominación y su exceso de vigilancia. Creo que se lo dijo en su cara.-

Harry sólo asintió, sintiendo un aguijonazo particularmente conocido. Uno que tenía cierta relación con su consciencia, con acciones precipitadas y el rubio como chivo expiatorio. La idea de necesitar echarle la culpa a alguien, como en el colegio, lo hizo sentir vergüenza.

-¿Son amigos, acaso?- apretó los labios, sin olvidar que en la intimidad del laboratorio Neville lo llamaba Draco, pero estaba utilizando su apellido frente a él.

-Sí.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- le parecía irrisorio.

-Nos vimos todos los días por tres meses y aún ahora va con frecuencia. Creo que llegó en el tiempo cuando Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas nos llamó por un problema de contaminación con Pus de bubotuberculo,- el trigueño rio, cuando los ojos del moreno revolearon frente a esa información innecesaria, -así que en algún momento nos comenzamos a hablar y…- se alzó de hombros. -¿El por qué?, porque me resulta una persona agradable.-

-Eres una persona que olvida fácil.-

-No, la verdad es que no. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió con Luna?- los ojos verdes de su compañero le dijeron que sí. –Yo nunca fui de los más notables, ni de los más valientes, ni de los más inteligentes, siempre pensé que ella era mi "oportunidad".-

Harry asintió lentamente, en su momento él mismo había pensado en Ginny de la misma manera. Su oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser normal, de tener una familia propia. Entonces se había dado cuenta que le iban los hombres y todo se había ido al carajo, porque aún ahora tenía todo un caos en su vida romántica… o en la ausencia de ella.

-Yo te veo bastante bien.- y de nuevo sintió culpabilidad por Neville, ni él, ni ninguno de sus supuestos amigos se habían preocupado por el trigueño después de esa catástrofe amorosa. El hombre le había dicho a ella que la quería y la rubia le había respondido, con una maleta en las manos, que se iba a la China y no esperaba volver. Punto. Así de fácil y el trigueño se quedó con el rostro catatónico. Y Harry, con quien había compartido dormitorio, una guerra y aventuras por más de siete años, estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por él. A pesar de estar a sólo un piso de distancia, veía que sus obligaciones reducían las horas del día, los días de las semanas y las semanas del mes, en simples y lamentables suspiros. Demasiado rápido.

"Te veo éste fin de semana, no, quizás el siguiente… pero me salió algo de última hora", y así iba pateando los compromisos hasta que ambos olvidaban que –alguna vez- lo habían contraído.

-Me ayudaron a llevar el duelo, pero me sacaron la auto-conmiseración a punta de patadas.- bueno, no a punta de patadas precisamente.

-¿Malfoy?- se rio el moreno, masticando cada una de las silabas. Es que eran "así de amigos". -¿Estas tratando de decirme que fue él?-

-Sí. Es simpático, divertido, sabe escuchar y comprender.-

-Ya… como diría Travers, ahora que está revestido de la paz de _Buda_ , _Krishna_ , el _Talmud_ , o lo que sea.-

Harry se bebió el resto de su cerveza sin detenerse, dejó que el líquido de media botella sólo resbalara por su garganta; con suerte, se ahogaba y se cocinaba los pulmones con el alcohol. Resultaba que Malfoy era una blanca paloma. El crédulo de Neville lo decía, con todas sus letras y adornado con una sonrisa. Sólo eso le faltaba. Otro más en el grupo, junto a Cobbs, Demelza y Seamus.

* * *

Continuará =)

¡Regreso Neville!, ya muchas/os lo extrañaban. Tan lindo, evidenciando su nobleza Griffindor y siendo recíproco con nuestro rubio, después de todo Slytherin es de "Amistades verdaderas".

Y Harry… bueno, él parece suspendido en la incertidumbre, "¿creer?", "¿desconfiar?", "¿detestar?", "¿agradecer?"... simplemente "tratando" de encajar la presencia de Malfoy en algún lugar de su vida.

Aunque debo reconocer -con culpabilidad- que soy un poco como Harry y ya sea por cuestiones laborales o de estudio (o simple desidia), pueden pasar meses sin que vea a mis amigos/as y/o familiares. Empleando mensajes, cada 15 días, como única comunicación real y los cumpleaños como la única celebración que me obliga a salir de la rutina. Soy un asco de amiga, lo sé. =***

¿Me merezco un comentario… aunque sea para decirme que mueva el culo y sea más "gente"? XD

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	18. Savitri III

Entre los cabezazos, los zapes y los pisotones, no dejarán nada de Harry XD y lo más interesante, es que cada vez que leo sus comentarios, me convenzo más de que quieren un "Nevco" (¿?), que un Harco.

Como siempre, mis sinceros agradecimientos por sus comentarios, a **AnataYume** , **Sther-asr** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Sol3** , **Nekoconeco56** , **DarySnape** , **AguiiV** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Sinideas** y **CuquiLuna3**.

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 17: Savitri III

Harry no dijo nada hasta que sintió los ojos castaños de su compañero, mirándolo directa e insistentemente.

-¿Entonces sí te "desagrada"?- escuchó.

-No.-

-¿Pero entonces por qué te molesta?, porque es evidente que te molesta.-

-Qué sé yo…- suspiró. Esa no era la conversación que esperaba. Neville diciendo maravillas del rubio, como dos amigas de siempre. Había una lealtad, una intimidad y un conocimiento que ellos dos no deberían compartir. -¿Sabes qué relación tiene él con su compañero Cobbs?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que he escuchado cosas…-

-No sabía que escucharas esa clase de chismes.- el trigueño se hizo hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Su ceño se tensó levemente. –Ellos son buenos amigos, grandes amigos.-

-Ya…- Harry bufó y el trigueño deseo tener la percepción de Draco, porque sabía que algo se le estaba escapando.

-Yo soy buen amigo con Draco,- dijo, recordando que a pesar de no conocer demasiado al hombre negro, amigo del rubio, ambos tenían la fortuna de "compartir" un muy peculiar punto en común, -somos grandes amigos, _también_.-

El moreno lo miró, comprendiendo completamente esa tentativa de insinuación. Aunque era más correcto decir que ese "también", había sido arrojado a su cara. _También_. Ellos eran así de amigos… "así"… _así_ de amigos. Tan amigos como Malfoy y Cobbs.

Mierda, justo ahora se estaba imaginando la de cosas…

Neville no sabía si Draco le agradecería sus palabras o sólo había… jodido aún más su relación con Harry. Pero qué podía decir, con algunos funcionaba más la terapia de choque, como él mismo. Quizás era una cualidad propia de los Griffindor. Sólo esperaba que esa profunda arruga entre las cejas de Harry, fuera algo bueno.

Ni qué decir que después cambiaron completamente de conversación.

* * *

Cuando más tarde llegó hasta la casa de Andrómeda, el moreno aún se sentía un poco perturbado. Había ido por preguntas y algunas habían sido respondidas, pero no con lo que él había esperado encontrar. Ahora, de alguna forma se había abierto una enorme brecha entre lo que quería o no saber. Una cosa era su curiosidad, su fisgoneo en la extraña vida del rubio y otra muy distinta era cómo entraban Neville o Cobbs en ella, de qué manera era partícipe y qué papel jugaba su amigo de Griffindor, en la nueva personalidad de Malfoy. No parecía ser un secreto, pero había algo escabroso pintando todo el asunto.

Habría sido más fácil quedarse con la duda y sólo haber elucubrado motivos extravagantes. Especialmente porque ahora su mente se había llenado de nuevas apreciaciones, nuevas direcciones, nuevas efervescencias alborotando el fondo de su mente. Era extraño. Era desconcertante.

-Tío… tío…- Harry alzó las cejas y miró al niño, sin saber desde hace cuánto que lo llamaba.

-Teddy, deja que Harry cene tranquilo.- escuchó de pronto la modulada voz de Andrómeda y entonces vio su tenedor suspendido a medio camino de su propia boca.

-Ya…- se quejaron desde el otro lado de la mesa. El moreno carraspeó sintiendo un poco de culpa e incomodidad.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?- volvió a escuchar.

-Bien.- medio sonrió hacia ella y miró brevemente al frente, Teddy parecía enfurruñado cortando la carne de su plato.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?-

-Mejorando.- asintió. Usualmente no se refería a ese tema con la mujer, no cuando ella se preocupaba tanto de su seguridad.

-¿Alguna novedad? Si está mejorando es porque algo tiene que haber sucedido recientemente.-

El moreno la observó vagamente, apenas posando sus ojos en ella. Andrómeda siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer perceptiva, atenta a esos pequeños detalles que seguramente él había estado luciendo tan espléndidamente durante toda la noche. Para ella debía ser como un elefante en medio de la sala. Quizás hoy estaba siendo demasiado silencioso, quizás no se había mostrado tan cariñoso con su ahijado, como otras veces. Quizás su mirada lucía demasiado pérdida, con la vista fija en algún punto delante suyo, como si estuviera observando escenas ya vividas.

-Sí, algo así.-

-¿Algo que puedas contarme?- la mujer sonrió con ese gesto suave, elegante, pero lleno de afecto.

-No quisiera aburrirla con los pormenores del trabajo.-

-Claro que no me aburro.-

-¿Ya atraparon al hombre de las pociones?- esta vez fue Teddy quien lo miró con sus azules ojos atentos, idénticos a los de su abuela y en contraste con su recientemente adquirido cabello negro. El niño parecía buscar su atención y él se había mostrado evasivo, vaya padrino que era.

-No, aún no, pero hemos avanzado un montón.- le sonrió al niño, para después voltearse a la mujer. –Pensé que no le gustaba oír éste tipo de cosas, Andrómeda.-

-Oh, cariño, pero si es parte de tú vida, no puedo sólo ignorarlo. O me crees tan insensible como para aludir a una ceguera, sólo por incomodidad.- ella posó su delicada mano sobre el codo de Harry, sólo un confortable y cálido segundo. -¿Entonces, qué novedades hay?-

-Bueno…- pensó en qué podría contarle. Cuáles eran esos progresos y gracias a quién los habían logrado. Y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, sus pensamientos se encaminaron directamente a Malfoy y en qué pensaría la mujer, después de todo era el hijo de su hermana. Su sobrino. ¿Debería mencionarlo? –Los chicos lograron atrapar a otro de estos hombres malos,- miró nuevamente al niño, cuidando sus palabras, no queriendo que su ahijado creciera escuchado cosas sórdidas, -además ya sabemos que hay un encantamiento en acción y tenemos un nuevo especialista en pociones, creo que hemos avanzado un buen paso desde la última vez.-

-Entonces ese jefe tuyo por fin te ha enviado algo de ayuda y si han progresado tan efectivamente, es porque ese hombre debe ser bueno en lo que hace.-

-Son dos en realidad.- dijo y ella asintió. ¿Realmente estaría bien mencionar al rubio? ¿Recordarle a su hermana emigrante, expatriada? –Dos aurores de otra división, un especialista en rastreo y otro… en pociones.- la mujer volvió a asentir, con la misma atención. Imperturbable, inalterable, ni siquiera el complejo moño en su nuca se había movido. –Andrómeda, no sé cómo se va a tomar lo que voy a decirle…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Recuerda que hace como un año Draco Malfoy ingresó al Ministerio, trabajando como auror para el Cuartel?-

-Sí, lo leí en el periódico. Fue un gran alboroto, pero recuerdo que no fuiste muy elocuente al respecto. Sólo sé eso y poco más.-

-Bueno, pues mi especialista en pociones es él, Malfoy.-

-¿Quién es Malfoy?- ambos escucharon la inocente voz de Teddy, la madre de Nymphadora le respondió manteniendo sus curvadas cejas alzadas.

-Es el hijo de mi hermana Narcissa y era primo de tú madre.- el niño pareció meditarlo y al final mover la cabeza positivamente.

-¿Es familia?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, Teddy, podríamos decir que sí.- la frente de Harry se tensó por un momento. -¿Por qué no me lo habías mencionado antes?- entonces el moreno se alzó de hombros, sin interés. Qué le podía responder, de pronto se sentía como frente a Neville. No queriendo asumir preguntas incómodas. -¿Pero él ha estado trabajando bien? ¿Es parte de ese "gran paso", cierto?-

-Algo así.-

-¿Te ha estado molestando?- ella frunció el ceño. -¿Se ha estado comportando mal?, ¿como antes?-

-No, no como antes. Antes él era como una peste insoportable, tan molesto, tan irritante, ahora sólo es petulante, es bizarro y me ignora cuando quiere.-

-¿Ignora tus órdenes?-

-No mis órdenes, pero sí cuando habla. Finge que no estoy, evita hablarme y de mirarme incluso, cosa que no hace con los demás. Ni siquiera con Ron.- se alzó de hombros, por un momento el moreno se sintió como un idiota. ¿Quejarse porque el rubio lo ignoraba? ¿Quién se estaba comportando como un niño?

-Te molesta- Harry asintió, -y tú crees que es a propósito.- se alzó de hombros, pero le parecía algo evidente. –¿No has pensado que sólo intenta mantener las distancias para no incomodarse mutuamente?, ya me has contado de ese pasado tormentoso que comparten. Quizás el chico sólo quiera llevar las cosas por la paz, cada uno haciendo su trabajo lo mejor posible. Y por cómo están resultando las cosas, puedo decir que lo han logrado.- ella sonrió, tocando su brazo nuevamente.

Casi en cámara lenta, el moreno vio su pálida y delgada mano acercarse y detenerse en su codo. Sus dedos apretaron apenas por sobre el tejido de su sweter, sintiendo el gesto cálido del apoyo y la comprensión, colándose hacia la superficie de su piel. Harry agradeció que la permeabilidad de sus sentimientos le ofrecieran esa clase de tranquilidad, aún durante ese momento de inquietud. Aun cuando tenía la imagen de Neville lanzándole esas insinuaciones sobre Malfoy, todavía en mente. Esa muestra de maternidad resultó ser mucho más significativa que cualquier otro intento de racionalidad o explicación.

Pero así como calmaba, ese cuidado y reafirmación lo hacían pensar en que tal vez estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, porque la única opción que había contemplado a la conducta del rubio, era por algún tipo de resentimiento o fastidio. No había pensado en grises, ni en intervalos… ni en una alternativa más madura. ¿Por qué todo terminaba en la misma noción? ¿Tan idiota se estaba comportando?

Reaccionando a base de impulsos, captando ideas equivocadas, no dando posibilidades, regodeándose entre chismes y espionaje.

Malfoy no lo había rehuido, ¿cierto? ¿Malfoy se había alejado de él, escapado de su presencia deliberadamente? ¿No? Si se remitía a lo importante, entonces no podía dudar de esa afirmación: No. No lo había hecho.

Quizás el rubio no haya "escapado", ni se haya "escabullido" lejos de él, después de todo le hablaba cuando debía hacerlo y le comunicaba sobre los asuntos importantes cuando lo consideraba pertinente. Pero esos grises ojos sí eludían su propia mirada, después de años de retos y vigilancia, no podía estar más seguro. En eso no podía estar equivocado.

Es que, a quien miraba ahora era a Neville, a Cobbs, incluso a Bones. ¿Debería darle tanta importancia?

Harry suspiró y sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño. Andrómeda sonrió en un pequeño gesto casi insignificante, reconociendo cuando el chico parecía reflexionar sobre cosas que le resultaban absolutamente complejas. El moreno parecía no saber qué pensar sobre el rubio y su repentino regreso. No podía culparlo. Y aunque ella no estaba al tanto de toda esa historia llena de aversión, sí conocía cómo era Lucius Malfoy y cómo había influenciado en su primogénito. La violenta presión de él y la virtuosa resignación de su preciosa mujer. Había pocas alternativas de salvamento, pero Andrómeda se alegró de encontrar que su joven sobrino parecía más compuesto y humano de lo que había esperado.

Afortunadamente la sangre había pesado menos y tal descubrimiento se había transformado en "una de esas cosas", que una Black no puede dejar pasar.

Ella sabía que ambos eran orgullosos y tercos –sobre todo por esa vena Malfoy-, pero que sólo necesitaban un poco de tiempo y una nueva perspectiva para comenzar a comprenderse. Como esa pequeña semilla que ya había sembrado justo ahora, bajo ese ceño fruncido y ese silencio reflexivo, lleno de relecturas y vendas alzadas. Y Andrómeda se había decidido a hacerlo porque en lo que llevaba de tiempo, el hijo de Narcissa había mostrado sensatez y prudencia, ser atento, responsable e inteligente y ella quería pensar que se mostraría digno y decidido para comprometerse con la reducida familia de los Tonks.

La mayor parte de su vida había permanecido bajo la negación del origen, sin cuna, sin legado, ni tradiciones y sin más soporte que el hombre por quien había dejado todo. Incluso las expectativas por recuperar a sus hermanos, habían desaparecido. Así la sangre de los Black se había diluido en la ignominia y el mutuo rechazo. No dejaría que su nueva familia pasara por lo mismo. Harry y Draco tendrían que ser amablemente obligados a ceder.

No era una mala idea y cuando ella se proponía algo…

-¿Sucede algo, Harry querido?- sonríe ella. -¿Algo que haya mencionado?-

-No, Andrómeda. Lo siento, es sólo que… estoy un poco distraído.- suspiró el moreno.

Sabiendo que estaba con la cabeza en otro lugar, su mente parecía intentar sujetarse a las palabras de la mujer. La idea de estar siendo egoísta se mezclaba con la conversación de horas antes. Con Neville y su sonrisa ambigua, su admiración patológica, su exasperante credulidad y su visión panorámica de Malfoy, las dos caras de la moneda, los pliegues y las sinuosidades. Seguramente ellos también habían intentado "no molestarse" y en menos de tres meses ya estaban compartiendo gestos fraternos.

Mierda.

La mente de Harry volvió a repasar el film de sus recuerdos y los pensamientos que iban adheridos a él, como anexos que le iban llenando de sensaciones y emociones, en algún tipo de efecto retroactivo. Pasmo. Ciertamente estaba obligado a ver las cosas de otra manera, ¿menos a la defensiva?, ¿menos insistentemente?

-No hay nada que disculpar. Llevas meses de completo estrés, no sé cómo soportas esa presión constante.- dijo y prefirió llevar la conversación hacia un territorio menos preocupante. Sin percatarse que el único niño en la mesa, estaba demasiado atento a lo que hablaban. -¿Cómo van las cosas con el joven Creevey? Hace mucho que no lo veo, tal vez podrías invitarlo a cenar la próxima vez.-

-¡No!- se quejó Teddy.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sería lindo compartir la mesa los cuatro juntos? Será divertido y así Harry estará tranquilo.- Andrómeda le sonrió al niño, quien ya había comenzado a cambiar el tono de sus ojos, hacia un tono más cercano al castaño de su padre.

-No sé si sea buena idea.- respondió Harry y para su desaliento, su consciencia fue completamente honesta con él: no sería prudente comprometerse en una invitación, porque de hecho no sabría cómo contactar a Colin. Quizás estaría en su casa, pero era más probable que no fuera así. Tal vez estaba en casa de algún amigo, compañero, en alguna exposición, en una muestra cultural, estudiando o tal vez ya estaba en Manchester. Y sin siquiera una palabra de despedida.

No le extrañaría, puesto que el chico ni siquiera se había esforzado por buscarlo, llamarlo o enviarle una tonta lechuza en más de una semana.

-¡No!- escuchó. -No quiero que venga. ¡Él es molesto!-

-Teddy…- respondió Harry sorprendido. Andrómeda había fruncido el ceño, advirtiendo el cambio del tono en los ojos del niño. La presencia de ese color tan cercano al dorado y tan particular en Remus, era la manifestación del licántropo. Teddy ya estaba en edad de mostrar sus rasgos.

-¡Se supone que vienes a pasar el rato conmigo!- Harry pudo ver cómo los ojos cambiantes de su ahijado se engarzaban fijamente sobre los suyos. El niño lo miraba con toda la intención de la que era capaz y el impacto de sus emociones lo tomaron por sorpresa. Teddy había estado tan tranquilo hasta minutos antes…

-Sí, pero…-

-¡Él siempre te acapara y es aburrido! Y cada vez que yo quiero hacer algo contigo como… como salir al zoo o… o jugar con la play, él pone mala cara. Él dice que con cosas aburridas, ¡pero no lo son!- murmuró. Sin despegar sus miradas, deslizó mecánicamente el tenedor empujando la carne a través de su plato, tal como sería el movimiento automático de una cola o de unas orejas. Harry intentó razonar con él.

-Es que Colin no está acostumbrado.-

-¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta!- empuñó sus manos, quejándose con voz fuerte y decidida. Su pequeño ceño se había tensado y sus ojos seguían aclarándose.

-Teddy, no seas malcriado.- habló Andrómeda.

-Si no tengo padres… ¡quiero un padrino que esté para mí!-

-¡Teddy!-

El niño no la había mirado, pero la mujer lo sintió como una puñalada. Aunque sabía que el chico pasaría por fases de humor vacilante y polarizado –en un momento estaría feliz y al siguiente ardería de furia, estaría calmado y luego exaltado, desesperado-, ella se sintió tocada por la vulnerabilidad del niño. La soledad tácita y su inminente carencia. ¿Ellos no estaba haciendo suficiente?

-¡Hey! Estoy para ti, siempre estoy para ti…-

-Teddy Lupin, cálmate un poco y deja de gritar.- hizo tronar sus dedos entre la línea de visión de ambos y eso pareció enrabietar aún más al niño, quien cerró sus ojos apretadamente.

-¡No! No quiero.- gritó más fuerte. -¡Todos tienen cosas que hacer! ¡Cosas que prefieren antes que a mí!-

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?- le preguntó el moreno. -De pronto estas gritando.-

-La abuela sale y tú ya no tienes tiempo para mí.-

-Sabes que soy auror, mi trabajo es exigente y es verdad que casi no tengo tiempo pero…- Harry vio con ojos preocupados, cómo el niño apretaba el mango del tenedor metálico entre sus manos. -¿Qué sucede, Teddy?-

¿Tan atrapado y conflictuado estaba por la situación con Malfoy, que no había visto más allá de su nariz?

En ese momento Andrómeda tocó la cabeza del chico, acariciando los cabellos tan parecidos a los de Harry, de un invariable negro y un desprolijo orden, como si hubiese sido sacudido por el viento. Ambos pudieron verlo respirar fuertemente, tomando inspiraciones profundas, aclaradoras o refrescantes, buscando sosiego en la inconsistencia del momento. El hombre ya había averiguado lo suficiente sobre la licantropía, como para saber lo que estaba sucediendo con el pequeño y la somatización de esa inexplicable impotencia o frustración. Los tres sabían que tenían que lidiar con ello, no sólo hoy.

Y Teddy se había mostrado consciente de sus sentimientos hasta hace un par de meses, cuando su comportamiento se había hecho algo más imprudente y rebelde, tal vez un poco agresivo pero por sobre todo cambiante. Los tres ya sabían que eso era propio de su naturaleza de hombre lobo, algo que con el tiempo aprendería a superar y manejar, pero el moreno no sabía cómo ayudar en esa transición. El niño se enojaba por cualquier cosa y muchas veces la incomprensión de su propia furia, lo exaltaba aún más.

-¿Sucede algo?- repitió Andrómeda y se sentó en la silla al otro lado del chico. De pronto el color negro de su cabello se había atenuado suavemente, hasta volverse en un suave tono castaño, casi chocolate. Muy Lupin también. Con ese evidente cambio, ambos adultos supieron que el niño ya había relacionado su rabia intempestiva con su propia condición de criatura mágica. Aunque no sabían si había sido algo consciente o inconsciente.

-¡No quiero! No quiero. No quiero.- su voz sonaba segura y razonable, la mujer acaricio sus mechones de forma maternal.

-¿Qué no quieres?- el chico abrió la boca y apretó los puños, tan apretado y desesperado que le temblaban los brazos.

-No lo sé…-

-¿Por qué estás enojado?-

-No lo sé…- murmuró. Luego frotó sus ojos en un gesto cansado, cuando volvió a abrirlos eran nuevamente de un tono azul, pero no tan claros y cristalinos como antes. –Sólo estoy enojado… creo.-

El moreno observó al pequeño mientras Andrómeda lo levantaba, acompañándolo hasta su habitación. Teddy ya tenía diez años y a pesar de que ambos adultos se preocupaban de él hasta la saciedad, el niño estaba nostálgicamente lúcido a la privación. Había una insuficiencia que plagaría su vida de una eterna añoranza, Harry sabía demasiado bien cómo se sentía eso. Era la ausencia que él mismo había experimentado, sin saberlo, durante toda su juventud. La omisión de figuras representativas, el vacío de esos lazos perdidos, la falta de esas conductas y personalidades únicas, de esos padres que se habían ido muy pronto.

Esa escasez constante y tal vez el cansancio del día habían contribuido a su desmesurada exaltación. Toda la situación, las reacciones y su propio papel en todo eso, le pareció muy conocido a Harry. El arranque de ira, la inexactitud de las emociones… incluso el reclamo, calzaban bastante bien con otra vida perturbada. La suya.

-Lo siento.- Andrómeda le había dicho, mientras él se colocaba su abrigo, frente a la puerta de salida. Teddy ya se había dormido, no tenía caso que él pasara la noche allí. Tampoco tenía la cabeza para eso.

-No, ¿por qué se disculpa?-

-No sabía que se pondría así, debí percatarme de que algo lo estaba molestando.- suspiró lacónicamente. –Pero esto de la licantropía lo exalta demasiado, a veces me preocupan esos arranques de furia. Que en algún momento se pueda hacer daño o no lo sé… a veces pienso que le puede dar algo con tanta rabia. Ya lo viste, con el rostro afiebrado, rojo y esos ojos conminatorios.-

-Sí…-

-Pero sabes que no era su intención,- el moreno asintió, lo sabía, -me pidió que lo disculparas.-

-Por supuesto, trataré de venir más seguido, creo que sí lo he descuidado un poco.-

-Invita a Colin la próxima vez, Teddy no podrá decir nada.- ella medio sonrió. –Está muerto de vergüenza.-

-Ya veremos.- medio dijo, elusivo.

Joder, Harry se dio cuenta que su cabeza no estaba para pensar en Colin en ese momento. Miró por la ventana hacia el exterior. La noche estaba lo suficientemente helada para adornar con escarchas el césped del jardín, blanco, un poco traslúcido, un poco brillante. Gélido. Se imaginó más que sintió el frío. Como una premisa. Su mente parecía dado a rellenar los espacios en blanco, a suponer y dar juicios prematuros, cerrando círculos y asumiendo líneas que sólo eran insinuaciones. Tal como un juego óptico.

Suspirando se decidió a regresarse a casa, pero antes se pasaría a algún bar, la cerveza que había compartido con Neville y el escueto vaso de jugo durante la cena, habían sido insuficiente para menguar su humor. La idea de levantarse a alguien, de follar con alguien, no se le hizo extraña ni inadecuada.

Qué más daba si hacía días que no contactaba con Colin, como si estuvieran ignorándose mutua y voluntariamente. Tan notorio que era insultante.

Tal vez las cosas ya habían muerto entre ellos y él era el único que mantenía su interés en agonía. Resucitando el afecto con más pesimismo que esperanza, como un novio desmoralizado y un amante abatido.

* * *

Miércoles, 00:36.

Suspiró con gesto tranquilo, exhalando la pieza de aire a través de su boca. El vaho se proyectó suavemente por apenas unos segundos, cortando el espacio delante de su rostro hasta disolverse en medio del aire frío. A su lado escuchó un descuidado bostezo.

Draco observó la estampa de su compañera de patrullaje. Más temprano que tarde Finnigan había hecho notar los privilegios de la mujer y Robins ahora parecía arrastrarse lastimosamente entre las callejas de Mitcham. La vigilancia por la zona muggle se había convertido en un desapasionado paseo, de tal tedio que nadie parecía esperanzado en encontrar nada.

Supuso que la detención de Brian Keane, asumida su calidad de coincidencia, ya había perdido todo su efecto estimulante y la letanía volvía a perpetuarse.

El rubio siguió avanzando a la par de la mujer, ambos a una distancia prudente y relativamente atentos al panorama del lugar. Sólo dos vehículos habían pasado calle arriba, unas cuantas personas, el ladrido de un perro a la vuelta de la esquina, cantidades de bolsas de basura amontonadas a los pies del alumbrado eléctrico, las conocidas aceras húmedas, los pasajes oscuros, algunos tan intimidantes, el frío calando los huesos.

Volvió a suspirar y aunque significara restarle importancia al trabajo de patrullaje, Draco inició una conversación. Partes de pláticas anteriores, algo de información que la propia Robins le había proporcionado y que ayudarían a romper el hielo. Cosas cotidianas, cosas naturales, cosas de humanos. Las directrices que podrían fundar cualquier interés de reconocimiento mutuo. Algo más que el simple trato de colegas. Más como una amistad.

Al poco tiempo Draco pudo ver a la mujer acercándosele con una sonrisa de medio lado, mucho más amigable y confiada que la primera vez que hablaron. Luciendo menos recelosa que aquella primera vez, durante la vigilancia en el Callejón Knockturn. Lo cierto es que, sólo un par de conversaciones habían sido necesarias para que Robins bajara todas sus barreras y dejara de lado el rol de madre inquisitiva.

El rubio realmente esperaba que el resto de sus "colegas" fueran así de fáciles de tratar. Que Potter fuese así de sensible, así de receptivo. Que escuchara su voz y sus palabras con la misma oportunidad que le otorgaba a otras personas o amigos, incluso los desconocidos parecían tener más privilegios que él.

Draco se preguntó, lamiendo sus labios en un gesto que a otros ojos podría ser incierto y arrepentido, si algún día podría borrar lo que Potter recordaba de él. Si el plan que tenía para ambos podría llevar a algo remotamente positivo.

* * *

El jueves había amanecido diferente para el rubio, un inesperado dolor en las rodillas lo había despertado antes de tiempo. Algo en el hechizo de calefacción durante la noche anterior, parecía no haber funcionado y tenía las articulaciones resentidas. La ducha caliente y un poco de pomada habían ayudado con la molestia, pero ese tipo de dolencia no era algo a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado. En India el frío nunca lo había traspasado con tan poca misericordia.

Para cuando llegó a la sala de conferencia, el rubio se había prometido a sí mismo ascender el encantamiento de runas, varios lugares dentro de su lista de prioridades.

Sentado junto a la mesa, en su lugar habitual, el rubio sacó su termo con tizana y se sirvió en una de las tazas del cuartel. Deslizó una mirada rápida en torno a la sala, todavía quedaban algunos minutos para la hora de reunión y habían notorias ausencias. Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en un gesto de saludo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Potter. Automáticamente regresó su atención a la carpeta del caso –aunque sólo simulara leer-, no queriendo darle mayor significado al asunto, por un día deseó no ahogarse en el _perpetuum mobile_ de sus pensamiento.

De cualquier forma, todo quedó olvidado cuando escucharon una voz jocosa y animada llegar desde la puerta. Precisamente, pronunciando el apellido del rubio.

-¡Malfoy!- escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala, para seguidamente ver a Finnigan caminar hasta él y plantarle un enorme y apretado abrazo, de paso levantándolo de la butaca. –Malfoy…- escuchó de nuevo y su voz tenía un tono extraño, repentino.

-¿Qué?- jadeó el rubio, casi podría pensar que algo malo había sucedido, si no fuera porque la voz del irlandés sonaba agradecida y solemne. ¡Admirada! -¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que ya podemos ser amigos.- le lloriqueó.

-¿Qué demonios?- escucharon a Weasley, otra de las notables ausencias que por fin hacía aparición.

-¿En serio?- el rubio lo alejó de su cuerpo, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.

-Es en serio.- respondió el trigueño con honor, entonces se volvió hasta el pelirrojo y el resto de la División. –Es completamente cierto. Ciertísimo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó nuevamente, realmente no entendía.

-Tus benditas hierbas de Merlín Santo.- Demelza casi saltó como un resorte. Eso lo explicaba todo. –Ayer salí con Dean, ya saben que tiene libre cada ocho días.- indicó a sus amigos, quienes asintieron. -Bueno, la cosa es que salimos a un pub y aunque al principio el asunto estuvo un poco difícil… no por falta de encanto, por supuesto, sino porque era entre semana y no había mucho por dónde elegir- Draco no fue el único que revoleó los ojos, -pero ya después, cuando entramos en confianza con un par de morenitas universitarias, con esas minifaldas que no dejan nada a la imaginación… las benditas hierbas de Merlín Santo, hicieron todo lo demás. Palabra, como que Cobbs tenía completa razón.-

-Así que las "benditas hierbas".- sonrió el aludido hombre negro, Weasley no tardó en cuestionar otra vez.

-¿Y eso qué significa?-

-De alguna forma maravillosa, grandiosa, ¡milagrosa!, es que la tuve fascinada a todo lo mío y toda la noche. Y cuando digo todo lo mío, es que era "todo lo mío", desde la punta de mis encantadores cabellos, hasta las uñas en los deditos de mis pies.- el rubio suspiró. Vaya con semejante simplón.

-¿Todo lo tuyo?- y como si fuera muestra suficiente, el irlandés se bajó el cuello de la camisa y lució una larga línea de chupones y marcas. Hablaban por sí solas.

-Todo lo mío. Lo doy firmado, como que soy un Finnigan. De repente la tenía con su nariz en mi cuello, diciéndome que era tan rico, que estaba tan bueno, chupeteándome entero… a partir de ahí todo fue un interesante camino descendente igual de placentero. Una miríada incandescente hacia mis orgullos de hombre,- entonces el trigueño se deshizo en una larga y profunda respiración, completamente soñadora, –y yo simplemente me quedé tieso como una maldita escoba… dejándome hacer, así de fácil. Como si fuera la verdadera vida.-

"Seamus no era de los que exageraba sin un buen motivo", pensó Harry, frunciendo el ceño y observando el gesto relajado en el rostro de su compañero. Los presumibles dulces recuerdos, parecían suspendidos en el frente de su mente, extasiando cada soplo de su respiración, cada lento movimiento de sus parpados. Seamus parecía entumecido, atrapado en la intensidad de semejante experiencia.

"Eso era la verdadera vida", había escuchado del trigueño. ¿Cuánta de esa maravillosa extenuación le había tocado a él? ¿Cuántas veces él se había quedado colgado en la ensoñación? En retrospección, ahora le parecía apenas un lapsus de plenitud. Un pequeño trozo de amor entusiasta, de amor entregado. Ahora sólo le parecía un exiguo y frágil momento, después todo había sido necesidad y desesperada compañía.

¿Estaba siendo honesto en lo que sentía por Colin o ésta era una patética muestra de envidia por Seamus?

Harry sólo tuvo que recordar las infidelidades que ya coleccionaba y la completa falta de culpabilidad que sentía, o que no-sentía, después de la segunda vez. No es fácil querer amar cuando el sentimiento parece revestido de persistencia, de migajas de tiempo. Y la deslealtad, cuando la traición no devora, sino que significa desahogo.

El moreno era consciente de su frente tensa, el ceño duro bajo la sombra del desaliento.

Malfoy le había regalado calma y un dulce recuerdo a Seamus, con sólo una infusión. Era una promesa demasiado tentadora e irrazonable, como un vendaval desatado por una pequeña brisa. Un absoluto. El rubio era un absoluto, con él era todo o nada. Desastre. Magia. Perturbación. Detonación. Completa incomprensión.

Y observar su rostro lo hizo pensar en aire. El moreno negó con la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Aire? La sola mención lo había llevado a deslizar sus ojos sobre el rubio, como si no hubiese fuerza que pudiera evitarlo. Más que aire, era como el cierzo de un demonio.

Harry lo observó, medio sentado al filo de la mesa, sus brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, mientras escudriñaba el gesto del irlandés. Meditabundo. Parecía ser su gesto habitual: concentrado y analítico. El resto del cuerpo de Malfoy parecía más bondadoso a su inspección, a su constante curiosidad, a sus ganas de mirarlo. Había que asumirlo.

Sus largas y tonificadas piernas, ocultas bajo el paño oscuro del pantalón y las botas ceñidas. La túnica abierta descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo, luciendo las particularidades de su figura delgada. Tan propio de él, de su diafanidad incomparable y envidiable. Y el cinturón de su estuchera de pocionista que parecía llamar a los ojos verdes de Harry, atrapándolos en el tono brillante y lustroso del cuero, sobre el pantalón que acariciaba la perfección de sus caderas estrechas. Y el común sweter de auror, pulcramente estirado y tan ordenado, que adquiría un aspecto elegante sobre su aristocracia inherente. Con todo, su pálido cuello parecía más largo y distinguido bajo el mao bordado del uniforme, encantadoramente enmarcado por su cabello rubio y liso. Cada hebra parecía rozar su piel, con el movimiento de su cabeza locuaz, como el adorno perfecto a su intelecto astuto y lleno de cautela.

Tan rápido como había reparado en su pálido cuello y su pelo acariciante, su mente se había desviado hacia otras apreciaciones, hacia recuerdos más vívidos. Y aunque Harry lo intentó, no pudo borrar la imagen de esos cabellos rozando sus hombros desnudos, como el perfecto cuadro que había visto en las duchas… mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo blanco y brillante, compartiendo la pudorosa desnudez… el vaho caliente, sofocante. No se suponía que se fuera por esos rumbos.

-No puede ser tan bueno y tan fácil.- se quejó Weasley y era obvio que lo suyo no era incredulidad, sino indignación por cualquier posible aceptación a algo que tuviera relación con el rubio. Depreciación ante todo.

-Es verdad Ron.- y Finnigan volvió a suspirar. –No me preguntes qué es lo que cambio porque no lo sé, yo no he sentido nada extraño, pero sólo puedo decir que funciona. Es algo imperceptible, como un detalle que sólo ella podía ver y entonces todo funcionó bien, con naturalidad. No quiero sonar como un ñoño o un cursi, pero digamos que de alguna forma "hubo una conexión".-

-¿Al menos sabes cómo se llamaba?- preguntó Draco, con una ceja alzada. Cuando Finnigan lo miró, remarcó el –Ella.-

-Charlotte. No me mires con sospecha, voy a verla de nuevo.- el rubio asintió y la respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo. –¡No es como si la hubiese obligado a algo! Y no sé en India, pero aquí las mujeres gastan tanto tiempo pensando en sexo como un hombre… piénsalo como que le estoy haciendo un favor.-

-Un favor.- rodó sus pálidos ojos grises.

-Y yo que sigo sin creerlo.- repitió el pelirrojo, con obstinación.

-Así que, en lugar de irte a descansar a tú casa… ya que tienes tantas quejas con las guardias que te están destrozando, vas y te metes a un antro y te pasas la noche en vela, de ocio. Muy bien Finnigan.-

-Estoy joven, Travers, no me culpes si soy dominado por mis instintos.-

-Vas para los treinta.- atacó de nuevo.

-¿Treinta? ¡Tengo veintisiete!, soy un adulto joven y con mucho brío si hay que decirlo.-

-En resumen…- escucharon a Robins y en cuanto el rubio vio los ojos brillantes de la mujer, supuso que no podría evadir el compromiso aunque quisiera. Por suerte ya tenía su infusión, de encantador tono rojo, listo sobre la mesa en el comedor de su piso. -¿Si funciona?-

-Completamente.- dijo el trigueño y Draco medio sonrió, qué más podía hacer.

-Mañana, palabra.- respondió a su cuestionamiento, suplica no expresada.

-¡Si!-

Allí iba otro regalo de calma y buenos recuerdos, pensó Harry y carente de toda pizca de humor, llamó la atención de todos e inició la reunión.

Asimismo, como era regla en esas sesiones de trabajo, el moreno exigió que cada uno diera su informe detallado sobre las guardias de la noche anterior. No que alguno hubiera hecho algún esperado descubrimiento o trajera alguna novedad, pero la verbalización de esas vigilancias le permitía a Harry tener una visión de todo lo que hacían sus compañeros. Si observaban lo que debían observar, si iban donde debían ir, si seguían las pistas que debían seguir. Necesitaba saber. Mantenerse al corriente, como el buen jefe que debía ser.

El moreno no podía estar con cada uno de ellos 24/7, pero con esos reportes al menos, podía controlar los movimientos, el compromiso y la agudeza de sus subalternos. Haciéndoles comentarios cuando era pertinente o imprimiéndoles de confianza y ánimo, si era necesario.

Aunque Malfoy era mucho mejor para eso, con sus encantamientos rúnicos y sus hierbas de "Merlín Santo".

Y como era de esperarse, muy pronto ya no hubo nada más que informar o comentar y la reunión se fue disolviendo en medio de conversaciones aisladas, cada vez más alejado de todo enunciado dispuesto en carpetas o pizarra. Harry frunció el ceño, impotente, sin saber si su incapacidad de presionar a sus compañeros era el motivo de esa inmovilidad. De esa falta de descubrimientos, de soluciones, de cualquier cosa. ¿Lograría algo más si se comportara como Robards?

Mierda. Estaba volviéndose loco pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. "¿Era su culpa?". "¿Era su culpa?".

Harry miró a Malfoy y deseó que el rubio anunciara alguna de sus maravillosas revelaciones. Incomprensiblemente, deseó gritarle también. Frunció el ceño e intentó continuar su propia conversación con Ron.

-¿Sabes quién está a cargo de las celdas hoy?- preguntó Draco cuando la reunión ya se hubo terminado. Demelza, quien se había sentado a su derecha, se apresuró a responder.

-Ron.- dijo, girándose hacia él. –Ya no sé cuál guardia será más aburrida. No debería quejarme pero al menos en Knockturn tenía mi diván, pero tenía que lloriquear ese moscorrón de Seamus.-

-Pero la guardia en las celdas no van a durar más de tres o cuatro días.- murmuró Joseph, a la izquierda del rubio.

-Eso espero, porque en éste caso todo dura más de lo convenido.- la mujer suspiró, mirándolos a ambos y finalmente mantener los ojos sobre Draco. -¿Realmente crees que el asunto de las runas va a funcionar o fue sólo una excusa para zafar?-

-¿Zafar de Robards?- medio rio en respuesta. –Me las debe tener juradas.-

-Lo apostaría- se alzó de hombros, -pero a pesar de nuestro propio orgullo, a estas alturas ustedes son los únicos que tienen algo que aportar. Robards no puede hacer nada contra eso.- el rubio negó, aludiendo al lado más humilde de su personalidad, pero ella no lo dejó hablar. –No es como si alguien no se hubiese dado cuenta de sus notables capacidades.-

-Es sólo porque mi formación es diferente, lo mismo sucede con Joe. Su conocimiento en rastreo tiene una perspectiva distinta a la Británica, por eso parece aventajado.-

-¿Así que no es porque yo sea inteligente?- el rubio bufó, sonriendo. –De cualquier forma, tus habilidades en _Legeremancia_ y en pociones, no las tiene cualquiera.-

-Mi ego les agradece su denodada admiración, pero mientras el caso no se resuelva, no hay reconocimiento que valga.- apuntó. –En cuanto al encantamiento- suspiró, -estoy en eso. Es mi prioridad, junto a las pociones. Si funciona o no, ya lo veremos.-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?, aunque no tiene nada que ver con esto…-

-Claro.- respondió Draco.

-¿Tienes pareja, novio o algo así?-

El rubio detuvo sus ojos sobre ella, su gesto congelado por unos momentos, recordando cierto desagradable hecho protagonizado por su nuevo Jefe de División. Potter visitando el viejo lado del Cuartel de aurores, para preguntar e inmiscuirse en su vida. Schustter le había mencionado que El Salvador, había preguntado muy "solapadamente" sobre la relación que llevaba con Joe.

Al menos Robins lo consultaba directamente con él.

Por su parte, Joseph había alzado una ceja frente a esa inesperada pregunta. ¿De dónde había venido eso y tan de repente? No pudo pensar mucho más en ello porque entonces, en un gesto involuntario, el hombre negro había girado el rostro y sus oscuros ojos se encontraron directamente con los verdes de Potter… y a pesar de estar al otro lado de la mesa, era evidente que el tipo los había estado escuchando. Joe vaciló entre la indignación contra el sujeto que había insultado a su amigo y la diversión por su innegable curiosidad. Cotilla les había salido, a pesar de su semblante serio y sin interés, como si no le importaran los chismes de pasillo. Sí, claro. El rubio ya le había dicho que el tipo había estado preguntando por ellos, con sus compañeros…también recordó esa vez en el gimnasio, todos con un ojo sobre su "esplendido" amigo. La idea de que Potter sintiera la magia de Draco como algo "suave", parecía una risible ironía del destino. La posible compatibilidad no sólo de sus magias, sino de ambos, en cualquier sentido, sería como una guinda de torta o algo así.

Apenas esos ojos se habían conectado con los otros, Harry había volteado la cabeza. Mierda. Se detuvo, tieso, casi como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Ron, con terquedad, sabiendo que su amigo le estaba hablando de algo… pero el moreno ya no lo escuchaba, sólo quería quitarse la impresión de ser observado por Cobbs.

Era una sensación como de: "Yo sé que tú sabes". Y eso implicaba la declaración de conocimientos más complejos de lo que deseara asumir.

Sentía que su mente estaba floreciendo al calor de la llama de una vela.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- inquirió Draco y Harry frunció los labios.

-Es que realmente me intriga todo este asunto de las infusiones.- un leve sonrojo pinto las mejillas de la mujer y el rubio sintió que se tranquilizaba un poco. No eran los comentarios descarnados de Potter lo que tenía delante, sólo era Robins quien parecía tener una idea fija. Tan Griffindor. -Y si es cierto lo que dice Seamus, entonces deben sobrarte los interesados o tienes un novio muy agradecido.- sonrió ella.

-No tiene novio,- respondió rápidamente Joe y Harry sintió como si esas palabras hubiesen sido dichas a propósito. Como si el hombre le estuviese hablando específicamente a él, -ni pareja,- ¿acaso Cobbs se habría dado cuenta de su espionaje? Sus manos se movieron nerviosas, prefería no seguir escuchando. ¿Mencionarían a Neville?, -ni-

¡No!

-Bien,- exclamó el moreno, más fuerte de lo que habría querido. Le palmeó el hombro a Ron y se levantó de su asiento, -creo que deberíamos ver este asunto del interrogatorio, Ron. ¿El viernes, no?, será el primer día de sondeo… creo que sería lo mejor… quizás sacar una lista de preguntas para Seamus y John, sí, eso estaría bien…- caminó hasta el gran panel donde habían desmenuzado e interpretado cada pista y huella sobre el caso.

En cuanto el moreno comenzó a murmurar quien-sabe-qué delante de la pizarra, en un poco disimulado intento de alejamiento, Cobbs sonrió. Eso clarificaba las cosas, más de lo que Potter pudiese imaginar. Su conducta era demasiado honesta para su bien, muy intuitiva, muy instintiva. Y así como el tipo era capaz de herir con tanta facilidad, también tenía esos gestos de completa ingenuidad. De quien no sabe cómo ocultar una verdad.

Por el bien del moreno, Joe cambio de tema rápidamente.

* * *

Continuará =)

Bien, ya tenemos a "La Tía" de regreso en escena y sumado el pequeño Teddy, son dos elementos importantes en la ecuación que es la vida de Harry… y como hemos visto en capítulos anteriores, tía y sobrino se comienzan a acercar. ¿Qué pensará Harry sobre eso y cómo resultará todo?

Sobre las tisanas, sé que suenan como algo milagroso, pero el consumo prolongado de hierbas aromáticas efectivamente cambiaría el olor del cuerpo. Con esto, ahora sí que Draco se ha transformado en el Hada de las buenas intenciones (¿o el Gurú del amor?), para el equipo de Harry XD

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	19. Savitri IV

¡Hola nuevamente!

Creo que todas/os terminaron como gatos de espalda cuando se mencionó el Nevco… ¡Demonios! Y yo que tengo una debilidad por esa pareja… hahahaha! ¿No habría sido un buen desenlace para esta historia, con "un giro inesperado"? XD

Como cada semana, quiero agradecer a quienes han comentado. Han hecho que saque ganas y tiempo dónde no hay (necesito vacaciones!). Gracias a: **CuquiLuna3** , **SuicideFreakWord** , **Sther-asr** , **Nekoconeco56** , **NymphaNixNivis** , **AnataYume** , **Sinideas** , **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** , **DarySnape** , **Murtilla** , **Sonyeke** (bienvenida a la historia!) y **AguiiV**.

Ahora sí, ¡A leer! =3

* * *

Capítulo 18: Savitri IV

Poco después Demelza los había invitado a beber un té pre-almuerzo, lo que implicaba acercarse a la mesa del servicio y compartir una trivial conversación con el resto de los presentes. Draco, que ya había advertido los significados y los símbolos subculturales dentro de semejante costumbre, había aceptado la invitación como un paso hacia la aceptación dentro de la División. No se debían desmerecer esas interacciones implícitas.

También se dio cuenta que tanto Potter como Weasley se mantuvieron alejados de la mesa, recelosos y expectantes, como dos animales que sienten su territorio invadido por desconocidos. Sólo faltaba que olfatearan el aire intentando reconocer e interpretar sus intenciones.

-Malfoy.- el rubio escuchó, en algún momento de esa mímesis civilizada. Mirando hacia la voz conocida, mantuvo la expresión atenta esperando a que le hablara nuevamente. –¿Qué tipo de runas emplea tu encantamiento?, el que pretendes poner en la zona muggle.-

-Ahm…- observando fijamente a Warren Bones, Draco lamió sus labios. -Es el sistema de runas tradicional, desde la edad media que India ha adquirido el sistema europeo. ¿Por qué?-

-Yo sé algo de runas y tú tienes que trabajar en las pociones.-

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento, a pesar de que el hombre padecía de esa desafortunada capacidad de ahorrar palabras. ¡Pero!, que se hubiese acercado y ahora le estuviese hablando, ofreciendo su ayuda por voluntad propia, era una oportunidad que el rubio no pensaba desaprovechar. Como perfectos Griffindors que eran, la División 3 era una manada de leones cuidándose mutuamente las espaldas y si Draco quería tener la confianza y la aceptación de Potter, entonces tendría que ganarse la de sus compañeros primero. Aunque significara mucha energía y tiempo invertido.

-Te agradecería que me ayudaras con la invocación, es cierto que con las pociones no tengo tiempo para nada más.- volvió a asentir, intentando mantener un aire manso y receptivo. El engalanamiento y el reconocimiento del esfuerzo, eran cosas que le gustaban a personas como Bones. –También ayudaría a acelerar las pruebas y ver si ésta idea funciona.- cuidadosamente volvió a mencionar la gran "ayuda" que sería para él y para el caso.

-Bien.- respondió el orgulloso hombre y eso parecía ser toda la respuesta que pensaba dedicarle. Como ya era costumbre, Draco tendría que derrochar paciencia, comprensión y buena voluntad.

-Cuando termine la reunión te puedo entregar los pergaminos, los libros y todo lo que necesites.- Bones asintió, ambos con sus ojos enfrentados, mirándose atentamente. Aunque con mayor interés por parte del rubio, observante a los cambios anímicos de su interlocutor. –Te puedo entregar una copia de los cambios que ya llevo hechos.- otro escueto asentimiento. Nada más. –Bien.-

Bones se giró y caminó de regreso a su lugar junto a Travers, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una reacción torpe, quizás debido a su dignidad axiomática, quizás a una vergüenza ofensiva o a un simple nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quería?- el rubio medio saltó, escuchando a Potter justo a su lado. ¿Cuándo se le había acercado?

-Bones va a ayudarme con las runas.- respondió con sencillez. -Sólo eso.-

-Ya, está bien.-

-¿Algún problema?- casi le parecía irrisorio, ¿Potter se preocupaba por las palabras de los otros, cuando las suyas ya eran lo suficientemente hirientes? ¿No confiaba en la caballerosidad de los demás, cuando la suya ya era reprochable?

-No.-

Draco lo miró con toda la intención de la que fue capaz, acaparando sus ojos, invadiendo la intimidad de sus pupilas, intensamente. Lo observó y quiso acribillarlo, apropiándose de su campo visual, de la dirección de sus ojos, de sus intenciones e incluso de sus pensamientos, queriendo ahondar dentro de sus pupilas verdes. Vigorosamente. Profundamente. Robándole un instante de lucidez, si era posible.

La violencia de _Kali_ había reducido la humillación, la sensibilidad golpeada, las heridas en la humanidad y las había transformado en una determinación inclemente.

-Bien.- dijo, sólo por decir algo. Más importante era la media sonrisa que pintó en sus labios.

Una _media_ sonrisa. _Media_ benigna. _Media_ benévola.

Harry quedó _medio_ patidifuso.

* * *

Jueves, 20:48.

Harry se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente, sobre algún punto en el borde de la chimenea de la sala, la línea de ladrillos grises y las junturas de masilla tal vez. Sentado en una esquina del sofá, dejó que su mano izquierda se deslizara por el apoyabrazos, sus dedos se entretuvieron acariciando la costura descendente. Pestañeó e intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Miró la sonrisa fácil en el rostro de su compañero y el moreno procuró guardarse el mohín que pugnaba por fruncir su boca.

Colin le había estado conversando sobre lo ocupado que había estado, todas las cosas que había hecho, todas las invitaciones recibidas, todos los ridículos libros que le habían recomendado, todos los nuevos colores que había descubierto en la ciudad. Todo un espectro de bienes y magnificencias, nada de pociones narcóticas, jefes agobiantes, neurastenia y sentimientos de abandono. Como si Colin no se hubiese percatado de la semana que había pasado, con ambos en lados separados de la vida.

La dulzura que destilaban sus labios, nada tenían que ver con los escollos que Harry tenía en su propia mente, las preocupaciones, las ideas que se iban reiterando como parásitos, multiplicándose con la culpa, con su terquedad, con su recelo patológico. Joder. Lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, era como una imagen completamente separada de la realidad.

Merlín, recién se daba cuenta… pero había una eternidad de distancia entre ambos. En tiempo, en longitud, en afecto. Y ahora, mientras Harry tenía su propia cruz interna, Colin no dejaba de hablarle sobre sus niñerías y de insistirle con esa maldita exposición.

Casi podía sentir como su magia cosquilleaba la superficie de su piel.

Escucharlo era como un bizarro pellizco a su cordura.

-Vamos Harry, ven conmigo. Será divertido.- le insistió con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera me has llamado.-

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho.- viendo como el chico se alzaba de hombros, Harry apretó la costura entre sus dedos. Así de simple.

-Bueno, normalmente soy yo quien lo hace y quien a veces no tiene respuesta porque no sabe dónde estás.-

-Sabes dónde estudio, donde trabajo y si realmente quisieras…- suspiró lacónicamente. -Mira, no quiero discutir, sólo vine a invitarte a que salieras conmigo para que conozcas a mis amigos y algo de lo que me interesa. Me doy cuenta que no nos vemos hace días.-

Ya, ni siquiera era porque lo extrañara o lo quisiera cerca. Era para evitar el quiebre de la rutina, antes que se rompiera ese elástico suficientemente tenso ya. Ese amor agónico estaba dando los últimos manotazos, restos de vida herida, movimientos disueltos en la espera, a expensas de las hilachas de la expectativa.

La última vez que se habían visto, el chico lo había abandonado en medio de la noche, con la necesidad impregnando sus afectos y el miedo expuesto sobre su cuerpo. Lo único que le había revelado ese desapasionado encuentro, era que a pesar de que Harry seguía sentado cerca de Colin, internamente sentía que lo había abandonado también, así como lo había hecho el joven. Sin ninguna duda o conmiseración.

El moreno asintió, más para sí. No había mucho más que decidir ya.

-¿A dónde?- respondió, entonces Colin sonrió y sus ojos brillaron inesperadamente, Harry no se habría dado cuenta del gesto si no le hubiera dado por su lado.

-Es una exposición conjunta de pintura muggle, es de los compañeros de Sue Li en la facultad de Artes.- comentó, ensanchando su expresión maravillada. -Irán algunos chicos de Hogwars, habrán más magos y brujas, pero es un evento netamente muggle.-

-Ya.-

-¿Entonces vamos a ir?-

-Sí, por qué no.- se alzó de hombros, con la misma desgana que había mostrado antes el chico.

-Será genial, te lo prometo, Harry.- Colin se levantó y acercándose hasta él, besó su mejilla. -Eres un encanto.- ésta vez el moreno sí hizo una mueca, obviamente el chico no fue capaz de verla.

Así como era incapaz de ver muchas otras cosas.

La ceguera entre ambos era escalofriante.

* * *

El moreno había suspirado, dándose cuenta que había cometido grosso error, en cuanto había pisado la sala de exposiciones. La abundancia de trajes formales, de copas en manos pizpiretas, de ese extraño contraste entre rigurosa etiqueta y jóvenes rebeldes, desordenados, desajustados, des-etiquetados, era más de lo que había esperado.

Un montón de desconocidos, conversaciones incomprensibles, costumbres desarraigadas. Era como un mundo paralelo. Un cono pletórico, único y sin medida, dentro de la burbuja aislada que era el propio mundo muggle. Muy lejana de su realidad personal. Por si fuera poco y antes de darse cuenta, Colin había desaparecido de su lado, saludando, sonriendo henchido y conversando con todos los que se le acercaban. Harry supuso que su falta de entusiasmo cuando el chico le presentó a no-sé-qué gran artista –importantísimo- lo había automáticamente discriminado de la diversión del contexto; por eso había sido dejado en medio de esa jungla de intelectuales y el moreno no había sabido qué hacer consigo mismo.

Gracias.

Entonces Harry se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la galería, sin saber dónde pararse, con quien hablar o qué hacer con sus manos. Intentando entretenerse y pasar desapercibido. La idea de que alguien se le acercara a conversar de algo que no sabía, le parecía una muy mala idea.

Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar todas las copas de vino que llegaran a su alcance y quedarse con la mirada fija sobre cualquiera de las pinturas expuestas en la galería. El complejo proceso en la observación de una obra, parecía llevar implícito no importunar la concentración de los demás. Procurando mantener las distancias de tantos ojos entrecerrados, ceños fruncidos, postura estática y silencioso tiempo deslizándose inmutable.

Suspiró, mirando el caótico color en las líneas de la pintura que tenía delante. Nada que le agradara.

-¿Qué te parece la expresividad del autor?- ¡Oh, genial! ¿Dónde quedaba el respeto por la contemplación ajena?

Harry apenas dio un vistazo a su lado y reconoció a uno de los amigos de Colin.

-Esta… bien.- el chico hizo un gesto de cejas.

-¿Has visto el cambio en la impronta, cómo evoluciona el gesto del acto de pintar?-

Harry volvió a suspirar. No quiso ni siquiera pensar en qué era "impronta" o a qué se refería con "evolucionar" y con "el gesto de pintar". Sólo se alzó de hombros y se terminó la copa de un trago.

-¿Sabes de quién la exposición, al menos?- bufaron con displicencia, con burla, con la simplicidad de quién no tiene nada más importante que hacer que discutir sobre colores con desconocidos.

-¿De algún Fulano o Mengano?- no lo miró, pero sabía que el tipo había fruncido el ceño. Incluso él había tensado el entrecejo, no queriendo pensar que tendría que aguantarse al menos una hora de esa insipidez.

Teniendo cosas más importantes que hacer… que… una -muy bizarra, extraña, intrigante, conocida- risa se escuchó de fondo…¿Qué demonios?

…lo que no había esperado… no en ese contexto, no en ese lugar y nunca en esa compañía, era escuchar ese tono divertido… ese gesto demasiado familiar.

 _Esa_ risa y _esa_ particular voz entretenida, lo hicieron girar la cabeza automáticamente buscando el foco emisor. ¿Estaba tan imbuido en la reiteración de sus pensamientos que ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones? ¿Fantasías? ¿Pesadillas? Sus ojos se movieron a través de la amplitud de la sala, excluyendo figuras, apartando rostros, censurando colores. Su garganta tragó con fuerza cuando por fin lo encontró.

Realmente: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Al otro extremo del salón, ese cabello rubio, esos hombros rectos, los elocuentes gestos de manos y su elegante abrigo negro. Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom estaban allí. Ambos. ¡Malfoy y Neville!

Por un momento se quedó un blanco, sintiéndose chocado.

¿Qué hacían ambos juntos fuera del Ministerio? ¿Qué hacían precisamente ahí de entre todo el mundo muggle? ¿Compartían tiempo de "calidad" acaso, o alguna estupidez como esa? ¿Qué hacía Neville con Malfoy en un lugar donde habían otros magos, mestizos e hijos de muggles? ¿Por qué? Exponiéndose. Luciendo la veracidad de su… de la fraternidad de sus… afectos… Una mierda. Su mente se negaba a expresarlo con propiedad.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que Neville le había hablado sobre su amistad. Harry frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba interpretando bien sus palabras, si había segundas intenciones o si simplemente era una amistad honesta, verdadera y era él quien –de nuevo- estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. No sabía si lo había entendido bien.

Con Malfoy no entendía nada.

Escuchó al amigo muggle de Colin, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Joder.- farfulló con una sonrisa irónica, sabiendo que estar con esos dos era su mejor opción.

Nunca pensó que sentiría algo cercano a la felicidad por encontrarse a Malfoy y Neville, en un lugar semejante. Nunca pensó sentir un remoto alivio por verlo, por compartir un mismo espacio con él. Aunque eso significara ser el espectador de sus afinidades.

-Disculpa.-

El chico no alcanzó a responderle nada –no que le interesara de todas formas-, cuando se encaminó hacia esos dos. Parecían demasiado interesados y divertidos por algo, sentimientos que Harry no había sentido durante ningún momento en esa maldita galería. Intentando sobrevivir a un ambiente que no comprendía.

Definitivamente prefería estar de guardia en el Cuartel.

-Ese se parece a una muestra de moco de babosas carnívoras.- Neville rio, dejando salir una exhalación por la nariz. –Ese gris verdoso es igual que su moco de defensa. Una vez lo tuve que analizar del cuerpo de un criador de babosas que le había dado un paro mientras alimentaba a sus bichos.-

-Memorable.- sonrió el rubio, con una de sus cejas alzadas. Una visión muy Slytherin, según el moreno.

-Fueron babosas muy felices por dos días.- asintió.

-¿Y ese caso del hombre que tenía huevos de mosca en los ojos?, también es como ese verde y el gris de ahí, es como el humor vítreo cuando se le vaciaron los globos.- Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Se estaban burlando? ¿Era alguna clase de broma? Era tan injusto que él fuera atacado por su ignorancia sobre arte, pero ellos se estuviesen burlando y nadie les dijera nada. Para la próxima invitaría a Ron de chaperón.

-Esos gusanitos amarillos también fueron felices.-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- espetó, más fuerte de lo que había esperado y bueno…

-Joder…- saltó el rubio, antes de voltearse a mirarlo. –Eso me acaba de costar a lo menos una semana de vida.-

-Harry, amigo. No puedo creer que te encuentre aquí.- rio su compañero de Griffindor y al moreno no se le pasó por alto cómo disimuladamente giraba sus ojos hacia Malfoy.

-Sí, asustando a la gente.- se quejó el rubio, suspirando.

-Hola Neville.- entrecerró los ojos y miró al trigueño, observando sus gestos, analizando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la familiaridad de su voz. -¿Qué haces por aquí?- reiteró la consulta, odiando cuando el rubio no respondía a lo que preguntaba.

-¿Recuerdas que era compañero de Sue Li en Herbología?, bueno ella me contó que su grupo de la facultad tenía ésta exposición. Es interesante para cambiar de ambiente, de vez en cuando.- el hombre sonrió. -¿Y tú?-

-Vengo con Colin,- indicó hacia algún lugar. Por un momento sintió vergüenza de que su novio, o dado el caso exnovio, estuviera en cualquier lugar menos con él, –por Sue Li también y creo que es amigo de uno de los artistas.-

Los tres asintieron y luego se produjo un incómodo silencio, aún más molesto cuando las conversaciones ajenas parecieron abarcarlo todo, como un monótono y acentuado rumor de fondo. Bien. Ya no estaba seguro de que estar con ellos fuera mejor que aburrirse solo, delante de esa incomprensible pintura de toscos matices. Harry se detuvo para mirar al rubio, quien parecía entretenido observando a los demás espectadores. Deseó cortar con ese mutismo absorbente.

-¿Qué hacían?-

-Comparando pinturas con muestras de laboratorio.- respondió Neville. Justo en ese momento, uno de los meceros se les acercó con una bandeja de bebidas y el rubio tomó una copa de vino.

-¿Algo sobre el caso de las pociones?- frunció el ceño. -¿Algo que yo debería saber?-

-Claro que no. Si lo hubiera tú serías el primero en enterarte y no sería en un lugar tan informal como éste, a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.-

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Además es más divertido hacer mofa de nuestras responsabilidades cotidianas, que intentar comprender el truculento interior del artista.- esta vez fue el rubio, quien bebía calmadamente y miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando. Suspirando indescifrablemente, continuó. -Todo es negro, líneas oscuras, rojos intensos, verdes deprimentes y azules como de tormenta. Una serie de obras muy coherente, pero quizás se hace un poco reiterativa después de leer el catálogo.- Malfoy se alzó de hombros y Harry se preguntó qué catálogo. –Aunque de todas formas el artista se pasará por aquí a preguntar.- el moreno frunció el ceño. Toda esa experiencia era miserable, como para que además fuera cuestionado sobre algo que no le interesaba. No era un maldito paseo escolar.

-¿Tú crees?- cuestionó y el rubio se giró a mirarlo… bien…

-Siempre quieren saber si el espectador comprende su visión.-

…muy bien. Harry escuchó atentamente a Malfoy y sus pulmones inspiraron bajo la eternidad de sus pestañeos, los brillos plateados en el iris y adornando sus pupilas, además del movimiento sereno de sus parpados y recién hoy, el moreno se daba cuenta que sus pestañas eran tan largas.

-De hecho ahí viene y precisamente con Colin.- esa era la voz de Neville.

-¿Qué?- entonces miró al trigueño, sin lograr procesar sus palabras. Antes de darse cuenta alguien se le había colgado del brazo.

Harry miró a Colin rápidamente, casi como un acto reflejo a las manos agarradas de su cazadora, pero pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre que venía con él. Uno de esos tantos amigos que su novio llevaba meses queriéndole presentar. De esos con quienes compartía el gusto por la pintura, la fotografía y todo pensamiento elevado, que ambos sabían estaba lejos de la comprensión del simple "Harry".

¿Qué sabía un auror de arte moderno, o lo que sea?

Lo miró y el moreno era consciente de su falta de celos, su falta de interés, falta de todo sentimiento contraproducente. Era sólo un tipo de unos veinte y pocos, bastante atractivo y de expresión amable, su cabello rubio ceniciento ligeramente largo y desordenado, así como su ropa informal, le daban una apariencia agradable, divertida, juvenil y muy muggle. Y no era sólo por el jeans, la chaqueta cruzada y el pañuelo a cuadros que combinaba con sus ojos celestes, Harry ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para darse cuenta que no tenía magia.

Él era El Salvador, el único mago que había destruido a Lord Voldemort dos veces y su ex prefería la compañía de un muggle.

-Aquí estas, Harry, te andaba buscando, ¡pero hay tanta gente que es difícil ir de una sala a otra!- sonrió el chico. –La sala donde está Simone está llenísima, aunque es más pequeña que esta. De cualquier forma es impresionante para ser una presentación de estudiantes. Tanta gente y por allá…- indicó hacia el otro lado de la sala, -está el crítico del arte de la revista Arte y Vanguardia, seguro que esto lo menciona en su próxima columna. ¡Tendré que estar al pendiente!- Harry alzó las cejas, viendo la efusividad en los gestos de su compañero y su ánimo bullente.

¿Colin había sido así de exaltado? ¿Siempre?

-Genial.- sólo atinó a decir. No quiso ver cómo los demás lo miraban como si fuera un perro pequinés con exceso de energía.

-Felicidades por la exposición.- entonces escuchó a Malfoy y lo vio extender su mano, el hombre que había llegado con Colin le respondió con una sonrisa agradable. –Draco Malfoy, él es Neville Longbottom.-

-Paul Rouger, un gusto- se saludaron los tres, –y gracias, de verdad estoy contento con el resultado. Mi espacio usual es el Hall del departamento de estudiantes de la Universidad, esto es lo más grande que he hecho hasta ahora.-

-Ha tenido buena convocatoria.- reiteró Neville.

-Ha sido un trabajo de meses.- respondió Colin y continuó hablando sobre algo que Harry no escuchó realmente, indignado porque el chico ni siquiera había tenido la deferencia de presentarlo. Allí estaba él, como un N.N.

-¿Qué te pareció la exposición?- le preguntó Paul al rubio, con una sonrisa.

Y Harry miró a Malfoy, preguntándose qué iba a responder. Esperaba que se guardara para sí las comparaciones con huevos de moscas o mocos de babosa.

-Interesante, de hecho creo que de todas las pinturas, esa es mi favorita.- indicó el segundo cuadro a la izquierda de ellos.

-¿Tú favorita? ¿Por qué?-

-Por cómo se mueven los tonos de negro o como esa línea de rojo parece emerger de toda esa nebulosa, dirigiendo la visión automáticamente hacia ese único punto de luz. Es un gesto muy simple y aclarador, e interesante. Para ser honesto, de alguna forma me recuerda mucho a la Barca de Dante o al Dante representado en la Divina Comedia.-

-¿Por lo oscuro?- bufó Colin.

-No, la oscuridad es una acepción muy simple y ambigua para la sensación que me provoca ésta pintura. La oscuridad propiamente tal, parece dar una sola significación: que da miedo. Pero en este caso parece ser una oscuridad que provoca temor pero que también intriga, llama, tiene algo seductor… como mirar la Barca de Dante o la Balsa de la Medusa. Hay algo terrible, ambiguo y recóndito, pero aun así dan ganas de seguir mirando.-

-¿Cómo cuerpos macilentos, mortecinos, flotando alrededor de la Barca?- el chico preguntó con expresión interesada.

-Algo así. Quizás sea por estas curvas…- indicó una zona inferior del cuadro, Harry frunció el ceño, porque no vio ni curvas ni ondas, ni nada que se le pareciera. –Como un tacto sutil lleno de placidez y turbulencia.-

Paul sonrió y Colin frunció la boca.

-¿Eso es lo que significa?- preguntó Harry.

-No.- le respondió el chico adherido a su brazo, pero no le dio mayor atención al moreno. –Es sobre su pasado y la relación con su padre.-

-Bueno, la lectura de una obra no es un proceso lineal. Depende mucho del espectador, quién hace el proceso de "completar" la obra.- respondió Draco.

-Muy "Duchamp-eano".- sonrió el amigo de Colin.

-¿Y eso significa…?- Neville frunció el ceño. Seguro entendía tanto o menos que Harry.

-Bueno, dentro de la "contemplación" primero se debe apreciar la sintáctica de la pintura, o sea los elementos que componen la obra: colores, líneas, figuras, etc. Luego la observación semántica, que es la lectura objetiva sobre la interrelación de cada elemento formal: fondo negro ondulante, proyectándose sobre un punto en tonos rojos, etc.- mencionó el rubio, ejemplificando con la pintura que ya había acaparado su atención. –Y luego se llega a la pragmática, que es la lectura completa, compleja, subjetiva y que incluye el contexto comprendido por el espectador… en mi caso, la relación que veo con la Barca de Dante.-

-Entonces una obra podría tener miles de interpretaciones.- Malfoy le sonrió al trigueño, a quien parecía dedicarle ese monólogo explicativo.

-Es parte de la subjetividad.- continuó. -Es algo tan simple como decir que pienses en un árbol, la imagen que tienes en tú cabeza es diferente del mío. Diferente en especie, diferente en el tono de verde, en la forma de las hojas o la abundancia de las ramas. Seguramente estás pensando en tú árbol favorito o en alguno que hayas visto alguna vez, real o quizás es el grabado de algún libro, pero íntimamente relacionado a las experiencias y recuerdos que tengas sobre los "árboles" a lo largo de tú vida.- entonces se alzó de hombros. –No puedes imaginar algo que no has visto.-

-Evidentemente.- respondió a su vez Neville y luego soltó un resoplido por la nariz. –Pensándolo bien, es algo que debería resultar obvio pero uno no piensa en eso cuando se está viendo una pintura, uno no lo relaciona y sólo trata de saber qué quiere decir el autor.-

-La apreciación del arte no es un proceso consciente y usualmente se remite sólo a una definición sobre la belleza.- comentó un intrigado Paul, mirando a Malfoy con sus azules ojos atentos. El moreno suspiró, pensando que esa no era una reacción extraña, porque de alguna u otra forma todos parecían terminar mirando al rubio con algún tipo de fascinación. Neville, Cobbs, Demelza, Seamus, ¿quién más?

-Dónde queda la estética de lo feo.- sonrió aquel en quien estaba pensando y Harry no sabía a qué se debía su gesto. Como lo temía, el desenvolvimiento delante de sus ojos, era excluyente a quienes no encajaran. -El horror de lo humano. Sublime como el peligro de la destrucción de uno mismo.- y bien, debería sentirse discriminado y odiar esa fanfarronería.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era inevitablemente atractiva esa demostración de intelectualidad. Esas frases que revelaban un mundo, implícito y articulado, aunque para Harry fuera más el producto de un gesto esotérico. Ocultismo teórico y misticismo conceptual, apelando a creencias que iban más allá de su lógica de auror. Bien.

El árbol en la mente del moreno era un sauce boxeador… ¿qué diría eso de él? ¿Y cuál sería la imagen en la cabeza de Malfoy? ¿Qué habría en sus experiencias, en su subjetiva complejidad? Los primeros recuerdos que llegan a nuestra mente son los agradables, ¿no? ¿Entonces en la imaginación del rubio yacerían los vestigios de una vivencia en Inglaterra o en India?

-Incluso Neville había mencionado algo sobre la forma de las pinceladas.- comentó el rubio, señalando nuevamente la pintura y el trigueño alzo las cejas. –¿Cierto, Nev?-

-Sí, bueno.- tragó el aludido y a los ojos de Harry, el Slytherin lucía divertido. –Dije que parecía como un temblor, como una vibración o un movimiento de nebulosa… da esa sensación trémula, como si algo estuviera ocurriendo apartado de nuestros ojos.- el amigo de Colin asintió, comprendiendo el sentido de esa percepción.

-Como las alucinaciones espirituales en la iconografía de San Mateo.- añadió el rubio y el tipo sonrió francamente.

-Vibraciones que derivan en delirio religioso.- concluyó.

-Aunque no estoy diciendo que tú… "Dante", sea motivo de fe.- sonrió el rubio a su vez, con una astuta ceja alzada. Harry mordió sus labios bajo la sagacidad de ese gesto.

-No, nadie lo quiera.- y el tipo sonrió más ampliamente. -¿De dónde conocen a Colin?-

Y Paul hizo un gesto vago hacia el aludido, Harry sintió la respuesta comprimida contra su antebrazo. Wow, eso sí era una niñería.

-Yo realmente lo conozco sólo de vista.- respondió el rubio y en una mirada rápida, sus pálidos ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, quien ya casi sentía diversión por cómo su brazo era estrujado por su ex. –Vengo acompañando a Neville y soy colega de Potter.-

-¿Eres detective?- el hombre abrió grandes ojos, incrédulo.

-Sí- medio sonrió, –de hecho con Neville éramos compañeros en el… laboratorio criminal.-

-¿Laboratorio criminal?- y casi lo mira de arriba abajo. –Vaya, realmente no pareces alguien que pueda vivir todos los días con eso.-

-Me aprecio de ser versátil.-

-Es que… quién se iba a imaginar que supieses de algo inteligente.-

Draco se giró automáticamente hacia Creevey y quiso reír de su pataleta, si no fuera porque el "muy" había herido su orgullo. Otro más que se creía con el derecho. Sin querer evitarlo, se deleitó con la ardorosa sensación de la exasperación, con la dulce pasión de _Kali_. Calibrando las posibilidades, el rubio dedujo el origen de los celos en el novio de Potter, evidentemente no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Y con la más deliciosa conmiseración y regodeándose de la ignorancia del chico, paladeó con fluidez y elegancia:

-" _Ceci n'est pas une pipe_ ".- Draco simplemente se alzó de hombros, sabiendo que esa era toda la respuesta que necesitada dar para que el amigo de ese "moscardón de feria" lo comprendiera. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a qué se refería porque delante de él tenía algo mucho más interesante, el tal Paul no parecía quitarle los ojos al rubio. –Eclecticismo post-moderno.- le aseguró.

-Qué demonios.- se quejó Neville. –Yo sí soy una persona simple y no entiendo qué… carajos estas diciendo.-

-Que soy una humilde paradoja y que no soy lo que parezco.- le sonrió al trigueño y fue un gesto completamente honesto.

-Fascinante.- bufó Creevey y su amigo sí lucía fascinado porque volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Sueles ir a exposiciones con frecuencia?-

-No tanto como quisiera.- Draco miró a Potter por unos segundos, percatándose recién de que el hombre no había dicho casi nada en lo que llevaban de conversación. -No tenemos horarios normales, usualmente estamos con la cabeza metida en otros asuntos y a veces nos cuesta un poco cambiar el chip.- insistió su mirada sobre el moreno y Harry lamió sus labios. –¿No lo crees?-

-Bueno, sí. Es difícil hacernos un tiempo cuando tenemos entre manos una situación que implique peligro para terceros. Ceder algo en nuestros calendarios, se siente como algo superficial y egoísta, como el instante en que pude haber descubierto la pista necesaria, "el momento y el lugar correcto".-

-Eres una persona Harry, tienes una vida también.- el moreno sólo se alzó de hombros, sabiendo que Colin sería incapaz de comprenderlo.

-El sentimiento del deber es acorde con las responsabilidades que pesan sobre nosotros.-

-Me lo imagino.- asintió Paul.

-Sí Draco, yo también.- dijo Neville, con una extraña sonrisa de diversión. –El conocimiento y las habilidades implican una importante responsabilidad.-

-Paul, tal vez deberíamos regresar con los chicos, con Sue, ¡tal vez alguien quiera saber de tú trabajo!-

-Los veo casi todos los días.- respondió el hombre con algo de contrariedad, pronto se volvió hacia el rubio. -¿Cuál fue la última exposición a la que asististe? ¿Sobre qué fue?, porque no creo que haya sido algo cualquiera.-

-Te sorprenderías.- sonrió el rubio y frente a semejante visión, Harry sintió que Colin soltaba su brazo, de mala gana. –Vergonzosamente debo decir que fue hace más de un año, en India. Era una muestra de pinturas y dibujos de _Raja Ravi Varna_ , sobre iconografía religiosa y visualizaciones del _Mahabharata_.-

-¿India?- sonrió Paul y el rubio asintió, respondiendo igualmente a su gesto. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste por allá?-

-Como seis años.-

-¡Seis años!- asintió con asombro. –Dicen que India es hermosa, tan diversa y llamativa.-

-Absolutamente.-

-Uno de nuestros profesores adjuntos es de India, creo que va a presentar algo próximamente, si te interesa, podría avisarte.- el rubio asintió. –Realmente la visión que tienen sobre la expresión del arte va mucho más allá de los medios clásicos.-

Harry vio cómo Colin volvía a bufar y terminaba por marcharse, seguramente cansado de que esa conversación se remitiera sólo a dos. El moreno sonrió, no podía negar su regocijo, por una vez el chico no era el centro de atención. ¿Cuándo el tímido niño que lo seguía con adoración y se apasionaba con las fotografías de sus amigos, se había transformado en ese "florerito de mesa"?, no lo sabía. Sólo se sorprendía de reconocer los síntomas recién ahora.

Pero pronto, el ambiente, la compañía y el interés de la conversación delante suyo, no le permitieron auto-compadecerse o extrañar la ausencia del ex. Neville seguía el intercambio de palabras, añadiendo alguna apreciación y riendo calladamente sobre alguna maldad que sólo él conocía. Harry se sorprendió al comprobar la satisfacción del trigueño, tan sólo con la compañía y con escuchar al rubio. Y Malfoy procuraba hacerlo participar, con miradas, con palabras dirigidas a él, con alguna pregunta, por vana que fuera.

Sí, no había que ser un genio, para darse cuenta que el rubio había hecho lo mismo con Harry. También le había dedicado miradas, palabras y preguntas inclusivas. Que lo supiera Andrómeda… ¿quién se comportaba como un chiquillo?

Sonrió negando y se giró para observar a Malfoy, quien parecía entretenido contando alguna de sus exóticas experiencias en India. Los ojos brillantes, el gesto de sus manos resueltas, su boca locuaz, esa sí era una obra de arte digna de ver.

Draco vio cómo el chico Creevey se alejaba, con su infantil gesto enfurruñado y dejando a su flamante novio abandonado. Eso no debería ser normal, pero Neville ya le había dicho que las cosas entre ambos no iban tan bien. ¡Otro disfuncional aspecto en la vida de Potter! Suspiró.

Ya sabía él que obligar al trigueño a aceptar la invitación de esa china de Ravenclaw había sido buena idea, no sólo había logrado alejarlo del laboratorio para disfrutar de la trivialidad de hablar con otras personas y vivir la experiencia estética de visitar una exposición de arte; sino que además, la bendita _Laksmi_ –Diosa de la belleza y la buena suerte-, le había regalado la oportunidad de encontrarse a Potter e intercambiar algunas palabras con él, lejos de la presión de los deberes de auror y las formalidades del trabajo.

Observar sus deficiencias afectivas, le daban nuevas herramientas al rubio, para tratar la situación del pobre cretino. Abriría puertas, tendería manos, acogería con palabras, atenciones y esbozaría sonrisas, con la simplicidad de un desinteresado. Y obligaría a Potter a sentir agrado por un hombre a quién se había decidido a odiar.

-…como el _Golgar_ o _Varasi_ , todo tiene su encanto,- el rubio continuó hablando, pero Harry ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación, -también estuve una temporada viviendo en un templo _Devi_ en _Khajuraho_ , un templo donde sólo se admiten mujeres.- sonrió, alzando una ceja divertida. –Andaba de turista, sin dinero, sin modo de transporte, en medio de la nada y entonces me encontré con éste lugar en la loza oeste y cuando uno está en una situación desesperadas… se adecúa a cualquier adversidad.-

-¿Compartir espacio con un montón de devotas?- el moreno vio que el hombre hacía un sugestivo movimiento de cejas, vaya que se iba a sorprender con la verdad.

-No, ni que me interesaran.- medio sonrió y Paul dejó sus cejas en alto. Harry también se sorprendió por la honestidad del rubio. –En India la dignidad es concebida de tal forma rigurosa, que "la sotana hace al monje" y ya luego me tocó aprender sobre los _Sodasa Upachara_ y realizar los quehaceres acordes con mi estatus.-

¿Y eso qué significaba? Harry miró a Neville y el hombre pareció leerle la mente.

-Usaba sari, como el de las hermanas Patil.- le respondió el trigueño, como una conversación privada entre ellos dos.

-Considerando el _Kamasutra_ o las tisanas, lo cierto es que sobre el sexo, no tienen todos los reparos de occidente.- añadió el rubio y Paul pareció recordar algo.

-¿No tienen unos templos con imágenes eróticas?-

-Precisamente las de _Khajuraho_.-

El moreno sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de norte a sur. Entonces recordando las palabras que antes mencionara Malfoy, sus labios pronunciaron un muy silencioso "No soy lo que parezco", acariciando cada letra y sin emitir sonido alguno. Como si fuese alguna especie de secreto hacia sí mismo, hacia su consciencia. Un recordatorio o una aseveración. Imitando la boca del rubio, Harry descubrió el agradable paradigma de ese gesto asonante. La negación de todo calificativo público, la denuncia por una visión desajustada y a su vez, la revelación de la completa incógnita que era Malfoy y el interesante secreto dentro de su intimidad.

Si Draco Malfoy ya no era lo que parecía, entonces ¿qué era? ¿Cómo podría "verlo"?

Apropiándose de las palabras del rubio, el moreno había reconocido algo más sobre sí mismo. También. Que cada vez que veía brillar sus ojos pálidos, Harry se daba cuenta que podría haber más, mucho más que el simple espejo del pasado. Pero no podía entender si ese era el comienzo o el final de algo.

Qué sería más provechoso y más correcto para ellos dos, ¿el término de una enemistad o el inicio de la comprensión?

Una hora después Neville y Malfoy se marchaban. Sin poder encontrar a Colin en ese mar de gente parlanchina y pululante, Harry sólo le dejó avisado que se iba. Mientras caminaba hacia una zona segura para desaparecer, el moreno reflexionó sobre el completo desastre que era su vida fuera del Ministerio… si no fuera tan tarde, se habría ido a casa de Ron. Hacía días que no veía a Hermione. Casi siglos desde la última vez que fue a la Madriguera.

Demasiado lúcido y con suficiente calor en la piel, desvió su camino hacia dónde pudiese encontrar compañía.

* * *

Harry despertó pasada las dos de la madrugada.

Respiraba agitadamente y sentía la humedad en sus sábanas revueltas entre sus piernas y adheridas a su piel. Era desagradable, pero no peor al sueño que lo había despertado… pesadilla, mejor dicho. Locura, monstruos comiéndose su cordura.

Estiró su mano hacia su derecha y sólo encontró el espacio vacío, sus dedos moviéndose sobre la solitaria tela y la hostil compañía de sus burdas arrugas, la frialdad de sus hilos y sus bordes ásperos. Allí donde habría deseado encontrar otro cuerpo, ya no lo había más. Ya no le interesaba tener la reticencia de Colin como acompañamiento, ni esos sujetos pasajeros con su calor transitorio, desprolijo e infiel.

¿Preferiría estar en soledad que intentar mantener gestos fugaces, abandonos e intentos de satisfacción llenos de nostalgia? Desearía decir que sí, pero no era verdad.

Suspiró, regulando su respiración… y sintiendo lastima de sí mismo. Otra vez solo. Como su infancia huérfana, como su adolescencia traumática, como un requisito destinado que debía ser satisfecho. No era la muerte su antagonista, era el abandono.

Parpadeó observando la oscuridad delante de sus ojos, absorbente, imprecisa. Cuando la lámpara del techo comenzó a dibujarse para él, elevó los brazos y cubrió su visión. Sintió algo parecido a la congoja.

Una mierda.

* * *

Continuará =)

Para quienes preguntaron, dónde está Colin, ¿sacaron sus palos y antorchas? Todo parece muy claro en la cabeza de Harry, pero se deja llevar por lo que sucede a su alrededor, por lo rutinario, tal y como sucede con el caso.

En cuanto a Draco, ya comienza a sentir un poco de agobio y la presión del regreso a Inglaterra. Por suerte tiene un par de amigos que lo apoyan y lo respaldan lo suficiente. Y para qué negarlo, ya tiene convencidos a otros dos en el equipo de Harry: Demelza y Seamus, se merecen un abrazo.

Antes de irme, les comento que la próxima semana terminamos con la primera parte de esta historia. Si alguien se pregunta, "¿pero qué estás diciendo?", es porque concebí esta narración según la _Trimurti_ : iniciamos con _Brahma_ el Dios creador, para dar paso a los otros dos Dioses… que seguramente ustedes ya conocen, ¿o no? XD

Ok., nos vemos la próxima semana.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	20. Kamadeva I

Voy a comenzar, agradeciendo a quienes han llegado hasta el capítulo 19, acompañándome cada semana y dejándome un lindo comentario. Cada uno de ellos, me alienta a continuar escribiendo y arreglando el desastre que tengo en la historia XD Quizás no debería decir eso…

Miles de gracias a **NymphaNixNivis, SuicideFreakWord, Kuroneko1490, Sonyeke, Sinideas, AnataYume, Lokihelt** (Bienvenida/o a leer!) **, Murtilla,** (Bienvenida a la historia!) **, Oltukal33** (Bienvenida a leer, también!), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha, CuquiLuna3, Sol3, Sther-asr, Nekoconeco56 y DarySnape**.

Último capítulo de la primera parte: Brahma. Espero que todas/os lo disfruten.

Ahora si, ¡a leer! =3

* * *

Capítulo 19: _Kamadeva_

Es conocido por ser el Dios hindú del amor, ya que literalmente su nombre se traduce como: _Kama_ "Deseo sexual" y _Deva_ "Dios". El _Kamasutra_ o "Máximas sobre el amor", está inspirado en este Dios.

Se le representa como un joven y hermosos hombre alado, poseedor de un arco hecho con caña de azúcar y cuerda hecha de abejas, las cuales pueden producir miel _Kama Madhu_ o "Miel del deseo". Sus flechas están decoradas con cinco tipos de fragantes flores. Su _Vájana_ o "vehículo de transporte" es un loro.

De acuerdo con muchas versiones relacionadas a la mitología de su origen, todas coinciden en que _Kamadeva_ es hijo o creación del Dios _Brahma_ y está casado con _Rati_ , la Diosa del amor, del deseo carnal y el placer sexual.

* * *

Viernes, 8:03 am.

Jab-jab-uppercut. Movimiento de pies. Jab-jab-uppercut. Cadera baja, espalda encorvada. Jab-jab-uppercut. Abdomen apretado, brazos tensos. Jab-jab-uppercut… Impotencia.

Jab-jab-uppercut. Sudor deslizándose por su frente, por su espalda, por la línea entre sus pectorales, bajando hacia su ombligo. Jab-jab-uppercut… Resentimiento. Y sus manos continúan el violento baile contra el saco de boxeo.

No hay nadie más en el gimnasio y Harry tiene la oportunidad de desatar toda su ira. Jab-jab-uppercut… Esa temblorosa energía que quebranta los límites de su control, de los sentimientos que puede manejar. Rabia y desaliento y deseos de gritar y desarticularse contra ese albur que sólo le ha prometido engaños.

¿Por qué tenían que jodérselo precisamente a él?

Gruñó con la boca abierta deseando que ese saco, ese maldito cuerpo muerto le diera una pelea digna. Que le atizara tanto como lo estaba haciendo él. Quizás un buen golpe en el rostro lo despertara de esa asfixia. Jab-jab… uppercut…

"Me aceptaron en Manchester, me voy en dos semanas."

Jab-jab-uppercut… uppercut… uppercut- uppercut …

-Mierda…- gruñó y sus manos siguieron golpeando el cuero rojo del saco, como si maltratara sus propios pensamientos con sus nudillos. Golpeando su estúpida esperanza de que Colin insistiera en rescatar esa relación moribunda. Uppercut… uppercut… ganchos con la derecha y la izquierda, hasta que los músculos comienzan a arder. Duele. Uppercut. Uppercut.

Él habría estado dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más. Él habría perseverado por lo que una vez fue, pero Colin había pasado por sobre el nexo enfermo que una vez habían creado. Caminó indolente por sobre los afectos que habían construido y compartido. Lo había desechado con unas cuantas palabras, lleno de frivolidad.

Golpeó, golpeó… golpeó… golpeó… golpeó… Hirió con sus puños, hasta que sintió que sus sentimientos se calmaban. Vengados. Desagraviados. Lavados.

Suspiró y decidió sentarse en una banca cercana. Se dejó caer sobre ella cansado y hastiado. Secó el sudor de su rostro con sus propias manos, percibiendo el ardiente calor de su piel, como fuego siendo exudado desde el interior de su cuerpo.

Era extraño pensar en lo que hace el sueño. Dormir. Esperar al nuevo amanecer. Durante la noche Harry se había desesperado con el pergamino que le había enviado Colin. Se había angustiado por la simplicidad de esas escuetas palabras, por un abandono tan fácil. Se había lamentado, se había cuestionado y se había quebrado pensando en ello. Habían estado "juntos" en la exposición, pero el chico no había tenido la deferencia de hablar con él cara a cara. No. Había sido a través de un maldito pergamino, enviado a su casa pasada la media noche. Un pergamino, una jodida misiva. Un puto mensaje de poco más de diez palabras. Así de simple, como un golpe descorazonado. Frívolo, ya lo decía él. Y Harry se había sentido atormentado, desesperanzado, abatido.

En cambio ahora, con el despuntar del nuevo día y después de dormir un par de horas llenas de cansancio y estrés emocional, el moreno por fin podía sentir toda la rabia de la ruptura, el despecho y el deseo de devolver ese signo de repudio. Quería que Colin sintiera el mismo frío, la misma incertidumbre, el mismo temor y amargura que él.

Quería un castigo por sus esperanzas rotas, por sus sentimientos despreciados.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se alborotó el cabello. ¿Qué podía decir?

Se quedó allí hasta que el sudor se secó en su espalda y lo atravesó un escalofrío, pero en lugar de marcharse o pensar en cambiarse la ropa húmeda siquiera, Harry se quedó allí. Sentado. Deslizó sus ojos hacia la zona de piso libre. Por lo que sabía, Malfoy alternaba sus entrenamientos en la mañana o durante la tarde, según si había tenido guardia o no.

Y la noche anterior la había tenido libre.

El moreno se quedó allí hasta que lo vio entrar y todas las reflexiones sobre su ex se fueron con rapidez, con la fuerza de un sol más brillante, un día más pleno o un sueño más reparador. Harry procuró mantenerse imperceptible, sin moverse y evitando que su magia fuera notada, mientras su cabeza navegaba en la ambivalencia acerca de los pensamientos que tenía para el rubio, hasta que pudo palpar plenamente su energía llenando la habitación. Como un halo aterciopelado, templando todo el espacio entorno a él.

No había nada como la magia del rubio, nada que hubiese percibido antes. Tibia. Suave. Sensual. Como la recordaba de las veces pasadas.

Quizás un poco como la propia personalidad del rubio, aquel que habla y disfruta del sexo. Quién no parece avergonzarse de sus gustos homosexuales, aquel que habla del aroma del cuerpo, del gusto del semen. Demonios. Lamió sus labios y frunció el ceño, consciente de la dirección de sus pensamientos. No sólo era el recuerdo de Malfoy hablando sobre esas experiencias tan íntimas, era el moreno deleitándose imaginando las implicancias. Era Harry deseando ser tocado por su magia, repasando esas palabras epicúreas, las imágenes de sus hombros pálidos, húmedos por el agua de la ducha, o tal vez del vapor caliente… y sus ojos de plata, que antes se le habían negado, ahora lo miran directamente mientras le habla… y sus manos de gestos elocuentes y su caminar grácil…

…Y sus ejercicios imposibles, con esas piernas torneadas, ese abdomen plano… esos brazos delgados y elásticos… esa soltura, que hace estragos en su imaginación.

Demonios. Demonios. Podría seguir todo el día enumerando y descubriendo –recién hoy- todos esos remotos significados. Podría.

Malfoy aún no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia mientras, con sus mejillas coloreadas, trabajaba algún tipo de ejercicio de resistencia con los brazos. Esos brazos elegantes que ya no le parecían simplemente flacuchos y desnutridos, esas piernas que conservaban la ligereza de la juventud y esas caderas fascinantes. Realmente podría, sí que podría.

Ahora que no tenía una estropeada relación por la cual preocuparse, sentir culpa o rendir cuentas. Harry sonrió, entonces sí que "podría" regodearse en su curiosidad.

* * *

Después de las cinco y antes de la hora oficial de salida del Ministerio, la División 3 se reunió en una de las salas de interrogatorio. A la espera de los resultados obtenidos con el insomnio obligado sobre los detenidos. Una de esas posibilidades que todos se habían preocupado de cultivar con esperanza. La mente, como aparato sensible en sí misma, parecía la única arma razonable para su propio debilitamiento. Intangible e incontrolable.

Harry supuso que así como su cabeza parecía rebelarse y tomar un camino independiente de pensamientos, él podría hacer lo mismo con los hombres de La Cabeza. Incidir. Presionar. Enloquecer, un poco. Ver el rostro tenso y perdido de Paul Celestino, le dio una muy buena pauta de cómo iban las cosas en la mente del sujeto. Un tanto desencajado ciertamente.

Sus hombros lucían caídos y su cuerpo entero como un compendio de huesos demasiado pesados y de articulaciones desgastadas. Como si moverse apelara a toda su energía. Celestino continuaba armado únicamente con los despojos de su propia fuerza y cuando entró a la sala de interrogatorios, el hombre se mantuvo en un parpadeo lento, dejando sus ojos adheridos sobre alguna superficie, usualmente la madera dorada de la mesa.

Era casi como ver el comportamiento de Keane en otro cuerpo y secretamente el moreno deseo que Malfoy –con alguno de sus métodos misteriosos-, tuviera la misma suerte que con el muggle. Bueno, no que ellos fueran incapaces de encontrar o hacer algo y no era como si el rubio fuera él único con oportunidades, el único verdaderamente comprometido, pero… ¿Qué era? ¿Era alguna profunda expectativa? ¿Realmente el rubio parecía más propenso a una de esas soluciones milagrosas? ¿O sería que de pronto –e inexplicablemente- su fe por el hombre se había hecho más fuerte?

Harry dejó de mirar a través del extravagante muro de vigilancia y lamiendo sus labios inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente, fijando sus ojos en algún lugar cerca de la derecha. Cualquier cosa era mejor que desviar la mirada hacia el Slytherin, el verdadero motivo de sus desvelos. Ambos de pie delante de ese ópalo de observación, demasiado cercanos el uno del otro para la tranquilidad de su consciencia.

Procurando dirigir sus pensamientos a lo verdaderamente importante, regresó su vista a la sala de interrogatorios.

Y casi como si esperaran que las respuestas se revelaran para ellos, de esa forma se habían comenzado a realizar las pesquisas correspondientes con Paul Celestino. Era evidente su estado desmejorado, la completa incertidumbre en la cual se movía, sin saber si lo que tenía delante de sus ojos era real o no. Aun comprendiendo la importancia del sueño en la restauración del cerebro, todos pudieron sorprenderse de la tortura que significaba la ausencia de algo tan vital. El torcimiento en la personalidad, el desgarro del autocontrol, la nube empañando los ojos y la debilidad mental bajo semejante presión. Y a pesar de la dificultad de hilar algunas ideas de forma coherente, Celestino siguió resistiéndose a cualquier escrutinio y pregunta sagaz. Lo que evidenciaba que, por cómo iban las cosas, ni siquiera la habilidad _Legeremantica_ de Malfoy podría haber penetrado en esas barreras fuertemente impuestas.

Todos habían bufado la impotencia en ese desastroso resultado, sobre todo Harry, quien sólo podía ver el hecho como otra muestra de sus incapacidades. Otro fracaso a su lista de intentos.

Aun así existía la tentación por probar el procedimiento también sobre Mark Carlsson, especialmente por su cualidad de squib y aunque todos habrían preferido echar mano sobre la mente de Keane, un muggle visiblemente sensible a la magia, no era opción. De cualquier forma, Harry se había volteado hacia el rubio: "Dime lo que piensas", le había exigido y el rubio le había regalado una mirada intensa y meditativa. "No hay nada que perder".

Pero a ojos de Harry había mucho que perder, un poco de autoestima, un poco de control y de coraje.

Los magos y brujas del Ministerio ya se habían marchado cuando iniciaron esa segunda ronda de interrogatorio y como la vez anterior Travers y Finnigan fueron seleccionados como los idóneos para una tarea tan cautelosa y de meticulosidad. Por su parte Harry y los otros cinco aurores se mantuvieron atentos en la sala contigua, detrás el muro de observancia.

Después de administrar la dosis de _Veritaserum_ y solicitarle al detenido la identificación básica, Seamus había comenzado con la lista de preguntas de rigor –aquellas que habían planificado durante las reuniones-, entonces había proseguido con aquellas que nacidas desde la espontaneidad, algunos detalles y las posibles pistas que poco a poco iban saliendo del propio Carlsson.

Aquellas que parecían pronosticar algún resultado positivo, pero que terminaron siendo tan infructuosas como las demás. Harry suspiró y producto del agotamiento de los meses, tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que allí no había nada. Realmente no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer contra ese maldito encantamiento.

¡No había un solo medio o esperanza que pudiera acabar con esa parálisis! Como la inanición o el entumecimiento, ¿esa era la única suerte que los esperaba al final?

Harry se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras escuchaba cada nueva pregunta ser respondida con nada más que lo conocido y lo ambiguo, cada nueva inquisición siendo diluida en vacío o ausencia. Era imposible que en situaciones como esa, el moreno no sintiera su magia temblar en su interior, intentando contener el desaliento, la impotencia, la rabia, la inquietud. Deseando mantener el desespero dentro de los límites de su propio cuerpo. Su mandíbula se tensó bajo la presión de sus dientes, sus manos sudaron en la refriega contra sus mejillas y frente, su magia chasqueó en la superficie íntima de su piel.

-Esto es una puta mierda.- gruñó cuando vio que Travers y Seamus ya estaban por soltar la toalla. -¿No hay una puta cosa que ellos puedan hacer? ¿Nada?-

-Bien, regresemos al inicio… de nuevo.- escucharon a Seamus, su voz sonaba cansada. –Señor Carlsson, díganos dónde lo encontraron los aurores el día en que fue detenido.-

-Diagon.- murmuró el hombre y el tono de sus palabras era disipado y carente de toda expresión.

-¿Dónde exactamente?-

-Frente a la tienda de Pransky…-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Lo recuerda?-

-…paseaba…-

Y así como Draco, todos los demás escucharon la misma palabra que había estado repitiendo durante la última media hora. El rubio sabía que ese era algún tipo de escudo, una palabra de protección, alguna clase de respuesta automatizada. Era completamente increíble la forma como se había subyugado esa mente, cómo a pesar del insomnio y el debilitamiento, el poder del encantamiento parecía mantener todas sus facultades de enmascaramiento. Era tan fascinante como terrible.

Buscando el mismo embeleso en el rostro de sus compañeros, Draco miró a su alrededor, escudriñando en el gesto de cada uno de ellos, pero nadie parecía compartir su deslumbramiento. Más aún, Potter lucía turbado. Ya no le sorprendía.

El hombre había quitado sus ojos del muro de observación y los había deslizado hacia algún punto cerca del techo. La mirada usualmente de un atractivo verde, ahora lucía opacado por la preocupación, por los actos infructuosos. Potter tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros y a pesar de sus desesperados intentos, de la insistente reflexión y la constante búsqueda, el moreno parecía no ver más consecuencia que los regaños de Robards y la decepción de sus subalternos. La completa desilusión.

Y que el hombre fuera consciente de que Draco Malfoy –su enemigo de infancia- contemplaba su caída, seguro lo estaba matando.

Aunque, había que reconocerlo, Potter le había preguntado qué pensaba sobre el interrogatorio de Carlsson. A él. ¡A él! Draco había pensado que las palabras estaban dirigidas a Weasley, pero cuando sólo escuchó silencio y luego se giró hacia el hombre, con sorpresa vio que el moreno lo miraba a él.

"Dime qué piensas", le había dicho y había un "tú" demasiado potente en sus palabras. "Quiero saber-", "de tú boca-", "tus pensamientos-". "Quiero que hables conmigo-". "Comunícame-".

Comunícate. Tú. Sólo tú. Ahora.

Merlín. Draco no sabía en qué estaba pensando Potter, ¿por qué le preguntaba a él cuando su supuesta "mano derecha" era Weasley o Bones, Travers quizás?

Pero el rubio estaba seguro que no era por consideración, no era un verdadero y honesto deseo por saber qué pensaba Draco Malfoy, porque ningún Griffindor, con su moral y sus decisiones categóricas, prejuiciosas y tajantes, le interesaría qué pensaba alguien por quien sentía sólo desagrado. Alguien que le mataba el humor.

Tal vez Potter sólo intentaba molestarlo, cuestionarlo de alguna estúpida manera. Joder. No lo sabía.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?- repitió el irlandés.

-Paseaba…-

-¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Por qué?-

-Sólo paseaba…-

-Bien, bien… paseaba…- negó con la cabeza, suspirando. -¿De dónde venía?-

-Mi casa…-

-¿Cuál es el lugar exacto de dónde venía?- insistió.

-Leprechaum's número 15, en Diagon…- y esa era la dirección de su cuartucho en Diagon, cosa que ya sabían.

-¿Y hacia dónde iba?-

-A… pasear…-

-¿A dónde?- el hombre negó, con un gesto vago y cansado. Pestañeó lentamente.

Seamus se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y miró hacia el muro mágico. Travers anotó un par de cosas en su carpeta y entonces se levantó de la mesa.

-Iré a ver qué van a hacer con él.- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a Finnigan solo con el detenido.

Cuando entró por la puerta de la habitación contigua, el hombre lucía hastiado y tan impotente como Potter. Tiró la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos sobre la mesa del café, de paso golpeando una de las tazas.

-¿Qué hacemos?- suspiró mirando a Potter, el moreno se giró recargándose en la pared y volvió a frotarse el rostro.

-Realmente no lo sé.- bufó. –Podemos seguir insistiendo en las preguntas adecuadas, pero mientras el encantamiento siga vigente o muestre tanto poder como lo que hemos visto, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer. Estamos jodidos y punto. Y no es sólo el encantamiento de censura, es que ellos realmente lucen como si no supieran nada, ni en lo que estaban metidos y eso obviamente, es un gran problema para nosotros.- el moreno lamió sus labios, sumido en esa difícil aceptación. Todos mantuvieron el silencio, sólo mirándolo. –Necesitamos esa maldita clave, pero no tenemos oportunidad alguna si no les sacamos algo.- soltó una risa sarcástica y lamentable. –Pero no podemos sacarles nada sin la maldita clave. Excelente. Esto es excelente.-

-Entonces seguimos sin nada nuevo.- comentó Robins y Draco estaba seguro que era por decir algo. Quizás sacar a Potter de la oscura línea de sus pensamientos.

-Nada que no nos haya dicho ya.- respondió Travers.

-¿Creen que el encantamiento de censura sea tan, tan fuerte o ellos son los débiles contra él?- y como la vez anterior, Harry sintió que su cabeza se desplazaba hacia Malfoy. Su rubio ceño lucía fruncido. -Dime qué piensas.-

Draco sintió claramente –clarísimamente- como era atravesado por un escalofrío. Otra vez esas palabras. El imperativo. La unidireccionalidad. El asalto.

-Pienso que debe haber un punto de quiebre.- respondió negando con la cabeza. Un poco contrariado entre la inquietud de las palabras del moreno y su propio conocimiento sobre el tema. –No puede ser una maldición que dure para siempre, es imposible. Ya sea para alguien como Squib o mestizos como Tamesis o Nimbus.-

-"Squib".- habló nuevamente la mujer. –No sé si es una tontería lo que estoy pensando, pero todos parecen responder a algún tipo de sobrenombre o nombre clave. Quizás eso signifique o ayude en algo.- hizo gestos de manos. –Keane es el único a quien no se le ha identificado algún nombre clave y sabemos que se conocía con el Sr. Dilmore.-

El rubio se alzó de cejas y sin darse cuenta, giró el rostro hacia Potter. Ambos intercambiaron un gesto de sorpresa y posibilidad.

-Oh, mierda… esto es evidente.- bufó Travers

-Eh, Travers…- llamó Cobbs. –Aplícale algo para despertar, luce medio dormido y de paso lo estresas un poco más.-

-Claro.- respondió regresando a la sala de interrogatorios donde Seamus seguía con sus cuestionamientos. – _Enervate_.- lanzó sobre el sujeto, apenas ingresó a la habitación. El detenido pareció ponerse rígido sobre su asiento, como si hubiese sido atravesado por un rayo. –Te necesito bien despierto Carlsson, porque quiero que veas algunas fotos de nuevo, ya sé que te las hemos presentado varias veces,- le sonrió a Squib, quien sólo había fruncido el ceño, -pero culpa a tú propia falta de cooperación.-

El hombre no dijo nada y sólo le regreso la mirada con ojos entrecerrados, pero no había nada inquisitivo en ellos, era sólo un intento desesperado por mantenerlos abiertos.

-Él,- indicó una primera fotografía, era un retrato obtenido durante la detención, -es el Señor Dilmore, sabemos que se conocen. Él,- una segunda fotografía, de las mismas características, -es Paul Celestino, alias Tamesis. Él,- indicó nuevamente, -es Rowland Ellis, alias Nimbus y él, es Simon Brahms, alias Brahms.-

Squib siguió la línea de retratos, pero cuando llegó a Brahms regresó a la fotografía del Señor Dilmore. El gesto resultó más esclarecedor que cualquier palabra suya. Travers tuvo la esperanza de obtener algo de ellos y así como ambos detenidos se conocían con anterioridad Keane ya había dado a entender una cierta familiaridad entre ellos.

-Ahora, ¿has visto a éste hombre alguna vez?- le enseñó la fotografía del único muggle del grupo, Squib pestañeó varias veces, con los ojos fijos en la imagen. Tanto Harry como los aurores dentro y fuera de la sala de interrogatorios, se dieron cuenta que ese era un sí. –Responde. ¿Lo has visto antes?- y los ojos del hombre parecieron disolverse en el espacio delante suyo. -¡Responde!-

Carlsson encogió los hombros con el susto de la impresión. Asintió.

-¿Has hablado alguna vez con él?- negó.

-Carlsson, ¿sabes cuál es el nombre de éste hombre?- volvió a negar, pero Travers alzó la comisura de su boca, en un gesto controlado y calculador. -¿Lo conoces a través de otro nombre?- cuando el hombre asintió, por fin, entonces volvió a preguntar. -¿Cuál?-

-Perdiguero…-

Draco abrió la boca.

-¿Perdiguero?- murmuró, deslizando los ojos indistintamente delante suyo. Mirando sin ver, bosquejando en el espacio ilusorio la viabilidad de sus pensamientos. –No creo que sea fortuito, "Perdiguero", "Squib", "Brahms". Robins tiene razón.-

-¿Qué?- tanto Cobbs como los demás aurores se giraron hacia el rubio.

-Perdiguero.- repitió Draco mirando al hombre negro, Joe sólo frunció el ceño, sin comprender. –Perdiguero.- alzó sus cejas y ésta vez se giró hacia Weasley. -¿Nunca han escuchado el término "perdiguero"?-

-¿Perros de caza?- negó la mujer.

-Merlín.- soltó el rubio y sonrió de expectación.

Harry sentía que se le caían los bóxer al ver esos ojos brillantes y astutos. Amplios y cristalinos al descubrimiento de un nuevo misterio. Se acercó al rubio y quiso repetirle como las dos veces antes: "Dime lo que piensas". Y había algo subyacente en sus palabras, porque hablar significaba ponerle atención y Malfoy tendría que mirarlo a la cara. Esos ojos que antes le habían rehuido, estaban obligados a dirigirse a él. Dime qué hay en tú cabeza, qué hay después de diez años. ¿Qué había aún del chico de Hogwarts y del nuevo hombre proveniente de India?

El moreno no pudo escapar a sumergirse en la curiosidad, a una cierta apetencia cálida e instintiva, un poco similar a cuando tenía dieciséis.

-Creo…- comenzó el rubio, poniendo ambas manos paralelas delante suyo, como si quisiera explicar el asunto de la forma más clara y precisa posible. –Creo que hay un sangre pura involucrado, si no es el contrabandista, La Cabeza o el pocionista propiamente tal, al menos es quien le provee de distribuidores.-

-¿Y eso lo sacas del nombre Perdiguero?- preguntó Bones.

-Es un término propio del feudalismo sangre pura. Los grandes señores utilizaban muggles para ir de caza, de hecho los empleaban de compañía para los crups, eran adiestrados casi como si fueran… bueno, verdaderos perdigueros.-

-¿Les tiraban un palito y debían traerlo?- continuó Bones. -¿Tú sabías de eso Ron?- el pelirrojo negó.

-Mira, sólo te estoy dando los antecedentes.-

-Continua,- soltó Harry, luego miró a su compañero de División, -Bones sabrá guardarse sus comentarios poco inteligentes.-

-Bien.- suspiró el rubio. –Realmente no tiene ninguna ciencia, pero es evidente que hay una cierta distinción entre un nombre y otro: "Perdiguero" es un nombre peyorativo para dirigirse a un muggle, aunque obviamente él no lo sabrá.-

-Y el nombre "Squib" evidencia una condición discriminadora.- comentó Harry, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento.

-Pero Brahms, que es el único sangre pura del grupo, mantiene orgullosamente su nombre.- finalizó Robins.

-¿Y qué pasa con "Nimbus" y "Tamesis"?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Bones se cruzó de brazos y los miró en silencio.

-Son mestizos, quizás sea circunstancial.- mencionó Cobbs. -O quizás y siguiendo la idea de la "distinción sangre pura", esté ligado a algo más significativo, como dónde se conocieron o de dónde provienen, como un nombre de origen o un objeto distintivo, como los escudos de armas.- se alzó de hombros. –O algo así de rocambolesco.-

-Y casi es innecesario decir que estamos hablando de un sangre pura que siente algún tipo de resentimiento sobre la condición de sangre… es…- mordió ligeramente sus labios, -leyendo el mensaje subyacente, podría aventurarme a decir que este sujeto tal vez tenga alguna relación con la guerra.-

-¿Realmente lo crees?- Robins alzó las cejas.

-Vamos, por muy clandestino e ilegal que sea este negocio, si alguien se entera que le dice "Perdiguero" a un muggle…- Ron bufó, dejando la idea a la libre lectura. –Y eso sólo significa que el tipo sabe imponer los límites con mano dura y así como no le importa freír la mente de un muggle, podría ser agresivo con cualquiera.-

-Pero si detesta tanto a los muggles, ¿por qué trabajar con ellos?- Joe entendía bastante bien la situación entre la "elite" sangre pura y los muggles, pero quería tener todos los cabos cubiertos. Suficientemente justificado para estar seguros.

-Es un perdiguero, Joe. La Cabeza, su segundo al mando o quien sea, no trabaja con él. Hacen que sus perros trabajen con él. No les interesa su seguridad, si son detenidos o si mueren en el proceso, tienen un fin utilitario y punto. Para eso estaban concebidos.- dijo y por un momento, Draco pensó que era terrible imaginar que su padre y la mayoría de su familia habían pensado de esa manera. –De cualquier forma, es un término demasiado antiguo para que la utilice cualquier persona. Eso me hace creer que es alguien que sí tuvo relación con la guerra. Un exmortífago o algo similar.-

-Tiene sentido.- Harry asintió. –Y reducir la investigación a magos y brujas sangre pura relacionados con la guerra, es algo grande, pero…- y entonces miró al rubio. –No estoy cuestionando tú deducción, pero necesito estar cien por ciento seguro. Yo lo necesito. No puedo permitirme dudar.- el rubio asintió. –Dime que estás seguro.-

Draco mantuvo sus ojos sobre los verdes, observando el gesto indagador, la ansiedad, pero sobre todo el brillo de la esperanza tenue. Aquella que parece revivir poco a poco. La desesperación de Potter lo hacía mostrar su lado más amable y confiado, a su enemigo. Y a pesar de esas "malditas" palabras resonando continuamente en su cabeza, a pesar del desagrado que el moreno siente por él, el rubio decidió mostrarse gentil. Quizás era el lado reivindicado de su alma, perdonando el desagravio o quizás era el "otro" lado, el más oscuro y mentiroso, aquel que disfrutaría pintándole una quimera a Potter. El lado que se vestiría de consideración y buenas maneras, de palabras agradables y sonrisas, para después ajusticiarlo con toda la fuerza de _Kali_.

El rubio inclinó un poco el rostro y repasó la lógica de sus pensamientos, cada vestigio y justificación.

-Bien.- se abrió de pronto la puerta y entró Finnigan. –Ya tenemos un nombre, quizás encontremos algo a través de Dilmore o del propio… Keane…- frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué esas caras?-

-Malfoy encontró algo.- anunció la mujer.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Sobre el interrogatorio? ¿Sobre el nombre?-

-Sí.- Draco asintió hacia el trigueño y luego miró a Potter. –Y estoy seguro.-

"Estoy seguro", Harry suspiró hondamente, como una bocanada de aire puro. Cielo Santo. Quiso sonreír, quizás soltar algún gemido satisfecho, golpear algunos hombros o definitivamente abrazar a alguien, pero prefirió voltearse hacia la muro mágico y observar esa silueta de expectación. Esa incipiente certeza. Sí, ya ni siquiera necesitaba una segunda opinión o alguien que le asegurara que Malfoy decía la verdad. La simple palabra del rubio ya valía lo suficiente.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado alguna vez?

Luego se había disuelto la sesión de interrogatorio y habían enviado a Mark Carlsson de regreso a su celda. Cuando regresaron a la Sala de Conferencias, pusieron a Seamus y John al corriente sobre esta nueva "suposición" e iniciaron una nueva fase de investigación. Tendrían que pesquisar a todos los magos y brujas de sangre pura, mayores de edad, que hubiesen tenido alguna relación con la guerra y que recientemente hubiesen tenido contacto con muggles o con sectores del Londres muggle.

Internamente Draco se regodeó de este nuevo acierto.

Por curiosidad, por interés, por deseo o quizás por necesidad, Harry no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy, durante la reunión y por el resto del día. Joder. Estaba sintiendo algo muy cercano al deslumbramiento.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la sala de conferencias, un pequeño avioncito con el distintivo color azul del Departamento de Aurores, llegó a las manos del rubio. Una corazonada le reveló la identidad del remitente, incluso antes de leer la nota.

Una poco carismática invitación a la oficina de Gwain Robards.

Mierda.

Cuando la curiosidad patológica de Finnigan le preguntó sobre el emisor, Draco no tuvo inconveniente en responder con la verdad. El corro de miradas sorprendidas no se hizo esperar. Incluso en Potter, quien le atravesó la cabeza con sus ojos verdes.

* * *

Ese mismo viernes por la noche y como correspondía al esquema de trabajo de la División, Draco tuvo vigilancia con John Travers en el Callejón Knockturn. Ésta vez hubieron más palabras y un ambiente más distendido que las ocasiones anteriores. De hecho tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar sobre el caso, las pistas recientes, las pociones, las chimeneas y sobre los problemas previos.

Y llegado el momento, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en programar la guardia en dos fases. John primero, luego Draco.

Mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre el diván, arrebujado en su capa de auror, pensó que las cosas estaban mejorando. Sonrió quedo por unos segundos y cerrando los ojos, se durmió.

* * *

¡Continuará! =D

Y bueno, aquí termina la primera parte… chan!

Por fin han encontrado una pista que seguir y todo gracias a Draco "el hacedor de milagros" Malfoy. Cada vez Harry está más interesado en él, aunque no parece ser realmente consciente de ello.

Colin se fue a Manchester, pero ¿todavía está en una relación con Harry? ¿Por qué el moreno está enojado, si ya no tiene relación?

Antes de irme, un aviso y creo que me odiaran por ello. Allá arriba les hablé de mi desastre en la historia y actualmente no estoy con tiempo para editar-corregir, ni siquiera para responder sus comentarios y no quiero que la historia se vuelva algo mediocre. Así que les pido un tiempo para poder acomodar todo.

Les prometo regresar el 16, con la cabeza otra vez sobre mis hombros.

Muchas gracias a todas/os y nos leemos pronto!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


End file.
